The Organization
by KACG
Summary: Revive Roxas life in Organization XIII, but with many changes. Will He discover the Organization's plans? Will he be able to save Xion before its too late? Does not follows completely the KH 358/2 days storyline.
1. Rebirth

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

In a far away place, a big castle with a strange heart drawn in it, some people were gathered, the castle was of a creepy look and there where strange little black creatures in every place. In the top room of the castle, it seemed like a battle had taken place recently. In it, a boy was on his knees talking desesperately to an unconscious girl while two other guys where just looking at the boy, sadly.

The boy, watching his best friend unconscious in the floor, or at least, that was what he wanted, but she really wasn't unsconscios... The boy was dressed with red shorts and shirt with a black jacket, with brunette and spiky hair and blue eyes as the sky. He was aproximately 14 years old.

The girl's hair was red and short, she wasn't too tall and was dressed with a white shirt and a pink short under a skirt of the same color. Her beautiful blue eyes were hidden by her closed eyelids.

The friends of the boy, strangely a white duck with blue clothes like those of a magician and a black dog dressed with green shirt and brown pants and a shield, they both looked how his friend was trying to wake up the girl.

-He said Kairi's heart was inside me. A Keyblade which unlocks people hearts.

The boy whispered, as he was taking a strange sword from the floor, he get on his feet while he was looking to his friend with a last smile. He finally lifted the sword and pointed it to his chest. The duck as soon as he saw what his friend was doing, he ran toward him shouting his name.

-SORA!

As soon as the sword made contact with his chest, a shining light glowed the room as many balls made of light escaped from the boy, finally a last ball came out and went toward the girl and got inside her and instantly the girl opened her blue eyes.

As she was sitting on the floor, she set her sight to the boy as he was falling back, se rapidly shouted his name and ran to his aid but as soon as she made contact with it, he disappeared.

-I'm falling, falling, into darkness.

That was the last boy's thought. He opened his eyes, but he could only see darkness as he was falling in an eternal abyss. He closed his eyes again, he suddenly started forgetting everything, important and minor things til' he finally felt relaxed.

He closely opened his eyes finding himself in some kind of forest, it seemed like night was just a few hours for coming, he felt confused, what was that place? He got on his feet and looked everywhere.

-Where am I? And... who am I? – he thought

He watched his clothes, white pants, black shirt and a white jacket. Some kind of necklace and black shoes. As he wondered where he was, he started walking through the forest as his mind worked to find out an answer for his questions. After a few minutes of walking, he reached a big mansion surrounded by high walls and only a gate for entering. He tried opening it but was closed.

-What's happening? Why can't I remember anything? –he whispered, those were his first words since he woke up.

Suddenly, a starnge noise caught his attention, near him, some kind of dark portal was in front of him, from it, a strange person in black coat emerged and got face to face with him, but he couldn't see his face because of the coat. The boy set his sight to the floor, now he was even more confused, but the voice of the mysterious person caught his attention.

-Axel was right, you must be his Nobody. You must have a lot of questions, but if you come with me, you can have all the answers you want.

-I should? –he whispered

-You want to stay here? If you stay, all that awaits you is death. Soon, very soon, strange creatures will start attacking you, and if you don't know how to defend yourself, they'll kill you.

The boy listened to his words, he didin't like how that sounded, but then the man started talking again.

-You seek answers.

The boy nodded

-I can give you a purpose.

The man passed his hand near the boy's face and some mysterious letters appear infront of him with the name "Sora". The letters started turning around the boy's head and the man set his hand again adding an "X" forming a new sentence.

-Roxas. –the boy read

-That is right, the new you.

The boy for the first time saw the man's face. He had orange eyes with with long hair. The man turned back as he snapped his fingers, a new portal appeared and another man came out from it with the same coat, however, this one didin't had his face hid, his hair was red and very spiky, with green eyes and with purple marks under them,

-Axel, you take care of the kid. Teach him all the necessary things he should know. –With this, the man went through the portal and disappear.

-Man, Xemnas can be very annoying sometimes. –the man talked

-Xemnas, is that his name? –the boy asked

-Yep, Got it Memorized? And what's yours?

-Roxas, I guess.

-Ok man, I'm your babysitter for today so come with me. I'll teach you everything you should know, just as the boss said. –the man started walking but Roxas didin't follow him, he looked at him with distrust.

-Hey what's wrong? You don't trust me? –Roxas shook his head

-Should I? I don't even know your name.

-Is that so? It is Axel. Now come with me. –The man started walking again, Roxas had doubts if he should follow him or not, but he finally did.

Axel spent the rest of the day teaching Roxas everything he should know, he took Roxas to a small town that lied near the forest. Hours passed by and after he taught all that was necessary, Axel took Roxas to the highest building in the town, a clock tower with a spectacular sight.

-Man it's almost night, you hungry? –Roxas silently nodded

-Oh, that means is Ice Cream time. Wait here and don't move I don't want you to fall, if that happens the boss would kill me.

Axel opened a portal and left Roxas alone, the boy started wondering why does guys had so interset in him, was he special? He doubted it, but that was better than to be alone and with no idea of what to do next.

After a few minutes, Axel came back with two blue ice creams, he hand over one to Roxas as he started eating his.

Roxas looked curious at the ice cream as he touched it a little with it tongue.

-What's wrong? –Axel said with a little laugh

-It's cold, is that normal? –Axel laughed

-Yes it is. That's why it's called Ice Cream. Come on, taste it,

Roxas finally started tasting the ice cream, it had a strange sweet and salty flavor. He didin't like it at first, but then he got used to it.

-So, how is it?

-It's salty, but sweet too.

-I know, it is called Sea-Salt Ice Cream, got it memorized? –the boy nodded

-And how do you do that? That black thing which you use to transport.

-Oh, that's called a Dark Corridor, and, as you said is used to transport from one place to another really fast. Don't worry, someone will teach you how to do them.

Roxas finished his ice cream and then he enjoyed the beautiful sight of the town.

-What's this place called?

-The town? It's called Twilight Town.

-It's pretty.

-Yes it is. You know something Roxas, at first I thought it was annoying to teach you everything, but it was funny. At least you aren't stupid. Trying to teach something to a stupid guy is terrible, really.

-Umm... Thanks, I guess.

-Well, its late. Time to go home.

Roxas wondered, home? Axel opened a dark corridor and invited Roxas to it step in it. After he did, Axel followed him and the corridor disappear.


	2. Xion

**Well, here is chapter two, Hope you like it. I want to say that english isn't my first language and sometimes I have trouble with it, if you find a word mistake or something please let me know.**

**Chapter 2: Xion**

After Axel and I finished our Ice Cream, he took me to a very weird castle, he said that the name of the place was "The World that Never Was". A world were there was no sunlight, and was raining almost everyday. There, I met some more people, the other members of "Organization XIII". But questions still are on my mind, what that people want from me? I'm afraid I don't know, but at least, I had a place where to live, and a place where to eat, for now, things aren't bad.

However, I don't remember many things since a joined the Organization, however, I do remember the other members name, I have no idea why however.

A week passed since Roxas joined The Organization. He woke up in his room, as almost everyday he noticed he had all kind of pictures in his face, those white thins that were called dusks liked to play pranks on him all time.

He washed his face and removed the pictures, he had to admit, at least those things were creative on him. He was preparing to take a shower when a knock was heard on his door. When he opened the door, Axel was there with his apparently unerasable smile.

-Hey Roxas! –He said with a smile, but he then noticed he had something in his face, apparently he hadn't erased everythind the dusks did on him.

-What? –the boy said in a low voice noticing how Axel was staring at him

-You have something... –touching his own face with a finger

Roxas realized what he meant and went back and tried again to erase the draws. Axel laughed.

-Those things never give up, huh? Well, when you finish go and meet me at the grey area. It seems there is a meeting at the Round Room, I'll take you there.

After Roxas finished and make sure he hadn't anything, he took of his pajamas and got in his Organization Coat. He later went to the Grey Area to met Axel and later went to the Round Room.

He was somehow impressed by that room, there where thirteen seats, one for every member in The Organization, there placed in a round order. Every seat was higher than others, being the one in the middle the higher one, where Xemnas, the leader was seated.

Once every member was on the room, Xemnas started talking.

-Good tiding, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat.

Everybody listened with attention the words from their leader. Finally after a small pause, a small figure came slowly walking into the center of the Round Room. It wasn't difficult for most of the members to realize that the new member was acually a girl, because of her not to big but noticable breasts. Roxas however, didin't seem to recognize this.

-Number XIV. –Xemnas finally said

Roxas watched the new member with interest. Was he like that when he fist arrived?

-Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's Chosen One.

Roxas finally had a short memory from when he was presented in the Organizations a few days ago.

**Flashback**

Roxas entered the Round Room with Axel behind him. His sight was at the floor. He finally set his sight on Xemnas which was looking at him with no interest at all, at least, that was Roxas thought.

**End of the Flashback**

Roxas was still watching at the new member when he noticed a smile set on him which surprised the blonde.

The next day, after a shower and breakfast, Roxas went to the Grey Area in which many members were gathered, some enjoying their free days, and some others lazing off. When the blonde guy got into the room, one of them with a paper in his hand went directly to Roxas.

He knew the guy, number VII, Saix. He was easy to identify because of his blue long hair and a scar in his face with an "X" form. Beside, he was Xemnas left hand and the one who gave missions to the other members.

-Roxas your work begins today. I will issue missions which the Organization expects you to carry out.

The blonde guy just remained silent.

-Think of this early missions as exercises. You still have much to learn before we put you to a real test. Axel will be joining you yours first time out, isn't that right, Axel? –At the sound of his name, the red haired pyro came with Saix and Roxas.

-Oh, boy... You're making me the kid's mentor now? –the pyro sighed

-Surely you don't mind showing Roxas here the ropes?

-Well, you heard the man. From now on I'm your babysitter.

The blonde guy remained silent which actually irritated Axel.

-Seesh... Quit acting like a zombie, and lets get this show on the road.

-Teach him well, Axel. –Saix said

-Don't worry. I'll make sure his passes the grade.

Roxas and Axel started were about to leave. Axel opened a dark corridor, but he noticed that Roxas was distracted. He followed the boy's sight and noticed that he was looking the new member.

-Hey, what's wrong? You worried about the new kid? What was that name again... –Axel started thinking but was Saix who answered

-Number XIV, Xion.

-Right. I knew that.

-Xion...-the blonde guy repeated

-Got it memorized, Roxas?

-...Yeah. –he said after a short silence

-You sure? How 'bout my name, then?

-Its Axel.

-And our bosses name?

-Xemnas.

-Very good Roxas! No way you're gonna forget his name, right? Now let's get moving.

Finally Roxas and Axel went through the dark corridor. They reappear in the forest in which Roxas woke up about a week ago. Roxas seemed to recognized the forest, but was difficult for him to remember. He decided talking to Axel.

-So, what am I supposed to do? –the blonde said

-Well, your mission for today will be training. Let's start with warm up, got it?

Axel and Roxas started to do warm up training like running and jumping. About 20 minutes later, the pyro decided to start with what they were really supposed to do.

-Alright Roxas. Now it's time for training. Would you summon your Keyblade for me?

Roxas doubted but decided to do as told. A large key appeared in his hand, at the same time Axel summoned his weapons which he called Chakrams. Roxas seemed surprised when he saw Axel's weapon.

-Alright Roxas, try by any menas to hit me with your Keyblade. –Roxas looked at him confused

-Are you sure?

-Yep. I bet you won't make me not even a scratch.

Roxas began attacking Axel without success however. He tried for hours and hours and just as Axel said, he didin't made him not even a scratch. However, Roxas somehow felt acquainted with the Keyblade and attacking with it.

After lunch, Roxas and Axel started training this time Axel not only defending himself, but also attacking. The blonde guy couldn't defend or dodge his attacks and he ended very injured.

At the end of the day, Roxas and Axel went to the clock tower to eat ice cream. Roxas had a lot of injuries in his body, but at the end he did learn to use the Keyblade for fighting.

-Hey Roxas, before you start with your ice cream, drink this. It's an Elixir. –Axel handed over a bottle with a green liquid inside.

-What's this for?

-It will help you cure your wounds, but it tastes horrible. Make sure you drink it all, understood?

The blonde guy nodded and drank the bottle. After he finished, he made a face that told Axel how the elixir was making him laugh. Almost immediatley, he noticed how the pain was going away and he felt like new. Axel giggled after looking the surprise in Roxas' face.

Finally he started eating his ice cream, its taste actually surprised Roxas.

-It's salty, but sweet too.

-Huh? You said that the first time too.

-Really? I don't remember.

-Well, that happened about a week ago, how don't you remember?

-I don't know. I barely remember what happened this week.

-Apart from being a zombie, it happens that you're weird too. What a combination! –Axel said with a laugh which actually made Roxas giggle a little.

After a little while, Roxas and Axel went back to the castle and after dinner and a shower Roxas went to his room ready for a well earned rest. He was very tired because of the training he did that day. Roxas started to sleep with a last thought on his mind.

I still don't know what they want from me, but missions with Axel are kinda funny. I hope my next missions are with him, beside, I don't know very well any of the other members, maybe I should start talking to them.

**Thats it, please read and review. Oh, and if you have any tip or suggestion, write it too.**


	3. Heartless and Nobodies

**Here is chapter 3, enjoy:**

**Chapter 3: Heartless and Nobodies**

The next days, I continued my training with Marluxia, a strange guy with pink long hair. He seemed more interested in my Keyblade instead than me. Next day, Saix told me to train with magic which I didin't knew I could use. Zexion, a really smart guy who always carries a book that he calls Lexicom teach me a little of magic, he told me that with practice I'll learn other spells.

The next day I had a mission with Axel, but this mission wasn't training. We had to destroy some dark creatures with yellow eyes, he said those guys are our principal objective, but I still don't know why. He said those things were called "Heartless" and that every time I see one whenever I'm in mission or not, I have to defeat it with my Keyblade.

After every mission, Axel and me always meet in the Station Tower for ice cream, Axel says that is the "icing on the cake" but I don't understand very good his phrase 'coz there isn't any cake, just the ice cream.

Today, my mission is with Larxene, a blonde girl with an horrible mood. Everybody seems to hate her because of this, but I have seen she spends a lot of time with Marluxia, just like Axel and me. I hope we finish today's mission early, but I don't think so since my mission is to defeat Heartless again and the last time it took us almost all day...

-Damn! I don't know why I have to be your babysitter now.

The blonde girl said very upset with her mission, Roxas as usual just remained silent like almost in every of his missions.

-Don't you have a tongue? If it weren't because of that Keyblade you'll be useless! I hope you don't do your job! If you don't, then we can find another Keyblade wielder who does it. –this catched Roxas attention

-Huh? Is there another Keyblade wielder?

-Shut up and lets end this once and for all.

Larxene and Roxas started to search for Heartless in the forests of Twilight Town, however, even though they searched all morning, no heartless on sight. They took a break for lunch time before they could continue with their mission. Larxene finished her food, Roxas was still enjoying his when Larxene stood up.

-All right, lets finish this once and for all.

-But I haven't finished eating... –Roxas said with half a sandwitch on hand, Larxene got mad because of Roxas' comment and threw Roxas food to the floor with her hand.

-Now you're done, right? LETS GO! –before Roxas could say anything, Larxene started walking away from him... For the first time in his short existance, Roxas glared at someone.

It took them a while to finally found some Heartless and defeat them. At the end of the day, as always Roxas and Axel met at the Station Tower. They both started talking about today's mission. They later stayed quiet for a moment until Roxas asked something he had on mind almost all day long...

-Axel... Can I ask you something?

-Sure. What is it?

-What... is wrong with Larxene? –Axel stared at him with a confuse look on his face

-Wrong? Oh, you mean why she's always in a bad mood? Well, I don't know, she's been that way since I met her. –Roxas shook his head

-No! I mean, you haven't seen her chest? It is different than ours. And now that I think about it, the new member, Xion has the same problem –he said confused while Axl laughed

-That's not a problem Roxas. They're that way because they both are girls.

-Girls? And we are guys, right?

-Yup... You see...

Axel started explaining Roxas some differences between guys and girls, obviously avoiding some points because he didin't wanted to have a more "delicate" talking with Roxas so he just told him the basic...

-I see... and are all girls mean?

-Of course not. Most of them are... how can I say... cute. But you know there's always an exception to the rule, right?. In this particular case, Larxene is the exception. –Roxas actually laughed because of Axel's comment, it was the first time Axel saw Roxas laughing.

-Mmm, I got another question…

-Shot, curious-boy.

-Why do I have to defeat Heartless and collect hearts?

-They haven't told you yet? –Roxas shook his head

-They just told me I had to, why?

-Well, have you seen the heart-moon shaped in The World that Never was? –Roxas nodded

-Yeah, Kingdom Hearts if I remember…

-Well, every heart you collect with your Keyblade gives more power to Kingdom Hearts, and when it is complete, we can have hearts of our own…

-You mean, we don't have hearts? –surprised

-Nope, that's why we're called Nobodies. Beings that doesn't have hearts. Once we had hearts, but I don't think you remember. –Roxas shook his head

-Well, that means that we all have to defeat every Heartless we spot, right?

-Not all, you're Keyblade is the only weapon that can collect hearts. When we defeat Heartless, the hearts just eventually transformed into another heartless. You have much work to do Roxas.

-I'll do it.

Roxas and Axel continued with their talking for another time, they later went to the castle. During night, Roxas woke up 'coz he needed to go to the bathroom, he then went to the kitchen for some milk. Lost in his thoughts, he went to the refrigerator when he heart footsteps, he turned away to find Xion was behind him, with her hood covering her face…

-Xion, you scared me.

-…

-Mmm, why are you still with the coat, aren't you sleeping yet?

-…

-Ok, Mmm, want some milk?

The girl remained silent and stretched her hand, a signal Roxas took as a "yes", he picked another glass, filled it with milk and handed it to the girl. She just moved her head which Roxas interpreted as a "thank you" and left the kitchen.

-You're welcome, I guess… -The blonde said drinking his glass of milk

The next morning, Roxas overslept and when he realized he was late, he fastly got off his bed and without even taking a shower went to the Grey Room, when he got there as he imagined, everybody had already left, with Xion as an exception who was sitting in one of the couches, as usual, Xion had her face covered with her hood, Saix was waiting for him to arrive…

-Roxas, you're late! –he said with a little anger in his voice

-S-Sorry, I overslept

-I don't care. You're mission today is with Xion, defeat and collect hearts in Twilight Town, leave immediately.

Xion stood up and got right to Roxas, the blonde guy however raised his hand as a permission to talk…

-Can I have breakfast first?

-No, leave at once.

Without other choice left, Roxas and Xion left the Grey Area via Dark Corridor, appearing in Twilight Town. As soon as they got there, they began searching for Heartless. After some hours capturing hearts, they stopped for lunch time… Or at least Xion did…

Roxas remembered he hadn't enough time for packing his lunch during the morning, he started checking his pockets in search for some munny to buy something, but it was useless, he was completely broke. He heavily sat on the floor and sighed.

By the other side, Xion was eating a sandwich, but then she noticed Roxas wasn't eating and she supposed he forgot to pack due to his lack of time during the morning. She then extended her arm in Roxas direction, half-sandwich on hand…

-Huh? Are you sure, Xion?

Roxas said this with a happy expression on his face, Xion just nodded and gave him the half of her sandwich which Roxas happily accepted.

-Thank you. –he said as he started biting the sandwich, Roxas tried to see Xion's face but all he could see was her smile, he got curious 'coz every time he saw her, she was smiling at him, but he preferred not commenting anything.

They spent the rest of the day defeating Heartless, and obviously collecting the hearts they left behind. After finally collecting the quota, Xion RTC and Roxas as every day went to the Clock Tower to meet Axel. As usual, they both talked about nonsense and about their missions.

-Wow Roxas, this is the 4th ice cream. –the pyro said surprised

-I already told you, Saix didn't let me have my breakfast, fortunately Xion gave me the half of her sandwich, if not I'll had fainted during my mission. –he explained

-Well, you did learn something, next time don't overslept, Got it Memorized? –Roxas nodded, after a small silence, Roxas talked again.

-Thank you, Axel. –he said smiling

-Huh? What's that for?

-I mean, I don't know what I'll do without you. Every time I have a question you answer me, I enjoy spending time with you. –Axel smiled, he knew Roxas didn't talk to anybody else in the Organization.

-Well, that's what friends do, right?

-Friends? Are we friends?

-Of course, I mean, was it necessary to let you know? I thought it was obvious. –Roxas chuckled

**This is it, please Read and Review!**


	4. New Friend

**Here's the new chapter. Before reading, please take notice that the story doesn't follow exactly the 358/2 days storyline, somethings might happen before or after they are supposed to happen, or some events won't happen.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: New Friend<strong>

Roxas new misión was with Xion again, the misión was the same as yesterday: Heart Collection in Twilight Town. Roxas and Xion gathered everything they needed and went to their misión, however, something different happened when they got there…

Both teens stood out of the Dark Corridor, but as soon as they stood out, Xion took out her hood revealing her face…

-Good luck today, Roxas. –Xion said with a smile in her face

Roxas watched surprised Xion, that was the first time he have Heard her speak, it was the first time he has seen her face too, she had blue eyes just like him and short black hair, he could even think she was a pretty girl.

-Hmm thanks... –he finally said

They continued with their mission, this time they found Heartless really fast and defeated them quickly, before lunch, they had already reached their quota. They sat on the grass of the forest for lunch time and start eating.

After lunch, they started talking at nothing in particular, it was somehow weird for Roxas talking to somebody who wasn't Axel, but he actually enyojed Xion's company. He thought in asking Xion why she has been so quiet and why she hadn't showed her face since her arrival, but he then remembered something Axel told him, and decided not to mention it.

-Thanks for yesterday, Xion. –he said with a smile

-For what?

-You gave me the half of your sandwitch, remember?

-Oh, for that? It was nothing.

-Yes it was, I was starving! That fool of Saix didin't let me have breakfast. –he said glaring at nothing in particular, Xion giggled at Roxas action

-Well, I heard you overslept…

-It wasn't my foult. I forgot to set my alarm.

-Well, I don't think Saix will be nice to you next time…

-I guess. –he said shrugging

-Well, I guess it's time for going back, Roxas. –she said standing on her foot and opening a dark corridor.

Because of their fast mission finishing, both teens had the rest of the day off, Roxas however didin't saw Xion again since they came back, and Axel was still on mission so he was just wandering off the castle all day.

Finally he sat on one of the couches in the Grey Area, Xigbar and Demyx were there too talking about nothing in particular. Roxas sighed bored.

-Hey, what's wrong kiddo? –Xigbar said

-Don't call me kiddo. –he said with his eyes set on the floor

-Alright, tiger.

-Don't call me…nevermind. –he sighed

-You're bored? –Demyx asked

-Yeah, I don't know what to do. This castle is really boring.

-Oh well, there are many forms I entertain myself. For example, I like playing my Sitar, or sometimes I read some Manga…

-Manga? What's that? –he said curious

-They are like magazines, except they contain really interesting stories, just like movies…

-Really? Well I don't think I'll like them, I hate television. –he admitted

-Come on kiddo, you have to try something new.

-Yeah, they are really interesting and entertaining. –Demyx added

-Alright, I guess I'll try…

-Good, wait here. I'll bring you one I'm sure you'll like. –Demyx said and he fastly went to his room in search of his favorite Manga

-So, why are you here kiddo? Thought you had a mission today.

-I already did it. Defeating Heartless is becoming easier as days pass by. –Xigbar chuckled

-Don't think your missions will always be the same, it seems you've never fought a giant heartless, huh?

-Giant? No, never.

-Well, soon you'll fight one. I suggest you to stay alert if you don't want that thing to kill you.

-I will, Axel always tell me to stay alert in every mission.

-Yes? Well he has been a good mentor then. When you first arrived, it was imposible to hold a conversation with you. It was really annoying.

-I know. He told me to stop acting like a zombie. –Xigbar started laughing, at that moment, Demyx came back with a magazine in his hands.

-Here you go Roxas. –Demyx said handling a comic book to Roxas

A few hours later, Roxas was eating ice cream with Axel at the clock tower, Roxas was happily telling Axel the weird but happy day he had.

-So what's the manga about?

-It's about a ninja that that lives in a village with his friends. Demyx was right, its really fun to read this thing. –he said amazed, Axel chuckled at Roxas face

-I personally don't like those things. I found them boring. –he said with a disguisted face

-Well, I thought the same at first, but look at me now. –Axel shrugged

-It's your decision. So, how was your mission? It was with Xion, right? –Roxas nodded

-Yeah. You won't believe this, I saw her face, and she even talked to me!

-Really? –he nodded again

-Yes. She has blue eyes just like me, oh and black hair.

-And is she pretty?

-What do you mean by pretty? –he said confused

-Umm, forget it. –he said finishing his ice cream, he saw at the stick with sorrow

-I'm gonna miss this.

-What's wrong?

-Since tomorrow, me and other members are going to a place called Castle Oblivion, another castle of the Organization.

-Oh. –the blonde guy said with a sad tone

-Hey don't be sad, I'll be back before you know it. But, for now I have to get ready, be a good boy now. –he said disappearing in a dark corridor, Roxas sighed

Roxas continued eating his ice cream in silence until he finished it, before he tossed the stick, he noticed the word "WINNER" in it, he looked at it confused…

-I wonder what I won… I'll ask Axel tomorrow before he leaves.

With that, he opened a dark corridor and went back to the castle. The next morning, he tried and searched Axel, but he had already left so he would have to wait for his answer.

Roxas mission was again with Xion, he actually liked having missions with the girl because she wasn't as other members, however, he couldn't help feeling a little sad because of Axel's leaving, this was something Xion noticed…

-Roxas, are you ok? –she said concerned

-Uhmm yes… why?

-You look a little…distracted.

-Oh, its because Axel left. I don't know whay I'll do after missions. –Xion giggled

-You two are very close, right?

-Yeah. He's my friend.

-Your friend? –she said surprised, Roxas nodded

-Yes. He told me we were friends the other day.

-Oh. And do you think we can be friends?

-I guess. Let's ask Axel when he comes back.

-Ok –she said with a smile

-Hey lets finish our mission, I want to take you somewhere.

Xion stared confused at Roxas but nodded. After a day defeating Heartless, Roxas took Xion to the clock tower and bought her some ice cream just like he and Axel did. The girl was impressed by the sight of the town she had from there.

She happily accepted the ice cream Roxas gave her, she then was impressed by the delicious taste the ice cream had, she had never tasted something like that.

-It's salty, but sweet too. –she said staring at the ice cream

-Yeah. That was what I first said when I taste it. Delicous, right? –The girl nodded

-So, where are Axel and the other members?

-He said he was going to a place called Castle Oblivion. Another castle the Organization has. –The girl just nodded, the two teens stayed in silence for a time just enjoying their ice creams and the view they got. After a few moments, Xion spoke again…

-Roxas… do you want to see a movie with me tonight?

-A movie? I don't know, I don't like television.

-Why? I like it. There are all kind of shows and movies.

-Well, I thought reading was boring and now I love it. I guess watching television isn't as bad as I thought. –he whispered to himself

-What? –Xion said confused

-No-Nothing… Alright, I guess I'll give it a try.

-Really? Thanks. –she said with a smile

-Hehe, is nothing. –he said scratching his head

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, please read and review to give me some inspiration.<strong>


	5. Movie Night

**Here's the new chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Where is this girl? I've been waiting for almost an hour. Last night with Xion was a little… strange. I always thought television was boring… and I was right. But it doesn't seem Xion finds it boring however. But I'll never forget yesterday's night:<p>

The members of the organization were in the dining room waiting for dinner, it was a little quiet since the half of the members were in Castle Oblivion.

Xion was happily talking about what movie they should see. Roxas was somehow impressed with Xion's knowledge about television. How did she knew what movies were going to be passed that night? Anyway, every movie sounded bored to him.

-So Roxas, anything that you like?

-Not really. You just decide something. –Xion nodded when Demyx appeared with two plates in his hands

-Here you go kids. –Demyx said handing two plates to the teens

-Thanks. You made dinner Demyx? –Xion asked a little impressed, Demyx happily nodded

-Yup. I'm a man of many talents. –he said proudly, Xion giggled

-I see. Hey, I want to learn cooking, would you teach me? –the girl asked

-Sure.

-Why, Xion? –Roxas asked, the girl shrugged

-You never know when it might be helpful. –the girl explained

-Hey, are you two going to the movie theater? –Demyx asked noticing the movie listings in Xion's hand

-Yeah. We're leaving at 7:45 P.M. Want to come with us? –Demyx shook his head

"I thought we were going to watch t.v., what the hell is the movie theater?" –Roxas thought

-Nah. Today is prank night for me. Enjoy your date love birds. –he said finally leaving

-What he meant by "date"? –Roxas asked, Xion shrugged

-I don't know. And what he meant by "love birds"? –Roxas shrugged

-I don't know. I thought we were Nobodies, and now were supposed to be birds?

Roxas and Xion finished their dinner. They later went to Twilight Town to the movie theater. Roxas was still confused, why going AND PAYING for something you could see at home?

-You'll find out later. So, what movie we should see? –Xion asked kindly

-I don't know. It's up to you. –Xion shrugged

-Ok.

That was my mistake. I had to told her to watch something funny, but no, I told her to decide. This is a good lesson however, for the future: Never let Xion decide for me!

Xion decided for a romantic movie everybody… I mean every girl and some weird guys talked about. Roxas was curious about the title of the movie: "The Love of my Life". What was "love" anyway?

Both teens bought their popcorns and soda and went to their seats waiting for the movie to begin.

-Xion look the size of that television! –Roxas said in shock

-Yeah… It's really big… and lousy! –she said covering her ears at the loud sound of the screen.

A few moments later the movie started. Xion was anxious as the movie started while Roxas giggled because of Xion's reaction. It didn't took long enough for both teens to get lost in the movie. Both of them where wondering why the woman's eyes from the movie where…licking?

-Hey Xion, what's wrong with that lady's eyes? –Roxas whispered

-I don't know… Maybe she's sick or something.

The movie continued and so the confusion of both teens who didn't understand many things on the movie. At least they discovered that the lady with the "licking eyes" was "crying", but they didn't have an idea why she was.

"Why I accepted to do this?" –Roxas thought

He gave a look to Xion. Even though he knew she didn't understand what was happening in the movie, she was with her sight concentrated on the screen, probably trying to understand at least one of the many mysteries that movie had.

Roxas seeing the effort from the girl tried to do the same, but it was impossible for him. No matter how hard he tried, he found all the events boring and he started to get impatient…

"When is this thing going to end?" –Roxas desperately thought, Unfortunately for him, he still had half of the movie to see

An hour later the movie was finally over. Xion felt something on her chest as she saw how the main characters kissed each other. With that last scene, the movie came to an end. The people started to exit the room.

-It was a great movie… I guess. –Xion finally said

She was about to tell Roxas to go home when she noticed he was asleep in his chair. She was surprised to see Roxas that way and giggled as a low snore came from him. She finally decided to gently move him and wake him up.

-Mmmmmm. –he complained still asleep

-Roxas, wake up. –she said moving him a little harder

-Whoa! It's over? –he said yawning, Xion giggled

-Yes, it is. Lets go home. –Roxas nodded

After Roxas made a fast trip to the bathroom, they returned to the castle. As soon as they arrived to the Grey Area, they started commenting the movie… or at least Xion started. After a little time listening to Xion, Roxas decided to start talking:

-So Xion… do you know what is "love"? –the girl shook her head

-Nop. There were many things I couldn't understand no matter how hard I tried. –she explained

-Yeah. I tried too, but I couldn't. Everything was strange. –Xion laughed

-I know! I mean, what is "Facebook" anyway? –both teens started laughing at nothing in particular.

-I have no idea. And what is a "bitch"? –he said with a laugh, Xion shrugged

-I don't know. Mark's friend said: "Dude, you're wife is a bitch! You should have married Carmen." –Xion said imitating a male voice, Roxas started laughing.

-You're funny Xion!

-But there was something it caught my attention, when the main characters putted their mouths together, how was it called…kissing! –Roxas shrugged

-Really? I don't remember.

-How are you supposed to remember if you were asleep? –Roxas blushed a little why scratching his head

-I'm sorry.

-You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't force you to watch it. I should have known you'll find it boring. –she said a little ashamed

-I didn't find it boring… -he lied

-Of course you did.

-Well, anyway, you didn't force me. I went because I like your company.

-Really? Thanks. I like your company too. I don't get along with the other members.

-Me either.

Roxas and Xion continued with their conversation as they walked towards the girl room. They finally arrived to the room.

-Good nights, sleepy head. –Xion joked, Roxas chuckled

-Nice dreams. Hey, if we don't see each other tomorrow morning, lets meet at the clock tower for ice cream.

-Ok. –the girl nodded

Roxas was ready to leave when Xion called him again…

-Oh, and Roxas… Thank you for tonight.

-You're welcome…

And here am I, still waiting for this girl to appear. I guess she had a hard mission.

In a very far place, a man with a black hood and his face covered was standing in front a brown hair kid with red clothes, a dog with a shield and a white duck. They were in a room colored completely white. The kid glared at the hooded man

-Well Sora, do you enjoyed meeting your memories? –the black hooded man said

-Yeah. It was good to see everyone. But, what you really want from me? –the kid in red asked

-What do you have to give?

The man in black started walking toward the boy when he surprisingly summoned… a Keyblade. The man stopped when behind him appeared another man with black hood, this man had his face uncovered.

-Hello. –a red haired guy greeted, Axel. The kid glared even more when he saw him

-What do you want? –the hooded man asked

-No hogging the hero. –the hooded man threw a card that Axel catched

-Then perhaps you'll like to test him.

-Perhaps I would.

With this the hooded man disappeared in darkness just like Axel had appeared before.

-My show now, Keyblade master. Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?

-Uh… sure. –the kid answer

-Good, you're a quick learner. So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better… don't you go off and die on me now. –he said summoning his chakrams

* * *

><p><strong>Here is it I tried to put some humor to it, hope I did well. Thanks for reading and reviewing and keep with it. See ya all later.<strong>


	6. Another Keyblade Wielder

**Chapter 06 – Another Keyblade Wielder**

_Another mission with Xion today, at least we have a good time together. I only wonder when Axel will be back, I can't wait for him to return, and then we three can have ice cream together…_

-Roxas… are you ok? –Xion asked concerned

-What…? Oh yes. Lets finish our mission. –Xion nodded and Roxas started walking searching for Heartless, Xion giggled

-You don't know today's mission, right?

-What do you mean, defeat Heartless and collect hearts as always. –the girl shook her head while laughing.

-No. Saix said we had to defeat some giant Heartless named…Darkside. –she said while reading a paper with the mission details.

-Oh, really? This is new. –Xion giggled again

-Here says this Heartless has appear countless times in Twilight Town, not in the forest.

-In the town? I didn't knew Heartless appeared there too.

-Me either –she said shrugging

Roxas and Xion went to the town (with their hoods on so that no one will recognize them) and started looking everywhere for the giant Heartless, both thought that giant meant "easy finding" but they didn't find it. After a little rest, they started looking in the underground tunnels, but it was useless.

They continued with their search, this time irritated because of all the time they've wasted searching for that thing. They walked toward Station Heights when they saw a lot of people running and screaming toward them.

-THE GIANT MONSTER IS BACK! –they heard someone said

Roxas and Xion looked at each other and started walking to the station evading the people running toward them. When they finally got there, they saw the giant Heartless. It had several long tentacles around its face, as well as two thin wings- as if it could fly and a heart-shaped hole where it's stomach should be.

-Whoa! Its huge! –Xion said surprised

-It's the first time I fight something like this. –Xion nodded too.

-Come on Roxas, we can handle it.

Xion started running toward the monster, Roxas stood a little there, but then started running to summoning his Keyblade. The Darkside tried to crush Xion with one of his hand, but she managed to dodge it. However, darkness spread around his hand and Shadows started appearing from it.

Xion fought the Shadows with her magic while Roxas attacked the Darkside, but it didn't seem to be harmed. Without noticing, the Darkside slapped both teens and sent them flying to a wall. Rapidly the Heartless took Xion with one of its hand and started crushing her.

-ROXAS! –she shouted from pain

Roxas rapidly threw his Keyblade hitting the Heartless face, the monster immediately released Xion and before she hit the floor, Roxas caught her.

-Are you ok? –he asked worried, the girl nodded

They were again surrounded by Shadows, but this time Roxas was with no weapon and he couldn't use magic so it was up to Xion. She defeated them easily, but again the Darkside started attacking them tying to crush them. They could only dodge its attacks until Roxas got close enough to pick his Keyblade and started attacking again.

Without any of the teens noticing, people started to gather and cheer them from a safe distance. After Roxas had done enough damage to the monster, it seem like it had already been defeated, and he noticed all the people gathered there cheering, the monster used this distraction…

-Roxas, be careful! –Xion warned but it was too late, the Darkside slapped him, he was about to fall from the upper side from Station Heights when Xion grabbed his arm.

The Darkside was approaching when the people gathered there started throwing objects in a hope for making him stop. Fortunately it work and the Heartless focused on the people over there, Xion used this time and saved Roxas from the cliff and got their attention to the Heartless.

-Lets try again. –Roxas said exhausted

-Yeah. –The girl nodded

Again, both teens started attacking the monster, the monster tried again to slap them or crush them but they dodge all of the attacks. They did all the damage to the Heartless but it wasn't enough. Roxas, completely exhausted stopped running in order to get some rest, but the monster used this to slap him and he dropped his Keyblade.

The monster started crushing him with one of his hands while Xion watched horrified the scene, but Roxas shout snapped her out.

-XION! Use my Keyblade… -he shouted

Xion started running toward the Keyblade, but when she got near it, it disappeared and reappeared in Xion's hand surprising her. With a determined look, the girl started attacking the monster and released Roxas.

Xion with her last breath ran and jumped into the monster and with one hit she slashed the monster and defeat it. A huge cloud of smoke gathered and then the giant heart in the sky confirmed the defeat of the Heartless.

Both stared in surprise with what just happened, Xion heavily sat on the ground panting, she then grinned at Roxas. Suddenly both started hearing lots of cheering and shouting, they watched as everybody congratulated them with applauses and shouts. Roxas immediately got near to Xion and opened a Dark Corridor and got her into and fled.

-They…disappeared? –someone said among the crowd

The dark corridor reappeared in the forest, Roxas and Xion stood out of it and heavily felt to the floor, both still panting.

-That…was…close. –Roxas said between gasps, he suddenly felt Xion arms around him and watched as she got above him

-Roxas, do you saw what I did? –she said with a big smile in her face, he just nodded, still surprised because of Xion's action

-I…didn't know you could use the Keyblade.

-Me either. –she said breaking the hug, Roxas heavily sat on the grass and took out a potion from his bag just like Xion and started drinking it. Both made a disgusted face after drinking it, but then started laughing at each other's face.

They laid down on the grass resting a little, even though potions healed almost all kind of wounds, only ethers or elixirs gave extra energy.

-We must be careful Xion, we attracted a lot of attention today.

-…

-Xion?

Roxas set his sight on his friend, Xion was already asleep. Roxas was a little surprised but he understood, this was so far the hardest mission they have had. He jiggled at Xion and decided to do the same than his friend and get a little rest.

He searched a little in his bag and took out the new manga he had bought recently, the next volume of the one Demyx gave him.

The next day…

Roxas forgot to set his alarm clock last night…again. Fortunately for him, Xion came for him before he got in trouble…again.

-Roxas… are you up? –she said waiting for an answer, when she didn't heard anything she slowly opened the door and looked inside, Roxas was sleeping with his pillow on his head, she giggled.

She got close to Roxas and gently move him in order for him to wake up… He groaned and set his head in Xion's opposite direction, his reaction made her laugh even more.

-Roxas wake up…

-I wanna sleep… -he said revealing his drowsy face

Xion stared in disbelief when she saw Roxas face, he had it covered with some draws in marker including some glasses, a mustache and a beard was drawn in it. Even a little Tic Tac Toe game in his cheek, Xion didn't resisted anymore and busted into laugher.

-What? –Roxas asked confused

-Look…at…your…face…! –She managed to said laughing, Roxas started searching to his mirror and noticed the draws he had.

-What the…? Stupid dusks. –he silently cursed, Xion dried the tears from her eyes

-Do they always do this? –she said still laughing

-Sometimes…

-They do are creative, don't you think? –she joked

-Shut up. –Roxas answer only made Xion started laughing again

- Ok… Hey, hurry up and take a shower. Breakfast will be ready soon. Remember Saix hates when we're late for our missions –she said with a giggle

-Ok… -he sighed resigned

This time, Roxas had a Solo mission in a world he had never been. Beast's Castle. As the mission instructions said, he must be quiet so that way the people that lived in the Castle wouldn't notice him.

After reaching his quota, he went back to the clock tower hoping to meet Xion, after a while waiting, she got there, even more happy than usual. Roxas immediately noticed this but it was Xion the one who revealed the reason of her mood.

-Roxas, look! –she said with a grin, she showed her hand to Roxas when it suddenly started glowing and a Keyblade appeared from it, Roxas blinked…

-Whoa! –Roxas summoned his Keyblade too, incredible The Organization had two Keyblade Wielders now. Both teens smiled at each other.

-We've a lot in common, don't you think?

-Yeah. Congratulations. You know, you deserve a prize, today I'll give you an extra ice cream. –Xion giggled

-Thanks, but we eat those ice creams everyday, and they have a lot of calories. I don't wanna get fat, you know?

-Oh, come on Xion! –he protested

-I said NO! But you can always give me the money, you know? –she innocently whispered

-Of course not!

-Why are you so selfish with an innocent pretty girl? –she said with sad face, Roxas started laughing

-What are you talking about? You're not pretty! –He joked

-WHAT DID YOU SAID? –she shouted at him even when she knew he was joking, they both started laughing, they always thought they were lucky to have each other, and Roxas always thought those afternoons would be funnier when Axel returned.

* * *

><p>Okay, there it is. Please Read and Review!<p> 


	7. Deep Sleep

**Before starting, I wanna say somethings: 1st. In this story, everybody sees Xion as she is, it doesn't matter the relationship they have with her. If they see her with her hood up, is because she has it up. 2nd. As I said before, The story doesn't follows exactly the game's storyline and there will be a point where the story will completely change.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Deep Sleep<strong>

_My mission with Xion yesterday was pretty hard, I'm still a little tired, but of course it doesn't matter because Saix rarely gives a day off, except for Demyx. It's strange, but Xion hasn't come for breakfast today, she's always early. I remember Axel telling me once that girls always took their time for dressing and taking a shower or something like that, I guess that must be why she isn't here yet._

Roxas was sitting in the Grey Area, for the first time in his life, he was waiting for Saix instead of Saix waiting for him. He was bored since Xion didn't seem to appear anywhere. He really missed Axel, it's been approximately a week since he left.

He heard footsteps coming to the room, he got his attention to the entrance hoping to see Xion or at least Saix, but Xigbar and Demyx where the ones who appeared there, Roxas sighed in disappointment, but then something in their conversation caught his attention…

-Did you heard man, they're saying everybody who went to Castle Oblivion were wiped out! –Demyx said in an alarmed tone

-Yeah, I heard it too. –Xigbar answered, Demyx sighed relieved

-I barely dodged a bullet over there! I'm glad to be here playing with my Sitar!

-Why didn't they send you?

Roxas stared at them confused and approached. His common sense told him that "wiped out" didn't meant anything nice.

-Hey there kiddo! –Xigbar greeted

-What happened to the members sent to Castle Oblivion?

-Oh! Well, it isn't official yet but… -Demyx couldn't finish with his explanation when Saix appeared, clapping in order to gain everyone's attention

-Well, in case you don't remember we're short handed, everybody, to work now! –Saix said, he quickly approached to Roxas, Xigbar and Demyx.

-Oh yeah! I have to buy some excuses… I mean buy some potions for the mission! –Demyx said as he started running toward his room, Xigbar chuckled

-Roxas, today you're working with Xigbar. You're going to a new world, defeat Heartless and collect hearts, as usual. –Roxas nodded

-Ok, hey, what happened to the members at Castle Oblivion?

-We're still investigating. Now focus on your mission, NOW! –Saix said opening a Dark Corridor for them, Roxas silently nodded, he knew something was wrong…

-Come on, kiddo. It's mission time. -Roxas silently nodded, his mind was busy thinking in Axel, was he ok?

Roxas and Xigbar arrived to a new world, a world full of sand and rock buildings. By the extremely high temperatures it was obvious they were in the middle of the desert, however, Roxas didn't even notice this.

Xigbar had to called for Roxas attention several times however. After some hours defeating Heartless, Roxas finally asked what he wanted to ask Xigbar all day long.

-Xigbar, "wiped out" means destroyed, right? –Roxas said with fear in his voice

-Ohhh, so that's why you're distracted. Well yes, destroyed, disappeared, killed… the way it sounds better for you! We can't do anything for them, if they're gone, they're gone. Thinking about them won't bring them back, understood? –Roxas silently nodded

-Understood. –he whisper

-Good. Now let's finish this. This temperature is killing me!

After some more hours defeating Heartless, Roxas and Xigbar finished their quota and investigated a little about the desert city they were in, Agbrabah. Finally, they were about to RTC when Roxas began to feel bad…

"What's wrong?" –he thought , feeling a little dizzy. His sight became a little blurred and he heard voices in his head, voices he had never heard…

-Xigbar… -he whispered in a very low voice, but Xigbar managed to hear him

-What's wrong now kiddo, we're about to… hey, you look pale! –he said noticing Roxas condition, Roxas heard Xigbar voice very far, even when he knew he was right beside him

-I feel… -he whispered, but couldn't finish because he finally fainted and felt to the hot sand. In his unconscious state he managed to hear Xigbar's voice, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. He heard the voices in his head louder, but couldn't understand them either, except for something:

"Till then, I'll be in your heart." –he heard a female voice

"Right. Forgotten, but not lost." -he heard a male's voice, somehow similar to his own voice.

A few hours later…

-I guess he's not coming today… -Xion sighed, with a ice cream stick in hand, she got on her feet, opened a dark corridor and went back home.

Xion started walking through the halls of the castle, then an idea came to her mind.

-Maybe Roxas is in his room.

She happily thought and went running towards the boy's room, but she got surprised when she noticed Xemnas and Saix where there. Before getting noticed, she putted her hood on, she didn't liked others especially Xemnas to look at her.

-So when will he wake up? –Xemnas asked

-We don't have idea, since Vexen is at C.O., we don't have other choice but to wait. –Saix answered

Xion got confused at the conversation and shyly entered the room, she then saw Roxas sleeping on his bed, she got concerned

-What happened to Roxas? –she asked leaving aside her shyness

-That is none of your concern. –Saix said while he and Xemnas left the room, Xion glared at Saix and then approached to Roxas.

-Roxas… can you hear me? –she asked concerned, but she got no response

-I doubt he can, Poppet. –Xion didn't had to turn to know who was talking to her, the nickname Xigbar always used really annoyed her, but due to the situation she just decided to ignore it.

-What happened to him?

-Oh well… we where on a mission on Agbrabah and he suddenly fell unconscious. At first I thought it was because of the high temperature.

Xion sighed sadly, and set her attention back to Roxas as she sat on a side of his bed.

-He will wake up, right?

-Of course! Now let's leave him alone. Scar-face said the Dusks will take care of him. –Xion gave Xigbar a curious look

-Scar-face?

-Saix, Poppet –Xion giggled at Saix's nickname

-Guess not all of your nicknames are bad. –she smiled at him

The next day, Xion visited Roxas before breakfast, but he still was unconscious. She sighed and left the room and had a light breakfast, she didn't feel like eating.

Her new mission was recon a new world, this was her first time she visited another world beside Twilight Town, this however didn't excited her.

When she got there, she was surprised at the beautiful world she was, just as her mission details said, the world was an tropical island. There where many houses built on the trees. She started walking through the beach as some kids played there. She got her attention to the sea as a town was located on a larger island not to far from the one she was on.

-What a beautiful sea. –she said setting her sight at the endless sea

She suddenly felt something hit her foot, she spotted a blue ball over there.

-Excuse miss. –a little kid said while getting his ball again and leaving, Xion giggled.

-Alright, its mission time.

Xion started reckoning the island, even though it was a beautiful place, there really wasn't enough for investigating so she decided to investigate the other island. The town was somehow large, she continued with her recon mission until something or someone caught her attention. She saw a girl about the same age and even height that her, with red hair.

-That girl… she looks like…me? –she whispered to herself, she then shook her head and continued with her mission. When she decided she had enough information, she returned to the beach and got a seashell and left.

When she got to the castle and gave her mission report, she went directly to Roxas' room hoping to see him awake, but she got disappointed when she arrived.

Roxas was still unconscious, but something was different, he had a lot of marks and draws in his face. Xion smiled sadly while staring at his face. She started cleaning his face with a wet toilet.

-Stupid Dusks!

After a little while, his face was clean again. Xion stared at Roxas and started wondering when will he wake up? She took out a seashell from her pocket and placed it beside Roxas' pillow.

-Roxas, today I went to a beautiful world. There was an vast and pretty ocean, It's weird, but when I was there, I felt a strange feeling, like if I had already been there.

Xion waited an answer, even when she knew Roxas wouldn't answer, she however could feel like if Roxas was listening.

-I hope you wake up soon. We can visit that world and have Sea-Salt Ice cream there. Bye Roxas. I'll visit you tomorrow, okay? –she said with a smile leaving the room

_Today makes 22 days, It's been that long since Roxas felt unconscious on a mission. I wonder when will he wake up, I'm even more worried than before, nobody can't sleep that long! _

_I heard that all of the people sent to Castle Oblivion were exterminated, I feel bad for Roxas, when he wakes up, he'll know his friend Axel has been wiped out like Xigbar said. I guess I'll have to tell him when he wakes up._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here it is. Please, Read and Review!<strong>  
><em>


	8. Reappearance

**Hello again, here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Reappearance<strong>

During the time Roxas was asleep, Xion was sent to a bunch of different worlds. Her mission today was at Hollow Bastion, her objective: To hunt a giant Heartless.

She was walking through the streets of the town, as usual during missions: Hood up. After searching practically the entire town, she sat on the floor resigned.

-It's useless. That thing isn't here. –she sighed to herself defeated.

After resting her legs a little, she then continued with her quest. She exited the town and searched in the cold mountains where some caves were located. She entered the caves, but as she got deeper, she felt something in her body…

-Maybe… the Heartless isn't here anyway. I should search outside! –she said running back to the cave's entrance. As soon as she exited, Heartless appeared and attacked her.

She easily destroyed them until the giant Heartless appeared... A giant soldier.

-This is what I've been searching? –she said with disbelief.

The giant Soldier started attacking but Xion easily dodged all of its attacks, with little effort the Heartless was defeated.

-All the day searching for an useless Heartless. I could have defeat it blind folded! –she protested to herself. She finally left a frustrated sighed and left.

She went first to the islands to get a sea shell for Roxas and then she went to the clock tower for some ice cream. Even though Roxas was asleep. She usually went to the clock tower for some ice cream alone. When she got to Twilight Town, she bought her ice cream and went to the clock tower, however, when she got there, she saw something that surprised her: Roxas was there!

-Roxas! –she gasped surprised

-Xion… what happened to me? –Roxas said with a sad face, but Xion didn't noticed it 'coz she rushed and hugged almost making them fall, Xion didn't noticed this either.

-Roxas, you had me really worried! -she hugged him tightly

-Xion… I can't… breath! –he managed to say

-Oh, sorry. –finally releasing him. After Roxas recovered his breath, he started talking again.

-What happened?

-You were sleeping. A long, long time. Saix told us not to get our hopes up. That you might not… -she paused, she didn't want to remember that, Roxas stared curiously at her

-...

-Well you're awake now. That's what counts. –she said grinning, Roxas nodded

-I feel like a zombie. Guess there's some things a nap can't cure. –Roxas joked, both teens started laughing, it had been a while since Xion laughed. She then sat at Roxas side, searched at her pocket and handed the sea shell she picked for him. Roxas stared curiously at it.

-Here, I brought you this. It's a seashell, I've been picking one every time I go out on a mission. Hold it up to your ear.

Roxas nodded and hold the seashell on his ear, he closed his eyes while listening to the sound of the waves thanks to the seashell. He then started seeing some images of him in the sea, even when he had never been there.

-I guess this explains the seashells on my bed. –Roxas said, Xion giggled

-That was me. I brought you one for every day you were asleep.

-Really? But they were more than twenty! No doubt I was so hungry when I woke up. –Xion giggled

-Hey, talking about food, where is my… Oh no! –she said spotting her ice cream on the floor. –Roxas laughed

-Here, you can lick my hair. –he said showing her his hair, ice cream in it.

-How…?

-It was your fault, when you hugged me you putted it on my hair. Come on lick it! –he answered, Xion made a disgust face

-No way! You haven't take a shower for more than twenty days!

-Hey, that's not true! I took a shower after breakfast today! –Both teens started laughing again, after a short silence, Xion spoke again

-I'm glad you're awake. Roxas. –she said with a grin

-Thank you, Xion.

The next day. Luxord, Demyx and Xion were sitting in the couches of the Grey Area. As usual when Xion was with other people, she had her hood on. Saix was giving everybody their respective missions, surprisingly, Xion had the day off 'coz she was doing double work because of Roxas' deep sleep.

-Roxas, your mission today is at a new world for you. Hollow Bastion. Collect as many hearts as you can.

-Ok. –Roxas said, nodding but glaring at Saix.

-Do you have a problem with that?

-Saix… What happened to the members at Castle Oblivion? –he asked

-I think you already know. They were all exterminated. Now get to work, there are hearts waiting to be captured. –with that, he handed him his mission paper and left. Roxas set his sight on the floor, still incredulous. She then saw some tiny feet, he rose his sight and saw Xion there.

-Morning. –she said with a smile

Roxas sighed, opened a dark corridor and left.

-Roxas…

After a day destroying Heartless, he went to the clock tower, not really wanting to be there, but he hadn't any other place to go. A few minutes later, Xion arrived with a big smile on her face.

-You're here.

-Xion… I'm sorry for today. You know…

-It's ok Roxas. You actually worried me, it's everything ok? –she replied sitting at her usual place.

-It's just… I don't feel… motivated. I can't believe Axel is gone.

-Oh… what about the others?

-I didn't knew them very well. Saix put Axel in charge of me. That's why I knew him. He taught me almost everything I know.

-Really? Then I should be thankful, 'coz you're always teaching me new things. –she said with a smile

-I guess…

-Come on, I know a way to cheer you up. Tomorrow I make the best breakfast you ever imagined.

-Since when you know how to cook?

-When you were asleep, Demyx taught me. Beside, television can be educative sometimes. –she giggled, Roxas started laughing.

-Alright…

The next few days, everything was normal at the Organization. Roxas and Xion were always doing their missions and after going for ice cream. Sometimes, one of them didn't finished their respective missions on time and didn't showed up. Roxas, however, was still depressed because of Axel's death. He didn't even knew what he felt 'coz he thought he didn't had a heart to feel with…

One day, both Roxas and Xion were having a mission in Twilight Town: Defeat a giant Heartless. After they defeated it, they were walking to the clock tower when a horde of Heartless attacked them…

They started eliminating them, after a long time of battling, they were running since there were to many Heartless to face them, but they got to a dead end.

-We have to fight… -Roxas said gasping, Xion nodded

They continue with their fight trying to destroy them all, but it was useless. After a short time, they were both at the floor just deflecting the Heartless attacks. Just when they thought everything was over, a large flame appeared from nowhere in particular and destroyed all the Heartless.

-How many times I have to tell you: Don't let your guard down! –a male voice said

Xion started looking everywhere until she spotted a tall man with long red hair, it had the Organization coat so it was an ally at least, but, who was he?

-What's wrong Roxas? You look like you've seen a ghost.

-…Axel! –he shouted surprised pointing him with his Keyblade, shivering. Xion on the other side looked at him in surprise.

-Hey, you still remember me. –he joked

-But... I heard everyone at Castle Oblivion was exterminated! –he said, still in shock

-Correction. The weaklings were exterminated. Oh, and who's your little friend? –he said noticing Xion

-Umm… Hi. I'm Xion. –she said shyly

-Oh! The fourteen member. I didn't recognize you since when I left you always had your hood on. –he said helping both teens to get on their feet, Roxas suddenly smiled

-You and Xion go to the clock tower, I'll go and get some ice cream. –he said running to the shop, Axel and Xion laughed at the boy's reaction. Minutes later, the three were at the clock tower eating ice cream.

-Heh, I haven't had this in a while. –Axel said, biting his ice cream

-I've been coming with Xion while you were gone, it doesn't bother you, right?

-Of course not. Why would it bother me if you've been bringing your girlfriend here. –Axel joked

-Girlfriend? What's that? –he asked, Xion shrugged

-I know I heard the word on television, but I don't remember. –she replied, Axel laughed

-Forget it.

They stayed there talking until night. Then they went back to the castle. For the first time in a while, Roxas felt everything was finally ok. Even he sometimes hated the missions he had to do, he made his best in them so that way he could finish them faster and get to the clock tower with his two friends… He was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is, Roxas is awake again and Axel is back, now the friendship we all love can enjoy new adventures! As I always write, Please Read and Review... It makes me happy!<strong>


	9. Disappearance

**Chapter : 9 Disappearance **

_During the last days, I've got to know Axel better, he's a good guy, but sometimes he says things we don't understand. It doesn't matter, we have a great time together, I do every mission with my best effort in order to make it early tot the clock tower. I wonder if they do the same…_

As every day after missions, Roxas, Xion and Axel were enjoying ice cream at the clock tower. After ice cream, Axel decided it would be funny to do something different instead of just talking at the clock tower so they went to town…

-Where are we going Axel? –Roxas asked as they walked

-Just wait and see, buddy. –he simply answered.

After walking a little more, they reached a video game store were almost every teen in the town went to play… video games of course.

-Here we are! –Axel said with a grin

-Are you kidding? Girls don't play videogames! –Xion said upset

-Oh come on Xion, of course they do. Come on, you'll enjoy it. –he said taking both teens hands. After searching a little, Axel decided to sit on a "driving a car" game. Xion watched how Axel played, bored…

-Axel this is boring, right Roxas?

-Axel… THAT'S AWESOME! I want to play! –Roxas shouted excited as Xion slapped her forehead

-Okay… sit. –Axel said as Roxas sat on another game beside him.

After about half an hour, Xion decided she had enough and started walking through the store. She quickly noticed the store was practically full of boys, but she already knew that. She continued her walk searching for something interesting or at least a video game she liked… and she found it!

-What are they doing? –she said thinking aloud, noticing how four guys were moving in front of a giant television

-They're playing Nintendo Wii. –a glassed guy said as he went to see, Xion felt curiosity for this "Wii" thing and went back running searching for Axel…

-Hey Axel… do you know what's a Nintendo Wii?

-What? They have it here? That's great! Lead the way… -Roxas and Axel followed Xion to where she saw the "Wii". After a short walking, they arrived. Roxas looked with a curious look at the guys playing.

-Is that a game? –Xion asked

-A game? That's the best video game console ever created! Here… wait a minute. –Axel said as he went and had some "talking" with the guys playing

-What is he doing? –Xion asked, Roxas shrugged

-Are you serious? Aren't you a bit old for playing this? –one of the guys said to Axel

-Oh come on, I just want to give those kids a little fun… they aren't healthy you know? –pointing at Roxas and Xion

-What are you…

-The doctors said they only have a month before… you know, and I wanted their last days to be happy. –Axel said, making a fake depressed face

A few moments later, Roxas, Axel and Xion were playing Mario Kart in the Nintendo Wii. Some boys stared as the trio played...

-That girl is playing video games... -one boy said staring at Xion

-Yeah... that's hot. -another guy replied

A few hours later, Roxas, Axel and Xion returned to the Castle. They were surprised to notice the hour: 9:35 P.M. They missed dinner and the only reason they went back was because the video game store closed at 9:00 P.M.

-Axel, we have to return tomorrow. –Xion said with a grin

-Didn't you said video games were for boys only? –Roxas asked

-I was completely wrong. So, we're going tomorrow, right?

-I don't know. We spent a lot of munny over there. But you know, I think I saw a Nintendo 64 in an abandoned room here in the castle. –Axel said

-What's that?

-It's an older version of the Nintendo Wii, maybe you'll feel the difference, but I think we might have fun with it. Considering that one is free. I'll search for it tomorrow. Mean while, I'm hungry!

-Well, if you want I can cook something… -Xion said, blushing a little

-You know cooking? –Axel asked incredulous, Xion nodded but Roxas talked for her

-She's amazing. The other day she cooked me an incredible breakfast. –Xion blushed even more at this, Axel laughed

-Alright Xion! Let's see if you're that good. –Xion shyly nodded

The next day, Roxas mission as usual was to collect hearts. While doing this, he started thinking he rarely did scout missions and started wondering what kind of missions the other members did considering only Xion and him could collect hearts, he decided to ask Axel as the clock tower later.

After the mission, as usual Roxas went to the clock tower, he was the first to be there. However after almost and hour of waiting, neither Axel nor Xion appeared that day so he decided with a sigh to go back to the castle.

The next day, after mission Roxas went again to the clock tower. After some minutes of waiting Axel appeared with a grin on his face.

-Hey there! Guess something? I found the Nintendo 64!

-Really? –Roxas asked happily, Axel nodded

-Yes. But I'm still wondering… Why does the Organization had a Nintendo 64 in their old stuff?

-Beats me. –Roxas laughed

-Hey, where's Xion? –Roxas shrugged

-I don't know. She didn't appeared yesterday either. Now that you mention it, I didn't saw her this morning!

-Really? That's weird. You didn't fight with her or something, right?

-Of course not, She's my friend. But, I'm worried… What if she's in danger or something?

-You're worried? You suddenly got a heart or something? –Axel said, ignoring Roxas lasts words, the blonde guy glared at him

-I'm going to search her. You're coming?

-Ok. But I insist, you don't have nothing to worry at. She's a strong girl. –Axel said opening a dark corridor

-I know, but I wanna make sure she's ok. –he said stepping through the dark corridor

Roxas and Axel went to Xion's room by instinct, after knocking several times Axel decided to do it his way and opened the door, however she wasn't there. They then went to the Grey Area waiting for her to return from her mission, but time passed and she didn't appeared so they decided to go and ask Saix…

-Hey Scar-Man, can we ask you something? –Axel happily said, Saix glared at him

-So now you're Xigbar putting nicknames to everybody? –Saix answered coldly, Axel laughed

-Sorry Isa!

-I don't have time for this. –Saix said leaving, but Roxas stopped him

-Wait, do you know where Xion is? –he asked politely

-The puppet? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. Tell her when you see her is she fails to meet me again for mission, she'll receive a punishment. –Roxas nodded, Saix was about to leave but he was again stopped, this time from Axel

-Wait a minute there, don't you think It's strange anybody has seen her since yesterday morning? Did she returned from her mission yesterday?

-I don't know. I'll order the dusks to search around the castle. We can't lose the hearts she's supposed to be capturing.

-Oh, you're so nice. –Axel said sarcastically as Saix was leaving

-Do you think she's alright? –Roxas said worried

-I don't know buddy, but maybe your suspicious were real. Let's go to her room again, if she's not there let's wait at the Grey Area. –Axel said as he started walking, Roxas nodded and followed him.

Meanwhile at Twilight Town… the sky was filled with hundred of stars brought by a cold night. Almost everybody in the town was sleeping, they all knew heartless used to appear more frequently during nights so they didn't like to take the risk.

At the alleys of the town, a hooded figure, Xion, walked through the streets. She looked at her right hand trying to summon her Keyblade, but a low glow was all that appeared.

-It's useless… -she sighed

The girl continued walking through the streets until Heartless appeared, all of them shadows. Xion glared at them.

-Why… why now! –she shout at them

The shadows started attacking Xion with their claws, she simply dodged them and cast fire spells on them. The Shadows didn't gave up and tackled her and scratch her arm, but with a thunder cast all of the shadows were defeated…

Xion got on her feet and continued with her walking. A few minutes later more Heartless appeared. They however weren't match for Xion and she quickly defeated them with her magic, as the last was defeated she stared at it…

-No heart… of course not! I didn't defeat it with the Keyblade! –she said angrily, she tried summoning her Keyblade again… but it was useless.

After a short walking, she decided to sit on the benches placing her hands on her face supporting her arms in her legs.

-What am I going to do?

She rise her head and looked at the clock tower… 11:45 P.M.

-I guess… everybody is sleeping right now. –she said opening a dark corridor and stepping into it…


	10. Xion's Keyblade

**Chapter 10: Xion's Keyblade**

_I still can't believe what's happening, since yesterday for some reason I can't summon my Keyblade! I'm not sure what happened, it just suddenly stopped appearing. With it I'm useless at the Organization, my job is to collect hearts and without the Keyblade I can't! I'm afraid to tell Roxas or Axel, what if they get mad at me? They'll think I'm slowing them for getting their hearts of their own._

_I couldn't complete my mission yesterday, I thought it was just something it happened but it happened again today, I didn't wanted anyone to get mad at me so I didn't returned until I was sure everyone was asleep. I wonder if Roxas is having the same problem?_

The next day Xion woke up before everyone and left trying to complete her mission, unfortunately her Keyblade didn't appeared again causing desperation on her.

A few hours later, Roxas and Axel woke up and continued their search for Xion, her room was empty and her bed was like if she had not slept there in days. They decided to tell Saix again.

-She hasn't come back since her last mission! –Roxas said, starting to feel frustrated

-I heard you, Roxas. Now you're mission today is to collect hearts, Axel you're off today. –he said giving Roxas a paper with his missions details, Saix attitude frustrated Roxas and Axel even more.

-Saix… -Axel muttered

-Aren't you listening? Xion is missing! –Roxas yelled at Saix

-Yes… you're right. Double your hearts quota Roxas.

-Hey man, stop acting so rude, that's how you treat your most special members? –Axel said, strangely Saix glared at him

-We're already searching for the Puppet in several worlds, but don't get your hopes up, maybe it was destroyed. –Saix said leaving, Roxas and Axel glaring at him

After a mission day for Roxas, he finally got to the clock tower, tired since he had to do Xion's quota too. When he got there, he was surprised Axel wasn't there yet, since today he had the day off, he decided to sit and rest a little. Roxas couldn't help thinking where Xion was, after a little waiting he heard a dark corridor at the clock tower…

-Xion! –Roxas exclaimed, but it was Axel

-Huh?

-Oh, its just you. –Roxas said disappointed

-Hey, that's no way of greeting me! –he screeched

-Sorry… -Roxas said in a low voice, Axel took his sit with his ice cream in hand and started biting it.

- So, you had a hard day? –Roxas simply nodded biting his own ice cream

-This is the first time I work so hard, my body hurts.

-Well, you're not the only one who had a hard day! I've been looking for Xion, but no luck. –Roxas sighed

-I hope she's ok. If I remember correctly, Xion's last mission was here on Twilight Town. Maybe I can see her from here. –he said, watching closely the town while creating shadow to his eyes with his hands.

-You're serious? Did you brought a telescope or something? –he laughed but almost suddenly a huge explosion occurred on the forest

-What was that? Maybe that's her! –Roxas said while quickly creating a dark corridor and stepping into it.

-Roxas wait! –Axel yelled, but it was too late.

Roxas reappeared in the forest, there was a cloud of dust because of the earlier explosion. Roxas covered his nose with his sleeve while he started searching what caused the explosion. He walked a little until he spotted a black coat running figure being chased by some type of lizard Heartless.

-Xion! –he exclaimed, this time being sure it was her, the black figured stopped and stared at him

-Roxas? –she said surprised, but she was hit by the Heartless and went heavily to the floor. Before anything else could happen, Roxas got between the Heartless and Xion with his Keyblade on hand.

Roxas started attacking the Heartless with his Keyblade, but after a few hits it disappeared. After searching everywhere he was hit and sent directly to the floor just as Xion did minutes ago. The Heartless was ready to strike again on Roxas but it was stopped by two fired up chakrams.

-You're pathetic Roxas! You come here supposed to help and you get yourself beaten up? –Axel exclaimed as his Chakrams returned to his hands Roxas got at his side and they both charged against the chameleon Heartless. It was easily defeated with both of them working together, they then walked into Xion who looked tired as she sat on the grass.

-Are you ok? We've been looking everywhere for you! –Roxas exclaimed helping her to get on her feet, she slowly nodded but her sight was set on the floor

-Looks like you have some explaining to do. –Axel said, the three of them went to the clock tower again, new ice cream for everyone since Roxas and Axel lose theirs. Both of them was happily eating their ice creams but they noticed Xion wasn't eating hers.

-Hey, it's melting. –Roxas announced her

-What happened Xion? –she remained silent for a while but then started talking

-I… I can't use… the Keyblade anymore. –she said depressed, both guys stared at her in confusion, Roxas summoned his own Keyblade to see if he had any trouble with it

-That's why you haven't returned? –Axel questioned as she nodded

-I couldn't. Without the Keyblade, I can't collect hearts. In other words… I'm useless. –she said closing her eyes not wanting to see her friends stare at her

-You're not useless Xion. It's not your fault. –Roxas said placing a hand on her shoulder

-He's right. Maybe you just forget how to summon it… -Axel added, a small smile appeared on the girl's face

-Thank you guys, but I don't think Saix will understand…

-And who says he has to know it? –he said grinning, Roxas and Xion stared at him in confusion

-Are you serious? How I'm supposed to complete my missions? -Xion asked, Axel started scratching his neck…

-Well… What about if you do missions with Roxas? If you two are together, nobody will notice you're not collecting hearts.

-That's amazing Axel! –Roxas grinned

-That means you have to do Xion's quota also Roxas! –he reminded

-No problem.

-But how are we going to convince Saix? –Xion asked, still not sure if this was a good idea

-You just ask him tomorrow. If he says "no" I'll come to the rescue, understood? –both teens nodded.

-Thank you guys. You're amazing! –she said with a big smile

-No problem girl, that's what friends do. –Axel said, Xion giggled

The trio continued talking as they used to that noon. When they went back to the castle, they said Xion didn't came back 'coz she was trying to find the Heartless. Since the Heartless actually was difficult to find because of it being a chameleon Heartless, they decided to believe the girl and she avoided punishment.

The next day, Roxas and Xion were nervous because they didn't know how to ask Saix if they could work together on their missions, at the end they went directly to Saix. Xion feeling nervous decided to put her hood on so that he couldn't see her face.

-Roxas, you must go today to Wonderland. Collect hearts as usual. Xion, you do the same but in Twilight Town. –Saix said, lacking of emotions in his face as always

-Actually, we want to work together on our missions. –Saix raised an eyebrow

-Together? Why?

-Well, that way we can do harder missions and collect more hearts in a single world. –he explained, Saix shook his head and was about to talk when Axel appeared

-Hey, that sounds like a good idea to me. –he said with a grin, Roxas and Xion sighed in relief

-Not to me. I consider it a waste of time.

-How can you consider it a waste of time? They can collect all the hearts a world can contain and finish their quotas faster, that means they can collect more in a day too. Beside, you should let them work together, remember this lovebirds are the only ones who can collect hearts. You should make them happy. –Saix closed his eyes considering again their proposal…

-What does he mean by "love birds"? –Xion whispered to Roxas, he shrugged

-I don't know, I thought birds could fly… -Roxas whispered back

-Fine. You may work together on your missions. But, I expect you to triplicate your quota. If not, this comes to and end. –Saix finally said,

Xion set her sight on Roxas, that was a lot of work even for both of them. She waited for Roxas to answer because she didn't wanted to answer for both of them. Roxas by the other side didn't like the sound of the "triplicate" word but he had to make the sacrifice for Xion, so he nodded

-Fine. To Twilight Town. You Axel, your mission is waiting too. –Saix said leaving the trio

-Wow Roxas, you really have a lot of work on your shoulders. –Axel informed

-Don't worry, I'll help him with my magic. –Xion said, Axel nodded

-Well, we should go if we want to finish today. –Roxas sighed opening a dark corridor

-Well, if you haven't finish we I get to the clock tower, I'll skip ice cream and help you. –both teens nodded as they stood on the dark corridor, Xion waving to Axel.

They arrived to Twilight Town, Roxas summoned his Keyblade getting ready. Xion tried and summon her, but again it was useless. She sighed resigned

-Don't worry, you'll remember to summon it again. –he cheer her up

-Thank you Roxas. –she said with a fake smile

Both teens started searching and defeating all the Heartless they encountered, Roxas with his Keyblade and Xion with her magic spells. At first, they defeated them easily, but as the day advanced both of them, specially Roxas started to get tired and they hadn't even collected the half of their quota.

They recovered a little of energy at lunch and continued. Night was in the sky as they were collecting the lasts hearts. Xion used a thunder spell to paralyze the Heartless and Roxas sliced it.

-That's the last of them. –Xion said with a little smile, Roxas sat heavily on the floor heavily panting, Xion's smile was erased and she felt guilty for what all Roxas had to do for her

-Let's go home, I'm hungry. –he said with a little smile, Xion silently nodded

-I'm sorry Roxas.

-Come on, Xion. You've been apologizing all the day. Remember I'm doing this for you. Now let's go and get some dinner. –he said with a smile, making Xion smile also


	11. Working for Money

**Well, here is the new chapter. The last days I've been updating every Wednesday, but since high school is coming back for me, I'll change that and try to update every Saturday. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Working for Money<strong>

_I still can't believe all Roxas is doing for me. He and Axel are amazing, they're the best friends a girl can have, not that actually I know other friendships but I doubt they're better than them. No matter how hard the mission is, Roxas always have a smile for me. He's a nice guy. I just hope I remember how to call the Keyblade again because if not, someone may find out what we're doing._

A week passed since Roxas and Xion had been together on missions, fortunately for both, Xemnas personally gave them a day off for their excellent performance. Xion however felt guilty since it was Roxas who had done almost all the job.

Since Axel was on a mission, Roxas and Xion were on their own. They were at the girl's room, both of them with their casual clothes, Roxas with the same pants, shirt and jacket he wore the day Xemnas found him. By the other side, Xion was wearing a black top, under a white and black garment, black pants and shoes. Both teens sighed as they stared at the Nintendo 64 Axel found days ago.

-I wish we could play with it. –Roxas sighed

-We can't. Remember what Axel said, if Saix see us playing with it, we'll never have a free day again! –she explained

-So what was the point on searching it?

-We just need a television. We can't afford it now, but when we have enough money we can buy one and play with it here, in our rooms. That way Saix won't know what we do on our free time.

-So… what do we do now?

-Let's think. We need 3500 munny for a new television. –Roxas nodded

-We only have 2500. –he reminded, Xion nodded

-We only need 1000 more! We should do some jobs to get the money.

-Forget it! It's my free day and I'm not going to waste it defeating Heartless.

-Do you think the only way for getting money is defeating Heartless? If that's so, how do you think normal people get money? –Xion asked, Roxas scratched his head thinking in something

-I don't know. They… defeat Heartless like us? –Xion slapped her forehead

-Lets just go to Twilight Town. –she sighed opening a dark corridor and stepping into it, Roxas following her.

They reappeared at the forest near Twilight Town. They walked into the town, Xion checking every wall searching for some odd jobs they could do, Roxas stared at her still not getting the idea, but decided not to ask her.

-Hey, look at this. –she called

-What?

-There are many lost pets. Their owners are paying 200 munny for the ones who find them. We only need to find five pets and… kaching! –Xion said simulating a money sound, Roxas chuckled

-Really? Lets see, 200 munny for each pet… that would be… -Roxas started, counting with his fingers, Xion stared at him raising an eyebrow

-Roxas… -she started, but was silenced by "shhh" from Roxas, after a little moments, Roxas finished

-Yeah. You're right! We only need to find five pets. –he said proudly, Xion sighed

-Okay… Well, our first pet is… a white puppy named Rex.

-How do you know the dog's name is Rex?

-Because of these lost pets have a collar with their names. That should make our job easier.

-Alright, lets split up and search Rex. –Xion nodded

-Lets meet here in an hour. –she finally said, both splitting up.

The two teens split up and started searching for the puppy, they couldn't help but to encounter some Heartless as they search, but since they weren't on mission, they just escaped from them. They couldn't fight them, they weren't with their Organization Coats, people were going to find out who the mysterious hooded guys were if they saw them fighting with them.

After about 45 minutes of searching and escaping, Xion found the lost puppy scared behind some old chairs. Xion leaned and picked the puppy and hold it tight on her chest.

-Don't worry. I'll take you home. –she said tickling the puppy's belly with her finger. Xion started walking heading to the puppy's owner house and in the way she found Roxas...

-Hey Xion! –he greeted, she smiled and run to him smiling, but her smile disappeared as soon as she spotted Roxas had another puppy and a cat in his hands. She looked again at the name written on the puppy's collar she found: "Rex". She stared at Roxas raising her eyebrow

-Roxas… could you explain yourself?

-Oh well, I found these ones while searching for Rex. They're lost pets also.

-Really? That's great. Lets return them to their respective owners then. –she said happily, Roxas nodded

Roxas and Xion first went to "Rex" owner's house, they knocked the door and waited until a little blonde girl opened it. She quickly spotted the puppy on Xion's arms.

-Rex! You're back! MOMMY! –she shouted as she quickly grabbed the puppy, Roxas and Xion giggled at the girl's action, a few minutes passed and another blonde woman appeared

-Oh! You're the ones who found my daughters puppy?

-Yeah. I found it near the station. –Xion said, the blonde smiled and nodded. She searched on her pocket and handed over the promised 200 munny.

-Well, take this as my appreciation. My daughter has been searching it for days.

-Thank you. –she smiled back.

After a few hours of searching and delivering. They managed to collect 800 munny. Just a pet more and they would have enough money for their television. But there was a slight problem, the last pet on the list was…

-A pig? –Roxas asked confused, Xion nodded reading the information of the lost pet

-Yes. A pig named Estevan. Here says they lost the pig on the forest.

-Well, to the forest then.

They went to the forest searching for the pig, they searched it for hours but they had no luck. It was approximately 3:00 P.M. and they were still searching, a bit irritated by now.

-I'm sick of these! Lets just leave that stupid pig!

-Hey! No matter how weird it is, that pig is someone's pet. Beside, remember we need the money.

-You really think that's someone's pet? I bet they want it only for killing and then eating it.

-Roxas! –she scolded

-I'm just saying. Think about it, why would someone have a pig as a pet? –Xion started thinking in Roxas' question but she couldn't replied when they heard a cry… a pig cry.

-What was… -Roxas couldn't finish because the pig they're searching appeared running passing through Xion's legs, they stared at the animal confused, but again something passed through Xion's legs… Heartless.

-They're chasing it! –Xion cried as she followed the Heartless and the startled pig. She ran as fast as she could until she was close enough to the Heartless and attacked it with a thunder spell and making it stop.

The Heartless started attacking the girl with its claws but she easily dodged them. After a few more magic attacks the Heartless was defeated. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and went directly to the pig that stared at her.

A few minutes later Roxas arrived, he spotted how Xion was cuddling the pig in her chest. Roxas smiled.

-Hey. I guess you have something for animals. –he laughed, Xion nodded

-I guess…

-Well… animals understand between them. –he shrugged, Xion glared at him

-Lets just take it to its owner. –Xion sighed

Roxas and Xion went back to the town and searched for the owner of the pig. Everybody stared at Xion, which made her blush, it was normal, not everyday you see a girl with a pig in her arms. Roxas just laughed when he saw Xion's red face and how she then glared at him. After walking some minutes, they finally reached the house they're looking for.

-Here we are pig girl. –he announced as he knocked the door, Xion glared at him

-Shut up! –she said blushing, then a man with a big beard opened the door

-Hey sir, we're glad to announce we find your lost pig.

-YES! Just in time young man. I was planning a big party for tomorrow. –he said taking the pig from Xion's arms. The girl stared at him raising an eyebrow, getting a little the happiness in the man

-A party? –Roxas asked receiving the promised 200 munny, the man nodded

-Yeah. I was planning to make some chicken, but now that we got this little chubby… -the man couldn't finish because Xion took away the pig from his hands

-No way you're eating this pig! –she shouted at him, Roxas stared at her in disbelief

-Xion what are you doing?

-Hey girl, this is my animal and I decide what to do with it. I paid you for bringing it back to me! –the man shouted back

-Well, there's no deal then. Roxas, give him back the money.

-But Xion…

-Give me back my pig! –he shouted taking away again the animal from Xion

-No wait…! –she couldn't finish because the man closed the door right into her face. Both of them stood in silence until Roxas spoke up

-Well, at least we have the money from the television. –he simply said, Xion glared at him

-Forget about the television! We have to rescue that poor animal before it's too late.

-Come on Xion. It's… -he couldn't finish because the girl disappeared in a corridor of darkness. Roxas stood there for some minutes, wondering where the girl went, he sighed and opened a dark corridor preparing for returning to the castle, but before he did Xion reappeared, with her Organization Coat.

-No we're on a serious mission. –she said, putting her hood on covering her face

-You got to be kidding.

-You're not helping me? Fine. I can do it on my own. –she said,

She went directly to the door and try to open it, but it was locked. She then went a few steps back, and tried to summon her Keyblade, completely forgetting she couldn't use it. A light glow appeared, but no Keyblade. Roxas raised an eyebrow as she sighed.

-Can you lend me your Keyblade? –she asked him with a sweet voice, Roxas sighed, summoned his Keyblade and threw it as she barely caught it.

-I'll be at the clock tower waiting for Axel. Try no to harm yourself.. –he said leaving in a dark corridor, Xion nodded and turned and opened the door with Roxas' Keyblade.

She went inside, and started searching for the little pink pig. After a little searching, he spotted the man, with a knife on hand…

-Who the hell…

-Freeze! –she exclaimed as she shot an ice beam to the man freezing him. She started searching for the pig 'till she finally found it, she took it and before leaving she cast fire near the man. She finally left in a dark corridor and went to the clock tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the new chapter. Since It seems I can't place links here, if you want to see Xion's casual clothes, write on Google Images "Xion Casual Clothes" and search (I think is the second image or so).<br>**

**The image is not mine and credits are for: Kyarah.**

****I really loved it when I first saw it, so that's why I made Xion with those clothes.****

**Anyway, Please Read and Review!  
><strong>


	12. Nintendo 64

**Chapter 12: Nintendo 64**

Roxas, Xion and Axel were sitting at the clock tower. Roxas and Axel were laughing at the girl who was blushing madly. She was holding the little fat pig in her arms, careful that it didn't fell from the Clock Tower.

-Wait, wait. Let me see if I understood correctly. –Axel said, laughing, Xion glared at him

-Let me see if you do! –this reaction made Roxas and Axel burst into laughs again making the girl blush again while she glared at her "friends"

-You were recollecting money, you saved a little chubby pig from Heartless, you returned it to its respective owner, and then you steal it back just because he wanted to eat it! –Xion glared at Axel, threw her ice cream and stood up

-I'm leaving! –she said, holding the little pig and opening a dark corridor

-Hey, I'm just kidding! Beside, you can't just appear into the Grey Area with a pig on your hands, what will Saix think? –the girl stood there thinking on Axel words, she hadn't realized, but she couldn't think it much because Roxas teased again

-I don't think he'll get mad, he'll just take it for tomorrow's dinner! –he laughed making Axel laugh also, the girl just stared at the guys who were high fiving, she let a frustrated sigh

-I'm leaving. –she said sadly disappearing in darkness

-Xion, wait! –Roxas said, trying to stop her, but she was gone

-I think you should do some fast talking. –Axel suggested, giving a bite to his ice cream

-Not only me! You were teasing her also! –he accused, Axel shrugged

-But I'm in charge of you and Xion, and I order you to go and apologize.

-Fine… -Roxas sighed and disappeared in a dark corridor. He reappeared at the Grey Area, but as he expected she was not there. He then went to her room and knocked...

-Who is it? –the girl's voice came from inside the room

-Xion it's me.

-Go away Roxas! I don't want to see you! –the girl angrily shouted

-Come on, Xion. I'm sorry. I was just kidding. Please… -there was a long silence, Roxas sighed and was about to leave but before he could Xion's door opened, she was still glaring at him.

-If you're really sorry, then help me find Estevan a home!

-Fine. I'll help you.

-Good. –she said, finally letting him enter her room. When Roxas entered, he spotted the pig sleeping at Xion's bed, Roxas raised an eyebrow while thinking, "how the hell she let it sleep there? That thing has been in the forest for days!"

-Isn't it cute?

-Ummm sure… Xion, I hope you already know you can't have it here. If Saix founds out, you'll probably be turned into a dusk.

-I know, but we have to take it to a safe place! Any ideas? –Roxas and Xion started thinking, but it was really difficult for them since the only worlds they had visited were Twilight Town, Wonderland, Agrabah and Halloween Town.

Suddenly another knock was heard, Roxas and Xion feared that someone from the organization had discovered Estevan, but they relaxed as soon as they heard Axel's voice. Xion let him entered and set his sight on the pig, thinking the same thing Roxas' thought.

-How can you let that nasty animal sleep in your bed? –he said, Xion glared at him

-Estevan isn't nasty! Beside, as soon as I came here I washed him on my bathroom.

-Whatever. What are you going to do with it?

-I don't know. –she sighed

-You know? I know a world where I'm pretty sure he'll be happy. It is called Deep Jungle!

-Alright, take us there. –she said while holding Estevan, Roxas and Axel laughed at her as the pyro opened a dark corridor and the three stepped in it.

They reappeared in some kind of cave with a waterfall in it. The three of them exited the cave where a beautiful sunset received them.

-Whoa, this is so beautiful. –the girl said admiring the sunset in front of them, Roxas and Axel nodded in agreement to the girl's comment.

-Axel, do you really think this is a good place for a pig to live? –Roxas asked, scratching Estevan's belly

-What are you talking about? Of course it is! This are the places where fat and pink little pigs live. –Axel explained, Xion smiled at him at this

-Well if you say so. –she said placing the pig on the ground

-Well Estevan, I think this is a farewell. –Roxas said, waving at the pig

-See ya' later Estevan! –Xion said also waving to the pig

-Well, it's almost dinner time. We should be going back. –Axel said opening a dark corridor and stepping in it with Roxas, Xion got in it, but before leaving she waved at the little pig again.

Roxas, Axel and Xion agreed to buy their new television the next day, and so they did. They bought a television and took it meanwhile to Axel's room.

-Alright little kids, no the important question is, who's going to have it on its room? Saix often comes here so my room its not an option.

-Well, Roxas deserves it. He has been covering me during missions. –she said with a smile –Xion said, but she was depressed because she wanted the television in her room, but thought it wouldn't be fair.

-Well thanks, but I think you'll enjoy it more than me. I like video games, but not that much. Beside, you're the one who loves to watch television. –a big smile appeared on Xion's face at this, Roxas and Axel laughed at this

-Are you sure, Roxas? –Axel asked, Roxas nodded

-Thank you Roxas! –Xion said hugging him, Axel smirked

-Well, let's go to play then. –Axel said taking the big box and opening a dark corridor to Xion's room, they stepped into it and reappeared into Xion's room. They hooked the television and the Nintendo 64 and started deciding for a game.

-Well let's see, what should we play? Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros, Mario Party…

-Oh! That one! Mario Party, Mario Party! –Xion cried and jumped

-Ok… Mario Party 1, 2 or 3? –Roxas asked again, Axel stared at Roxas in unbelief

-Of course Mario Party 3 you idiot!

-Alright, you didn't have to insult me. –Roxas said rolling his eyes while placing the game. Xion was excited with her controller in hands while Roxas and Axel were still fighting like little children while the game was loading.

Yay! Look it's starting! –Xion cried again, even more excited than before

They started playing, set the game to 50 turns, Xion was using Princess Toadstool, Roxas was using Yoshi and Axel Mario, and a Computer player as Luigi. After some hours of playing, the game finally came to an end and the winners were being announced. The 4th place for the Computer player.

-Ha! Looser! –Xion said laughing and pointing to the television, Roxas and Axel stared at her raising an eyebrow

The 3rd place was for… Yoshi! Roxas watched with disbelief at the television while Xion started laughing again

-What! –Roxas shouted

-Ha, Ha, Ha! Looser! –Xion laughed, pointing at Roxas this time, Axel laughed also

-Well, I'm sorry Xion, but the 2nd place is for you. Just wait and see. –Axel warned, Xion showed him her tongue while they were waiting for the final results

The 2nd place was for… Mario! Axel watched with disbelief just like Roxas did before. The winner is Princess Toadstool.

-Yay! I'm the best! –Xion cried making a victory dance while both Roxas and Axel stared at each other not believing what happened

-I can't believe it… -Axel whispered

-What did you expected? She won almost every mini-game.

-Let's play another round! –Xion cried excited, Roxas and Axel stared at each other again

-Xion, do you realize what time is it? –Axel said

-Its 10:30 P.M. We missed dinner! –Roxas added, Xion looked at her belly while it gave a slight growl, she blushed a little

-I guess that explains some things. Let's go and find something to eat. –Xion grinned, and the three left the room towards the kitchen.


	13. Special Chapter: Valentines Day

**Hello everybody, here's a new chapter for Valentines Day. I hope you like it because I honestly don't xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapter 13: Valentines Day<strong>

Roxas and Xion walked through the streets of Twilight Town after a tiring day defeating Heartless. Just like the last three days, Roxas and Xion wondered why the town was decorated with lots of hearts almost in every corner, why almost everybody in the town offered them to buy heart-shaped chocolates and why every body told Roxas if he would take Xion to the Valentines Days Festival.

Not having answer to any of their questions, they decided to ask Axel on the way to the clock tower for ice cream, even their ice cream was now heart-shaped, but the same taste.

-So you two want to know about Valentines day? –Axel asked, Roxas and Xion nodded. Axel was actually surprised why didn't they asked before, he was now used to them asking questions almost every day.

-Yeah. A lot of people here have asked me if I'm going to take Xion to he Valentines Day Festival.

-Oh… right. They celebrate it every year. Well, Valentines Day isn't a holiday for us Nobodies. It's a day for lovers, and since we don't have a heart to love with, then it's practically a normal day for us. –he explained.

Roxas and Xion seemed disappointed for not being able to celebrate it. Axel immediately noticed this and tried to fix it…

-But you know, not only lovers celebrate Valentines Day, friends also do.

-Really? That means we could celebrate it then, right? –Xion asked excited, Axel nodded

-Yeah, but it would actually be a little weird, but I guess we could.

-So… what else they do in Valentines Day? –Roxas asked

-Well, as I said, lovers and couples use this day to show the love they feel for each other. As you may noticed, the most common gift are chocolates.

-That doesn't make sense. If I had a heart, I wouldn't show my love to others in one day, I would show it always, everyday. –Xion explained, Axel smiled at the girls explanation

-Maybe you're right. Be sure to remember that when you get your heart, understood? –Xion happily nodded as she gave the last bite to her ice cream

-So… when's Valentines Day? –Roxas asked

-It is tomorrow. The festival its at night, so you better finish your mission fast, got it memorized? –the two teens nodded

-Got it memorized. –Roxas joked

-So… why don't we go to play with our Nintendo 64? –Xion asked happily, Roxas and Axel stared at her practically with a glare, she was unbeatable on videogames.

-This time… you're going down… -Axel said in a deadly voice tone as he opened a dark corridor, Xion laughed

The next day, Axel was woken up by a "Happy Valentines Day" from Roxas and Xion, they were taking the day seriously and were excited for that night's festival. Every member stared at them confused on why they were so happy. After breakfast, they got their mission from Saix and left in order to finish it fast. Axel stared at them laughing at the little teens enthusiasm, Saix stared at them also, confused.

-Why are they so happy? –Saix asked, coldly as always, Axel shrugged

-Who knows?

-Oh, Oh! I think I know. I'm pretty sure they're in love. What a better date for them to go steady that on Valentines Day! –Demyx said appearing practically from nowhere, Saix glared at him

-Don't be ridiculous Number IX.

-Oh I don't know Saix, I actually agree with Demyx this time. Who says you need a heart in order to have a girlfriend? –Xigbar said, appearing the same way Demyx appeared before

-You two are ridiculous. Now to your mission, NOW! –Saix said angrily leaving, Xigbar and Demyx chuckled

-Does he only think on missions? –Axel joked, Demyx and Xigbar laughing

-So Axel, what's wrong with Tiger and Poppet? –Xigbar asked

-Nothing, they're fine. But you know something, they're actually going to the Valentines Day Festival at Twilight Town.

-Really? Owww, how cute! –Demyx cried, Xigbar and Axel rolled their eyes

-Well, I knew it. They don't need a heart in order to be together. –Xigbar said

-Actually, they aren't a couple. Well… not yet! –Axel said with an evil smile on his face

Some hours later, Roxas and Xion were at Halloween Town defeating a big bird-like Heartless. Both of them were hiding behind a tombstone since they couldn't damage the Heartless because it easily dodged all of their attacks.

They were discussing what to do to, when the Heartless found them and attacked, both of them ran in opposite directions, the Heartless following Roxas and attacking him with his peck. Xion used this opportunity to paralyze it with a thunder spell.

-Tha…Thanks Xion… -Roxas said scared, a little more and maybe he would be bird's food by now, Xion giggled

-It's nothing, now finish it. –Roxas nodded and with a powerful slash from his Keyblade he defeated it. Both teens stared at the floating heart as they sighed, tired.

-Well, we better get going.

-Sure. I hate this creepy place. –Xion said, hugging herself as she stared at all the graves around them

Roxas and Xion went back to the castle and got ready for the Festival. They were now with their casual clothes and went to Axel's room, to their surprise, he wasn't there. They started searching him at the Grey Area, kitchen, halls and even at the Round Room, but it was obvious he wasn't at the castle.

-I wonder where he is... –Xion mumbled

-Maybe he's at the clock tower! –Roxas thought aloud

-Relax lovebirds, I'm here. –Axel's voice echoed, Roxas and Xion started looking every where for him, but he wasn't there, until he came out from a Dark Corridor

-Whoa, how you did that? –Xion asked impressed

-Secrets from life. –Axel simply said, Xion glared at him

-Whatever, are you ready for leaving? –Roxas asked, but Axel shook his head

-I'm sorry guys, but I have some important things to do.

-What! What kind of things? –Roxas asked

-Yeah! What's more important than your friends? –Xion added, actually, Axel felt a little bad for lying to them, or at least he had feel if he had a heart

-It's classified. Saix is sending me to who knows where.

-Oh. –Roxas and Xion exclaimed, both with sad faces

-But come on, I need you two to do me a favor. You two must have a good time. Can you do that for uncle Axel? –Roxas and Xion chuckled

-We'll try. –Xion laughed

-Very good. Now Roxas, I need you to lend me Xion for a little time. –Axel said opening a dark corridor and practically pushing Xion into it, and then he stepping in

-Umm… Sure. –Roxas said, alone at the halls, Axel and Xion reappeared at the guy's room. The girl stared as Axel started searching for something

-What are we doing here?

-Where it is… Oh, here. –Axel said picking a girl's cologne

-What's that Axel? –Xion asked giggling

-Isn't it obvious? It's a girl's cologne. I want you to use it. –he said handing the cologne

-Umm thanks, but why? –she said, starting to spray the cologne on her clothes

-I want you to have a good date. Now lets smell. –Axel replied, starting to smell Xion's hair

-Date?

-Your hair smells good. –he complimented

-Oh, thanks. I used a strawberry shampoo. –Xion said smiling

-Well it worked. Now go to that festival and have a good time. –Axel said re-opening a dark corridor and pushing Xion into it again, she reappeared at Roxas' side.

-Are you ready? –Roxas asked

-Umm sure.

Roxas and Xion decided to go to Twilight Town, where the festival was being held, there was a lot of people over there, specially teen couples like them almost everywhere. All of them were holding their hands.

Roxas and Xion stared curiously at everything they saw, from the heart-shaped decorations, to the different activities being held on like dancing contests.

-What you want to do first? –Roxas asked

-Actually, I'm hungry. Let's go to some restaurant or something.

-Ok.

Roxas and Xion started searching for a restaurant that both of them liked. They entered and seated. They started talking of what ever thing like they used to while waiting for the waiter. While talking, Xion started watching at everyone on the restaurant, it was full of couples holding their hands, and some even kissing.

-Roxas… why is everybody holding their hands? –Xion asked

-I don't know. Maybe that's what Axel meant by showing love. –Roxas guessed, just when the waiter appeared

-May I take your orders?

-Sure. I want a Spaghetti order. –Roxas said happily

-Ok… what about your girlfriend? –the waiter said writing down the order

-…Girlfriend? –Xion asked, blushing madly, Roxas however was still acting normally, because he didn't even know what a girlfriend was

-What about you Xion? …Xion? –Roxas called

-Umm, I…I want a salad. –Xion said, shaking her head

-Gotcha. –The waiter exclaimed leaving them alone. Roxas nodded and noticed Xion had her face still blushed, which concerned him

-Xion, are you ok?

-…Yeah. –Xion said, still blushing a little. Roxas shrugged

After dinner, they went back to the festival were everybody was having fun. Meanwhile, near the place, Axel, Xigbar and a mysterious blonde girl with sparking blue eyes were watching them closely, their experiment had officially started.

-Finally, I thought we would never find them. –Axel exclaimed

-So… what's the plan? –Xigbar asked

-Simple. Misao, your mission is to go and tell them if they kissed each other on the lips, they'll win a free Sea Salt ice cream. –Axel explained

-Tell me again why I'm doing this? –the girl asked

-Because I saved you from those shadows, remember?

-Right… Ok, I'm going. –the girl said walking toward Roxas and Xion direction

-Do you really think this is going to work? What kind of fools will kiss for ice cream?

-They're innocent kids; we just want them to start showing affection to see if anything happens. Let's just wait and see. –Axel explained

The two guys waited as the girl talked to Roxas and Xion, after a little while, the girl returned but Roxas and Xion weren't kissing or anything. The girl arrived and shook her head.

-What happened? –Xigbar asked

-Those two are stupid or what? I told them what you told me to tell them and they said they didn't knew what kissing was! –the girl said angrily, Axel and Xigbar blinked in disbelief

-These is going to be difficult! –Axel exclaimed

Roxas and Xion were watching how other couples danced, still wondering why that girl wanted to give them ice cream only for kissing.

-Oh! I know Roxas, I remember now what kissing is! –Xion cried

-Yes? What is it then?

-Remember that awful movie we saw before Axel came back? Well, when they pressed their mouths and lips, that is kissing!

-Oh… right! –Roxas exclaimed remembering

-Too bad I don't remember before. We lost ice cream. –Xion said, scratching her neck

-Well it doesn't matter. Hey, do you want to dance?

-I can't dance Roxas. –Xion said with a giggle

-And? Demyx once told me you don't need to be an expert in order to dance. Just move your body the same way as the music. –he explained

-How is that possible?

-Just try and move the same as the others, come on.

-Alright, alright. –Xion sighed as she stood up

Axel, Xigbar and the blonde girl Misao were at a safe distance watching Roxas and Xion as they danced. Both of them were "dancing" with some funny moves which make them all laugh.

-Well, at least they are doing couple things. –Xigbar shrugged

-This is going to work. –Axel explained

-What's the plan this time? –Misao asked

Well, you're giving these two tickets for the "Love Tunnel" to Roxas and Xion. That's a romantic place and I'm pretty sure it will help them with their relationship. Xion watches a lot of television so I'm sure she'll do the first step. –Axel explained

-And what would that "first step" be? –Xigbar asked, Axel shrugged

-I don't know. Holding his hands or something like that.

-You don't know anything about girls do you? –Misao asked

-Shut up. What does a seven year girl know anyway? –Axel said madly

-I'm eight. AND, I know more than you think.

-Yes, yes, that's very interesting. Now go and give them their tickets.

-Me? And what should I say? –she asked

-I don't know! You're the one who knows more than I think, remember? Now GO! –Axel ordered

-Ok, ok. But you know something, you're pathetic. Using a little girl for your friends to find love or who know what else! –she said glaring at both guys

Roxas and Xion were still "dancing" as they still talked about anything it came to their minds, it had been a weird night but they were enjoying it at least. Suddenly, the girl who before appeared asking them to kiss reappeared.

-Hello. You've been selected to receive these tickets for the Love Tunnel. –she said showing them the tickets

-Hey, weren't you the same girl that asked us to kiss about half an hour ago? –Xion asked

-Oh… yes. But… that offer is over. –she said nervously

-What is a Love Tunnel? –Roxas asked, Misao started thinking in something as fast as she could

-Umm, well… it is said that… you can find your sweetheart over there. –she tried to explain, Roxas and Xion's eyes widened

-Hearts? –both of them asked

-Umm sure. –she said with doubt on her voice, Roxas took the tickets from her hands

-Thanks! Come on Xion, we have to hurry. –he said holding Xion's hand and running towards the Love Tunnel.

-What's wrong with them? –she thought aloud

-I don't know either. But you were great. –Axel said appearing from behind making the girl gasp and jump

-Well thanks because that's the last job I do for you. It's 9:30 P.M., it's past my bed time so goodbye! –Misao said leaving Axel and Xigbar

-I still can't believe you use a little girl. –Xigbar said, Axel glared at him

-Shut up.

A few moments later, Roxas and Xion were both sitting at the little ship shaped as a swan while it was sailing through the water. Both teens were excited, misunderstanding Misao words and thinking they could get hearts of their own.

Suddenly, Roxas started feeling a sweet smell and started sniffing until he sniffed Xion.

-You smell… good. I like it. –Roxas said with a smile making Xion blush a little

-Thanks. Axel gave it to me, I still don't know why, but if you like it…

Suddenly from the water, all kind of Heartless started appearing making both teens gasped

-These isn't what I thought of getting our hearts. –Xion whispered to herself, Roxas summoning his Keyblade

-Well, it looks like we'll have to work extra hours. –Roxas said attacking the Heartless while Xion was dispatching them with her magic, but they keep appearing more and more until…

-Roxas… look! –Xion said pointing where a giant Heartless appear, the same kind as the one at the Station… a Dark Side.

The Heartless destroyed the ceiling from the tunnel as everyone started running as they spotted it. Axel and Xigbar went to aid Roxas and Xion.

The Darkside was trying to punch Roxas and Xion who were now fighting in the water trying to defeat the Darkside. It started attacking again with dark energy attacks from distance making Roxas and Xion trying to find a place to hid.

-This isn't going to be easy… -Roxas whispered to her, Xion tried in desperation to summon her Keyblade, but the same as always… nothing appeared.

Suddenly a fire chakram hit the dark side and it felt back destroying completely the wooden tunnel. Xigbar appeared at Roxas and Xion's side in a dark corridor

-Hey guys, enjoying your date? –he said with a smirk

-Xigbar? –both gasped

The Darkside got on his feet again and punched Roxas who couldn't dodge it like Xion and Xigbar and felt unconscious on the water

-ROXAS! –Xion shouted picking his head from the water preventing him from drowning

-Poppet, use your Keyblade to defeat this thing. –Xigbar said shooting at the Darkside with help of Axel's chakrams

-Uhh… -Xion gasped nervously thinking on what to do but she spotted Roxas' Keyblade on the water and took it. After a minutes of attacking the Darkside was finally defeated releasing a heart as it always did.

After they defeated it, the four of them exited the tunnel. Almost everybody escaped and abandoned the Festival seeking for shelter, Xion sighed

-Looks like our night has come to an end.

-Yeah. –Roxas agreed

-Well… how was your night? –Axel asked

-It was good. We did some weird things but everything except for that stupid tunnel was funny. –Xion explained

-Hey, I thought you were on a special mission. –Roxas asked

-Ohh… It was canceled. –he lied, Roxas and Xion nodded

-Well, we better go back don't you think? –Xigbar said disappearing in a dark corridor before anyone could say a thing, Xion giggled at Xigbar's action

-We should go back also. –Axel said opening a dark corridor

-Hey guys… Happy Valentines Day. –Xion said giving both guys a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

-Hey, thanks Xion. –Axel said messing her hair

Yeah. I didn't think on giving you a present.

-It's ok. –she said with a sweet smile

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Well, I'm in a hurry now so all I can say is Happy Valentines Day and please Read and Review!<strong>


	14. Troubles and Solutions

**Hi everybody, here's the new chapter. As promised I've been updating every saturday! I just hope I can keep with it... Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Troubles and Solutions<strong>

Roxas and Xion returned from a mission, both of them were injured because they got distracted and a Heartless took this opportunity to damage them. Xion felt guilty for these, it had been more than two weeks since she lost the ability to summon her Keyblade, she tried everyday but it was useless and she started to feel more frustrated than ever.

Both teens went to the girl's room were Axel was waiting them while playing Mario 64 meanwhile.

-Finally, I thought you were never going to come back! –Axel exclaimed, both Roxas and Xion sighed

-You didn't appear at the clock tower! –Roxas accused making Axel shrugged

-It's not my fault, you take too much time on finishing your missions. Now quit playing around and lets play something! -he happily said, Roxas excitedly took a controller and started choosing a game, but Xion just sighed and shook her head

-No thanks, I don't feel like playing.

-What! But you always want to play! –Roxas cried

-I'm going to take a shower. –she sadly smiled walking over to her bathroom and closing the door. Axel stared at her raising an eyebrow until she disappear from his sight

-What's wrong with her? –Axel asked Roxas, he sighed

-I guess she's frustrated because she still can't summon her Keyblade. She keeps trying but…

-Oh… that's bad. You know you can't cover her forever, right?

-I have to! We have to find a way to make her able to summon her Keyblade again! –Roxas practically shouted madly

-Relax boy… I'll think in something, I promise. –Axel assured, making Roxas nod and smile a little

Meanwhile Xion was listening to her friends conversation, a little smile on her face…

-Thank you, guys. –she whispered to herself,

She undressed and opened the shower, Absent on her thoughts, she stood there leaving the water to fall off her body, thinking and trying to figure out why she lost the ability to summon her Keyblade. She thought it over for a while until she thought something…

-The last days I used my Keyblade were…when Roxas was asleep. No, I think the last time was a few days later after Axel came back from Castle Oblivion. –she shook her head trying to fade those thoughts. Trying to convince herself there was no connection between Axel's coming back and her Keyblade.

The next day, Roxas and Xion were heading to the Grey Area for them to receive their mission, Xion was still lost in her thoughts, thinking if there was a relation between Roxas' waking up and her losing her Keyblade.

They reached the Grey Area, Saix was still not there, strange in him. Roxas started talking with Axel while Xion sat on the couches with Demyx who was playing with his Sitar and Xigbar trying to read a book.

-Demyx… I can't stand it anymore! How am I supposed to enjoy my day off with you and your stupid noise! –Xigbar shouted to Demyx

-Oh Xigbar, you're so boring! –Demyx protested, Xigbar summoned one Arrow gun

-Please don't make me use it. –Xigbar said, aiming at Demyx. Demyx gulped and stop playing his Sitar for the relief of everyone. Xion giggled at Demyx fear to Xigbar. With Demyx lack of ability to stay quiet, he soon found something else to do

-You know something Xion? You've been with us for some time and I've never get the chance to see your Keyblade. –Demyx said, Xion started to get nervous

-Re…Really? –she managed to said

-Yes! Could you show it to me?

-Umm… I… I don't know… I don't like to… summon it here on the castle. –she lied, Demyx raised an eyebrow and Xigbar stop reading his book and putted his attention on the nervous girl

-Huh? Why? Don't be bad, please show it to me? –Demyx begged, Xion felt more nervous now as she noticed even Xigbar had his eye on her. Fortunately for her, she spotted Saix entering the Grey Area…

-Whoa! Its going to be another time, I have to go and get my mission! –she quickly said standing up and running towards Saix. Roxas noticed Xion running and spotted Saix …

-Looks like someone wants to go out. –he chuckled

-Hey, she isn't a dog man. –Axel joked, both guys started laughing as they approached Saix.

-Roxas, you must go to Twilight Town. Destroy the giant Heartless. Xion, you go to Beast's Castle and destroy the giant Heartless also. –Roxas, Axel and Xion gasped at Saix words

-What! Why aren't I'm going with Roxas? –Xion protested, Saix glared at her as she took a few steps back nervously

-Two giant Heartless appeared at different worlds, you can't go together. –Xion started biting her lip and set her sight on the floor, trying to contain the anger and impotence she felt at that moment.

-Well, I got an idea. Why don't I go to Twilight Town and take care of the Heartless? –Axel intervened

-You know that's not possible, you can't collect the hearts without a Keyblade. –Saix glared at him

-Well, I'll just fight it, not destroy it. That way, they can go and defeat it tomorrow. –Axel suggested again, Saix shook his head in disapproval, but finally agreed.

-Fine. But this is your last mission together. From tomorrow on, you two are working Solo again. No excuses! –Saix warned and left, Roxas and Xion sighed in relief

-Thank you, Axel. You saved me. –Xion thanked him, Axel scratched his neck

-Yes, but only for today. We must find a way for you to remember how to call your Keyblade. –Roxas said, Xion sighed

-It's useless. I've trying everyday but it just doesn't come. Maybe I should flee from the Organization since now before they turn me into a dusk. –Xion said depressed

-Actually I have one more plan. Why don't you lend Xion your Keyblade for all the day. Maybe it works on something. –Axel suggested

-I don't know Axel… What if it doesn't work? What I'm going to do? –she asked fearfully

-Well, I guess that's the only option you have now… -Roxas added, Xion sighed and nodded

-Is it ok with you? –she asked Roxas

-Sure! Now lets get going. –he said opening a dark corridor followed by Xion who sighed before stepping into it.

They reappeared at the entrance of Beast's Castle. Roxas summoned his Keyblade and hand it over to Xion, she shyly took it, was it her or Roxas' Keyblade was lighter than hers.

-Are you sure Roxas? What are you going to use as a weapon?

-It's ok. I'll use umm…. this. –he said picking a stick, Xion giggled and thank him.

They began to search for their target finding some other Heartless on the way which Xion easily defeated. They continued on their way trying no to be found by the Master of the castle. After advancing and cautiously searching on the rooms of the castle, they heard some woman shouts.

-Looks like someone else found our target… -Roxas shrugged

-Should we go?

-Yeah, but in any case put your hood on. –Roxas advice her as he covered part of his face with his hood followed by Xion and started running toward the direction of the shouts. After a little running they found a woman in a blue and white dress escaping from Heartless that were attacking her.

Roxas and Xion quickly got between her and the Heartless and started defeating them. The woman was surprised to notice the Keyblade on Xion's hands and how Roxas tried to defeat the Heartless with a stick. After some minutes of battling, all the Heartless were defeated.

-This thing is useless! –Roxas said angrily throwing the stick to the floor.

-Sora…? –the woman said walking toward Roxas, he just stood there, for some reason he felt like he already knew the woman, she removed Roxas hood revealing his blonde hair

-Roxas! What's wrong with you? –Xion gasped

-Oh! Sorry I confused you with another guy… But you do look a little like Sora…

-I have no idea what are you talking about! –Roxas replied shrugging

-Roxas! Do you remember we have a mission? –Xion asked sarcastically, Roxas chuckled

-You're right, sorry! Hey, can I borrow this? –Roxas asked taking a decoration sword

-Umm sure… -the lady replied

-Good, let's go Xion! –Roxas smiled and started searching for the Heartless, they finally found it on the dinner room of the castle.

-Are you sure you can fight with that heavy thing? –Xion asked

-Sure. Just wait and see. –Roxas confidently replied as they ran toward the Giant Heartless that resulted to be a giant dog. The dog tackled the two teens who barely defended themselves with their weapons.

Xion started running again and attacked the Heartless with the Keyblade, Roxas used the opportunity to attack also but as soon as he was going attack the dog defended itself with it's teeth and broke Roxas' weapon.

-Damn it! They don't make swords like they used to. –Roxas said angrily. He then was tackled by the Heartless. Xion managed to stay on the top of the Heartless and continued attacking it.

The Heartless started shaking its body making Xion fell from it and it then tackled her and sent her flying toward a wall. The Heartless started charging against Xion again, Roxas got between Roxas and the Heartless and tried to startle it with some fire magic, but the fire never came and he was heavily tackled by the Heartless and flied the same direction Xion was landing above her.

-Roxas, here it comes again. –she warned as he got off her. They barely managed to dodge the attack, the Heartless tackled the wall, Xion used this opportunity to give a strong hit to the Heartless and finally defeated it.

She stared at the heart the Heartless released until it disappeared on the air.

-It's over, Roxas. –she smiled at him

Roxas smiled as Xion returned him the Keyblade. Xion was afraid to try and summon her Keyblade but was afraid and decided to do it on the clock tower with Axel and Roxas. She opened a dark corridor and went to the clock tower with Roxas. They reappeared at the clock tower and started eating their ice creams, a little while later Axel appeared. After they all finish with their ice creams, they stared cheering Xion's name.

-You can do it Xion! –Axel cheered, Roxas nodding

-Yeah Xion, you just have to believe. You must have faith. –Roxas added, Xion sighed trying to relax herself, closed her eyes and finally tried to summon her Keyblade and…

-You did it! –Roxas cried, Xion opened her eyes in disbelief and Roxas was right, she had her Keyblade on her hand

-Oh my God! It's here! –Xion gasped surprised as Roxas and Axel clapped her

-I knew it was a good idea. –Axel smiled, he and Roxas were surprised that Xion hugged them both, tightly almost making them fall from the clock tower.

-Thank you guys, you're the best friends ever! –she said, almost sobbing. Axel and Roxas were blushing at the girl's action but she didn't noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you liked it. As I always saywrite, please Read and Review! It gives me inspiration.**


	15. Sweetheart

**Chapter 15: Sweetheart**

_Thanks to Roxas and Axel, I have my Keyblade again! I have to found a way to thank them, I should give them a gift or something, they are always there for me when I need them, that's the least I can do for them._

As Xemnas used to do sometimes, he called an emergency meeting at the Altar of Naught. As all the members expected (except for Roxas and Xion), Xemnas started talking about Kingdom Hearts and how they were going to be complete beings, and other stuff that all the members found boring since he talked about the same thing in all the "emergency" meetings.

While Xemnas was talking, Roxas and Xion were practically the only members who were paying attention to him. Saix was glaring to all of the other members who weren't paying attention: Axel was simply looking other way thinking in who knows who, Luxord and Xaldin were yawning waiting for Xemnas to finish, Xigbar was reading a gossip magazine and Demyx was sleeping in his feet.

About an hour later, the meeting was over, everybody was happy, they preferred a thousand times to be on a mission that being listening to Xemnas, well maybe except for Demyx…

Roxas and Axel were standing and talking of how boring Xemnas' speech was, Xigbar and Demyx were doing the same thing but in the couches. Xion was with her Keyblade on hand, she smiled when she spotted Xigbar and Demyx and walked into them

-Xemnas meetings suck! –Xigbar exclaimed

-Man, I thought Xemnas was never going to shut up! –Demyx answered, suddenly Xion appeared from behind them

-Huh? What's on your mind Poppet? –Xigbar asked

-Do you see? –she said, showing them hey Keyblade

-Oh come on! I can't even tell it apart from Roxas' Keyblade! –Demyx exclaimed, Xigbar chuckled

-That's right! It's exactly the same as Roxas' Keyblade. –she said grinning

Roxas and Axel were spotting Xion from the other side of the room, they chuckled as they saw how Xion was waving and showing everybody her Keyblade,

-She sure seems happy, now that she's got her Keyblade back. –Roxas commented

-Yeah. She's been waving it around like a victory flag since yesterday. –Axel added, Xion was still waving and playing around with her Keyblade and she then spotted Roxas and Axel staring at her, she waved them with her Keyblade as they chuckled

-That's our Xion. –Roxas said grinning, suddenly Saix appeared clapping his hands in order to catch everyone's attention.

-All right, enough. Listen up. It's my job to make sure you all aren't resting up on your laurels. Now stop this senseless playing around and get to work. –Saix announced, everybody started to curse him in silence, except for Xion who took her mission with motivation.

-Yes sir! –Xion answered motivated and opened a dark corridor

-Good luck Xion, take care of yourself. –Roxas told her before she left

-Thank you, Roxas. –she answered with a smile and disappeared in the dark corridor. Saix started at her with a confused look on his face

-She seems unusually… incensed, did something happen? –Saix asked the Roxas and Axel

-Search me. –he said shrugging

Xion's mission was on Twilight Town. She started searching for the Giant Heartless she was supposed to defeat yesterday. As she searched and defeated Heartless, she spotted a beautiful garden she had never seen. She approached to some red tulips and admired them.

-Whoa… they're pretty. Maybe I can give Roxas and Axel some, but first I most found that Heartless. -she decided and started searching again

After some searching she found her target and easily defeated it, even though she had some time without using her Keyblade, she could perfectly wield it like she had a long time doing it. She walked over to the garden again and picked some flowers and went to the Clock Tower.

When she arrived there, neither Roxas nor Axel were there, she sighed and started eating her ice cream while she waited for her friends.

Meanwhile, Roxas still was on a mission with Demyx, that means he was doing his mission alone at Deep Jungle. He was sick that all the Heartless over there could easily dodge all of his attacks.

-Is that the last one? –Roxas said as he slashed one Heartless

-Not yet. –Demyx answered, Roxas sighed

-You could at least help me, you know?

-I can't! Remember you're the one who has to finish them so that you can collect the hearts. –Demyx answered, Roxas started thinking in Demyx words for some seconds…

-I guess you're right… -he agreed, Demyx started laughing while Roxas stared at him raising an eyebrow

-Little fool… -Demyx mumbled

-What! –Roxas asked

-Umm… Nothing important.

About an hour later, Roxas arrived at to the clock tower, Axel and Xion were already there as they were laughing, most probable for one of Axel's jokes.

-Hi Roxas! –Xion greeted waving her hand

-Hello… -Roxas sighed as he took his seat between Axel and Xion, both of them stared at Roxas with confused looks

-What's wrong, buddy?

-I had a mission with Demyx today. –he sighed

-Ohh, that explains your mood. –Axel said, Xion stared curiously at the two guys

-And what's wrong with Demyx? He's a nice guy.

-Are you serious? You've never had a mission with him? –Axel asked surprised, Xion shyly shook her head

-You're lucky! To begin with, he talks to much nonsenses! –Roxas started

-Second, he makes you do all the mission together. –Axel added

-And lastly, while you're making the mission, he plays his awful melodies with his stupid sitar! –Roxas finished, Xion couldn't help but to laugh at the two guys

-Well, laugh all you want girl, but I want to look at you when you're on a mission with him. –Axel warned

-You'll need to take a photo then because I want to look at myself also. –she chuckled

-Alright, I'll do it. –Axel said messing Xion's hair, after a short silence, Xion remembered her special gift

-Oh, I almost forget. Please wait here guys. –she said opening a dark corridor and disappearing in it. Roxas and Axel stared at themselves with confused looks

-What's wrong with her? –Roxas asked, Axel shrugged. After a few minutes, Xion reappeared with a basket full of flowers of different colors and a letter attached to the basket

-Xion…what's all these? –Axel asked

-It's a gift, for you two guys! –Xion answered smiling

-A gift? –Roxas asked looking curiously at the basket, Axel took the letter

-Read it aloud. –Xion told him before he could start reading, he nodded

-…Right. "_Dear Roxas and Axel, I want to sincerely thank you two for everything you've done for me. I don't know what would be of me if you hadn't help me recover my Keyblade, but most importantly I want to thank you for your friendship. Maybe I don't have a heart, but I love you guys." –_Axel finished reading, both guys were surprised by the girl's words who was blushing a little

-I know it may sound silly to tell you I love you two, but when we all get our hearts it won't be silly anymore, right? –Xion said blushing more

-I'm pretty sure this is the first time someone has told me something like these. –Axel said smiling, Xion blushed EVEN more

-Really? Well I'm glad to be the first one.

-I guess you deserve this, Xion. –Roxas said standing up and hugging Xion whose face was now completely red, Axel laughed and did the same thing as Roxas

-I'm not used to this, but you deserve it. –Axel said hugging the girl

-Thank you guys. –Xion said closing her eyes, feeling happy that moment. A few moments later the trio broke the hug and started talking again

-Well, it's getting late. Why don't we go and play something? –Axel suggested, Xion quickly got on her feet and cheered at Axel's idea, Roxas by the other side made a disgusted face

-Videogames again? –Roxas asked reluctantly

-Come on Roxas, let's go. –Axel said picking Xion's basked and opening a dark corridor. Xion happily shouted and ran into the dark corridor while Roxas stepped in it reluctantly.


	16. The Impostor

Some tiring days passed, everything was normal again at The Organization. Roxas and Xion were frequently sent to other worlds for capturing hearts, some times Solo and other times with someone else. After missions, they could either eat ice cream at the clock tower with Axel, or go to Xion's room and play some videogames, or both of them.

After breakfast, Roxas and Xion were walking together to the Grey Area for getting their missions, when they got there, Saix wasn't there yet, but they noticed some kind of note in the wall. They approached and read:

"_Beware of False Organization Member! An expert eyewitness statement has been made stating that there is an impostor posing as a member of the Organization. We advice caution while visiting other worlds, and should this individual be encountered, we ask that they be dealt with promptly. Notable Features: Unknown, he is wearing his hood up."_

-Someone is impersonating a member of the Organization? –Roxas mumbled

-Well, I guess it's not really a problem so long as they don't do anything bad while pretending be one of us… -Xion answered

-I guess so… -Roxas said, Saix appeared and as he usually did to catch everyone's attention, he started clapping his hands

-Alright, enough chit-chat. You all got your missions, so get going. –Saix announced, Xion quickly nodded

-Better be on my way. Later ,Roxas! –Xion quickly waved and left on a dark corridor, Demyx who was there sighed as he saw Xion's enthusiasm

-Xion's all fired up, huh? –he commented, Roxas nodded

-Yeah. Way to make the slacker more conspicuous… -Roxas joked, Saix agreed and took Demyx ear

-Your laziness is conspicuous regardless of the comparison. –Saix added, Roxas nervously laughed, he didn't liked to joke when Saix was around, just after that, someone messed his hair.

-Hey there, Tiger. Lucky you! Today you get to reckon with me. –Xigbar said, Roxas quickly took off Xigbar's hands from his hair and tried to fix it.

-T…Tiger? Don't call me weird names! –Roxas told him, Xigbar laughed

-Would you prefer "Little Boy" then? –he said opening a dark corridor and stepping into it

-How about my name? –Roxas answered following him, Xigbar laughed again

Roxas and Xigbar walked through the cold dark corridors. Regardless the name, dark corridors weren't actually "dark". They were some kind of light blue tunnels with the Nobody's emblem in them. It always took some time to reach the other side of the tunnel, but it was always the only way for the Organization to reach other worlds.

As they walked, Roxas' head was on the advertisement in the Grey Area, so he decided to ask Xigbar if he knew something…

-So… what kind of person do you think the impostor is, anyway?

-Huh? Is that on your mind today? Well, wearing the coat does have it perks, in any case…

-But I don't think this guy's interested in that. So why would someone go to all this trouble, I wonder?

-I mean… If they wanted to be in the Organization that bad, they could have just asked. –Xigbar answered with a smile, Roxas looked with disbelief at him

-Do you really think that's it?

-Well sure! Nobodies like you and me. We're the elite! –Xigbar said with an evil smile

-I'm not sure "elite" is the word I would have chosen… -Roxas whispered, Xigbar laughed

-Well it's your opinion!

-Anyway… if this guy wants to join the Organization, that means we would have another ally, right? Isn't that good? If there's more of us to do the work, we can complete Kingdom Hearts faster. –Roxas explained, Xigbar laughed

-As if. Look, kids just shouldn't try and get involved in grown-up situations, is all I'm saying.

-HEY, DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! –Roxas yelled as they both reached at the end of the dark corridor.

They were received with sunlight directly on their faces, both of them tried to avoid the light with their hands. Roxas checked his surroundings, in front of him was a great coliseum with some large statues of warriors everywhere.

-Man, the sun is pretty strong in this world too, huh? Give me a break. –Xigbar exclaimed

-Why all my mission with you are on hot worlds? –Roxas asked, Xigbar sighed and ignored his comment

-Let's just do our recon and get out of here. –he sighed, Roxas nodded but before they could even move, a mysterious voice stopped them

-Hey there, sign ups for training are over here. –they heard a voice calling, Roxas looked on the voice's direction and saw some kind of little fat goat walking to him, he raised his eyebrow as he looked at it

-Xigbar… is that goat talking to us? Xigbar… -he asked and realized Xigbar was no longer at his side, he started searching everywhere but he couldn't find him.

-Hey there, I'm Phil. You looking to become a hero there, short stuff? –the goat introduced and asked

-What? –Roxas asked confused, suddenly, Phil started examining Roxas' body freaking him out

-Oh, you're in great shape! –he exclaimed

-Wh…what are you doing?

-All right, that settles it! Let's get some training. –Phil asked taking Roxas hand and getting him into the coliseum by force. Xigbar who was on the top of one of the statues watched how Roxas was taken by Phil

-Looks like Roxas made a new friend. –he smiled

Meanwhile at the Organization, Saix was on Xemnas office discussing about the recent improves on both Keyblade Wielders. Saix didn't like how Xemnas was satisfied with Roxas and Xion's performance, he thought they could capture more hearts in a day, but Xemnas always told him they have to give them some free time and let them get stronger…

-Saix… how will you qualify Xion's job? –Xemnas asked

-Well, the puppet has improved its level. I thought it was useless when working with Roxas but since it began working Solo, It has even doubled its quota. –he explained, Xemnas nodded

-Right. Make Xigbar or Axel observe her mission tomorrow. –Xemnas ordered, Saix nodded

-Understood.

Some hours later, Roxas finished his involuntary training. When he exited the coliseum, Xigbar was waiting for him reading a magazine. Roxas opened his arms to Xigbar waiting an explanation from him…

-Giving up on the apprenticeship already? And here I thought it suited you… -Xigbar commented

-What are you even talking about? –Roxas said panting

-It doesn't matter. –he shrugged

-Enough! Lets just do our recon so we can go home already! –Roxas yelled angrily at him

-Shhh. We've got company. –Xigbar said. Both of them turned around and spotted a person with the Organization coat, his hood covering his face.

-Who's that? –Roxas asked

-It would seem that we're not the only members representing the Organization at today's training session. –Xigbar explained summoning his arrow guns. It took a moment for Roxas to realize what Xigbar meant.

-THE IMPOSTOR! –he exclaimed. Xigbar started shooting arrows at the impostor but he easily dodge them

-Damn. Quick bastard aren't you? –Xigbar exclaimed

Xigbar continued shooting at the figure, it easily dodge it while running. Roxas summoned his Keyblade and charged against the figure who know dodged Roxas and Xigbar attacks. While attacking, they managed to surround the mysterious guy.

-We've got him now Roxas! He's surrounded! –Xigbar yelled

-Okay… -Roxas said, the mysterious guy looked at Roxas and then at Xigbar and rapidly opened a dark corridor and tried to step into it, but Xigbar shot at the corridor and it disappeared

-As if. Nowhere left to run now… -the hooded guy tried to run inside the coliseum but Roxas got between him and the entrance and hit him with his Keyblade sending him to the floor

-How you liked that? –Roxas said ready to attack again

-Nice work, Roxas! –Xigbar praised aiming at the impostor

-Thanks.

-Nothing to say for yourself? That's pretty lame. So just what are you after, mister impostor? –Xigbar said aiming at the impostor's head, the figure took of the hood from his face revealing some blonde hair

-Owww, come on you guys, lay off… -the blonde guy cried, Roxas and Xigbar blinked

-Demyx? What the hell are you doing here? –Xigbar asked

-Oh man, you got a promise… please promise you won't tell Saix! –Demyx begged on his knees, Roxas and Xigbar nodded, then Demyx began explaining everything.

-So what you're saying is if you find a place no one ever goes you'd just slack off there, forever… -Xigbar repeated, Demyx nodded

-Why were you wearing your hood up, though? It's kind of misleading. You do know we got an impostor to find right? –Roxas asked

-Yeah, but the sun here's a real killer. I was getting totally fried. –Roxas and Xigbar looked at him ready to kill him, Demyx got nervous at his looks.

-Demyx… just leave before I start firing arrows at you… -Xigbar sighed

A few hours later, Roxas, Axel and Xion were talking about their respective missions, Axel and Xion laughed when he told them about Demyx… Xion talked about her day enthusiastically. She enjoyed telling her friends how was her day since she got her Keyblade back, she wanted them to be proud of her.

-So that's how it went, I defeated to giant Heartless by myself. –Xion grinned

-It's incredible. I pretty sure Saix is satisfied with your job! –Axel grinned, Xion nodded

-I hope so. I've been doing my best in every mission. I sometimes even double my daily quota.

-Nice. What about you, Roxas? –Axel asked

-I barely finish my quota sometimes, not everyone has your motivation Xion. –he sighed, Axel and Xion blinked and started looking at Roxas curiously

-Roxas… are you ok? –Xion asked

-Yeah… It's just is tiring doing the same thing everyday. We practically never have day offs like Xigbar or Demyx! –he protested

-Well… you're the special ones. Its normal they don't give you day offs like to us. –Axel explained

-Come on Roxas, its not that bad. All these hard job will be rewarded when we get hearts of our own. –Xion explained

-Listen to the girl. –Axel agreed

-I guess you're right. –he sighed

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was practically all from a manga chapter, I'm pretty upset they never continued it! Anyway, Please Read and Review and have a nice day!<br>**


	17. Surveillance

**Chapter 17: Surveillance**

A hooded figure walked through the white empty halls of Castle Oblivion, he/she examined every room carefull hoping to find something or someone, but it was useless.

-Already fallen, completely into ruins it seems. –the hooded figure muttered

He/She continued walking through the halls searching a bit more, after a while, he/she decided there was no one in that Castle and decided it was time for going home. A big yellow dog appeared from behind him, appearing really happy.

-C'mon Pluto, let's get going. –he/she told the dog, the dog happily barked in agreement

Meanwhile, Axel and Xion were collecting hearts at Twilight Town. Axel was pretty impressed with Xion's ability to wield the Keyblade, it was the first time that he saw her fighting, but it seemed for him her fighting style pretty familiar.

A group of shadows had Xion surrounded and all of them attacked her at the same time, she used her blizzard spell to stop the Heartless from one side and she used her Keyblade to block the attacks from the ones on the other side. She quickly counterattacked them and destroyed them easily.

-Alright, Xion. Fight, fight,fight. –Axel complimented, she smiled

-Thank you.

Axel and Xion continued defeating Heartless and collecting their hearts advancing trough the forest outside of town. As he saw how easily Xion defeated every Heartless, he started remembering his previous conversation with Saix…

_Axel was lying on his bed, relaxing while reading some old magazines. Suddenly, the door opened shut Saix appearing in it, Axel glared at him!_

_-Didn't anyone teach you to knock?-Axel shouted, Saix simply ignored his comment_

_-Today you will be partnered with Xion for your mission. It must appear to be business as usual: taking out the Heartless. –Saix told him_

_-Whaa? –Axel asked confused_

_-However, your objective will be simply observe Xion. –Saix added, Axel looked at him with disapproval_

_-Yeah… I don't think so. She's done nothing wrong._

_-This is not a criminal investigation. A report on Xion's combat style and general behavior will suffice I'm entrusting you with this task._

_-If I say I'll do it will you frigging knock next time? –Axel sighed in defeat_

"Saix you jerk, what aren't you telling me?" Axel thought, he hit a Heartless with his chakram and it went flying towards Xion.

-That one's all you, Xion! –Axel shouted at her

-Leave it to me! –she answered and slashed the Heartless with her Keyblade, Axel continued staring her defeating every single Heartless who step at her side

"Come to think of it though, I really don't know her that well… The second wielder of the Keyblade… She really is the spitting image of Roxas when she fights, the only difference she uses magic… Same Keyblade, same fighting style… it's almost uncanny…" –all these thoughts were on Axel mind, he saw as Xion wiped some sweat from her brow and walk to him

-Not to shabby! Sorry you have to take that ones out by your lonesome. –he apologized

-Oh, not at all. When I fight with the Keyblade it's like I can really be of use to everyone. That's why I wanted it back so badly. –she grinned showing him her Keyblade

-Well, just don't push yourself. –he warned, she replied him with a smile

-I'm fine, I'm fine. –she smiled.

Suddenly, both of them heard some barking near to them and before Xion could turn around she was tackled by a big dog and thrown to the floor. Xion was surprised by the sudden action as the dog licked her chicks, Axel was looking worried at Xion…

-Xion! Are you ok? –Axel asked as the dog happily barked

-Ummm… I guess… -she managed to said, still not understanding what just happened

-A dog? Jeez Pooch, don't scare people like that! –Xion managed to sit and observe the dog who tackled her, after a little while…

-Owww! How cute! –she said squeezing the dog, Axel observe in disbelief at the girl

-Oh…Xion. Come on, you're gonna get attached to it at this rate.

-But, but, but! –Xion protested hugging the dog harder

-Come on, enough already! –Axel protested also, the dog began licking Xion's face

-Hey! That tickles! –she laughed, she started hugging the dog again when she spotted a paper on the dog's collar and took it.

-What's that? –Axel asked

-It's a note. It says: "Please, take care of me. Woof!" –Xion read, adding a funny "woof" at the end

-Poor thing… -Axel muttered, he then noticed how Xion was staring at the dog's cute face, he noticed how her eyes began to form… tears?

-Say… -Xion started, but Axel quickly cut her off , he shook his head knowing what she was going to tell him.

-Don't ask question you already know the answer to.

-Eh? But I didn't even say anything yet! –Xion protested

-You really think the Organization is gonnna take care of a pet? I sure wouldn't waste my breath. Saix'll never agree to it. –Axel explained, Xion sighed

-I'm sorry puppy… I'm so sorry… -Xion apologized, Axel noted how tears where forming again in Xion's eyes

-This got to be a joke! Isn't it supposed Nobodies don't cry? –he ask himself

-I'm so, so, sorry! –Xion continued, Axel finally sighed in defeat

-…Well, I guess it can't hurt to ask. –Axel said, Xion quickly stare at him

-Really? OH, THANK YOU, AXEL! –she cried happily hugging the dog again

-Don't thank me yet. You still have to get permission to keep it. –Axel explained, from some roofs of a house, a hooded figure was observing Axel and Xion.

-I'll leave this to you, Pluto…

As soon as Xion and Axel came back from their mission, they went directly to ask Saix if she could keep the dog. Saix stared at the dog deciding if it was a good idea or not. After some minutes thinking he agreed.

-I suppose I can allow it. –Saix said, Xion and Axel looked at him in disbelief

-Ehh? –Axel exclaimed

-Really! Oh Thanks, Saix! Isn't it great puppy? Come on! I want to introduce you to Roxas! –Xion cried running with the dog who happily cried, Axel looked at them and a nervous laugh came to his lips

-Well, well. Will wonders never cease.

-I was fond of dogs once. –Saix answered, Axel looked at him again in disbelief and then laughed again

-So you do still have a few memories left from the good old days?

-Hmph! So what were your observations of Xion? –Saix asked

-Ah well, nothing to report sir, no changes observed. She took the mission very seriously sir, and finished in record time.

-I see, continue your surveillance that case.

-What! Man, how annoying! How long I'm gonna have to? –Axel asked disgusted

-Indefinitely. Should anything…unfortunate happen to Xion, you're to file a report immediately. Understood? –he said leaving without waiting Axel's answer

-…Huh? What are you planning, Saix? –he asked to no one in particular

Meanwhile, Xion was approaching to Roxas' room with her new pet. The dog barked but she quickly silenced it. She knocked on Roxas' door and after a few moments, Roxas appeared.

-Hey there, Xion. Why you didn't came to the clock tower? –Roxas asked

-Oh, I was with my new friend!

-New friend? –Roxas asked, Xion happily nodded

-Yup! I want to introduce you two. Come on, puppy! –she called, as the yellow dog appeared, Roxas looked at him in disbelief

-What the…

-Hey, this is Roxas! –Xion said happily pointing at Roxas, the dog also happily barked

-…Nice to meet you…

-Isn't it cute, Roxas? –Xion said playing with the dog, Roxas stared confusedly at her, but nodded

-I guess… but you should hide it if you don't want Saix to take it away from you! –Roxas warned, but Xion laughed

-I already solved that problem. Saix gave me permission to keep it. –Xion grinned, Roxas gasped in surprise at hearing Xion's last words.

-What! Really? –he asked, Xion happily nodded

-Yeah! Isn't it great? Come on, lets go to play with our new puppy! –Xion shouted running, Roxas stared at her for a minute but then smiled and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the new chapter. Please Read and Review guys, you've been really quiet lately!<strong>


	18. Vacation Day

**Hi, I've been having problems with my internet, that's why I couldn't upload before, but here it is and I'm looking forward for uploading again on saturday. Note: Remember to pay your internet if you don't want to have my problems xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Vacation Day<strong>

_I have a new friend now, well, I don't know if I can call it "friend", Xion does, but during the last days I've been starting to think she's a little crazy. I mean, now that I think it clearly, who wants to have a dog as a friend? They can't talk, and I seriously think they can't eat Ice cream like we do. Well, who am I to judge others? I'm the boy who's always asking questions about things everybody knows after all… or at least that's what Axel says to me…_

It was still early on The World That Never Was so almost everybody was sleeping, Roxas was in the part of the sleep that he always said was the "best" so he didn't liked to be disturbed during that time, however, this day he wasn't going to get his wish granted…

He suddenly felt something wet on his cheek, he then felt as "water" was falling from his cheeks. He quickly cleaned his cheek and changed his sleeping position to the opposite side.

-Roxas, wake up! Wake up! –he heard Xion's voice, Roxas groaned

-What is it? There's still time before we do our missions. Just 5 more minutes.

-But today's a day off! So we get to take a break! –Xion grinned, Roxas opened his eyes and sat looking at Xion, she was still on her pajamas which consisted on mini shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. Roxas was only wearing black sleeping pants and no shirt.

-A break? –Roxas mumbled still with a bed head as the dog beside him licked again his cheek

A few minutes later, Roxas, Axel and Xion (still on pajamas) were on a room which the Organization sometimes used for meetings, Xion was on her feet with a marker on hand ready to write on the white board some ideas or suggestions on how to spend their day off. Roxas was looking at her with a curious face, Axel was trying to get some sleep on the desk with his arms crossed making a pillow for his head

-We wouldn't want to regret today's vacation, so let's plan something awesome for today! –Xion explained to her two friends, Axel rose his head and sighed

-Umm… Xion. What we do on each of our day offs is nothing to discuss about. –Axel explained, all of Xion's happiness seemed to go away at this

-Well, what is it that you want to do Axel? –she asked

-Frankly, I just want to sleep in. –Axel simply explained, Xion looked at him in shock

-What! What did you do on your last day off? -she asked again

-Don't remember… Didn't I sleep then? –Xion was completely in shock now, she got on the desk and exploded…

-IS THAT REALLY SOMETHING TO BE OK WITH! Won't you regret it? When it's all over, how did you spend your day today? You did nothing! I think that is just wasteful! –Xion shouted him directly to his face while taking his cheeks with her hands

Roxas was staring at his friends nervously, he first thought Xion was crazy, but know he was sure of it. "Looks like they're about to kiss!" he thought while chuckling

-Alright, Alright! –Axel said defeated, Xion released him and started panting

-Xion… are you ok? –Roxas asked who had been quiet practically all the "meeting", but he was completely ignored

-On vacations it's really not about what you do that matters you eagerly exhausted guy. Generally, vacation is about sleeping. So it's good to sleep all day. –Axel explained, but Xion ignored him

-First, I want each of you to tell me what you want to do. –Xion happily ordered, Axel glared at her but then sighed

-I want to sleep. –Axel simply said placing his hands behind his head, Xion glared at him now and sighed, she then turned and smile to Roxas

-What about you, Roxas?

-Uhh… This is my first vacation, so I don't know…What are the other members doing?

-Well…I can guess… I'm pretty sure Xigbar and Xaldin are sleeping. Since Saix doesn't seem to have a hobby or something, I'm pretty sure he's ordering the Dusks to clean or planning tomorrow missions. Demyx must be playing his Sitar and Luxord planning strategies with his cards, and Xemnas must be staring at Kingdom Hearts with a stupid face! –Axel explained, Xion looked at the two guys with disapproval

-Wrong… You're all wrong. It'd be nice for more holidays… -Xion mumbled to herself

-That's why you should spend your day however you like. –Axel repeated her

-If you don't mind me asking, what do you want to do Xion? –Roxas asked

-Uh…Umm… -she started thinking, but nothing came to her mind

-Let's just go and hang out for today. –Axel sighed

-A few moments later, Roxas, Axel and Xion were at the top of the clock tower with an ice chest full of ice creams. Xion turned and smiled to her friends…

-I've always wanted to eat ice cream here with you two, at least once. –she said smiling, Axel laughed and raised his eyebrow at her

-Is that so? But this is what we usually do. –Axel explained, Xion looked at him confusion in her face, she then realized Axel's words were true

-…This IS what we usually do…! –she yelled, Roxas and Axel laughed at the girl's expression

-Its ok, just eat 'till your stomach is full. Ok, 10 for each person, right? –Axel said counting the ice creams, Xion nodded

-Hey Xion, what about the dog? –Roxas asked

-Oh, he's asleep. I didn't wanted to wake the poor thing. –she explained

The trio continued eating ice cream and chatting for about an hour. Axel usually told Roxas and Xion stories when he had a heart which made Roxas and Xion wish to remember who they were before becoming Nobodies…

-I wonder what kind of person I was… -Xion thought aloud

-Don't worry. The person you're now is a reflection of who you were before. That means you were a good girl! –Axel explained, Xion blushed a little

-Thanks. But I still want to remember.

-Hey… you said we're a reflection of who we were… So that means you were the same guy before? –Roxas asked, Axel got a little nervous but didn't showed it

- Umm…That's a story for another day. –he simply said, Roxas and Xion giggled, after some minutes of silence, Roxas spoke again

-It was a good idea to come here after all. I honestly don't know of other thing we could do beside this and videogames.

-Now that you mention it, we do the same things all days. Our life is a routine! –Xion added

-Well, we can't do other thing. It's not like we have memories from before or years of experience to know what else to do… -Roxas said, sending an obvious message to Axel that he obviously caught.

-Hey, it's not my fault you only like to do the same, so don't look at me! –Axel defended, Xion giggled

-Well, look at those kids… Shouldn't they be on… how is it called? …School? –Roxas asked pointing down to some kids playing with a disk

-Well, they must be on their Summer Vacations. A whole month without work, only spending time with your friends and why not, sleeping! –Axel said, Xion stared at him with disapproval because of his laziness.

-A whole month? That's a lot of time! I couldn't even think what to do on a single day. –Roxas answered

-Well, it's not like they doesn't have anything to do. Teachers gives them a lot of homework which they do together on their lasts days of vacations. –Axel explained

-That somehow sounds funny. –Xion smiled, Roxas nodded

-That's a lot of time anyway. 7 days will be enough for me…maybe. –Roxas added finishing his 4th ice cream.

-Well that's your opinion, not mine. –Axel smiled, Roxas took another ice cream and bite it, he immediately made a disgust face

-Man… It certainly getting tough to eat 5 of these now… -Roxas said finishing another ice cream, Xion nodded in agreement

-Do you want another? –Axel said handing one to Roxas and Xion, but they reject it with their heads. They stayed there in silence enjoying the sight and their Sea-Salt Ice Creams until Xion spoke again…

-I wonder if we'll be together forever… -she thought aloud, Roxas and Axel turned to her and stare at her with curiosity

-Well I hope so! I don't know what I'll do if you weren't with me! –Roxas exclaimed, Xion smiled to him while Axel looked at him with curiosity also

-What, is eating Ice Cream all you want to do with your lives? –Axel told them, Roxas and Xion turned to each other and then to Axel nodding

-Why not? I like spending my time with you two! –Roxas answered, Axel shook his head

-What's wrong Axel, is it hanging out with us that bad? –Xion added, Axel looked at the girl and he could "feel" fear in her eyes, or at least that's what he saw on them, he turned to Roxas and saw that he was staring at him with the same eyes. He finally laughed at the two teens expressions.

-What's wrong with those looks? It seems like if I kicked your puppy. Considering is possible since you have one now, remember? –Axel said pointing Xion, she quickly shook her head

-You don't like hanging with us! –the girl cried, Axel laughed again and shook his head

-That's not true. I like it! If it weren't true I wouldn't be here. Trust me.

-So why you reacted like that? What's wrong with ice cream then? –Roxas asked

-Well, everything in life can get odd. Television, videogames, ice cream, everything! That's why we're here right? Trying to get hearts of our own again! –he explained, Xion sighed

-There you go again… you keep telling us we need to get our hearts back in order to be the persons we were before. But what if I don't want to be that person again? I like my life the way it is know! –she told them, both guys stared at her in disbelief, she then turned around so that they couldn't see her face…

-Xion… I know it might scare you, but you don't have anything to fear. Believe me, even though hearts are important, they won't change who you actually are. –Axel explained her

-Xion, believe Axel. He's our friend. He just wants the best for us! –Roxas added putting a hand on her shoulder

-Trust me. Having a heart just makes your life better. You have nothing to fear! –Axel added placing his hand on her other shoulder, the girl slowly turned and faced Axel

-Are you sure? –she shyly asked, Axel grinned

-Of course! What, you don't trust me? I'm hurt! –Axel said making a dramatic pose that made Xion laughed a little

-I trust you. Thank you, guys. –she said smiling to the two guys

-Oh well, I'm starting to get bored and I really doubt you'll eat the rest of your ice creams, so lets go to play some video games. –Axel suggested, Xion immediately jumped from her seat

-YEAH! –she happily cried opening immediately a dark corridor and stepping in it, Roxas and Axel blinked at the dark corridor

-She really has a problem with video games… -Roxas muttered, Axel nodded

-Yeah… maybe It was a bad idea to put the Nintendo 64 on her room… -Axel added, Xion reappeared from the dark corridor angrily

-What are you waiting for! Hurry up! –she angrily told them, Roxas and Axel nervously nodded and followed her

A few hours later, they had dinner and everybody returned to their respective rooms. Xion was ready to get her shower before sleeping when somebody knocked her door. She quickly put on her coat and opened the door where Saix was waiting to her surprise.

-…Yes? –she asked a little scared but tried no to show it

-The Organization Impostor has been spotted. Go to Beast's Castle Immediately. It's a direct order from Lord Xemnas. –Saix coldly told her, she softly nodded

-…Yes sir.

-Failure is not an option. –he added before he finally disappeared on a Dark Corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. As I saidwrote before, I'll try to upload again on Saturday as I've been doing before this chapter. Please Read and Review!**


	19. Xion's Battle

**Ok, as I promised here's the new chapter of the story, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Xion's Battle<strong>

Xion reappeared on the halls of Beast's Castle, her hood up. She started walking through the halls searching for her target, she was a little nervous since she didn't knew which were the Impostor intentions, she shook her head trying to stop thinking that and continued searching. While she searched, she remembered how Saix used to stare at her, with those cold eyes with no emotions in it.

_-It's a direct order from Lord Xemnas… Failure is not an option._

-The way Saix glares at me with disgust, its like he's treating like an object… -she said softly to herself while walking

She continued lost on her thoughts, remembering all the times Saix had treat her like an object, that night wasn't the first time, and it surely wouldn't be the last. She finally sighed in defeat…

-Oh well… We're nobodies, we're not really a "person" so to speak… Besides, I don't have any memories of when I was a person. If it wasn't for this Keyblade, I'd probably be good for nothing.

She continued on her searching, but her mind was still busy so it didn't took her long before she got distracted again with her own thoughts.

-Tsk. I'll show you who's good for nothing! A direct order from Lord Xemnas, huh? I'll definitely ace this mission and make you see! I'll definitely triumph! –she shouted convincing herself and continued her searching

Meanwhile at the Castle, almost everybody was on was sleeping already, but for some odd reason, Roxas couldn't. He thought maybe Xion was still up and could chat a little with her.

He walked to Xion's door and knocked, but got no response. He kept knocking but the result was the same, he sighed in defeat.

-She must be asleep. –he mumbled, Saix was walking near there and spotted the younger Nobody and walked towards him

-Roxas, shouldn't you be asleep already? –he asked

-Yeah, but I can't sleep. I came here hoping for Xion to be awake but it seems she isn't. –he explained with a sigh

-The Puppet? That thing is on a mission right now.

-Thing? Why you treat her like… wait, on a mission?

-Indeed. Now, go to your room. You have a mission for tomorrow. –he told him and left, Roxas was a little worried and curious, but more worried than curious.

-I hope she's ok…

A few hours later, Xion was still searching for the Impostor, but he was no where to be seen. Xion was starting to get irritated, she had searched in all the castle three times now.

-Why don't you just show yourself, you imposter! –she angrily mumbled

She exited the castle and started searching on the garden, but it wasn't there also. She sighed and walked toward the Castle entrance when she spotted a hooded figure heading to the bride that lead to the forest.

-…That must be him… -she mumbled and ran to the same direction

When she got to the bridge, no one was there, she looked everywhere but it was useless. She sighed and was about to start walking toward the forest when the hooded figure attacked her from above with some kind of…Keyblade, which she barely avoided.

-It…Its here. –she mumbled scared by the speed of the Impostor

-I didn't expected to find one of you here…I should guess you must be collecting hearts for the Organization. –the Impostor said, a male voice, Xion was surprised by the Impostor words

-What! How do you know that? Who are you? –she asked, the Impostor laughed softly

-You really expect me to answer? –he asked, Xion glared at him

-It doesn't matter. Saix will make you talk when I finish you off! –she angrily told him

-I don't want to fight a little girl, so run while you can… -he said ignoring the girl, she stare at the guy in disbelief

-Was that… was that supposed to be a joke? Cause I'm not laughing! –she said angrily summoning her Keyblade, the guy looked surprised to se the girl's Keyblade

-A Keyblade? Who… are you? –he said, sounding surprised, the girl glared at the guy

-Shut up. –she said starting to run

She charged to the guy, she was about to hit him but he deflected her Keyblade with his… He then counterattacked and tried hitting the girl who barely deflected the attack. The guy continued attacking the girl who couldn't help but to deflect and dodge all the attacks, he finally hit his Keyblade with hers and waited for her answer.

-Strong... So strong… -she said panting

-Do you not resent me? It looks like I can't leave that guy's Nobody here now…-the guy told her, Xion looked confused at the guy

?

The guy started attacking again and due to his speed Xion couldn't do anything again but to deflect and dodge, she quickly used her magic to create a fire shield to protect her, this surprised the Impostor and Xion used this chance to try striking him on the chest, but when she was about to he used his free hand to create some kind of invisible shield that deflected Xion's Keyblade.

-Not bad. –he said trying to hit the girl missing by just a little

-That was so close…! What's with this guy…! –she thought alarmed

The guy stopped attacking and tried to look at the girl's face, but he couldn't because of her hood. The guy stared at the girl and he suddenly revealed his face, long gray hair but what was more curious was he had his eyes blindfolded.

Xion looked in shock at the guy, for some reason she think she knew the guy, but she also was sure that was the first time she saw him. She started remembering the dreams she had recently.

-…I know him… I'm pretty sure I know him! –she mumbled nervously while some flashbacks were on her head.

-What's wrong? Did you said something? –he smirked, Xion shook her head

-I can't be careless now. –she said attacking again, the guy easily deflected her attacks and easily counterattacked hitting and sending her to the floor

She quickly got on her feet before he attacked again and deflected another attack with her Keyblade. She started running and getting a little away from him and started firing thunder spells to him. He easily deflected all the attacks with his energy shield and ran toward the girl and in a quick move he hit her on the stomach and then on her hand sending her Keyblade away from her.

She felt to the floor coughing and growling from the pain, the guy started walking toward her and took her from her hood.

-You're coming with me now… -he said pulling her hood revealing her face, he then took off his band from his eyes in order to see her face, when he did he was surprised.

-Leave me… -she said taking his hand from her face in a weakly

-Your face…who are you really…? And why do you have a Keyblade? –he asked her, she made a soft fake smile

-What about you… tell me first… Why are you dressed like one of us…What is it you're trying to achieve…? –she weakly asked

-My intention was to be followed, and in turn allowed me to hunt down the pursuer. –he explained

-…That's my line. –she glared, the guy stared at her

-You don't know anything. I don't know who are you supposed to be, but I won't be defeated by a fake. –he added walking to the direction Xion's Keyblade went flying, she stared at him in confusion

-…Fake?

-I can feel it… This Keyblade is a sham…worthless… -he continued picking her Keyblade examining it and then throwing it back to Xion, the girl glaring at the guy

-My Keyblade is not a sham… WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT? –she shouted at him angrily remembering all Roxas and Axel made in order for her to recover her Keyblade

-Do I have to repeat it? –he taunted, the girl couldn't stand it more and as she could she picked her Keyblade back and ran toward the guy

-I'll show you who doesn't know anything! –she said running and trying to hit the guy, but again he used his shield to deflect the attack and counterattacking her with an energy blast sending her again to the floor coughing.

-Is that enough for you? –he asked, she tried to stand up but fell on her knees panting

-But…why…? –she said still shocked, the guy started walking towards her

-Want me to tell you something? Find a new crowd, trust me. Those guys are bad news…

Xion stared at the guy as he disappeared on a corridor of darkness in front of her, tears starting to form on her eyes while more "memories" of the guy came back to her head, she couldn't stand it more and started punching the floor

-I wasn't able to subdue him. –she mumbled, she couldn't anymore and screamed the louder she could from the bottom of her inexistent heart.


	20. Frustration

**Chapter 20: Frustration**

The next morning, Roxas and Axel were sitting on the Grey Area waiting for Saix to give everyone their respective missions. Saix and Xemnas weren't seen in all morning to the surprise of everyone, Xion hadn't been seen either but Roxas and Axel guessed she was on her room sleeping due to her night time mission.

Everyone was wondering were Saix was, but specially one Nobody was more curious and afraid of where "Xemnas Left Hand" was…

-Hey I'm really afraid now, Saix has never showed up late since I remember, Ever! Aren't you afraid, coz' I am! –Demyx told Axel who was starting to get irritated because of the Melodious Nocturne

-I know Demyx! But, just like you and me, the man can show up late sometime! –he answered irritated, but Demyx continued

-But… He is Saix! He never shows up late! You know something? I better get back to my room, I don't want to be here when he shows up! –Demyx said running back to his room, Axel sighed in relief

-Finally he's gone! –he sighed, Roxas chuckled

-I know, what's the big deal if Saix doesn't appear anyway? If he's not here, then we have a day off again, right? –Roxas asked

-Dream on. Trust me, never, ever we'll get to days off on a row. –Axel replied, Roxas sighed

-Shut up, and let me dream.

Meanwhile at the Round Room, Saix and Xemnas were with Xion, who was explaining what happened with the Impostor. She had her hood on since she didn't wanted them to see her face in such a depressed state.

-I find and fought the Impostor… and lost…

-I thought I said "Failure wasn't an option". –Saix repeated

-I know… but… he was strong, I couldn't beat him by myself. I just… couldn't. Please, forgive me. –she said in a mix of shame and anger with herself

-It doesn't matter. After all, you were always a failure to begin with… Saix said glaring her, Xion set her sight on the floor, now feeling sure she was ashamed, Xemnas spoke again

-Number Fourteen, can you at least be useful and tell us something we don't know about the Impostor? –Xemnas asked, the question actually hurt the girl, not the question itself, but the way it was asked, was she really that useless for the Organization?

-…I guess….He said he was waiting for one of us to appear so that he could take him or her out. –she answered

-Really? So what are you exactly doing here? –Xemnas asked, raising an eyebrow, Xion stop to think a little and he was right, maybe the Impostor was not trying to take out the Organization Members, after a short time, she answered

-I…I don't know. Maybe he was waiting for someone in particular…

-Tsk. Even the Impostor thinks you're a waste of time. –Saix replied in disgust, Xion couldn't stand anymore the attacks of Saix and she quickly glare at him as soon as he insulted her, her face was now visible to them, Saix smirked at the gesture of the girl

-Got a problem with what I said?

Xion was ready to summon her Keyblade, but she quickly realized that doing that, specially in front of Xemnas was a big mistake, so she tried to relax herself just when Xemnas spoke trying to calm both of them

-Enough you two. Xion, what does this Impostor looks like? –Xemnas asked, Xion and Saix were still glaring at each other

-Actually, he looks a little like you, Lord Xemnas. Grey long hair. Mmm… a little taller than Roxas, maybe… Oh, and he was blind folded, but I don't know why however. –she answered, Xemnas nodded

-Good, at least we now have some information about him.

-Lord Xemnas, can I go now? –she asked politely, but Xemnas shook her head

-Before you go, tell me… you should already know all basic magic spells, why didn't you cure yourself and tried facing the Impostor again? –he asked, Xion sighed and set her sight on the floor again, ashamed

-…I…I haven't… learned the spell, yet… -she said quietly, Xemnas sighed

-How surprising… -Saix said sarcastically

-Enough. Xion, you're going out on missions tomorrow, take your time for resting today, understood?

-…Yeah. –she quietly said nodding

-Fine, you can go now. –he finally said, Xion nodded, got on her feet and left the room.

She slowly walked to her room, as soon as she entered and closed her door, she felt to the floor and started punching it trying to release all the anger and impotence in her. She felt as tears were forming on her eyes, but she didn't had idea what they were and just cleaned them by instinct.

-I'm not useless… I'm…not…useless… -she repeated whispered, trying to ease the pain and impotence she felt…

A few hours later, Roxas was happily eating his ice cream on the Clock Tower, Axel joined him some minutes later and talked as they always used to. After about an hour waiting, they began wondering were Xion was, since they thought she didn't had a mission that day, she'll be resting, but not even Axel could sleep that much, so they went to the Castle and started searching for her.

Obviously, the first place they searched was her room, but no matter how much they knocked, nobody opened, so it was obvious she wasn't there, or at least that's what they thought.

-Finally, they're gone… - Xion whispered when she heard Roxas and Axel footsteps getting away

She was sit on her bed, curled like a ball with her arms on her knees, and her head resting in them, all covered on a white blanket. For some reason, she didn't wanted Roxas and Axel to see her on that state, maybe because she didn't wanted to disappointed them, they went through a lot so that she could get het Keyblade again…

-Though I don't have a heart, why do I feel so hurt? –she whispered

Now that she had relaxed a little, her mind was busy again, but not on Saix words, but a very different thing. She had stopped to think in what the Impostor told her. Why would he say he'll not be defeated by a fake? Why did he said her Keyblade was a sham?

-It makes no sense… why did he said that? –she asked herself confused

She shook her head trying to think in another thing, thinking also maybe it was a bad idea not to opened the door to Roxas and Axel when she could. She sighed and got a closer look to her arms and feet, they were covered with small wounds…

-It hurts… -she sighed depressed

The next day, Roxas and Axel didn't saw Xion on the morning either. Axel told Roxas maybe her mission took longer than expected, which relaxed the blonde a little. He was late for his mission, he was walking to the stairs for getting to the Grey Area when he spotted Saix and Xion talking, the girl had her hood up, as she always did when she wasn't with Roxas or Axel.

-Just give me one more chance, please… -the girl asked

-How obstinate… Since we're all preoccupied for the moment… You're to leave for your next mission. –Saix told her walking away, Xion sighed

-Hey Xion! Where you've been? –Roxas asked walking to her, but as soon as she saw her, she ran not wanting him to know what happened. Roxas stared in confusion the running girl, Xaldin appeared and got angry when he saw Roxas slacking off just like Demyx used to do….

-Hey, what are you doing here? Get on your mission, now! –Xaldin ordered, Roxas nodded

-…Right…

As the girl run, she was wondering why she didn't wanted to see Roxas or Axel…

-Why am I running away? I don't get it myself… But I don't think I can face Roxas…To have failed a mission, is it because I worry about him? –she thought as she run.

That same day, Xion didn't showed up for ice cream again. Roxas commented with Axel what happened between them that morning, but he said maybe she was on her "specific time of the month" and that's why she was acting strangely, something that Roxas didn't understood however.

The next day, Xion woke up at dawn, being unable to sleep anymore. Her mind was focused on the Impostor's words and she couldn't shake them off her head no matter how hard she tried, his words started bringing her doubts about who she really was, who she was before being a Nobody, or why she was in the Organization…

Later that day, Xion's mission was at Twilight Town, collecting hearts as usual. Unfortunately for her, while she was destroying Heartless, she found Roxas whose mission was also there, so she couldn't run from him this time. After finishing, they both went to the Clock Tower as they used to…

-I'm sorry… -she said after a moment of silence

-What for?

-Yesterday…I shouldn't have run off like that… And for not showing up here….-she explained

-It's fine. It didn't bother me. There's gonna be times when you might not feel like coming, right? Anyway… What happened?

-…I don't… quite understand what happened either… -she answered, gulping

-…Are you sure you're ok? –Roxas asked concerned, but Xion ignored him with another question

-Why am I in the Organization? –she thought aloud, Roxas was surprised and confused by her question

-Well, the Organization needs us…We're the only ones who can use the Keyblade. After all, we're "special"…right? –he explained, a sad smile appeared at Xion's face

-Special? Well…We may both be special, Roxas… But I don't think we're the same… -she said quickly opening a dark corridor and stepping into it, Roxas stared at her in confusion

-Xion… what's the matter? Wait! Xion… -he tried to stop her, but she was gone. He sighed in defeat and started wondering what was wrong with the girl, even more concerned than before

Meanwhile, at The World That Never Was, a guy with an Organization coat was walking through the streets of the Dark City, the guy put off his coat revealing a long grey hair, and a blind folded on his face.

-I wonder, who she is? She's the spitting image of…Kairi. She's not a normal Nobody. –the guy mumbled to himself

He continued walking through the streets of the Dark City and stopped just as he had a sight of the Organization Castle, suddenly from behind him a dog appeared, the same dog Axel and Xion found days ago…

-Let's go, Pluto. –the Impostor mumbled, opening a dark corridor and stepping in it with the dog

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. We're approaching to the best (and my favorite) part of the story, but as I already told you, things will change from the original storyline. <strong>

**As I always tell you, please Read and Review!  
><strong>


	21. Special Heartless

**Chapter 21: Special Heartless**

It was a new "day" at The World That Never Was, everyone (except for Xion who wasn't there) was getting their respective missions, Roxas and Axel were on the couches chatting when Saix came to them, he looked curiously at them when he noticed Xion wasn't there…

-Isn't the puppet here yet?

-Oh yeah, she's over here Saix, can't you see her? She looks so cute today, don't you think? –he said sarcastically signing to the empty spot of the chair, Saix rolled his eyes and choose to ignore Axel sarcasm

-Roxas, your mission today is at Hollow Bastion, defeat hearts as usual. Understood?

-I guess so… -the blonde sighed, he was about to open a dark corridor in order for leaving to his mission when Xion appeared at the Grey Area, Roxas smiled when he saw her, but Xion tried to avoid her sight with his

-Morning… -she said approaching at them

-Hello, Xion! –Roxas greeted grinning

-Hey, Roxas… -she replied just waving her hand, somehow she seemed depressed, something that Axel noticed but he chose to ignore that, at least for now…

-Puppet, you're late… -Saix informed, Xion glared at him

-And? Like if I asked! Just give me my mission already… -she said somehow angrily, everybody was surprised at the girl's attitude

-…Umm…sure. You're mission is with Axel, defeat a special Heartless at Twilight Town. –Saix explained, Axel gave a curious look at Saix

-Could you specify "Special Heartless"?

-We know it has an incredible speed, not to different from a Neo Shadow. It's most dangerous characteristic is it seems to use some kind of poison smoke to defend itself. –Saix explained, Xion and Axel looked each other and then looked at Saix

-That sounds like a difficult mission Saix. Why are you sending me? I think Xigbar would be a much helpful partner for Xion… -Axel suggested, but Saix inmediattely shook his head

-Xigbar is already on a mission, so its up to you too. Now get going.

-You really like to see me working, huh? –Axel sighed, Saix ignored his comment

-Roxas, why are you still here? I think I already gave your mission… Or am I wrong?

-All right, all right… I'm leaving. See you later guys! –Roxas said stepping in a dark corridor and disappearing in it, Axel waved at him before leaving, but Xion didn't and again avoided looking at him.

-Well young lady, it's mission time. Let's go. –Axel informed, opening a dark corridor.

-Alright.

-After you. –he said politely, Xion giggled since she already knew he was joking with her, but she followed her game

-Oh, how polite. Thank you. –she joked stepping into the corridor, Axel following her closely.

They reappeared at the streets of Traverse Town. To their surprise, the streets were practically empty, Xion walked a little and was the first to notice the strange environment.

-Where is everybody? –she asked, Axel shrugged

-Who knows? It doesn't matter. This is going to make things easier. –he replied

They started searching for they're "special" target through the streets of the town for some time. Axel was getting curious about her "problem" with Roxas, and it was just a matter of time before the curiosity took the better of him.

-Hey Xion, can I ask you something?

-Sure. What is it?

-I…noticed you were acting strangely this morning…is there something wrong? –he asked, he immediately noticed how Xion got shocked because of his question and started to hesitate

-…Of…course not… Everything is ok… -she managed to answer, Axel sighed

-Hey girl, I thought we were friends. If I'm asking you this is because I want to help you. Not only this morning, you've been acting strangely the last past days. –he explained, the girl sighed in defeat

-Al right… A few days ago… I…I…I failed an important mission. Xemnas himself ordered me to fight and capture the Organization Impostor, but… I lost to him.

-Wait, you fight the Impostor, alone? Xemnas is a fool. What the hell was he thinking?

-What? You don't think I'm capable of beating him? –she asked him angrily

-I certainly don't know that, but… I think if they didn't knew what this "impostor" was capable of doing, it was too risky sending a single man…or a woman in your case… -Axel explained

-I thought I was a girl… -Xion said confused

-Forget about that. Why didn't you tell me?

-Because… I didn't wanted to disappoint you…and Roxas. –she replied sadly, Axel stare at her, she didn't wanted to establish eye contact so he assumed she was really ashamed

-Don't worry, we all have failed a mission once. And actually, your failure is more Xemnas fault, not yours. So don't worry, understood?

-Yeah… -she replied softly

-Good, now tell me, Does Roxas know about this? –he asked again, she softly shook her head

-No, he doesn't.

-That takes us to this morning again…why aren't you talking to him?

-Hey, what's wrong with you? You want me to tell you my entire life or what? How many more questions are you going to ask me? –she asked angrily again

-Hey relax. I just want to know since you two are my friends. I don't want you to fight each other, so tell me.

-To be honest…I don't know. –she replied honestly, Axel sighed again

-Teenagers, I will never understand you.

-Let's just finish this mission. –she said walking again, Axel smirked and followed her

They kept searching for hours, but they couldn't find their target. After a rest for lunch, they kept searching again, after a while of walking, Xion found something that caught her attention.

-Hey, look at this. –she said walking to a wall with some papers pasted on it

-What are you doing? We don't have time for shopping!

-No, look. Here it says that a mystic fog have been appearing at the forest. It also says that the fog seems to be toxic. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? –she asked

-Certainly. Seems like our toxic target seems to be playing on the forest, let's go to pay him a visit.

Axel and Xion walked to the forest hoping to find their target. When they got there, they started examining everything carefully, but they couldn't find the Heartless. They kept searching on the forest until they reached the abandoned Old Mansion.

-I guess we have to keep searching on the forest… -Xion told Axel, he sighed

-I thought this was going to be easier, I mean, there isn't any fog on this forest, maybe that's not what we're looking for… -Axel answered, Xion nodded as she started walking back to the forest when she noticed something was watching them from the top of a tree

-Hey Axel, look! –she told him pointing to the figure

-It seems like a Neo Shadow to me! –Axel said summoning his chakrams and throwing them to the mysterious Heartless, just when they were about to hit it, the Heartless quickly jumped dodging it and landed in front of Axel and Xion

-Ewww, that thing is disgusting! –she said making a disgust face as stared at the Heartless who had a face similar to the one of a wolf, the only difference it had with Neo Shadows

-Well, remember what Saix said: Don't breath the poison gas it releases, understood? –Axel warned

-Understood. –she answered summoning her Keyblade

Axel threw his chakrams again and the Heartless dodge it easily again, but this time it had to defend itself with its arms from Xion's attacks. The Heartless took a little damage in order for hitting Xion with a punch on her stomach and then it launched its famous purple poison gas from its mouth directly to Xion…

-Xion, don't breath it! –Axel warned, Xion quickly used her Aero spell in order to clear the poisonous smog from where she was.

-Nice try… -the girl said hitting the Heartless directly to the face and sending it flying toward a tree. The Heartless got on its feet and jumped to the tree behind it, and from it hands it started launching several dark energy balls directly to Axel and Xion who had to run in order for avoiding them.

-Xion, this is going to take more time than expected. –he told her as both dodged the attacks

-Too bad… I wanted to apologize to Roxas. –she answered deflecting attacks with her Keyblade

-Oh really? Now am motivated, let's finish this fast!

Axel opened a dark corridor and quickly stepped in it, Xion stare at him in confusion but then she understood his intentions when she saw him appearing behind the Heartless and hitting it with a fire punch sending it flying towards Xion who gave another blow to it.

The Heartless again used his poison gas to cover all the area they were on. Xion used a dark corridor for escaping from the gas and reappeared on a high tree close to Axel.

-We'll have to fight it from distance. –Xion told Axel who nodded, suddenly they were both attacked by energy balls again and had to jump from tree to tree in order for dodging them

Axel used this in his advantaged and threw both chakrams to the direction the attacks were coming from, but Axel didn't noticed the Heartless reappeared behind him.

-AXEL, BEHIND YOU! –the girl shouted jumping to Axel's direction

Axel quickly turned around but he was paralyzed because a he was hit on his stomach. The Heartless prepared to launch its smoke directly to Axel who was coughing but Xion tackled Axel just in time and received the poison gas directly.

Axel needed some time to reincorporate and hold himself from a large stick from a tree before falling into the floor who was still covered by the posing gas.

-XION! –he shouted alarmed when he noticed Xion was falling at great speed while coughing which made him think she breathed the smog

He was about to jump and hold her on his arms but he was hit by the Heartless' energy balls dealing him big damage. He finally managed to hide behind a tree and then got his attention back on Xion who had already fallen into the floor.

-Damn it. Xion… -he opened a dark corridor and reappeared on the ground. As soon as he arrived, he used his sleeve trying no to breath the toxic gas, he quickly followed Xion's coughs and found her easily.

She couldn't got on her feet because of the damage she received on her back because of the great fall she suffered from such a high place, Axel quickly hold her on his arms and opened a dark corridor. When she noticed what he was trying to do, she tried to lose the hold he had on her.

-What are you doing? –she managed to said between coughs

-What do you think I'm doing? The gas you breathed is toxic! –he said more worried than angry

-But… I don't want to…fail another mission… -she said sadly, but this made Axel's anger grow

-What are you talking about? Your life is more important than a stupid mission. We're leaving and that's it. –he finally said stepping with Xion in the dark corridor

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the new chapter. Thanks for the people who Reviewed the story, and for those who hadn't, please do...<strong>

**See you on the next chapter**


	22. Rest

**Chapter 22: Rest**

Axel and Xion returned to the Organization, Xion was on Axel's arms. She was kicking and trying to get away from Axel's grip, but it was useless.

-Axel! I'm telling you, I'm fine! Really! –she said moving and kicking like a little girl who didn't want to sleep. Axel sighed at the girl's reaction.

Axel continued walking with Xion on his arms through the Organization's halls searching for somebody who could help him with her, however, even if he didn't want, the only help he could search was Saix's

After some minutes of protest, Xion finally gave up, starting to feel the effects of the poison gas she breathed minutes ago. She was on silence thinking what will happen to her, starting to get scared if the poison was that dangerous, but she got even more scared when she realized where Axel was taking her.

-Wait…you aren't taking me with Saix, right? –she said in a low voice, Axel sighed

-I'm sorry Xion, but I have no other choice. I can't risk your life…

-But…Saix will get mad at me again… I don't want him to call me "useless" again…

-Don't worry, I won't let that happen. Beside, the only reason you breathed that thing is because you prevented me from breath it. –Axel explained, Xion smiled at him

Thanks, Axel…

They continued searching for Saix everywhere, but it was Saix who found them, as soon as Xion stared at Saix, she felt fear on her entire body and gulped. Saix also stare at her and then at Axel…

-So, on her first mission after her last failure she failed again? -he said glaring at Xion

-Stop it Saix, she breathed the poison gas in order for saving me… It's my fault, not hers. –Axel explained, Saix nodded without taking away his stare of Xion, she couldn't help but to glare him also

-What! Remember if you let me die, you'll lose a Keyblade Wielder!

-I guess you're right. Follow me, it needs some medicine. –Saix said starting to walk, Axel and Xion glared at him and followed, after some minutes of walking, they reached the Nursery Room.

Axel placed gently Xion on a bed when they entered, she thanked him with a smile. They waited a little time until Vexen appeared with a doctor jacket. Axel was surprised to see him…

-Ve…Ve…Vexen! –he managed to say

-Not really. This is a replica Vexen made of himself before leaving to Castle Oblivion. It wasn't ready until recently, that's why this is the first time you see it. –Saix explained, Axel sighed relieved

-Why did he make a replica of himself? –Xion asked confused, Saix glared at him

-That's none of your business. Now Vexen, bring this puppet an antidote before we lost the Keyblade. –Saix ordered, Axel and Xion glared at him again

-I'm glad you care about me. –she said sarcastically

Axel and Saix explained the Vexen Replica the characteristics of the poison so that he created an antidote and some sleeping pills so that she could rest and the antidote would work better so she was fast asleep.

-Hey, why do we have this Vexen Replica? –Axel asked Saix

-He needed experience so that he could build an ultimate Replica. He managed to made three of them. –Saix explained, Axel stared at him with curiosity

-Three? Let me check. He made a Replica at Castle Oblivion, this Replica he made of himself and… which one is the third?

-You'll discover that soon. Now take the puppet back to her room. Even though the antidote was taken on time, she'll have the effects of the poison gas for at least a week.

-Wait a minute, effects? What kind of effects?

-Pain in her body, weakness, fever and others, but if she sleeps enough and drinks her antidote every 24 hours, she'll be fine. –Saix explained

-Alright, I'll make sure she drinks it. Oh, and thanks for stop calling her an "it". –Axel replied taking the sleeping girl in his arms again

-Hmph. Just take her out of here. –Saix simply replied leaving the room, Axel shrugged and took the girl to her room.

Some hours later, Roxas was at the clock tower alone waiting for one of his friends to arrive. He waited for at least an hour but none of them arrived, he sighed as he checked for the stick of his ice cream, no "WINNER".

-I guess they're not coming today. I guess Xion's still mad at me. –he sighed in defeat

-Well, well… aren't you a bit lonely here? –he heard someone's voice from behind him, he turned around and saw Axel grinning behind him

-Axel! I though you weren't coming.

-Well, actually I just came to take you home.

-Home? Why? Did something happened? –Roxas asked confused

-Yeah. Xion got poisoned on a mission. She's resting on her room right now. –Axel explained, Roxas quickly got on his feet concerned

-But…she's ok, right?

-Yeah, but we'll have to take care of her for at least a week. Come on, let's go and see her. –Axel said opening a dark corridor, both guys stepped in it and reappeared at the girl's room who still was asleep.

Roxas immediately sat on her bed and check her. He placed his hand on her forehead and realized she was hot. He quickly turned and was about to tell Axel but he replied before he asked.

-That's a normal effect from the poison gas she breathed. She'll have to stay on bed and we two have to take care of her.

-That's not a problem. –Roxas smiled at him. Xion opened her eyes and yawned moaning a little

-Hey, good morning little girl. You had us worried. –Axel greeted with a smile, Xion smiled a little also

-Did I slept all night? –she asked a little surprised, Axel laughed

-Nah. Just a few hours. How are you feeling?

-Not too good. I have a horrible headache. –she replied taking her head with her hands

-Well, remember what Saix said, you're not going to feel well for the next days. You'll have to stay on bed. No excuses, Got it memorized? –Axel warned, Xion giggled

-Sure. Hey, can you get me a glass of water? I'm thirsty…

-Sure. Roxas, she's your responsibility for the next few minutes. –he joked leaving the room. Roxas was a little nervous since he thought Xion was still mad at him, but she was the first to talk

-Roxas… I'm sorry for what I did the other day. I shouldn't have reacted like that.

-It's ok. Don't worry. –he smiled

The two teens started chatting like they used to, Xion explained Roxas why she was acting weird the last days, her failure fighting the impostor and how she got poisoned on her last mission, and Axel joined them a little time later. That day they learned that ice cream wasn't necessary in order to have a good time with your friends, a Nintendo 64 either.

The next day, both guys had breakfast with Xion on her room since she was feeling worse than the last day. After that, they went to their mission who fortunately for them was an easy one, collect hearts on a new World for them named Traverse Town.

As they walked through the streets of the new world, Roxas couldn't help but to feel some kind of "familiarity" with the place, like if he had been there before, but he couldn't remember if it was just him or one of the weird dreams he had had the last days.

-You know something, I like exploring new worlds, but I feel like if I've been here before… -Roxas spoke as they walked

-Really? But this is a world that the Organization found recently, this is my first time also. Maybe you're starting to remember things from before you were a Nobody. –Axel explained, Roxas nodded

-Maybe… But you know something? I've been having some strange dreams lately and… -Roxas started, but was interrupted by Axel

-Oh shut up, shut up. I don't want to know anything about the crazy dreams your hormones produce.

-What are you…

-LALALALALA, I'm not listening! –he interrupted again covering his ears, Roxas stared at him in disappointed and shook his head

-I know I'm the kid here, but shouldn't you be an example for me? –Roxas asked

-Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. There are some things you won't understand 'till you've grown up. I tell you to enjoy life, I wish I can but it's too late.

-Isn't that a song? –Roxas asked

-What! Of course not! Where do you get those crazy ideas from? –Axel asked making a fake surprise face, of course Roxas didn't believed it but he decided to leave things like they were

-Let's just focus on our mission… -he sighed

The two guys continued searching for Heartless on the town 'till they reached their quota so they decided to go back to the Castle and see how Xion was doing, to their surprise when they arrived, she wasn't on her room.

-Maybe she's on the bathroom…. –Axel pointed out, Roxas nodded and knocked her bathroom door

-Xion, are you there? –the blonde guy asked after knocking the door, but nobody answered

-Maybe she was hungry or thirsty and went to the kitchen. –Axel suggested, Roxas nodded and both guys went to the kitchen, as they got closer, they heard a female voice singing

-No way, Axel is that Xion? –Roxas exclaimed surprise as he heard the melodious singing

-I guess… Shut up and let's see.

Roxas and Axel opened the door slow and quietly and just as they suspected they found the girl standing on a chair trying to reach a cookie jar as she was singing.

_-You show me, how to see that is whole, and nothing, is broken. In you and I, there's a new land -_Axel quickly opened the door and started clapping, the girl immediately turned around surprised by the sudden noise

-Very well Xion, I didn't know you had those amazing abilities. –Axel complimented, Xion immediately got off the chair, her face completely red. Axel laughed at the girl's reaction

-You don't have anything to be ashamed of Xion, you have a pretty and amazing voice. –Roxas added, Xion turned around, her face still red

-…Really?

-Yeah! Instead of hiding those talents, you should use them. But make sure Demyx don't listen to you or he'll get jealous. –Axel joked as he easily took the cookie jar Xion was trying to take and handed it over to her.

-Thanks.

-So…where did you learned to sing like that? –Roxas asked, Xion shrugged as she ate a cookie

-I don't know. I just listened to something Demyx lend to me and I just started singing. I guess I was a musician before I became a Nobody or something. –Xion joked, Roxas and Axel laughed

-Who knows, maybe! –Axel joked again

-Okay big boy, I'm starting to get dizzy again and I made a big effort walking here, take me to my room, now! –she ordered, Axel stare at her in surprise but smiled

-Alright miss, Roxas, help me take this lazy girl to her room. –Axel said, Roxas joked taking her feet and placing them on his shoulders while Xion placed her head on Axel stomach who was holding her arms at Roxas height making an "air bed"

-Let's go! –Xion ordered laughing making sure she didn't lost the grip of the cookie jar

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the new chapter. Today's a special day for all the lovers and fans of Futbol, the greatest match of all: FC Barcelona vs Real Madrid CF it's today, so to all the lovers of Futbol like me I hope you enjoy the match as much as I'm sure I will. <strong>

**Please Read and Review and thanks to those who already did...  
><strong>


	23. The Storm

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 23: The Storm**

The next two days, Xion's state didn't get any better. She had forbidden to leave her bed since she was close to faint a few times she left her room coz' she was bored. Roxas and Axel visited her after every mission, so it was natural she couldn't wait for their return every day.

It was dawn in The World that Never Was, so it was natural everyone was asleep by this time, everyone except Xion who couldn't sleep at nights since she slept all day. However, she managed to find herself entertained with her "Nintendo 64" or reading some books Axel brought her from the library, even if these made her headaches worse, but she didn't care about it.

As Xion was playing "Mario 64", she started listening that the usual rain in "The World that Never Was" was getting stronger, Xion noticed this but she didn't paid attention to it and continued playing…

-Yes! I got my eight star, now I can enter the sealed door! –she cried happily as Mario in the game made his victory dance

Xion's excitement was interrupted when a great flash illuminated her entire room for at least a second, followed by a noise similar to that of an earthquake she compared to a movie she saw. She immediately pressed the "start" button to pause her game. She felt how the fear started to get her body because of the strange noise she heard before.

She carefully got off her bed and tried to get a closer look to her window, it was raining heavier than ever, the heaviest rain she had seen at The World That Never Was if someone asked her. She shrugged noticing that beside the heavy rain everything was as usual, she was about to turn around when she saw a lightning far away illuminating her room again and followed by the huge noise again.

She quickly decided that this was the perfect moment for fear to take the better of her and she did what any person would do in her situation…

-AXEL! AXEL! –she started yelling running toward her friend's room since it was closer than Roxas'

Meanwhile at Axel's room, the "Flurry of Dancing Flames" was on the best part of his sleep. He started laughing on his dream. The conscious part of his body heard a distant "Axel" but decided not to pay attention to it.

-An ice cream made of fire… -he laughed still asleep

-Axel… -he heard again a distant voice still on his dreams, he laughed again

-It's a good idea, right Xion?

Suddenly, Axel's door was heavily opened which made the pyro awake instantly and jumped off his bed and falling to the floor. Just as he was landing he saw Xion running to him and getting below his bed and covering with her blankets making only her face visible. The guy blinked a little before asking the girl an obvious question…

-Xion…what are you doing? –he finally asked after some seconds

-Axel… It's the end of the world! The world is crashing, breaking or something! –she explained, Axel could easily notice the fear on the girl's voice

-…What are you talking about? –he asked, but the girl ignored his question

-You know something? We have to escape to other world while we can! We have to go and tell Roxas before is too late! –she said trying to get off below the bed but another thunder made her got again below the bed curling up and shaking, Axel understood then what was the problem

-End of the world? You mean the storm?

-The…what? –she asked showing her face again, Axel sighed and slowly got on his feet

-Alright… Get off there. –he ordered, the way Axel's voice sound make the girl think everything was in order, she shyly got on her feet meeting Axel's gaze

-Why do I suddenly feel stupid? –she said shyly, Axel sighed

-You're not stupid…Let's see, how do I explain this? –Axel said scratching the back of his head, but then he heard Roxas' voice calling his name

-AXEL! –he said standing in the door panting

-What? Is something wrong? –he asked, after Roxas recovered his breath he came running to Axel

-Axel, its horrible! The world is crashing, or breaking or something! We have to get out of here before its too late! –he said alarmed, the girl immediately got scared again

-I knew it! Let's open a dark corridor to Twilight Town! –Xion cried out scared, but Roxas shook his head

-I already tried, but dark corridors aren't working! –he answered, Xion got pale as tears started to form on her eyes from the fear

-Oh no! What are we going to do?

-Axel, you're the one who knows everything, what can we do to save ourselves? -Roxas said turning to Axel, both teens got surprised to notice Axel had his face covered with one of his hand

-Why? What did I do to deserve these? –he said in a low voice, another thunder flashed the room which made both teens to hug each other in fear

-Axel do something, NOW! –Xion cried, Axel was ready to punch both teens on his head but something deep inside him prevented him from doing it

-Relax, Axel… They're just kids… It's not their fault…-Axel told himself

Axel took both teens to the Grey Area and started explaining them what a "storm" was which wasn't exactly easy. After some minutes, he finished his explanation.

-I knew I would feel stupid… -Xion sighed

-So… this "thunders" aren't dangerous? –Roxas asked

-Not if you're indoors!

-Oh.

-You know something, I would understand this from you Roxas, but from YOU Xion? I thought you were a smart girl!

-Hey don't blame me! I have never experienced something like this before, its normal I was scared. Beside, I'm not as stupid as Roxas! –Xion defended herself

-Excuse me? –Roxas asked her raising an eyebrow

-It doesn't matter. The good news are: since dark corridors can't be created during thunder storms, we have a day off, isn't that wonderful? –Axel said excited, Xion smiled

-Yeah! I won't be alone today! –she cried happily

-That's right! Well, we still have a couple of hours for sleeping, so let's go. –Axel said with a smile, Roxas smiled also but Xion got a little sad…

-Oh… right…

-What's wrong, Xion? Still scared? –Axel asked, Xion nodded

-Yeah… But I just have to get asleep. Not big deal. –Xion explained, Axel nodded

-Hey, if you're that scared, I guess I can go and be with you. You won't be that scared if you're with a friend, right? –Roxas offered, Xion smiled and happily nodded

-Really? Thanks Roxas!

-Alright, if that's all I'm going to have some sleep. Play nice you two. –Axel said waving his hand and walking to his room, Roxas and Xion stared at him in confusion

-What did he meant by "play nice"? –Roxas whispered, Xion shrugged

A few minutes later, Roxas and Xion were both on the girl's bed talking about what ever thing. When they were talking, a black out occurred which made the girl got even more nervous and scared than before. Roxas noticed this and couldn't help but to concern

-Xion, are you ok? You're shaking!

-Ummm…Sure. Don't worry. I'm ok.

-Are you sure? –he asked again, the girl sighed

-Not really. Can I tell you a secret?

-Sure. What is it?

-You have to promise me you won't laugh! –Xion warned, Roxas sighed

-I won't laugh, what is it?

-Well, actually I know it sounds ridiculous but… I… I fear darkness. –she finally said, Roxas stared at her in confusion

-You fear…darkness? How's that possible? –Roxas asked in disbelief

-I have no idea… But trust me, you don't have an idea how difficult it is for me to try to get some sleep, specially these lasts days I've been sick! –she explained and then sighed, Roxas stared at her

-Well, that's not bad, I guess.

-Please, don't tell anybody. I don't want them to bother me for such a stupid thing.

-Don't worry. I'm not telling anybody,

Some hours later, almost everyone was gathered on the Grey Area. They had some candles to illuminate a little the room. Since it was the only area with light, it was obvious that was the only place would prefer to stay, even though only Roxas knew the reason.

-Damn it, when is this stupid storm going to be over? –Xigbar yelled mad

-Oh come on Xiggy, it's not that bad. This is the only time we're all together. –Demyx answered with a smile

-Why don't we play some board game or something? –Roxas suggested, Demyx immediately raised his hand

-Oh, Oh, I got a Monopoly on my room. –he answered

-Good, at least that's something! Go and bring it. –Axel told him

-What! But it's completely dark over there, what if a monster appears or something? Xigbar, would you mind coming with me?

-As if. Puppet, go with this little coward, please… -Xigbar told the girl, she immediately got nervous since none of them knew she was probably as scared as Demyx, or even more if possible. Fortunately for her, Roxas saved her.

-She can't go Xigbar. Remember she is sick. I'll go with him. –Roxas volunteered and disappeared on the dark halls with Demyx, Xion sighed in relief

-Thank you, Roxas… -she whispered

A few minutes later, Roxas and Demyx reappeared with the Monopoly on hands. Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Xigbar and Xion sat around a table as they began distributing the fake money. When everyone was ready to start the game…

-So… what are we supposed to do? –Roxas and Xion asked simultaneously, everyone slapped their faces at this question, even Demyx…

After some more minutes of explaining the rules and objectives to Roxas and Xion, the game began. Some hours later…

-Yay! You landed on Boardwalk Xigbar, you owe me 2000 munny! –Xion cried happily, everyone stared jealously at the girl since she had practically half of the game on her property. Roxas had the orange ones, Axel the red ones and the railroads and Xigbar had the purple and cyan ones. As everyone guessed, Demyx was the first to loose since he first landed in Xion's "Boardwalk" and then in a "chance card" he landed in "Boardwalk" again

-I'm sick of those stupid hotels! –Xigbar cursed giving the money to the girl who took it with a smile

After some more hours of playing, Roxas and Axel were eliminated being Xion and Xigbar the last players on the game. Xion got closed to loosing but in surprising way she managed to recover half of the properties again and minutes later as Roxas and Axel expected, she was about to win the game.

-Alright Xigbar, you're on your "Water Company", that means you can't throw a 3,4,6,9 or 11 or I'll win. –Xion informed grinning

-Thanks for telling us what's obvious, Poppet.

Xigbar threw the dices and fortunately for him, he got an 8 and landed on chance card. Xion started cursing Xigbar's luck while he made a ridiculous victory dance. When he pick his "chance card", his expression completely changed.

-What does it say? –Xion asked still mad

-"Advance to Boardwalk" –he muttered, but Xion didn't listened

-What?

-"ADVANCE TO BOARDWALK! –he yelled at her angrily

-Oh, that means… I'M THE WINNER! –Xion cried happily as Xigbar hit the board table throwing everything to the floor while Xion was now making a victory dance completely forgetting she was still sick. Roxas and Axel stared at her in disbelief and both made the same question…

-Why does she always win everything? –they asked each other

**Alright, here's the new chapter. Thanks for reading and revieweing, it makes me happy, really! Thanks for being so awesome!**


	24. The Day after The Storm

**Here it is the new chapter, as I always tell you: Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The day after The Storm<strong>

It was the dawn of the next day, Xion insisted Roxas to stay with her that night since she didn't want to be alone in the dark. Roxas happily accepted, but he didn't know he would have one of the worsts nights of his life. Xion spent great part of the night kicking her or placing her feet on his belly while he just sighed and tried to ignore it.

Roxas couldn't stand it anymore, he took off Xion's feet from her stomach and got on his feet, he watched Xion's clock near to her bed: 5:00 AM, he sighed and decided he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway and returned to his room.

After a quick shower and a light breakfast (since he couldn't cook at all) he went to the Grey Area and sit in one of the couches. A few minutes later, he heard someone's steps. He got on his feet and saw Saix staring at him raising an eyebrow…

-You're early… What are you doing here so early? –Saix asked, Roxas was about to explain him when he realized Saix didn't liked Xion and if he told him, he probably was going to insult her so he decided lie.

-I…I… couldn't sleep anymore…

-Hmph… Well, since we can't use dark corridors because of yesterday's storm, I'm assigning you a different mission for today… -Saix explained, Roxas made a disgust face

-You're making me work so early? –he said, Saix shook his head in disapproval

-You definitely spend too much time with Axel! You're becoming as lazy as him.

-That's not true… I'm just smarter than before. –he said proudly, Saix rolled his eyes and ignored his comment

-Forget it. We have reasons to believe that the Impostor has been here, on our world.

-The Impostor? Here? –Roxas gasped alarmed, remembering he was the guy Xion couldn't beat, Saix nodded

-Maybe… Demyx said he saw someone with a black coat on the Memory Skyscraper, but I'm still not sure if I should believe him…

-Memory Skyscraper? –Roxas asked confused

-The tallest building on the Dark City.

-Oh, right. So, you want me to investigate? –he asked, Saix nodded

-If you spot the Impostor, be sure to bring it here, not like the useless puppet. –Saix warned, Roxas glared him

-…Sure… And stop calling her puppet. Her name is Xion. –Roxas said leaving the room

He started walking through all the castle until he reached "Nothing's Call" and descended then to the Dark City. The rain was as normal again in the city unlike the last day. He continued his walking until he reached the Memory Skyscraper and took a look at it…

-I don't think someone can climb up there without a Dark Corridor…

Meanwhile at the Castle, Xion was just waking up. She sat on her bed and started thinking again on the strange dreams she had been having lately. She shrugged trying not to give them importance and got on her feet.

-I feel great! I guess all those medicines helped me in the end. –she told herself, suddenly a knock on her door got her out of her mind, the door opened revealing Axel.

-Hey there little girl, have you seen Roxas? –he asked with a smile, the girl then started remembering

-Now that you mention it, he stayed with me last night since I didn't wanted to sleep alone, but I don't know where he is now… -she said blushing a little, Axel raised his eyebrows in surprise at this

-Really? Ow, how cute. You spent all the night hugging and kissing each other with your love, Xion? –Axel teased, Xion blushed even more at these as Axel began laughing

-Shut up! Besides, how is Roxas supposed to be my "love" if we don't have hearts?

-Well that may be true, but man you two sure act like if you had hearts. Personally I think you'll made a cute couple.

-Really? …I mean, stop saying nonsenses! –Xion shouted him blushing more than ever, Axel laughed 'till his stomach ached as Xion just glare him

-Ok, sorry. I guess I was a little rude. –he apologizing cleaning his tears

-Don't guess, YOU WERE RUDE!

-I already apologize! Since you seem to be better, why don't we go and have breakfast? We'll search your "love" later. –Axel teased again taking the girl's hand

-You will never stop, right? –Xion asked already knowing the answer

Some time later, after some unsuccessful tries to climb the Memory Skyscraper, Roxas finally got to the top with a little help from his magic and a little luck, only to realize anyone was there.

-What the hell I was thinking? If someone was here, obviously he escaped when he saw me trying to climb. –he sighed and sat on the edge of the tower gazing the Castle

Curiously, he started thinking about all the strange dreams he had been having lately and even when he was awake, he had those "flashbacks" suddenly, specially when he was on Traverse Town or Hollow Bastion. The same boy with red clothes and sometimes a girl with red hair who looked just like Xion.

-I wonder if they're memories or am just becoming crazy… -he sighed

-Trust me, they're memories, but not yours certainly. –he heard someone's voice behind him, he quickly turned around but he didn't saw anyone. He then saw a hooded figure falling and quickly followed, however the figure opened a dark corridor in the midair and quickly disappeared making Roxas gasp.

-I wonder… if that was the Impostor? I couldn't see his face so… It doesn't matter. I'm going back.

Meanwhile back at the castle, since dark corridors supposedly couldn't be created because of yesterday's storm, almost everyone was gathered on the Grey Area, bored and deciding something they could do to entertain them selves.

-You sure your feeling better? –Axel told Xion while everyone was discussing, Xion nodded

-I'm sure. I'll be able to do missions tomorrow again. –she grinned

-Right, but take it easy. Got it Memorized?

-Yeah. I got it memorized Axel. –Xion laughed while everyone discussed

-Well, since no one gives a good idea, why don't we play Monopoly again? –Demyx suggested, everyone agreed since there weren't any other options

-Hey, can I play? –Xion asked excited, all eyes were set on her and were followed by a direct answer

-NO!

-Huh? Why? –Xion asked a little depressed

-Let's see, how can I explain this Poppet… You have… to much luck for this kind of games, if you play it's obvious you'll win. –Xigbar explained, Xion got depressed when she heard this, Axel stare at her, was she lying?

-Please…

-We said no. Why don't you go and play with Luxord or something? Probably none of you two are going to win if you play together… -Demyx told her, Xion glared all of them

-Fine! I don't know why I want to play with a bunch of losers like you after all. –Xion said angrily getting on her feet and leaving the room as Saix was entering, she stopped when she heard the sound of a dark corridor opening, Roxas stepping out of it.

-Looks like dark corridors are working again, how convenient. Everyone, get ready for your respective missions. –Saix informed, everyone immediately glared at Roxas, he stared at everyone who was glaring him, except for Xion who was staring at the others happily

-What? –Roxas said confused

-Thanks to you we're all having to work today! –Demyx said angrily

-And why are you mad? You never work or go to missions, or if they assign you one you never complete it! –Roxas pointed out, everyone started laughing at this except Demyx of course

-Any news, Roxas? –Saix asked walking to him

-I'm not sure… I think I saw someone with a black coat jumping and disappearing on a dark corridor on the air, but I'm having a lot of strange visions on my mind lately so I'm not sure.

-Well, I'm feeling kind today so you have the day off.

-You're feeling kind Saix? –Axel asked surprised approaching to them

-Hmph. Don't get used to it. Tomorrow, you and Xion are going back to missions. –he said leaving the trio alone

-Well thanks to you Roxas, I won't be able to sleep liked I wanted, but I guess it's the best thing, so you two "love birds" can be alone. –he said raising his eyebrows suggestively, Xion blushed again while Roxas stared at them in confusion

-Again with that Axel! Enough already! –Xion said angrily

-Did I miss something? –Roxas asked, but Axel shook his head

-Nothing important. Just make sure to bring her before 10:00 PM. I do care for this girl so treat her like she deserves. –he said messing with Xion's hair before leaving, when he did Xion tried to fix her hair while she glare at the guy

-Do you have any idea what he was talking about? –he asked Xion, the girl stare in disbelief while she was thinking Roxas wasn't the smartest guy after all, she then shook her head

-Forget it. Nothing important.

-Fine, don't tell me. Hey, you're looking a lot better so, you want to go for ice cream? It's been so long since we had some on the Clock Tower… -he told Xion, the girl immediately grinned at this and joked

-Sure, but don't forget what Axel told you, be sure to bring me back before 10:00 PM or he'll get mad! –she joked

-What were you two talking about? –Roxas asked angrily, Xion smiled

-I'll tell you at the clock tower.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all. You know the drift: Read and Review.<strong>** Thanks for all who do it :D  
><strong>


	25. Failure

_**Chapter 25: Failure**_

_I've been having strange dreams lately, the same boy in red, and they're not just dreams coz' I have them when I'm on missions also… Maybe these are memories from before I was a Nobody. Axel told us some time ago we would start remembering. Any way, Xion had her first mission since her last accident with Axel today, I just hope she's ok._

Roxas and Axel were eating ice cream on the clock tower after a day of missions. As they always did, they were talking about non senses, but that's how they always passed their time and they enjoyed it. After some minutes talking, Xion appeared with her ice cream on hand.

-Hey guys! –she greeted happily

-Hey Xion. How was your mission? –Roxas asked as the girl took her seat next to him

-Fine. Easy. I told you not to worry so much.

-Well, it's good to see you on duty again. –Axel grinned

-I guess. –she shrugged, there was a small silence while the three of them were enjoying their ice creams, until Roxas spoke again…

-Hey Xion, I've been thinking and… -Roxas started until Axel interrupted him

-Really, Roxas? You can actually think? That's fantastic! I always thought you were unable to use your brain! –Axel teased, Xion started laughing as Roxas stared seriously at both of them

-Do you think it's funny Xion? Why don't you laugh about this: What happened to the dog you and Axel found days ago? –Roxas asked, Xion blinked as she thought over the question, after some seconds she got an horrified expression.

-OH MY GOSH! MY DOG!

-Don't tell me you lose him? –Axel asked in shock, Xion nodded

-It's been a week at least since I last saw him! The poor little thing must be hungry! –Xion said scared, Axel stared at her and then laughed

-Hungry? That "little thing" must be dead by now. That's what happens when you don't eat nor drink anything in more than a week. –Axel explained, Xion stared at him with a horrified expression

-Don't say that! We must go and find it before its too late.

-Nah. I think I'll pass. I bet Roxas wants to help you. –Axel answered, Xion turned around and stared at Roxas

-No thanks. Don't worry Xion. I bet that dog was lucky and ended in the Dark City or something. After all, nobody has found the body yet. –Roxas explained

-That's why we need to found it. You two are helping me, you like it or not. –Xion said giving her ice cream the last bite and disappearing in a dark corridor, Roxas and Axel blinked staring at the corridor before it disappeared

-Man, your girlfriend is crazy. –Axel said

-Why do you insist with that? –Roxas asked him. Axel was about to answer when Xion stepped out of the dark corridor again glaring at the two guys

-What are you two waiting for? HURRY! –Xion yelled at them, making them quickly stand up and step into the dark corridor with her following them close.

The next day, Roxas and Axel had a mission together but they managed to end it quickly so instead of going to the clock tower, they decided to return to the castle. Xigbar was with them since he didn't had a mission that day. Roxas and Axel were commenting Xigbar about Xion's "lost" pet.

-So… you haven't seen it? –Roxas asked Xigbar

-As if. I don't even know why Saix gave her permission to keep it. –Xigbar informed, curiously Saix was entering the room and listened to Xigbar

-What happened with me? –Saix asked raising an eyebrow at them

-Oh nothing. We were just saying you're a good leader and that with you we'll finish Kingdom Hearts in a blink. –Axel lied, Saix raised his eyebrow staring at Axel only now

-Really, Lea? –Saix asked, Axel immediately glared at Saix when he said his "other" name

-Lea? –Roxas and Xigbar said simultaneously

-Roxas, since you finished your mission easily today, I'm assigning you another mission for today. Go to Hollow Bastion and collect hearts. –Saix explained, Roxas got on his feet in disbelief

-Are you serious? You're assigning me two missions on a day? –Roxas protested

-You have a problem with that? –Saix said raising his eyebrow

-Of course I have! You think I'm a machine or something? Give me a break.

-You'll have a break when we finish Kingdom Hearts kiddo. –Xigbar interrupted them, Roxas glared at him. Suddenly, a dark corridor was opened in the middle of the room. Everyone got curious and was waiting who was stepping out of it.

-What's this? The mission is still to early for it to… -Saix started, but stopped when he spotted two dusks were carrying a fallen member.

Everyone got alarmed when they saw this and went directly to aid the dusks who were placing the member on the floor. Roxas and Axel got even more alarmed when they spotted who the fallen member was…

-Xion! –both guys exclaimed as they saw her friend unconscious on the floor with some small injuries

-What happened? –Xigbar asked as Roxas took Xion and started shaking her

-Talk to me, Xion… Xion! –Roxas said trying to wake her up but was useless. Axel was staring from behind still not believing what was happening. Saix who hadn't moved from his place started walking towards the girl's direction.

-Everyone, keep your distance. Roxas, move. –Saix ordered as the dusks kept away Roxas from the fallen girl

-But… -Roxas tried to protest, but Axel's hand on his shoulder made him calm a little

-…Carry it back to its room. It is nothing. Everyone tend to your missions.

The dusks took Xion from her arms and start carrying her to her room. Roxas stared at them as they leaved and then decided to follow, he started running but Saix stopped him.

-And were do you think you're going Roxas? –Saix asked, Roxas stopped and turned around

-To Xion's.

-There's no need for that. The treatment will be done by the dusks. Why do you care so much for that "failure" anyway? –he asked staring him, Roxas just glared at him and left the room. Axel yawned and started walking too

-Well, I'm off. –Axel said walking through the hall, Saix stared at him also.

-Seriously…

Axel reached the girl's room and opened the door. Roxas was staring her sadly still on his feet. The pyro walked toward the blonde and placed his hand on his shoulder

-Is everything alright? –he asked

-Yeah. She's asleep. Looks like there isn't any big injuries… -Roxas said still depressed staring at the sleeping girl.

-Cheer up! She'll get well soon, so quit your worrying. –he smirked messing the younger Nobody's hair

-That jerk Saix… To speak like that towards a fallen member... –Roxas mumbled trying to fix his messed hair

-So he bad-mouthed, eh?

-That isn't the issue! –he yelled angrily at him

-M…My bad…Calm down will ya?

-Its just…Why does he hate her so much? –Roxas wondered

-What! –Axel said in disbelief, Roxas turned around just in time to see him face palm himself. Roxas got a little nervous at this

-What…did I said something wrong? –Roxas asked, Axel walked to him and started praising his head like if he were a little dog or something.

-You sound like a real person. To love or hate, doesn't exist for us, because we're Nobodies. We can't feel those emotions. –Axel explained

-Is that so… but…why is his attitude like that? –Roxas asked confused, Axel sighed

-From the start, he has always been that kind of guy. His twisted personality is the "memories" of when he was a human. So don't worry too much about it.

-Memories of when we were human? –Roxas asked, still confused

-Yeah. We aren't capable of "feeling" but we have those "memories" of our former behavior. Those then form our personality or character. In short, Saix has bad personality… -Axel explained

-Ohh…. –Roxas exclaimed getting Axel's lesson

-Is there anything else you want to add? –Saix asked standing on the door, Roxas and Axel stared at each other at this

-I guess not. –Axel said shrugging

-In that case, have more concern about your missions now. Thanks to that failure your work has increased. –Saix explained, Roxas and Axel glared at him because of how he was used to call their friend.

-Roxas, go to your mission so that you can be back early. –Axel gently asked, Roxas was about to protest but as he saw Axel's eyes and decided just to leave.

-Okay… -he said resigned leaving the room. Axel waited till' the boy was far enough to talk again

-Sorry about his careless spirit. Though you were a bit harsh on Xion, that's for sure… It's not like you hate her, right? Just saying. –Axel said, Saix stared at him in confusion

-That is…stupid isn't it?

-But you see, I don't find your reasons convincing. Everyone has failed a mission at least once, so… what exactly are you hiding? –he said taking Saix's shoulder and pushing him directly to the wall, Saix however was not intimidated about this.

-I don't know what are you talking about… -Saix answered

-Spit it out. What's happening to Xion? –Axel asked glaring him. Saix just took away with his hand Axel's grip on him and started walking towards the door, but stopped before leaving the room

-There is something I'd like to ask, what feelings do you have for this garbage? –he asked not waiting for an answer and leaving the room. Axel stood there glaring at the place where Saix was standing seconds ago…

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today's chapter hope you liked it. This is the last chapter published from the manga also so from now on the events will be from the game or from my immagination. <strong>

**As I always say, please Read and Review!  
><strong>


	26. Love

**Chapter 26: Love**

_I still can't believe what happened to Xion, I just hope she can wake up soon. I don't know why Saix treats her so bad, Axel told me it was because of his personality but I'm not sure. I guess it is because I don't remember anything from before and I don't know how my personality was._

After some hours of fighting Heartless on Hollow Bastion, Roxas finished his mission collecting hearts. He spent a hard time completing his mission since he couldn't think in anything but Xion. As soon as he finished the quota Saix gave him, he went back to the Castle.

Roxas reappeared on the Grey Area, he decided he could give Saix the report later and that Xion was more important now so he went to see her first. He opened the door and waiting to see his friend awake and smiling as she used to do, but as he feared, she was still sleeping on her bed, the same way and position she was before he left.

-Xion… -he sighed sadly getting next to her

-She hasn't even move since you left. –Axel said from behind him startling him

-Axel!

-The Vexen Replica said it could take a while for her to wake up. It seems she passed out during the mission and not defeated by Heartless like we thought. –Axel explained, Roxas sighed

-And how much is "a while"?

-I don't know, hours, days… Who knows? –Axel said sincerely, Roxas sighed again

-…It doesn't matter. I…I know she will wake up. –Roxas said hopefully, Axel raised an eyebrow

-How are you so sure?

-Actually, when you were on Castle Oblivion, I passed out on a mission with Xigbar. I was asleep for weeks! Maybe, this is normal… -Roxas explained, Axel stared at him seriously

-Well, it's weird, but it's definitely not normal.

-Don't say that! You'll see how she wakes up in a couple of days.

-I hope you're right. We should leave her rest, Roxas. –Axel said walking towards the door and waiting for Roxas there, he slowly nodded

-Right. Hope you get better, Xion. –Roxas said to her before leaving the room and closing gently her door. Axel stared at Roxas, he surely seemed depressed. He started thinking again in theory he had with Xigbar weeks ago.

-Roxas... –he started scratching his head, not finding the right words in his mind, Roxas slowly turned to him and stare at him curiously

-What?

-Damn it, how can I ask this…?

-Ask what? –he asked raising an eyebrow, Axel sighed

-I don't know how to ask this so I'll ask like if you had a heart: Do you feel something for Xion? –Axel asked directly, the question actually surprised Roxas

-Feel? Didn't you said Nobodies couldn't feel anything?

-You watch enough television with Xion to know what I'm talking about, so answer! –Axel said, Roxas stared confused at Axel

-I…don't know what are you talking about. –Roxas shrugged, Axel slapped his forehead at this

-You know something? Forget it. –Axel said resigned walking away from Roxas who stayed cold staring him

-I guess Axel needs some rest also.

The next few days, Roxas had a new routine: After breakfast and before leaving to his mission, he went to pay a visit to Xion and see if she got better, but no luck. After he finished his mission, the first thing he did when he returned to the castle was to visit Xion again and see if she was awake now. Finally, before going to sleep, he paid her another fast visit to check her.

Roxas knew Xion enough to know what she liked. Before returning to the castle, he went to a world named Destiny Islands and pick for her a seashell. When he paid her a visit after his mission, he placed a seashell next to her pillow just like she did when he was asleep, one for every day.

Roxas mission this time was with Demyx, heart collection in Twilight Town. As Roxas had learn, he already knew he'll end up making all the job for him, but he didn't protested since Axel told him he needed to keep his mind busy for a while, which mean that if Roxas did all the mission alone, it will take him more time.

This however wasn't Roxas lucky day, because for some strange reason Demyx actually helped him finish his mission, and it didn't help also the mission was easier than expected. They reached their quota faster than expected, Roxas sighed when he noticed this which made Demyx ask…

-What's wrong dude? You don't look happy. You want to work more? –he asked cheerfully, Roxas shook his head

-No. It's just, I don't want to go home and see Xion on her state. –Roxas said sincerely, Demyx stare at him serious and sighed.

-Well, you don't have to go home right now. You can do anything you do before going back.

I guess…. Hey, you want some ice cream? –he asked, the question surprised Demyx

-Ice cream? Well I guess I could eat some. –he shrugged

A few minutes later, Roxas and Demyx were eating their ice creams on the top of the clock tower.

-R…Roxas…Is it safe to be up here? –Demyx said scared because of the high place

-It's safe. I come here with Axel and Xion after every mission, and no one of us have ever fall from here. –he explained giving a bite to his ice cream, Demyx gulped still fearing to fall from such a high tower. There was a short silence until Demyx spoke again.

-So… Xion hasn't got any better? –Demyx asked, Roxas lowered his head and shook it

-No… It's been five days now…I wonder when she'll wake up. –he said depressed

-Too bad… She's a good girl. –he said, Roxas nodded. He then remembered what Axel told him days ago and thought maybe Demyx could know something…

-Hey… do you know what it means "to feel something" for someone? –Roxas asked hoping Demyx could know something, Demyx raised an eyebrow at the question

-Well, I guess it depends on the situation, why you ask?

-Axel asked me the other day if I felt something for Xion, but I didn't knew what he meant. It didn't help much that he didn't explained me also. –Roxas explained, Demyx understood the younger Nobody's confusion and start thinking on the best way for explaining him

-Umm… I guess he meant if you love her or something. –he finally answered, Roxas was surprised by his answer

-Love? But isn't "love" a feeling? I thought we couldn't feel without a heart.

-That's not completely true. I can say without having a heart that I love music. I can say without having a heart I love playing my Sitar also. –Demyx explained, Roxas thought over what the Melodious Nocturne said and started to understand…

-…I guess it makes sense. So… how do you know when you "love" something or someone?

-I know I love playing my Sitar because I enjoy doing it. Sometimes I wait all day long only for going to my room and start playing it. Do you enjoy spending time with Xion?

-I… guess. But I also enjoy spending time with Axel, does that mean I love him also? –Roxas innocently asked, Demyx immediately freaked out because of the question but quickly calmed down and tried to explain...

-Roxas, if you're a guy, you can't love a guy, only girls.

-Why? –Roxas asked clearly confused because of how Demyx quickly freaked out

-Just leave it like that, trust me.

-Okay, so… if I enjoy spending time with Xion, that means I love her?

-Possible. But as I remember, before you love somebody, you must first feel attracted to her. Is there something you like from her? –Demyx asked, Roxas didn't even take time to think on the question and answered immediately

-I like everything about her. She's smart, funny, and we get along very well.

-I think you like her then. I suggest you to tell her that when she's awake. –Demyx suggested, a small smile appeared on Roxas' face

-I'll like that. Why don't we go back now? With this conversation I can't wait for her to wake up now. –Roxas said motivated getting on his feet, Demyx chuckled

-Sure. I want to play my Sitar anyway.

Roxas and Demyx returned to the castle and both of them went different ways as they arrived. Roxas obviously was going to Xion's room, but unfortunately for him he crashed into Saix on his way to the girl's room.

-…Sorry. –he apologized as the older Nobody stared coldly at him

-Where are you going so fast, Roxas? –Saix asked

-To see Xion. –the answer somehow bothered Saix, but as it was usual on him, he didn't show it.

-Why you two are so interested in that garbage? –he asked, his question bothered Roxas who was starting to get sick of Saix insults on Xion

-Hey, stop it already. Her name is Xion . –he told him, Saix raised an eyebrow

-Does it bother you?

-Of course it does. You can't call a comrade "garbage"!

-And what are you going to do if I call that useless thing "garbage"? You two think just because you have Keyblade you can do whatever you want. –Saix words made Roxas get even angrier and without even wanting, he summoned his Keyblade

-STOP INSULTING HER! –he yelled angrily getting ready to fight, Saix however didn't even move from his place and just laughed silently.

-And what do you think you're going to do? You're just as weak as she is. –he said turning around and leaving. Roxas couldn't help but to glare at him, he sighed and continued his way toward the girl's room.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today's chapter. As I always say: Please Read and Review!<strong>


	27. Awakening

**Hello everybody, I've been absent for so long and I'm really, really, really sorry. I had many troubles with my Internet provider and I've been very busy also so I couldn't upload, but from now on the story will be updated like it was before. I'm so sorry again. Anyway, here's the new chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Awakening<strong>

_I'm starting to get impatient, when will Xion wake up? It's been more than a week now! I still have faith she will wake up, even though some other members say she will stay like that forever, but I try no to listen. _

_I went to Beast's Castle today, after I defeated a giant Heartless who seemed was ready to destroy the whole castle, the beast and that lady named Belle were talking outside the castle. It seemed they both care for each other, a lot. Xaldin said it was "love", but that's not what Demyx explained me the other day. Besides, he said love was a "weakness" and that it never lasted forever, so I don't know what to believe, I'm more confused than ever. Maybe Axel knows something but I sincerely doubt it…_

After a hard day of work at Beast's Castle, Roxas went to the clock tower hoping to see Axel there, fortunately for him, he was there finishing his ice cream. Axel grinned when he spotted Roxas approaching.

-Hey, here comes the hard worker. –he said cheerfully while Roxas took his seat

-Any good news about Xion? –he said hoping a positive answer, but Axel shook his head making the blonde guy sigh. There was a moment of silence 'till Roxas talk again

-Axel, I need to ask you something…

-How surprising! –he answered sarcastically

-…This going to sound stupid, but… do you know what love is? –he finally asked, Axel was surprised by the question staring him in disbelief

-Excuse me?

-I've been having that question these last days, and I heard about it again on today's mission. It seems it is something powerful. –he explained, Axel listened carefully and then answered

-That's true. It is. But I'll never get to experience it. –he answered, Roxas nodded in understanding

-Nobodies can't love? –he asked already knowing what Axel's answer was

-You need a heart, man. –he simply said, Roxas lowered his head

-Right…

-Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people. –he continued with his explanation

-You mean like best friends? –Roxas asked, Axel scratched the back of his head

-Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about.

-So, love is like a step above friends?

-Yes… well no. There aren't "steps". –Axel continued, Roxas lowered his head shaking it at the same time

-Now I'm even MORE confused! I don't get it. –he said resigned, Axel laughed at this

-What does it matter? We'll never know the difference. –he laughed, Roxas stayed in silent until another thing came to his head

-Do you think if I had a heart, I could love somebody?

-Of course. Actually, I know a little "Nobody" you'll be able to love. Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kind of things.

-That's good. –Roxas said with a small smile on his lips, they continued eating ice cream and talking as usual.

Once they got back, they went to check Xion, unfortunately she was still sleeping making Roxas sigh in defeat. Axel stare at her also and messed her hair as he usually did when she was awake and mumbled something Roxas couldn't understand. He approached Xion's bed also and holded her hand.

-When will she wake up? -Roxas asked holding Xion's hand, Axel sighed

-I don't know man. I don't have all the answers. –Axel answered, Roxas sighed with frustration while holding Xion's hand tighter.

Axel decided it was best for Roxas to be away from Xion for now and took him away from the girl's room.

The next day. Roxas did his usual morning routine. After breakfast, he was about to go to Xion's room for his morning visit but Axel stopped him.

-Hey Roxas, we have a very difficult mission today, two giant Heartless at Twilight Town! We need to go now! –Axel ordered, but Roxas shook his head in disapproval

-But I need to go and see Xion first! –Roxas protested, Axel resigned in defeat knowing already it will be impossible to leave without Roxas checking in Xion first and decided to let him go

-Fine, but please hurry! I'll be on my room meanwhile. –Axel said disappearing in a dark corridor, Roxas nodded and started running toward the girl's room, unfortunately Saix was entering the Grey Area while he was leaving and stopped him

-Where do you think you're going, Roxas? You have a mission… -Saix reminded, Roxas sighed

-Which I'll do, but first I need to go and see Xion… -Roxas answered, Saix shook his head

-You "need"? Why do you "need" to see that useless garbage? –Saix answered coldly which made Roxas glare at him

-Why do you keep insulting her? She does more for the Organization than you! If someone is useless here that's you, who never goes to missions or anything. –Roxas yelled at him attracting Xigbar, Demyx and Luxord's attention.

-Really? I didn't knew that worthless puppet did such a splendid job, she can't even handle a mission by herself. –Saix attacked again, this time Roxas couldn't stand it anymore and summoned his Keyblade and aimed at Saix.

-Just say one more word and… -Roxas started but Saix interrupted him

-And what? Are you conscious of what you're doing? Lord Xemnas could consider attacking another member as betraying. Come on Roxas, I dare you…

-What makes you think I care?

-Good… Lets see how loyal you are to that puppet… I have been ordered to exterminate her if she doesn't wake up. Maybe I should finish her off right now. –Saix said turning around and walking away. This surprised Roxas who immediately ran and got in Saix way

-I'm not letting you do anything to her! If you want to get to her, you'll have to beat me first. –Roxas warned, a little smile appeared at Saix face which surprised everyone in the room.

-Then so be it. –Saix said summoning his Claymores, this surprised Roxas because he have never seen Saix fight before, but he didn't cringed and got ready to attack.

Saix quickly charged at Roxas and tried hitting him with his claymore, but Roxas docked quickly enough to dodge it. He used this opportunity to try and attack Saix off guard but just when he was about to do it, he stopped Roxas' Keyblade with his other claymore. Now Roxas was off guard, Saix used this opportunity and hit Roxas with his other claymore sending him flying toward the couch. At his, Demyx went quickly to aid him, but Roxas took him away from his way.

-Leave me, this…is my fight. –he told him with his sight set on Saix, his attitude actually making him smile

-Very well Roxas… -he encouraged and started running towards him again

Saix started attacking Roxas with multiple combinations which Roxas barely managed to dodge, when Roxas thought he had an opportunity, Saix easily deflected his attack and hit him again just like he did the first time. Demyx, knowing Roxas was fighting a loosing battle was ready to step in and help him, but Luxord stopped him.

-What are you doing, we need to help him! –Demyx protested, Luxord simply shook his head

-Indeed, but it is Roxas' fate to fight Saix. That's why he forbid us to interfere… -he simply answered observing the battle

-If he asks for help, we're going to help him… -Xigbar added also watching the battle. Demyx god angry at this but decided to obey Xigbar and Demyx

Meanwhile Saix was beating Roxas easily who couldn't help but to dodge and receive all of Saix attacks. He finally ended on the floor panting heavily, with his eyes closed. Saix started walking toward him…

-What's wrong? That's how you protect that useless puppet? –Saix laughed, Roxas immediately opened his eyes at this and remembered for who he was fighting. He got on his feet and summoned his Keyblade again and started running towards him.

Saix smiled at this and was ready to deflect Roxas attack again but this time, the blonde guy used his wind spell in himself in order to gain more speed and jump over him. This surprised Saix but was still ready to deflect Roxas attack but instead of using a physical attack, he used his fire spell and hit Saix directly.

Roxas used this opportunity to attack him with all kind of melee attacks without Saix being able to defend himself, until Roxas finally stopped. Saix glared at the blonde guy and charged against him again quickly, Roxas managed to dodge all his attacks this time, and just as Saix finished attacking Roxas started attacking him without being able to defend himself.

When Roxas finished, Saix got on his knees panting and glaring at Roxas, the blonde who was panting also managed to smile…

-What's wrong? That's all you got? Disappointing. –Roxas insulted him making Saix even more angry. Xigbar, Luxord and Demyx were surprised since this was the first time they saw Saix that mad.

Saix got on his feet and a mysterious dark aura began surrounding him which then began to turn in something like electricity. Roxas was surprised at this but still ready for anything Saix was preparing. Finally, Saix quickly disappeared and reappeared next to Roxas and hit him with his claymore sending him flying, before he could land anywhere he quickly reappeared and hit him so strong that his claymore went flying in other direction, and Roxas directly to the floor.

-I can stop if you wish… -Saix informed walking towards Roxas who was trying to get on his feet, but Saix was the one who pick him from his hood and started punching him

Saix continued hitting Roxas who didn't had strength to defend himself. Saix then took Roxas from the neck and suspended him in the air, the guy tried to release from his grip but it was useless. Saix continued with his grip but stronger, Saix released his other claymore and started charging an attack with his free hand ready to finish off Roxas and just as he was about to do it, a Keyblade went flying and hit him releasing Roxas.

-That's enough… -a female voice said, Roxas who was coughing on the floor immediately recognized that melodious voice and stare at the direction from where it came… and there she was… Xion.

-Hey hey, good morning Poppet. I hope you liked your long sleep. –Xigbar laughed, Xion however didn't listened to him and just walked directly to Roxas.

-Roxas are you ok? –she ask worried trying to help him on his feet, but he fell on his knees again.

-…Xion… -Roxas mumbled and quickly hugged the girl.

She was surprised by this gesture because she was the one who usually showed that kind of "affection" but after a few seconds she returned the hug.

-I'm glad…you're awake again… I'm so glad… -Roxas whispered without releasing her from his arms, the girl thank her and hold him tighter.

Saix was glaring at both teens, but he already knew the battle was over and started walking towards Roxas…

-I'll call this a draw… -Saix told him, Roxas released Xion and glared him

-From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big "L" for "Looser", "Lame", Laughable." –Axel said walking towards them.

Saix was really surprised because of Axel words because they immediately brought a flashback from his previous life when he had a heart.

-Ironic, isn't it? –he added, Xion quickly got on his feet and hugged him just like he did with Roxas moments ago.

-Axel, I'm so glad to see you. –she told him as she released the hug, Axel smiled and messed his hair like he usually did.

-I'm glad you're awake also. You had us worried! –Axel answered with a smile, Saix start leaving the room

-Don't forget you two have a mission to do. Xion, I don't have any mission for you today so do what you want. –Saix informed and left. Roxas smiled because he heard Saix call Xion by her name and not insulting her.

-Alright Roxas, go and drink an elixir so we can finish this quickly. I bet you have a lot of talking to do to Xion, huh? –Axel said hitting Roxas winking his eye. This made the blonde guy blush but he nodded

-You two are having a mission together? Can I come with you? –the girl asked excitedly

-I don't know Xion, is it ok to bring you with us? You've just wake up.

-Yeah, don't you need to rest? –Roxas asked, Xion shook his head

-Roxas, I've been sleeping for almost two weeks. Beside, I need the exercise. Please… -Xion beg to Axel, the pyro laughed and gave up

-Fine. But go and get some breakfast first, I don't want you to faint on the mission again. We'll wait for you. –Axel informed her, the girl jumped happily and then a growl from her stomach made her stop

-Hehe, I'm very hungry actually. Don't leave without me. –Xion shouted running towards the kitchen.

-She seems to be in form… -Roxas told Axel

-Yeah… Let's get that elixir meanwhile. –Axel suggested, Roxas nodded

-Right.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Xion's awake again. I guess that are some great news right?<strong>

**Please Review, and for those who do, thanks a lot, and again I'm telling you, I'm sorry for not updating.  
><strong>


	28. Inseparable

**Here's the new chapter as promised... Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Inseparable<strong>

Roxas, Axel , and Xion stepped out of the dark corridor. As soon as they stood out, Xion started making a light exercise in order to get ready…

-This should be fun, huh? Tripling up like this. –she commented while exercising

-Yeah. I think this is my first three-man mission. –Roxas added

-Two man AND a lady! –Xion corrected laughing

-Just remember it's still a mission. We're not on a field trip, guys. –Axel warned, Xion tried not to put much attention on his warning however

-Yeah, yeah. It sure is nice to be back on my feet. –she said happily playing with her feet

-Just don't push it, you hear me? We'll pick up the slack. –Axel warned again

-I hear you. Thanks. –she smiled

The three friends started their pursuit for their targets. They searched the entire town, but they didn't had any luck finding any of their Heartless. They were walking and jumping from roof to roof until they heard a lot of people screams coming from the sandlot so the three decided to go and look there.

Fortunately for them, one of the Heartless they were looking for was there trying to attack people with its blades. The Heartless had corned a little boy and was ready to attack him, Xion noticing this jumped down from the roof trying to save the kid.

-Xion, wait! –Axel shouted but Xion didn't obeyed and continued running. Just when the Heartless was about to hit the little kid, Xion deflected the attack with her Keyblade.

-Run, NOW! –Xion ordered the kid who obeyed and started running. The Heartless started attacking Xion who could only deflect its attacks until Roxas and Axel came to her aid.

The Heartless managed to attack both Roxas and Xion with its two blades. The two Keyblade wielders couldn't help but to deflect the attacks. Axel stepped back and then threw his chakrams to the Heartless hitting and knocking it to the floor.

Roxas and Xion used this opportunity to attack the Heartless, but as soon as it started to receive damage it got on its feet again and started deflecting all Roxas and Xion's attacks. Axel again used the opportunity and started shooting fire to the Heartless knocking to the floor again. Roxas and Xion learning the lesson, this time they attacked from distance and both used their fire magic to finish the Heartless until it was destroyed.

-I didn't remember work being so tiring. –Xion said panting heavily

-You ok? –Roxas asked concerned

-Yeah… I'm just out of shape.

-Well, I'll thank you if next time you don't jump out into battle alone just to help some little kid, got it memorized? –Axel said sarcastically, Xion looked at him ashamed

-I'm sorry… But I couldn't let that poor kid there, I needed to help him. –Xion defended herself, Axel shook his head

-I know you're a kind girl and all, but you could have got hurt. Remember you're not still on top form.

-I know, I know but…

Roxas was staring at his two friends argue, but his mind was completely in other place. Actually it was on a little "nobody"…

_How do I tell Xion I like her?_ Roxas thought, he set his sight on the girl as she argued with Axel. _Why do I feel so nervous now? Is it normal?_

-I know, but that's not fair! Tell him Roxas! –Xion finished crossing her arms

-…Huh? What? –Roxas said snapping out. Axel sighed resigned

-Let's just finish this so we can get home. –Xion sighed resigned also. Just as they were about to move and search for their next target, they heard again screaming, this time coming from Station Heights.

-I think I know where our target is… -Axel joked before he started running towards Station Heights, Roxas and Xion looked each other and followed his friend closely.

While running there (and avoiding people who were escaping from the Heartless), many Heartless appeared trying to stop them, but they managed to finish them off quickly. Just as Roxas and Axel finished defeating their respective Heartless they continued they way up to Station Heights, it took Xion a little more time to defeat them however but she did.

-I'm totally out of shape… -Xion said panting and holding her head as she felt a little dizzy. She shook her head trying to ignore the dizziness and continued her way. When she arrived, Roxas and Axel were already fighting the Heartless which was a Desertor

Xion was about to summon her Keyblade to start fighting, but she became dizzy again and suddenly everything turned pitch black for her. Roxas and Axel managed to turn around and see how their friend fell unconscious to the floor. Both of them ran alarmed to aid the girl completely ignoring the Heartless behind them.

Just as Roxas was about to reach the girl, he was tackled by the Desertor and sent to the floor. He got on his feet quickly and stared at the girl who was now on Axel's hands.

-I've got Xion. You take out the target. –Axel ordered, Roxas quickly nodded and started fighting the Desertor.

The Heartless started attacking Roxas with energy beams, but Roxas easily dodged them and then hit the Heartless with his Keyblade. The blonde guy continued with this until the Heartless was defeated. As the Heartless disappeared, he heavily sit on the floor panting heavily, even though it hadn't been a tough battle, it tired him up because of his earlier battle with Saix. Axel approached with Xion on his hands and placed a hand on Roxas shoulder.

-Sora… -the girl mumbled, but they didn't listened

-You ok buddy?

-It's nothing. I just need some rest. How is she? –Roxas asked concerned, Axel smiled

-She's ok. Let's just RTC, ok? –Axel suggested, Roxas nodded and opened a dark corridor for Axel.

They reappeared on the Grey Area, fortunately no one was there so they wouldn't have to answer anybody's questions. They started walking toward the girl's room, but their luck ended as they encounter Saix on the halls of the Castle. He stare at the girl on Axel's hands and silently laughed.

-Well, that didn't took long. Did it break again? –Saix asked, this made Roxas angry in no time

-SHE'S NOT AN IT! –he shouted, Axel trying to avoid another battle between Roxas and Saix just kept his way to the girl's room, but not before warning Saix…

-Keep your mouth shut.

After this, he just kept his way to the girl's room. Roxas followed not without glaring Saix before leaving. Saix stare at the way the two guys had left and sighed…

-You've changed. Something on Castle Oblivion changed you. Does the past means nothing to you now? –he asked to himself

A few hours later, Roxas and Axel were still on Xion's room waiting for her to wake up. They were both worried that she would been asleep for days just like she had been the last days. They had been in silent for some time, Roxas starting to feel uncomfortable asked the first thing that came to his mind…

-Are you worried about her Axel? –he asked as he stare the girl

-Of course I am. –Axel answered a little offended, Roxas giggled a little

-Doesn't seem like you.

-What do you mean? –the pyro asked confused

-I mean… you hate complications. –Roxas answered, Axel smiled

-Roxas…I meet with you two every day for ice cream, right? Why do I do that? –Axel asked, Roxas stared at the pyro confused

-…I don't know…

-I mean, you think about it, I don't need to go out of my way, right?

-I guess not…

-You want to know why I do? Because you're my best friends. The three of us, we're inseparable. –Axel answered with a smile, Roxas stare at him on disbelief

-We are! –he asked excited, the pyro nodded

-That's right, get it memorized. And you know what? Best friends are willing to deal with complications. –Axel explained, Roxas laughed

-Yeah… Yeah, you said it! –he smiled, both guys were interrupted by a female low giggling, they both stare at Xion who had her eyes mid-opened and with a weak smile on her face…

-Thanks, Axel. You're sweet. –she said in a low voice, this made the pyro blush and scratch the back of his head nervously

-Feeling better? –Roxas asked concerned, the girl smiled again and nodded

-I just fell a little dizzy. Sorry to worry you guys. –she apologized

-Try not to scare us like that anymore, huh? –Axel warned

-Okay.

-And take it easy next time…

-I will, Axel. Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review!<strong>


	29. Suspended

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter. I think you're going to like this one and the next one a lot, so enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 – Suspended<strong>

_It's been three days since I woke up. Axel has insisted Roxas wants to tell me something, but he hasn't tell me anything, I wonder what's up with them. Anyway, for some reason, Saix hasn't assigned me any mission since I woke up. He insists I'm a waste of time, of course I'm not! He's just angry because I hit him the other day he was fighting Roxas, I'm going to talk with Lord Xemnas about this if he doesn't assign me any mission!_

Roxas, Axel and Xion were sitting on the couch of the Grey Area happily talking, they were enjoying their time until Saix appeared and started assigning everyone's mission.

-And lastly, Roxas. Go to Wonderland and collect hearts. Get going. –Saix ordered, Roxas sighed

-Yes, sir… -he answered with a sigh

-Wait! No mission for me again! –Xion asked angrily getting on her feet. Axel got on his feet also trying to calm her down

-Relax, I'm free also. We can go and play videogames! –Axel suggested with a smile, Xion rolled her eyes and ignored him

-NO! I want you to give me a mission, now! –she ordered, Saix just turned around

-I already told you. We're not going to waste our precious time in you anymore. –Saix added, Roxas, Axel and Xion glared at him, but only the girl replied

-But why!

-Lord Xemnas orders. –he answered again and left the room

-Then I'll talk to Lord Xemnas… -Xion told herself decided

-Are you sure it's a good idea? –Roxas asked concerned, Axel turned to Roxas

-Don't worry Roxas, I'll take care of Xion here. You go and complete your mission. –Axel said opening a dark corridor for Roxas

-But…but… -Roxas protested but Axel ignored him

-Everything is under control here, remember we're counting on you… -Axel continued and then pushed Roxas into the dark corridor and closed it before he complained even more. Xion giggled

-Was that really necessary?

-Not really. So, are you going to talk with Xemnas?

-I…don't want to go alone. Will you come with me? –she asked, Axel laughed

-Well, I guess it's my duty. After all, I'm in charge of you and Roxas. Let's go.

Meanwhile at Hollow Bastion, Roxas was walking through the streets of the town. His mind was completely absent because of Xion. In the last days, he had the opportunity to tell her he loved her, but he always chickened out on the last moment. He shook his head desperately.

-Stupid apparently inexistent feelings. –he sighed as he sat on one bench trying to forget he had a mission and focus his mind completely on Xion

-Hello Mister, can I sit? –a little girl with brown eyes and black hair asked

-Mmm…Sure. –Roxas replied to the little girl, she smiled and sit

-Much better, my legs were killing me. –she said relieved as she moved her legs, Roxas looked at her curiously.

-It must be hard to carry all that bags for a little girl. –Roxas pointed out, the little girl giggled

-Yeah… My friend's mom is sick and I volunteered to do shopping for them. It's the only way to thank everything they've done for me. –the little girl explained, Roxas nodded

-That's a good gesture. What's your name?

-My name's Izumi. –the little girl answered with a smile, Roxas giggled at this

-Mine's Roxas.

-Nice to meet you Roxas. I'm sorry but I have to leave. They're waiting for me. –the little girl said getting in her feet and trying to take all the heavy bags

-Want me to help you? –Roxas offered, the girl stare at him suspiciously

-I don't know. I was told not to talk to strangers.

-But you already talked to me! In any case, if you're supposed not to talk to strangers, how is it that you made friends? –Roxas asked remembering the picture of a dinosaur Xion showed him the other day

-You can't fool me! You saw that on Internet! –the girl laughed, Roxas laughed also when he saw her expression

-Besides, do I look like a bad guy to you?

-I guess not… Fine, but I got my eyes on you! –Izumi warned with her fingers, Roxas laughed and nodded

Axel was about to knock Xemnas office door, he turned to Xion and saw how nervous the girl looked even with her hood up. Axel blinked and then touched her forehead with his hand checking if she was sick or something…

-What's wrong? –Axel asked

-I'm…not to sure about this… -Xion explained with a gulp

-You want to go on a mission or not?

-Yeah… I want to feel useful. And I want a heart also…

-Then you don't have to be afraid. You have to be brave and believe in yourself, got it memorized?

-Got it memorized… -Xion answered still not convinced, Axel sighed and knocked Xemnas' door. When they heard Xemnas approval, Axel opened the door so that Xion could enter and then followed her.

-Number VIII. Shouldn't you be on a mission right now? –Xemnas asked ignoring Xion

-Not my fault, sir. Saix gave me the day off. –Axel explained, Xemnas nodded at this

-So what can I do for you?

-Well, I'm here because Saix has been ignoring my client here and hasn't assigned her any mission since she woke up. –Axel explained, Saix stare at Xion then who was even more nervous

-I know. Those were my orders.

-…Why? When I'll have a mission again? –the girl finally spoke

-Number XIV. You're on very delicate situation right now. Your recent failures make us think if its convenient for us to continue on the Organization or not. –Xemnas explained, Axel and Xion were surprised to hear this, Xion immediately protested

-What! But its not my fault everything has happened to me recently. I know I don't have the best mission performance, but I'll do my best. Please…

-Don't you think it's a bit drastic, Lord Xemnas? –Axel added

-We can't waste more time in your failures. –Xion closed her eyes in frustration

-…Please… I'll show you I can do any mission…I'll do anything you want. -the girl begged, Axel stared seriously at her feeling sad for the girl

-Anything? Why don't you leave my office then. Unlike you, I have work to do. –Xemnas said checking some papers in his desk. –Xion stare at him sadly, she nod quietly and left the room. Axel looked at her 'till she left the room, he then turned to Xemnas

-You can't be serious about expelling her from the Organization…

-As I said Number VIII, I have work to do.

-…Yeah. Sorry for taking your time. –Axel said leaving the room.

His first thought once he was out of Xemnas office was to search for Xion, his first guess was to search on her room. He knocked the door to the girl's room and entered, he found her sitting next to the window staring at the heart-shaped moon.

-…Why does nobody have faith in me, Axel? –the girl asked not taking away her sight from Kingdom Hearts

-Don't say that. I have faith in you. Roxas too.

-I know, but you can't change Xemnas' mind. Anyway, thanks for believing in me. –Xion said turning back to the window.

A few hours after lunch, Roxas returned from his mission on Hollow Bastion. Xion explained him her situation on the Organization and the possibility of her leaving the group. Roxas tried to comfort her but it was useless.

Axel decided to go and talk to Xemnas again trying to change his opinion about Xion, however things wouldn't show up the way he was expecting…

-So Roxas, how was your mission? –the girl asked trying to forget her current situation with the Organization

-Oh, well I met a little girl named Izumi today. She's really cute, oh, and she gave me this… -Roxas happily said showing him a collar with a heart in it…

-It's pretty… Like for a girl… -Xion replied staring at the collar

-Yeah… She said I could give it to my girlfriend or something… -Roxas shrugged, Xion smiled

-Too bad, you don't have a girlfriend, so you should give it to me! –she smiled taking the collar from the guy's grip and looking at it closer, Roxas got a little nervous

-Well…Umm…

-What's wrong, you don't want to give it to me? –she asked him

-N…No, its… its just…

-Great. This day can't get worse now. –Xion said disappointed giving back the collar and crossing her arms. Roxas tried to explain her but Axel interrupted them

-Hey Xion, I found a solution to your problem, but you're not going to like it… -Axel said with a smile, Roxas and Xion stare at each other and then at Axel

-Axel… What did you do? –the girl asked slowly

-I saved your butt. Lord Xemnas wants to talk with you two.

-Two! Why does he want to talk with me? I haven't done anything bad… -Roxas said freaked out, Xion stared angrily at him

-You're not helping…

-Save it for the honey moon, now lets go. –Axel said leaving the room being followed by the two teenagers toward Xemnas office.

They entered the office where Xemnas and Saix were waiting for them, as soon as the two Keyblade wielders saw Saix, they couldn't help but to glare at the Luna Diviner. As soon as everyone was there, Xemnas started talking…

-Axel, do you told them our terms?

-Not really, I wanted to give you the honors… -Axel replied with a smile, Xemnas sighed

-Fine. Xion, We've decided to give you another opportunity, but this one has a price. You'll have to prove us you're worth for the Organization.

-Good…And how I'll do that? –Xion asked not having a good feeling at what Xemnas was going to say.

-You'll have a battle. In that battle, you're going to show us all your abilities, strength, speed and magic spells, then, we'll decide if you're staying or not. –Xemnas explained, Xion smiled

-Fine. Who's going to be my opponent? –she asked excitedly

-Your opponent is going to be…Roxas. –Xemnas said, both Roxas and Xion opened their eyes like plates incredulous at what Xemnas had said

-WHAT! –both exclaimed simultaneously, but Xemnas ignored them and continued talking

-Our decision will not be affected if you win or loose the fight, as I said before, we only want to qualify your abilities to see if you can still be useful to us. -Xemnas added

-I'm not too sure about this… -Xion said not liking the idea to fight his best friend, Xemnas stared at the girl

-I thought you said you'll do anything to prove yourself… -Xemnas reminded

-I know…but, why do I have to fight Roxas?

-Because he's going to be tested as well. Our objective is to prove if you both are useful for the Organization and how much stronger you have gotten since your arrival. –Saix added, Roxas and Xion stared at each other

-Guys, that's not all. –Axel told them, both turned to him now

-What do you mean? –Roxas asked

-While you're fighting, you must completely forget you're friends and all that. If you don't fight seriously, Xion, you're going to be turned into a Dusk.

-WHAT! Why? –Xion asked more worried than before

-Because that's how it is. If you don't take your fight seriously, you're going to be turn into a Dusk, Number XIV. –Xemnas repeated, Xion gulped

-…Okay… -Xion said resigned

-The fight is going to be on 3 days. You're not going to have any missions so that you can fight on your best level without fatigue or injuries. –Saix informed, Roxas and Xion nodded

-You're free to go, then. –Xemnas said

Roxas, Axel and Xion nodded and leave the room. Roxas and Xion didn't said any word and they couldn't help but to look at each other, Axel was doing the same thing until he finally spoke.

-See? I told you I was going to fix everything! –he grinned, Xion glare at him

-Yeah… and thanks a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Thanks for your reviews, they really help me a lot :D**

**See you on next chapter!**


	30. Keyblade Duel

**Chapter 30: Keyblade Duel**

_I can't believe what I have to do to earn the trust of Lord Xemnas again, to fight my best friend…to fight Roxas. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it tomorrow, but I have t! My life depends of it. I've been training the last days to get in shape again, and I have manage to improve one of my newest techniques, but I'm not sure if it's ready to use it in battle… Anyway, I should rest 'coz tomorrow it's going to be a decisive day for me…_

Xion walked through the halls of the Castle in direction to her room, she had a lot on her mind, she didn't wanted to fight Roxas, of course she didn't, but now she didn't had any choice. Beside it wasn't a fight to death or something like that, just to prove Xemnas and Saix what she was made off. She had enough confidence in herself, but she couldn't help but to be scared at what was going to happen the next day.

She was so distracted she didn't even realize when she got in front of the door to her room, with a sigh she opened the door and entered. She took a quick shower and then her pajamas in order to get some sleep and being ready for tomorrow. She gave a look at her clock: 8:42 P.M.

-I can always read a book… -she sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep so early

She started searching for some of the books she picked up from the Organization's library, she really had some free time while not doing any mission the last days. She was deciding what book to read when another idea came to her mind, she turned around slowly and stared at the television…

-Or, I can always try to finish "Ocarina of Time"… -she said happily turning on her Nintendo 64

Meanwhile, Roxas and Axel were on the couches from the Grey Area, almost everyone had returned from their respective missions and the Grey Area was the usual spot for resting and relaxing.

-Hey kiddo, I hope you and Poppet give a real show tomorrow! –Xigbar said approaching the two guys, being followed by Luxord and Demyx.

-Right. You have to play your cards wisely Roxas, you don't want Xion to give you a surprise. –Luxord added, Roxas sighed

-Shut up guys, don't remind me what I have to do tomorrow…

-But come on Roxas, thanks to you two we have a day off tomorrow! We're all going to see the fight and I already betted 10,000 munny. I'm going to win, I'm sure! –Demyx said happily, Axel stare at him raising an eyebrow

-You betted? With Luxord I guess… -Axel said suspiciously, Luxord laughed silently but didn't said anything

-Of course. I betted against Xion! -Demyx added

-Wasn't Poppet supposed to be your friend you fool? –Xigbar asked

-Yeah, but let's be honest. Boys are stronger than girls. Xion won't stand a chance against Roxas. –Demyx said proudly like if he said the smartest thing or something

-Well, as I said, you may get a surprise tomorrow Demyx… -Luxord warned, Axel sighed

-I wish I could bet also, but I can't bet against my friends. That's not what a FRIEND do… -Axel commented saying the last phrase referring to Demyx being a bad friend, but he didn't catch the indirect.

-Whatever, the truth is he's going to win easily, right Roxas? –Demyx asked, Roxas stare at him madly and sighed

-Whatever…

That night went pretty fast for Roxas, somehow he managed to sleep a little resigned to accept the fate he'll have to fight his best friend. He woke up the next morning and as soon as he opened his eyes he remembered what he'll have to fight Xion that day and sighed…

A few hours later, everyone was gathered at the Hall of Empty Melodies waiting for Roxas to appear. Saix was on the center of the room while the other members where on the high enough to get a good spectacle. Axel and Xion were also on a corner. Axel was advising Xion as he had advised Roxas the other day. Xion listened carefully to all of his advises.

-That's all girl. Now please, be careful and relax. Remember it's not necessary to win, just to shut them up. Got it memorized?

-Yeah. I'm going to teach everyone I'm not the useless puppet they think I am. –she said determined, Axel smiled

-And by everyone you mean Saix? –he laughed making the girl smile, but her smile disappeared when she spotted Roxas walking into the room. Saix approached him

-You're late… -he said, coldly as ever. Roxas glared at him

-Whatever! Let's finish this quick. –Roxas said unexcitedly, Saix sighed and called Xion

-Here we go… -Xion sighed nervously to Axel before walking. Axel sighed also and opened a dark corridor to the top of the room.

-You know the rules, right? Try to impress Lord Xemnas, and the one who wins the battle is going to receive an award. –Saix said, Roxas and Xion looked at him curiously

-Award? No one said anything about an award… -Xion pointed out, but Saix ignored her

-You may start…NOW! –Saix yelled disappearing in a corridor of darkness. Roxas and Xion quickly summoned their Keyblades but didn't attack. They just stare at each other, Xion smiled

-Good luck, Roxas. –she grinned, Roxas smiled also

-You two, Xion.

Just after this, both of them got serious. Since Xion didn't seem she would do the first move, Roxas was the first to attack. He started running toward the girl who just observed patiently every move from his opponent, just as soon as he was about to hit the girl with his Keyblade, she dodged it and counterattacked hitting Roxas several times. The blonde guy managed to react fast and deflected Xion attacks before she could damage him more.

Roxas stare at the girl again knowing it wasn't a good idea to attack her first because she was a lot faster than him, however Xion was waiting for Roxas to make the first move also, since she knew she wouldn't be able to defeat him with strength. Everyone stare confusedly at the two teens who didn't do anything but to stare at each other…

-Why aren't they moving or anything? –Demyx said desperately, everyone sighed but Xigbar was the one to answer

-Because unlike you, they are smart. They're waiting for the best chance for attacking, but it seems this is going to take some time…

Xion understanding Roxas wouldn't attack her this time, decided to make the next move. She charged her Keyblade with her light power and started attacking with air light slashes. This surprised Roxas who barely dodged the attacks. Xion continued with her attacks while getting closer to Roxas who couldn't help but to dodge the attacks. As soon as Xion was close enough to Roxas, she stopped her light attacks and tried to hit him with her Keyblade, but Roxas reacted on time and deflected all of her attacks and then counterattacked her. Xion quickly used her magic to make a fire shield to protect her from Roxas and then she was the one who was counterattacking. After many attacks, she decided to stop and rest, but always watching her distance.

Roxas stared in disbelief at Xion, he didn't expect such a hard fight, she was going on really serious, but what worried him the most is he was going serious also, and was being defeated so easily.

Xion noticed Roxas was trying to keep his distance from her also, so she decided to keep attacking from distance. This time she started attacking with her thunder magic, Roxas again surprised by this move started running and jumping in order to dodge the multiple attacks. Xion latter changed her thunder attacks to fire attacks, but obtaining the same result as before. This time it was Roxas who was approaching the girl with his dodges and as soon as he was close to her he hit her directly on the stomach with her Keyblade sending her to the floor.

Roxas used this chance and continued her attacks on Xion, but she got on her feet quickly and managed to deflect some attacks. Xion tried to keep her distance from Roxas again, but this time the blonde guy didn't let her and followed her closely. Xion started running but still keeping an eye on Roxas who was following her, but her speed made her gain some distance with him, she quickly turned around and started using her light slashes in order to keep away Roxas.

Roxas growled at this and started dodging the attacks, but this were more constant than her magic attacks which made it impossible for him to approach the girl so he decided to back off on a safe distance and dodge them easier. After Roxas was far enough, Xion stopped and fell on her knees panting heavily, she quickly realized she was still fighting and got on her feet and used her Cure spell which surprised Roxas.

-You too, huh? –he said silently, while he used the same spell on him

Roxas and Xion stared at each other again, but this time they both started running to each other decided to finish the fight faster. Both Keyblades hit each other as both tried to reach the other, attacking and dodging.

Everyone was surprised by the speed of the two young Nobodies, even Xemnas, but they were even more surprised by how Xion decided to fight Roxas. Everyone knew Xion wouldn't stand a chance against Roxas if she tried to defeat him in hand to hand combat, due to her lack of strength, but she was fighting intelligently using her speed and magic attacks to keep Roxas away from her, and when he was close, she could manage to dodge and deflect almost all of his attacks perfectly.

Luxord who was next to Axel and Demyx started laughing, knowing his bet on Xion was a really smart decision, Demyx understanding Luxord's laughing quickly glared at the older Nobody, but tried to ignore him.

-Come on, Roxas. You can beat her! –he yelled trying to cheer Roxas, but this only made Luxord laugh even harder

-Demyx, we clearly have a winner here. It's just a matter of time. I knew I made an intelligent move when I played my cards for her. –Luxord laughed, Demyx glared again

-Shut up, you'll see how Roxas will beat her, right Axel? –he asked hoping a positive answer from the pyro, but he just smirked

-I'm not so sure Demyx… I don't know why, but Xion clearly has more energy and tricks than Roxas. And I can clearly see they're both fighting seriously. I'm sure Xion is going to win… -he said with a smile, Demyx lowered his sight back to the fight ignoring Axel words

Roxas and Axel were still fighting closely, but much slower due to fatigue. Even though, none of them wanted to give up and keep fighting trying to hit the other with their respective Keyblades. Roxas was the one who had received more damage, because Xion deflected perfectly and when she knew she couldn't deflect, she dodged the attack. However, she had received a lot of damage also, but didn't gave up on her attacks. They got to a point where Roxas couldn't stand anymore and used his magic to made a fire attack just like Xion did minutes ago. This made Xion keep her distance from the guy and used the opportunity to recover her breath also.

-I…I can't… believe this. –Roxas panted using his cure spell

-Ready…to finish…this? –Xion said panting heavily also and using her cure spell too

-Give me…your best shot.

-Alright. You asked for it. –Xion said with a smile. She then closed her eyes concentrating on her, Roxas stared cautiously at the girl, as well as the other members.

Suddenly, her body started emitting a glow, some kind of white light, like an aura. Roxas gasped when he realized she was using the same technique he learned some days ago. The girl opened her eyes and her Keyblade transformed into a white light beam blade.

-How you like this? –Xion said showing him her new Keyblade, Roxas smiled

-Surprised, but not the first time I see that. –he said with a smile. A white glow started to flash from Roxas' body just like it did with Xion a few seconds ago, Xion gasped in surprise at how his Keyblade turned into a white light beam just like hers.

All of the Organization members stared in disbelief at the two younger Nobodies, both of them (specially Xion) had used amazing techniques in this fight, which clearly wasn't the fight they expected, but something even better. An evil smile appeared on Xemnas lips as he stare at both of his Keyblade wielders.

-I don't have much energy left Xion, so why don't we finish this once and for all? –Roxas asked visible tired, Xion smiled

-As always, I totally agree with you.

Roxas and Xion started running to each other ready to give the other the final blow. As soon as they were close enough to the other, they changed the direction of their blows trying to hit the other horizontally, but their Keyblades clashed making them release a little of their special light powers. They started attacking randomly expecting to hit the other but their Keyblade kept clashing, until Xion got an idea, she used her wind magic to move away from Roxas and caught him off guard and started hitting him with her special Keyblade. She managed to hit him four times, but she couldn't control the light energy from her Keyblade and it was all released sending both of them to the flour, Roxas however fell coz' he was severely injured.

-I think we got a winner… -Xigbar smiled transporting to the arena, he walked towards Roxas first who was trying to sit but couldn't move anymore, Xigbar chuckled at this. He then walked to Xion who managed to sit, but was panting heavily.

-Did…I win? –Xion managed to said, Xigbar laughed

-We got a winner everyone. –Xigbar yelled

Xion quickly stare at Xigbar who helped her get on her feet as everyone (except Demyx and Saix) started clapping and cheering Xion's name. The girl looked in disbelief at every of his comrades. He stare at Xemnas who was also clapping, not as enthusiastic as the others, but still that meant she did an splendid job.

-Congratulation Poppet, you've earned it. –Xigbar said placing a hand on Xion's shoulder and walking away

-I couldn't have said that better. –Axel grinned, Xion smiled and hugged his friend

-I did it Axel, I proof I'm not useless as they think I am.

-You did Xion. You did great. Now drink this while I go and check you didn't killed Roxas. –Axel said handing over an elixir to the girl which immediately made a disgusted face.

She opened the bottle and smelled it as she made another disgust face. Finally she sighed and drank all the elixir not without making a third disgusted face. Once she drank all the liquid, she walked toward Axel and Roxas who was also finishing his elixir.

-Hello Roxas! –she greeted happily as if anything had happened

-How can you said that so happy? For a moment I thought you were going to kill me there! –Roxas said alarmed, Axel and Xion chuckled

-I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I needed to impress everyone, remember? –Xion reminded

-Yeah, but… look at yourself! It doesn't seem like you're hurt or anything! Unlike you, my body hurts horribly!

-Oh come on Roxas. Relax. –Xion tried to comfort Roxas, but it didn't worked

-I can't beat you at Mario Kart! I can't beat you at Mario Party, and finally when I thought I could beat you at least on a real fight, it results you're better than me in that also! I'm a looser. –Roxas said depressed, Xion chuckled

-You're not a looser Roxas, it just results Xion is better than you in everything! –Axel teased

-Oh thanks!


	31. Feelings

**Chapter 31: Feelings**

_I feel so happy, even though I'm supposed to have no emotions. Lord Xemnas called me to his office and told me I did an splendid fight! He said I impressed every member and that I'll be receiving missions again soon. Saix gave Roxas and me a free day today for resting, today is our last free day in who knows how many time, so we'll make sure we have a lot of fun today._

_I've been having strange dreams again lately, about people I don't know. I think Roxas mentioned something about having strange dreams also, but I don't remember too well. Maybe I'm starting to remember who I was before turning into a Nobody, I'm starting to get curious about who I was…_

Xion was happily walking through the halls of the Organization while singing. She entered the Grey Area searching for Roxas, but only Saix was there.

-Hi Saix! Do you know where Roxas is? –the girl asked politely

-I don't, Number XIV. –Saix said, Xion sighed and went back to her room. When she got there, she took off her boots and sat on her bed.

_-I wonder where he is… maybe… _-she started thinking until she listened to some knocks on her door. The door opened as soon as she approved it and Roxas was on the door.

-Hi Xion, sorry for being late. –Roxas apologized

-Where were you? I searched everywhere for you!

-Sorry, I had some things to do. –Roxas excused himself, Xion raised an eyebrow

-Some things? What kind of things?

-Don't worry, nothing important. So what we'll do today? –Roxas changed the subject, Xion stared at him suspiciously but decided not to ask anymore

-Well… I was thinking we could wait for Axel to return from his mission and then go and have dinner at Twilight Town or Hollow Bastion. –Xion suggested, Roxas shrugged

-Sounds good, but what we'll do meanwhile? I don't want to compete against you in anything again so videogames are not an option. –Roxas said firmly, Xion giggled

-You want to do some sparring then? –Xion teased, Roxas stared seriously at her which made the girl laughed even more than before. Roxas shook his head resigned and ignored the girl.

-Wanna go and hang out at Twilight Town? –Roxas suggested, the girl shrugged

Sure.

Roxas and Xion went as planned to hang out at Twilight Town. They decided to observe how people with hearts acted. They decided to hide in some bushes near a high school and started observing.

-Okay, I'm ready… -Xion said taking out a little notebook and a pencil, Roxas stare at her raising an eyebrow

-Where did you get that from?

-Shut up and pay attention. –Xion scolded

As they observed how other teenagers interacted after school, they discovered they weren't as different as they thought. Just like they did, they had friends and talked and prank with them, they had responsibilities just like them also. Maybe the only difference was most of them had "special" relationships with others, this intrigued Roxas.

-You know, I'm starting to wonder if we really need hearts...What you think? –Xion asked

-I think you're right, but Axel insists we'll understand when we get hearts of our own. –Roxas replied

-Yeah, but we're not missing anything important! I like my life the way it is now, at least after missions. If I have you and Axel, I don't need anything else. –Xion explained, Roxas smiled at this. After some short thinking, he decided it was time to express his "apparent" feelings for Xion, but he had to choose correctly his words.

-Thanks but…, aren't you a bit curious about this "love" thing? It seems it's really important between people with our age… And… it is frequent to watch it on movies also. –Roxas started, Xion looked at him curiously which made the guy a little nervous

-I guess… So, what are you thinking? -Xion asked, Roxas got more nervous, but he knew there was no turning back now

-Well, Why don't we…

-Hey, what are you doing here? –a male voice interrupted, Roxas and Xion turned around and spotted a giant guy staring at them seriously. He glared at Roxas and grabbed him from the neck. This attracted the attention of many other students who were close to them

-Hey! What are you doing? –Xion asked alarmed

-Who the hell are you two, and why are you dressed so ridiculous? –the guy asked staring directly at Roxas who was trying to release from the grip

-None of your business, you bully! –Xion replied madly, the guy glared at Xion and released Roxas who fell with a thud, he then walked slowly towards Xion

-No one talks to me like that, you heard? –the guy warned

-Ohhh, I'm so scared now! –Xion said sarcastically

-Xion! What are you doing? –Roxas whispered once he recovered his breath, the bully now grabbed Xion from her neck and looked at her eyes trying to intimidate her

-I dare you to insult me again!

-Re…lease me… NOW! –Xion shouted summoning her Keyblade and hitting the bully with it on his face making him release her from the grip

-Are you okay? –Roxas asked getting next to her, she nodded slowly

-So she's the hero who's being destroying those shadows! –they heard someone said

-Yeah, I remember now! There are many of them who are dressed exactly like them! –a girl added

-Xion we're in trouble now… -Roxas whispered alarmed

-I got an idea! –Xion whispered back

-Really? What?

-RUN! –Xion shouted and started running away, it took a few seconds to Roxas to react and follow the girl. All the people watched as the two Keyblade Wielders run and disappeared…

-They're a bit weird for being heroes… -a guy with glasses said.

Meanwhile Roxas and Xion were still running thinking they were being chased, After some minutes of running Xion stopped and started to recover her breath, a few seconds later Roxas got to her side also.

-That was close… -Roxas said between gasps

Yeah… It looks like people with hearts are mean also, just like Saix. –Xion sighed

-Hey guys, I finally found you! –someone said, Roxas and Xion turned around and spotted Axel who greeted them waving his hand as usual.

A few minutes later, Roxas, Axel and Xion were talking on the clock tower while eating ice cream. Xion told Axel about what happened with Roxas a few minutes ago, and after a scolding for being discovered, Axel began explaining them that they'll understand what hearts where once they got their own.

While Axel and Xion were discussing about hearts, Roxas couldn't help but to stare at Xion and think she couldn't tell her about his feelings earlier. He sighed and wondered why he had such a bad luck…

-…can't you explain yourself better? We want to know what we're missing, right Roxas? –Xion asked turning back to Roxas

-…Huh? What? Oh, yes, yes, yes! –Roxas trying to fool Xion, but the girl simply face palmed

-Damn it, Roxas! Every time I'm discussing with Axel something important and I need your support, you're never listening! –the girl said angrily

-Yeah, he just stays there staring at you, Xion… -Axel added, Roxas glared at the pyro

-Shut up, Axel!

-Come here and shut me up, then! –Axel dared, Roxas growled and started discussing with Axel, but this time it was Xion who was lost in her thoughts

_-Axel's right… This is not the first time I catch Roxas staring at me like that… I wonder if maybe…._

-Yeah! You're always staring at Xion. –Axel continued with his teasing

-I said that's…not true, right Xion?

-Huh? What? –Xion said snapping out of her thoughts, Roxas sighed

-Roxas and Xion sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. –Axel sang, Roxas blushed and glared at him. Xion just stare at Roxas surprised by his reaction

-That's enough! I'm leaving! –Roxas said opening a dark corridor and stepping into it

-Come on, Roxas. I was just kidding… -Axel apologized but it was too late.

-I can't believe it… -Xion whispered to herself, but Axel answered

-Yeah. Well it doesn't matter, I'll apologize later. –Axel shrugged

-Axel, I think you're right!

-I'm always right…Of what are we talking about?

-About Roxas! I know this is this is going to sound crazy especially to you but, I think Roxas…loves me. Maybe… -Xion explained, Axel slapped his forehead

-Xion! I was kidding!

-But you're right! He's always staring at me, besides, he has told me several times he needs to tell me something important , but he then gets nervous and say it's nothing. –Xion explained, Axel raised an eyebrow

-Yeah? Well, that doesn't explain anything!

-It does. I've been studying the behavior of teenagers with hearts in similar situations and they act the same way! –Xion said, Axel stared in disbelief at her

-Xion… You've been studying teenagers for three hours and now you're an expert. –Xion glared at him and hit his arm

-Damn it Axel. You know something? Forget it. I'm going to discover this on my own…

-I'm curious, what are you going to do? Axel asked

-The same thing girls do on movies. I'm going to flirt on him and see his how he reacts. –Xion said as if it was the simplest thing on Earth

-You don't know what you're getting into.

-Yes I am. –she said showing him her tongue

-Please tell me you're kidding….You're not kidding. –Axel said resigned


	32. Love Game

**Chapter 32: Love Game**

Xion was staring at the new decoration she made in Roxas' room and smiled satisfied…

-It's perfect. I'm sure he'll like it! –she said excitedly with a big smile on her face. She quickly left the room and went to the Grey Area waiting for Roxas to return from his mission.

It didn't took long before Roxas and Axel appeared from a Dark Corridor talking happily, it seemed like if Axel was trying to convince Roxas about something but Xion didn't gave any importance to what they were saying and went running directly to them.

-Come on Roxas, you must tell her. Trust me, I know why I'm telling you. –Axel suggested but Roxas shook his head

-I already said no! What'll happen if she…

-Roxas, Roxas! I've been waiting for you! –Xion interrupted, Roxas blushed heavily and got really nervous when he saw the girl appear from nowhere in particular

-D…did you heard our…conversation? –Roxas managed to said nervously

-Not really, why? –the girl answered, Roxas sighed in relief

-Forget it… -he said, Xion looked at him curiously but decided to let it pass for this time

-Okay… Hey, I got a surprise for you! –she said excitedly again, Roxas and Axel look at her suspiciously

-Surprise?

-Yep. In your room, Come on. You too Axel… -she said taking both guys hands and running into the blonde guy's room. When they got there, they stepped right in front of the door waiting for the girl to start explaining herself.

-So…where's the surprise? –Axel asked the girl

-It's in the room, why don't you check it Roxas? –the girl offered, the guy doubted a little but nodded and opened the door and entered

-What did you do, Xion? –Axel asked, the girl closed her eyes and smiled

-Just wait and see…

-XIOOOOOOOOOOOOON! WHAT DID YOU DO? –they heard Roxas shout, Xion's expression changed immediately

-Not the reaction I was expecting… -she whispered and quickly entered the room. Axel blinked a few seconds and then followed the two teens.

When he entered the room, he immediately noticed it had many flowers and hearts wallpapers in the walls, there were many dolls on his room which now had pink blankets. The only window had a pink curtain decorated with what he guessed were…unicorns?

Axel stared in disbelief at everything on the room and then turned to see Roxas face who was just like his still staring at everything in disbelief. Axel couldn't resist anymore and burst into laughter. It took a few moments to Roxas to react, he turned and faced Xion who was starting to look a little nervous.

-Xion… please tell me slowly… WHAT THE HELL YOU DID HERE? –he said angrily, Xion was about to explain herself but Axel interrupted her.

-Nice prank, Xion… -he said still laughing, Xion quickly shook her head

-NO! It's not a prank Roxas! I just wanted to do something nice for you! –she explained herself. The two guys stared at the girl and Axel began laughing again.

-Let me see if I understand. You wanted to do something nice for me…placing those horrible curtains and blankets on my room? Not to mention the nasty wallpapers!

-…I'm sorry… I thought you'd like it…. –the girl said ashamed, Roxas stared at the girl not believing a single word from her but when he saw her face he knew she was really ashamed. He sighed and smile her

-Don't worry… It's not that…bad…

-You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I'm going to put it back the way it was, okay? –Xion volunteered and started taking off the wallpapers. Roxas smiled and start doing the same with the blankets and curtains.

Axel when he finally stopped laughing, he gave a small smile to Xion which she misunderstood…

-Are you going to help to, Axel? –the girl asked

-Of course not! I'm going to have dinner. See ya' later. –the guy said leaving. Roxas and Xion blinked a little and turned to each other

-Not the answer I expected… -the girl sighed

A few hours later after dinner, Xion went to Axel's room searching for some advice, She stood in front of his door searching for the correct words and when she finally thought she was ready she knocked the door. A few seconds later Axel opened it.

-Hey Xion, what's up? –he greeted with a smile

-Ummm… I need advice… Please…? –Xion said getting nervous, Axel looked at her suspiciously but let her in. She sat on his bed and stayed in silence a few moments. Axel noticing she wasn't talking made the first move…

-So…what do you need?

-Ummm… how do you think I could…impress Roxas? As you noticed, my first try was a complete failure. –the girl explained, Axel stared in disbelief and sighed

-Why do you two ask ME these things? –Axel mumbled

-Two!? That means Roxas has come to you for advice too!? –Xion asked impressed, Axel started to get nervous knowing he spoke too much

-Ummm, well… Just…a little?

-What kind of advice has he been asking? –Xion asked getting on her feet and staring directly at Axel's eyes, he sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to lie anymore

-Alright, all right… You win… I'll tell you the story…

Meanwhile on other place, Roxas was walking through the halls of the Organization searching for his friends, he first looked on Xion's room but she wasn't there so he decided to look in Axel's room. On the way there, he found Demyx walking to his room, but the Melodious Nocturne greeted him when he saw him.

-Hey Roxas, how you've been? –Demyx asked with a smile, Roxas smiled also

-Everything's been good, how about you?

-Well you know me. I've been hiding from Saix in order to skip missions. This is the 3rd day without mission I have. –Demyx said proudly, Roxas chuckled

-Ironic, Xion was dying for having missions days ago and here you are trying not to do anything. –Roxas explained, Demyx sighed

-Yeah… I wish I had some free time, I mean I'm not a battle guy. If I'm going to do missions, at least let them be recon missions. –Demyx said, Roxas laughed at this

-Good luck with that…

-Hey, now that I remember…Do you talked with Xion? –Demyx asked, Roxas sighed

-I can't. I get nervous every time I want to tell her what I "feel". –Roxas explained disappointed of himself

-But weren't you the one who was dying to see her awake and tell her everything you feel? Now she's awake and you're not doing what you wish the most! –Demyx exclaimed, Roxas sighed again

-That was not the only reason I wanted her to be awake…

-Roxas…

-But what if she doesn't feel the same as me? Our friendship wouldn't be the same!

-Well, you'll have to risk yourself. If you never tell her, one day you'll be sorry. Besides, Xion is a good girl, your friendship won't end for something like that, trust me. –Demyx said, Roxas took a moment to think clearly and finally sighed

-I'm going to think it over this night…

-Good, but let this be the last night, okay? –Demyx warned, Roxas nodded

-Okay. You know something Demyx, Axel's wrong. You aren't stupid. –Roxas smiled, Demyx smiled also

-Thank you…Wait, WHAT!?

Back at Axel's room, the pyro had finished telling Xion the story about Roxas' "feelings" and how he had been when she was asleep. Xion couldn't help but to feel so lucky to have a good friend who worried that much for her.

When Axel finished, he sat on the bed next to Xion and sighed…

-Don't tell him I told you this… I promise him I won't tell you. –Axel warned, Xion stare at him curiously

-Why? It isn't anything bad. Actually, it's cute. –Xion said, Axel smiled

-I'll answer your question with another question…Why are you so interested in all of these?

-Because maybe I feel something for him…for Roxas. –Xion said blushing a little, Axel sighed

-I'm sick of telling you this. Nobodies can't feel a thing…but maybe you two are different…maybe. –Axel said, Xion nodded

-Maybe… Well that's good, right? –Xion asked

-Of course. If you two have hearts, then you should enjoy them as much as you can, specially because you don't remember anything from your previous life! –Axel reminded

-Yeah…I wanted to talk about that with you two, but not now. So…tell me, what should I do with Roxas? –the girl asked with a smile, Axel thought it over a few seconds and then answered

-You two are making this too difficult, why don't you just tell each other what you feel? –Axel suggested, Xion was surprised by his answer

-What!? Just like that!?

-Just like that. You don't have anything too loose. You know what you feel, you know what he feels, so… -Axel added, Xion sighed and lowered her sight thinking about Axel's suggestion

-I don't know Axel…

-Or, you want to try and do something nice for him again and continue ruining his life?

-I didn't ruin his life; it's not my problem not to know what guys like! –Xion said angrily, Axel laughed. After a few seconds, Xion began laughing also…

-Trust me girl, you won't win anything by doing some stupid flirting or just waiting for him to give the first step. Actually, most of the teenagers don't get a relationship just because they don't give the first step, you know…

-It makes sense…

-So...

-You know something Axel? You're right. I'm going to go and see Roxas right now and I'm going to do what I should have done a few days ago! –Xion said decided leaving the room, Axel laughed

-Good luck with that!

-Thank you.


	33. Confessions

**Chapter 33: Confessions**

_I went to Roxas room to tell him everything I feel for him, but it seemed he was already asleep so I decided not to bother him. Tomorrow, tomorrow will be the day… I'll be up early in order to tell him before we leave for our respective missions…_

The next day, Xion was running through the halls of the Organization since she had overslept. She soon arrived to an empty Grey Area, except for Saix who was on the couches checking in some papers. Xion sighed and ran towards him.

-I'm so sorry. I know I'm late, but I'm ready to leave for my mission. –she said firmly, Saix got an eye on her hair who was all messy, strangely for someone like Xion who cared a lot for her appearance.

-I have no mission for you today. For some odd reason, no Heartless have been reported in any world except for Agrabah which is where Roxas is right now. –Saix explained returning to his papers, Xion was surprised to hear this

-Really? And what if I go and help Roxas in Agrabah? –the girl asked, Saix shook his head

-Roxas mission is easy. You'll just waste your time if you go. You can have the day off.

-…Okay. –Xion shrugged

The girl started leaving the Grey Area thinking in what she could while on of his friends returned from mission. Busy on her thoughts, she didn't pay attention to where she was going until she hit someone and fell to the floor.

-Watch your step, Number XIV. –a deep voice said, Xion immediately looked up afraid by the voice and just as she suspected, Xemnas was staring at her.

-I…I'm so…so sorry. Lord Xemnas. –the girl apologized quickly getting on her feet. Suddenly, Xion opened her eyes like plates as an idea popped in her head, Xemnas noticed this.

-Is everything okay?

-Actually…I want to ask you something. –the girl said after a short silence

-What is it?

-Ummm….the other day… Axel said you found Roxas on Twilight Town before he joined the Organization. So…where did you found me? Where was the first time you looked at me? –the girl asked, Xemnas was surprised by the question, but he didn't show it

-Why so interested in that?

-I want to know more about me…like who I was before being a Nobody and all that…-the girl added, Xemnas stare at her and smiled. Xion gasped as Xemnas started walking away

-Don't let you curiosity take the best of you. Sometimes it's better to stay in the dark. –he said before leaving, Xion stare at him confused

-But… -the girl mumbled to herself, but then sighed resigned.

A few hours later, Axel was arriving to the Clock Tower where Roxas was already waiting for him, with his ice cream on hand. The pyro smiled since he thought that it was early for one of his friends to be there yet.

-You're early… -he smiled

-Easy mission. –the guy shrugged, Axel laughed and sat beside him and giving a bite to his ice cream, after a short silence he talked again

-By any chance…has Xion talked with you about…something? –the pyro asked taking a moment to choose his words correctly, Roxas shook his head

-Nope. What does she want to talk about? –Roxas asked intrigued, Axel knew he had screw it then and tried to think in something

-I don't know. She told me she wanted to talk with you.

-And you couldn't ask why?

-Nope. It didn't crossed my mind. –Axel said shrugging, Roxas sighed

-I'll ask her when she comes.

-Well you can do it now. –Axel said pointing at dark corridor forming behind them were Xion later stepped from. The girl looked at Roxas eyes and took a deep breath.

-Hey guys. –she smiled sitting next to Roxas, Axel noticed Xion's messy hair and laughed

-Hey Xion, what's wrong with your hair?

-Oh, it's just I overslept and I didn't had time to brush it. I later realized I didn't had a mission for today… -the girl explained, Roxas and Axel stared at each other and then at Xion

-And why didn't you brush it then? –Roxas asked

-Because I forgot. –the girl simply replied

-And you didn't saw yourself on a mirror on all the entire day? –Axel asked again, Xion took a deep breath starting to get frustrated by all the questions

-No…

-But you have a mirror in your…

-ENOUGH! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH IF I BRUSH MY HAIR OR NOT? IT'S MY DECISION TO DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT, NOT YOURS! –Xion yelled at his two friends angrily. Roxas and Axel apologized quickly after this, Xion could be very mean when she wanted to.

-Looks like someone is on her days… -Axel whispered Roxas when Xion turned around, Roxas stare back at Axel

-What do you mean? –he asked innocently, Axel looked at him and shook his head

-Nothing, I sometimes forget you're just a kid.

I'm sorry guys, it's just I have a lot on my mind. –the girl apologized

-It's okay. –Roxas smiled at her. After a small silence Xion started to get frustrated again, but tried to control herself this time

-So…you're not going to ask what's wrong with me or something?

-We want to, but you just scold us for asking you too much, remember? –Axel reminded, Xion stare back at his two friends who were grinning at her

-You two are so stupid. –the girl smiled

-Okay, enough insulting for one day. What's wrong with you? –Axel asked

-It's just I asked Xemnas if he knew where do I come from or who I was before being a Nobody but he just said: _"Don't let you curiosity take the best of you. Sometimes it's better to stay in the dark."_

-What he meant by that? –Roxas asked, Xion sighed

-I don't know. Maybe I was a bad person before, and he doesn't want me to find out. –the girl sighed depressed, Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder

-I'm sure you were a nice person, Xion. You were a nice, pretty and smart girl. Just like now, right Axel? –Roxas asked

-You want to be sure about it? Well, there's a computer on Xemnas Office as you may had noticed on your visits there. There's information about every member on it, so… you two could search anything you want.

-Really? That's great! We could sneak into Xemnas Office tonight and search what we need!

-Yeah, but you'll have to be quick. You don't want Xemnas to find out do you? –Axel warned

-Don't worry. Will you help me Roxas? –

-Sure. –the boy smiled, the girl smiled back and then took a bite to her ice cream

-Okay, now that I solved your problem…didn't you said you needed to talk with Roxas, Xion? –Axel asked, the girl immediately started coughing and to get nervous

-Oh right, Axel said you wanted to talk with me, what's wrong? –the guy asked kindly, after Xion managed to swallow her ice cream, she glared at Axel who just shrugged with a big smile on his face. The girl sighed and nodded

-Yeah… Roxas… I… it's… it's hard for me to say this…but… -Xion tried to said starting to blush and getting even more nervous

-Xion, you're turning red…are you okay? –Roxas said placing his hand on Xion's forehead checking her temperature.

-Maybe…I need to leave you two alone. –Axel said getting on her feet but Xion stopped him

-NO! There are not secrets between us, right? Then I need you to be here on this special moment! –Xion yelled, Axel and Roxas were surprised by Xion's words.

-But Xion… this doesn't concern me and…

-It concerns you, understood? –Xion interrupted

-"Special moment?" –Roxas said, but no one listened

-Sit there! –Xion ordered Axel. The guy nodded and quickly sit back

-Xion, what's wrong? –Roxas asked, Xion took a deep breath and continued with her talk

-Roxas is just…I…l…It's nothing. Forget it. –Xion said depressed turning around

-What!? No, Xion! Tell him yourself or I'll do it! –Axel warned, Xion turned back alarmed

-What!? No Axel don't do it! –Xion pleaded, but Axel ignored him

-Roxas, what Xion wants to tell you is that she is in…

-LALALALALAALA… -Xion interrupted, Roxas stare at each of his friends argue and decided he had enough

-SHUT UP, YOU TWO! Xion, you said we didn't had secrets, what are you hiding me? –Roxas asked staring at Xion's blue eyes

-Roxas…

-Please, Xion… -the blonde guy pleaded, Xion sighed and smiled

-…You know what they say: "Actions speak louder than words" –the girl scooted closer to Roxas, placed her hand on his cheek and started getting closer to Roxas making him nervous

The girl slowly closed her eyes and finally placed her lips on Roxas'. This action made Roxas and Axel open their eyes widely because none of them expected anything like this. After a short time, the girl broke the kiss and opened her eyes noticing Roxas was as red as she surely was. Roxas was staring at her still not believing what had just happened.

-…Xion -the boy whispered

-Is it clear now? I know what you feel and I want you to know I feel the same way… -the girl said lowly, but loud enough for Roxas to hear

-I've been feeling this for a long time, but I was scared…

-I know how you felt… considering we have no emotions or feelings... –Xion joked

-I don't care if they say we need hearts to feel with. I know my feelings for you are real, Xion… -Roxas smiled taking a grip on the girl's hand. Xion smiled back

-Yeah… who cares what Axel says?

-Hello, I'm still here! –Axel interrupted

-Trust me, we know. –Roxas said smiling at Axel

-So…what do we do now? –the girl asked, Roxas shrugged and then the two teens looked at Axel waiting for an answer

-I don't know…who cares what Axel says anyway? –the pyro shrugged

-Are you mad? –Xion asked with fear, Axel chuckled and shook his head. He knew well enough Xion to know it was a bad idea to tease her like that. If there was something the girl hated was that her friends were mad at her for something.

-I'm okay. You don't have to ask me what to do, you can do what you want. Have a relationship like on movies if you want… -Axel suggested

-Well…that depends if you want to have a relationship, Xion… -Roxas asked, Xion smiled

-Of course I want, what about you?

-Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this for months! –Roxas exclaimed, Xion giggled

-Alright, I guess that means we're girlfriend and boyfriend, right? –the girl asked, Roxas nodded

-Yeah! –Roxas replied enthusiastically, Axel laughed

-Not too romantic, but still a better love story than Twilight! –Axel teased

-Hey shut up, you know I love that movie! –Xion replied with a smile

-Yeah, stop bothering my girlfriend, will ya'? –Roxas smiled, the girl blushed a little at this

-Alright I'm sorry, I surely don't want to fight with a bad guy like you! –Axel said faking an apologize. The trio started laughing hard after all of this. They stayed in silence a short time after this, until Xion spoke again…

-Axel…what do boyfriends and girlfriends do beside kissing? –the girl asked. Axel stare at her and sighed resigned

-I have a lot of explaining to do. –Axel smiled

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, what you've been waiting so long to read, but there are still surprised for our little Nobodies. So keep tuned up because there are still many adventures for our favorite trio.<strong>

**I want to thank you for all the reviews you've done, you guys are awesome! Thank you very much.**

**PD: Updates will be every Sunday now instead of Saturday...**


	34. Investigation

**Chapter 34: Investigation**

It was late night already so it was normal everyone was asleep. Roxas and Xion were silently walking through the halls of the Organization with their pajamas on towards Xemnas' Office. They finally got in front of the door, but before opening, Xion started to chicken out…

-Roxas…I'm not sure about this… What'll happen if we get caught? –Xion said worried

-We won't get caught. Don't you want to discover who you were before? –Roxas asked, the girl slowly nodded

-Yes but, still…this is a bad idea. We better go… -Xion decided walking away but Roxas grabbed her hand in order to stop her

-Xion, don't worry. We won't get caught. Let's do this. –the boy said looking directly at the girl's blue eyes, this made the girl blush a little and smile

-Okay, let's do this. –the girl said feeling better than before, Roxas smiled and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

-Damn it…

Meanwhile on other part of the castle, Axel was laying on his bed reviewing all the events that day happened. He smiled every time he remembered his best friends were now an official couple after all the troubles they went through.

-Those two… -he smiled remembering everything again…

_-Why Axel, why do we have to keep our relationship as a secret? –Xion protested_

_-Because if someone from the Organization finds out, you might get into many problems. You know how Saix gets with this kinds of things, and let's not even mention Xemnas… -Axel explained. Roxas and Xion took a few moments to think in Axel's words._

_-I guess you're right… -Roxas sighed, Axel smiled_

_-Don't worry. That doesn't mean you can't kiss each other and that stuff. Just make sure no one's around when you do it. –Axel suggested, the two teens nodded_

_-Alright… -Xion sighed_

_-But we can do it up here, right? You won't say a thing. –Roxas suggested, immediately Xion cheered up_

_-Yeah! We can, right Axel? _

_-Just as I said, be sure to do it when no one's around. Not everyone enjoys looking at a couple kissing each other. –Axel explained, Roxas and Axel looked at him confused_

_-Why? –both asked simultaneously_

_-Because that's the way it is. So don't do it in front of everyone, understood? –Axel asked, Roxas and Xion nodded_

-I hope Saix doesn't find out about this, or those two will get in so many problems… -Axel said seriously to himself

Some hours later, Roxas and Xion were still trying to get into Xemnas Office, but it was useless. Roxas had been trying to open the door with many different tools for at least half an hour, Xion by the other side had given up an hour ago and was just staring at Roxas.

-Roxas… Let's go. We have work to do tomorrow and we need to sleep… -the girl said yawning, Roxas sighed

-Just let me try with one more tool, I know I can do this… -Roxas said, Xion sighed and placed her head on her knees and closing her eyes.

The girl was trying not to fall asleep by any means, but it was useless since even though she didn't had any work that day, it was really late and she was asleep at that hour. Roxas turned around and looked at his girlfriend fighting against slumber and started to feel guilty to see her on that state.

He got on his side and gently shook her shoulder in order to wake her up. The girl immediately raised her head warned and stared at Roxas.

-Let's go Xion. We need to sleep… We'll try it other day. –the boy said helping her to get on her feet

Roxas started picking up all the tools he tried to use in order to open the door. Xion was silently staring at him, with a sigh she started staring at the door and started cursing it in her mind. During all her cursing, an idea came to her mind.

-Let's go, Xion. –Roxas said sadly with the box of tools on one of his hands

-Wait, let me try one more thing. –Xion said summoning her Keyblade, Roxas immediately got alarmed and got between the door and Xion.

-Wait! You're not going to hit the door, right?

-Of course not! Now move! –the girl ordered madly scaring Roxas

The girl pointed her Keyblade toward the Keyhole, suddenly the Keyblade started shining and a light beam went through it and towards the door's Keyhole and opened it. Xion smiled at Roxas when the door was opened.

-Why didn't we think these two hours ago? –Roxas said with a smile also

-Because we're both retarded. –the girl chuckled, Roxas and Xion started walking into Xemnas ' Office when Roxas remembered something and stopped the girl.

-Wait, what if someone comes and finds us inside?

-Weren't you the one who convinced me to do this? –Xion asked madly

-I know, but now that I think it clearly, Xemnas will get really mad. We might be turned into Dusks or worse… -Roxas reminded, Xion sighed

-Well, I got another idea. It's dark so no one will see us from far away. You stay on the door and try to listen if someone's coming, I'll go check the computer and try to find anything… -Xion suggested, Roxas nodded and placed the tool box on the floor

-Alright, but be sure to do it fast. –Roxas sighed, Xion nodded and give him a quick kiss on his lips

-Don't worry. –the girl smiled and ran into the desk and turned on the computer. A few seconds later, Roxas heard the girl cursing again.

-What's wrong now? –the boy said now upset by so many inconvenient

-This stupid machine is asking for a password! -the girl said as angry as Roxas

-Let's take it easy. What would someone as Xemnas would use as a password for his computer? –Roxas asked, Xion took a moment to think and got an idea

-I know! It must be "hearts"! –the girl said typing the word on the computer, but the password was incorrect.

Roxas knew the password was incorrect as soon as he saw the girl's expression on her face. Roxas immediately ran and got to her side before she exploded from anger.

-Xion relax… We have to be patient… what other password would Xemnas use? –Roxas asked, Xion closed her eyes and waited for her anger to go away and started thinking

-I don't know…

-I think I have an idea…what about "Kingdom Hearts"? –Roxas suggested again, Xion opened her eyes and started typing the word. After typing, the computer started to work.

-That did it! Thanks a lot Roxas. –the girl said giving him another kiss.

-I can really get used to this. –Roxas smiled, the girl giggled

-Just go and watch if no one is coming. –the girl said, Roxas smiled and went to guard the area as Xion started searching for information about her

After a few moments of searching, she managed to find the information about every member of the Organization. She started scrolling down through every member of the Organization, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII…

Roxas turned around and saw how Xion was laughing in front of the computer.

-Xion! What are you doing? –Roxas said upset

-Roxas…I bet you didn't know Axel's name before being a Nobody was Lea. –the girl said giggling, Roxas laughed

-Really!? That's a weird name!

-I know! Here says he used to live some place called "Radiant Garden"… I wonder where that is?

-Okay, that's enough Xion… Remember we don't have all night… -Roxas reminded, Xion nodded

-Yeah… Sorry. –the girl apologized and continued her search scrolling down through members number IX, X, XI, XII, but…

-XION! SOMENONE'S COMING! –Roxas said alarmed, Xion got scared also and as she was scrolling down she jumped member XIII, Roxas…

-What do we do? –Xion said alarmed also

-Turn off the screen and hide! –Roxas said searching for a place to hide. Xion obeyed and turned off the computer screen and started looking everywhere desperately for a place to hide

-Roxas, there isn't any other place, let's hide under the desk… -Xion said hiding, Roxas noticing there wasn't any other place decided to join Xion under the desk as he heard someone's voice outside

-What is it doing this tool box over here? –they heard Saix' voice, Xion immediately stare angrily at Roxas, he just shrugged

-I'm sorry, I forgot to pick it up…

-Hey, look at this Saix, Xemnas' Office door is open… -they heard Xigbar's voice also

They then entered Xemnas' Office and turned on the lights searching for an intruder. Roxas and Xion remained quiet as they tried to hide better in the small place under the desk. Saix and Xigbar started examining everything in search for an intruder making Roxas and Xion gulp.

-This is unusual… Lord Xemnas always locks the door… -Saix commented, Xigbar walked near the desk and spotted Xion's foot which wasn't hidden. Xigbar smiled

-Who knows? Maybe he isn't as young as we thought. –Xigbar said walking beside the desk and kicking purposely Xion's leg.

-Ouch! –the girl exclaimed, but Roxas silenced her with his hand

-How funny. Let's leave before Xemnas finds out. –Saix said leaving the room

-Yeah… It will be awful if Xemnas finds out someone entered his Office, he could even turn them into Dusks, right? –Xigbar said turning off the lights and closing the door. After they made sure no one was in the room, Roxas and Xion get out of the desk and turn on the computer's screen to have some light.

-That was close… -Roxas said relieved, he then turned to Xion who was palid and really nervous

-…Close? We were really lucky Xigbar didn't find us! We have to get out of here before someone comes back!

-Yeah, let's just turn off this….hey, look it's you. –Roxas said pointing at the screen, Xion got by his side and saw a picture of her and some information beside it.

-There isn't almost any information here…. –Xion said disappointed, Roxas nodded and started reading:

_Number XIV, Xion. This is the last member that has joined Organization XIII. It can wield the Keyblade, so it will be just as useful as Number XIII in order to achieve our goal. The rest of the information of this creature is stored on C.O.'s computer._

-Looks like they're still treating me like an object… -Xion said sadly after reading, Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder trying to make her feel better.

-I wonder where C.O. is… -Roxas mumbled changing the subject

-Let's look what is says about you, Roxas… -Xion suggested, Roxas nodded in agreement, but just as they were about to start searching again, they listened how someone was trying to open with some keys…

-Damn it! They're back! –Xion said scared and threw herself under the desk again. Roxas turned off the screen this time and threw under the desk also, landing in Xion.

-I'm sorry… -he apologized as someone opened the door again and turned on the lights.

-I'm telling you Saix, there's no one here! –Xigbar said irritated

-Mhm, I swear I heard voices coming from here… -Saix answered

-Well as you can see, there's no one here.

-…The computer is on… -Saix noticed looking at the green lights from the computer, Roxas and Xion gulped at this.

-Yeah, maybe Xemnas forgot to turn it off, I'll go and do it off before you order me to do it… -Xigbar volunteered walking to the desk, again, when he passed beside it, one of Xion's leg wasn't hidden and Xigbar used this opportunity to kick it again.

-Ouch! –Xion exclaimed, but again Roxas placed his hand on her mouth to silence her

As Xigbar turned on the screen, he saw the picture and information of Xion on the screen and couldn't help but to smile at this. Roxas and Xion looked at each other concerned knowing this time, they were really doomed.

-Interesting… -Xigbar mumbled to himself

-What's taking you so much time? –Saix asked

-Umm, nothing. Let's go. –Xigbar said turning off the computer and walking away. As son as they heard the door close, Roxas and Xion got off the desk again.

-I can't believe how lucky we are! –Roxas exclaimed surprised, Xion stare at him seriously stroking her legs

-I can't believe how lucky YOU are, Xigbar kicked my beautiful legs twice! –the girl said angrily, Roxas laughed

-Let's get out of here before they come back… -Roxas suggested, Xion nodded

-Hey, I wonder what Saix and Xigbar were doing awake so late… -Xion commented as Roxas shrugged

-Who knows? Maybe they were thirst or something. –he answered shrugging


	35. The Guard Armor

**Hi everyone, here is today's new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: The Guard Armor<strong>

After a hard day of work, Roxas and Axel were sitting on the clock tower, Roxas was tired because of last night's investigation with Xion. Roxas began telling everything they learned last night to Axel when Xion appeared in a corridor of darkness.

-Hi guys. –she greeted not as enthusiastic as always since she was pretty tired also

-Hi Xion! –the guys greeted back as Xion took her seat next to Roxas

-Hey girl, no ice cream today? –Axel asked noticing Xion didn't brought any ice cream this time, the girl checked on her hand and realized Axel was right

-Oops, I think I forgot to buy it this time…

-Want me to go and buy it for you? –Roxas offered, but Xion shook her head

-No, thanks. One day without ice cream is not going to kill me.

-So… you two stayed awake 'till late last night for nothing, huh?

-Not for nothing. Xemnas' Computer said more information about me was stored on C.O.'s Computer. We only need to find out what C.O. means. –Xion explained, Axel's face immediately changed when he heard Xion mention C.O.

-C.O. you said? That's Castle Oblivion! –Axel said impressed, Roxas and Xion immediately got excited when they found out Axel knew that place

-Castle Oblivion you said? That's the place you were sent some months ago, right? –Roxas asked excited

-That means you can take us there! –Xion added just as excited as Roxas

-I'm not taking you there by any reason! –Axel answered very seriously, Roxas and Xion expressions changed again when they heard this

-Huh? Why? –Roxas asked confused

-I did some things I'm not proud of when I was there. Besides, remember many of our members died there. It's a dangerous place. –Axel explained, Xion lowered her head disappointed she wouldn't be able to find more about herself there

-Now that you mention it Axel, what happened there? How did our members died over there? And how you survived? –Roxas asked, Xion rose her head and stare at Axel just as curious as Roxas. The read head turned his head to his friends.

-Some things are better left unspoken. –the pyro said seriously

-What!? –Roxas exclaimed starting to get frustrated by so many mysteries

-Axel, are you okay? –the girl asked concerned about her friend

-Actually, you two ruined my day. Thank you! –the pyro said sarcastically while standing up. Roxas and Xion stared at each other as Axel was opening a dark corridor

-Where are you going? –Roxas asked

-None of your business. –Axel said and left. Roxas and Xion blinked.

-What… just happened? –Roxas asked, Xion shrugged

-I don't know… But, I don't care what he says, I'm going to find who I was no matter what I have to do. If Axel doesn't want to take me there fine, I'll do it myself. –Xion said angrily opening a dark corridor and stepping into it. Roxas blinked even more confused than before at this

-How did I end alone up here? –he asked himself

The next day, Roxas was walking into the Grey Area. He sighed as he remembered the long and hard day he would probably have. As he entered, he spotted as Xion was leaving and waved his hand to the girl. The girl waved her hand also as the dark corridor disappeared with her.

The boy accepting his fate continued his walking toward Saix but Axel stopped him on his way into him.

-Hey there buddy? How you've been? –Axel greeted with a smile, Roxas looked at him suspiciously

-Axel…?

-Nope, Santa. Why are you giving me that look?

-Because you got mad with us for nothing yesterday! Why? –Roxas asked obviously confused, the pyro laughed

-I'm sorry, but I had a rough day yesterday and I got carried away. I already apologized to your girlfriend also. –Axel explained, Roxas nodded

-You better had. –Roxas said making Axel laugh at this

-By the way, I heard it's you and Demyx today. Gooooood luck with that. –he teased, Roxas sighed in defeat

-I knew it was going to be a long day. –he said walking towards Saix, as soon as he got in front of the Luna Diviner, he started giving him his mission

-I'm sending you and Demyx today. Try to inspire in him a little of your work ethic. –Saix informed, Roxas stared curiously at him, was that a compliment? Unfortunately for him, Demyx arrived and he couldn't ask Saix about it.

-Hey dude, it's you and me today. Let's go. –Demyx said opening a dark corridor and stepping into it.

Roxas stared at the dark corridor with only one thing on his mind: Why was Demyx so motivated? Why were things so strange on his life lately? Deciding it made no use to think about it he followed Demyx and also stepped on the Dark Corridor.

Xigbar who was sitting on the couches of the room saw when Roxas and Demyx left to their mission and got an evil idea. He got on his feet and disappeared in a dark corridor.

Meanwhile at Olympus Colliseum, Roxas and Demyx were stepping out of the dark corridor and as soon as they got out, they placed their hands in front of their faces in an useless effect to avoid sun rays.

-Okay, let's investigate this place and leave. –Demyx said cheerful, Roxas started checking the mission information Saix gave him

-Actually, we're on Heartless duty today…

-Heartless duty again? I keep telling them I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff. –Demyx protested but Roxas ignored him

-This time we're after an specific target. Saix said it's really strong. –Roxas kept reading, Demyx sighed resigned

-Yeah? It is too late to go home? It's because I'm partnered up with you I keep getting saddled with these combat missions! –Demyx protested, Roxas sighed

-Want to split up the search like last time? –Roxas asked understanding no matter what happened he'll end up doing the mission alone, but Demyx protested….again.

-Are you crazy!? And risk actually finding that thing? I'm not fighting it alone! –Demyx said alarmed, Roxas sighed again starting to get frustrated

-Then let's move out! –he said walking into the coliseum, Demyx sighed and followed. As they were approaching the entrance, Demyx got an idea to avoid working.

-Hey, I'm gonna stay out here and, uh…guard the exit, yeah! Nobody's exiting on my watch. –Demyx said thinking he had completely fooled Roxas, the guy just sighed

-Whatever! –Roxas said knowing it was just another excuse in order to avoid work from Demyx. The guy kept walking and entered the coliseum knowing that weird guy Phil already knew him. As soon as he got there, Phil came running to him.

-Hey there kid, it's been so long. Why haven't you come for training? –Phil asked

-I…I've been bust lately, sorry. –Roxas apologized

-Well, I don't have time for that now. We got trouble, the coliseum is under attack! Those Heartless doesn't seem to give up, I need you to take care of them while I call Herc, do you think you're up for the job? –Phil asked, Roxas nodded

-Sure. Leave it to me. –Roxas said running into the arena. As soon as he got there, dozens of Heartless got their eyes on Roxas and started attacking him.

Roxas summoned his Keyblade and started fighting the Heartless. After a few minutes of attacking and dodging, Roxas began to feel tired for doing all the job all by himself. Roxas decided to take a short break as all the Heartless began to surround him.

Just when he thought he was on some big trouble. Hundreds of purple arrows started falling from the sky destroying all of the Heartless. Roxas gasped in surprise and started looking around trying to understand what just happened.

-Maybe…did Demyx saved me? –Roxas asked to himself

-What!? Don't make me laugh kiddo! –he heard Xigbar's voice. Suddenly he appeared from a dark corridor in front of him

-Xigbar!?

-What makes you think that wimp was going to help you?

-But…what are you doing here anyway? –Roxas asked confused, Xigbar laughed

-Just wanted to have some fun. Want to help me? –Xigbar said summoning his Arrowguns, Roxas got alarmed at this

-What are you doing?

-You're fighting me now! Just look at this as another mission from Saix. –Xigbar said and started shooting his arrows on Roxas who barely dodged them.

Roxas deciding he already had enough tried to attack Roxas and hit him with his Keyblade, but just as he was going to hit, he teleported and kicked him from behind sending him to the floor.

-What's wrong kiddo? I'm not as strong as Poppet. I'm pretty sure you can defeat me. –Xigbar teased making Roxas angry

-Alright! You asked for it. –the blonde said and started shooting fire magic to Xigbar who easily dodged. After Roxas finished firing, it was Xigbar's turn and started firing his arrows.

Roxas started running in order to dodge the arrows, Xigbar understand Roxas' strategy decided and teleported in front of him making the blonde gasp, but Roxas reacted quickly and used the opportunity to land a hit on Xigbar.

Xigbar was about to fire more of his arrows when from behind both of them a weird metal Heartless appeared. Roxas gasped when he saw it, the Heartless was divided in pieces which were floating in the air, it was the first he saw something like that, yet it looked so familiar to him.

-Change of plans, Roxas. Your new test is to defeat that thing. Ready to show me everything you've learned since your battle with Poppet? –Xigbar informed withdrawing his arrow guns.

-What? Why do I have to do it alone? –Roxas protested turning to Xigbar, but he was already gone.

-Good luck, kiddo. I'll be close if you need something. –he heard Xigbar's voice sound

-How stupid they think I am? –Roxas asked not expecting an answer. Roxas turned around and get ready to face the giant Heartless who was just standing there, so he decided to do the first move.

Roxas started running towards the giant Heartless, but as he was running he began having those strange flashbacks again in his head.

-Damn it, not now! –he growled trying to ignore the images from his head. Curiously, the pictures were about the same Heartless who was in front of him, except he was on some kind of strange town.

He shook his head trying again to ignore the pictures and started attacking with his Keyblade. The first hits were successful, but then the Heartless used his hands and quickly hit Roxas and sent him to the floor. The guy got on his feet quickly and got into a safe distance, but the Heartless attacked again and punched him directly on the face.

-Stupid Heartless! Stupid memories! –Roxas cursed getting distracted again by the flashbacks on his head about the kid in red clothes fighting the same Heartless he was fighting in that moment. Xigbar who was checking the battle from a safe distance noticed how distracted Roxas was.

-What's wrong with him? –Xigbar asked to himself

-Who knows? You should go and help him. –Demyx suggested from behind him, the Free Shooter stare at him seriously

-As if! Besides, you're the one who should be helping him, not me! –Xigbar reminded, Demyx immediately got nervous

-WHAT!? I mean… uhmm… I can't right now, I have a stomachache and can't fight right now! –Demyx lied placing his hands on his stomach and curling into a ball, Xigbar just shook his head

-As useful as always.

By this time, Roxas was being chased by the Heartless all over the arena. The kid couldn't help but to run and dodge since the flashbacks on his head didn't let him fight as he wished. As he was running, one of the hands of the Heartless caught him and threw him to the floor.

-Damn! This can't get any worse. –Roxas muttered as the Heartless hit him again this time with a kick and sent him to a wall. Roxas raised his head as he saw the Heartless walking to him, and when it was about to reach him, Xigbar appeared in front of him and started shooting at it.

-What's wrong with you Roxas!? I knew you were weak, but this is ridiculous! –Xigbar said angry, Roxas got angry also and got on his feet.

-It's not my fault! I have…

-I don't have time for your excuses! –Xigbar interrupted angrily and continued shooting to the Heartless. Roxas decided to ignore the headache he now had and started shooting fire magic to the Heartless.

After receiving some damage, the Heartless pieces started flying up in the sky and then began falling into Roxas direction. Roxas couldn't see this because again, the flashbacks were bothering him and closed his eyes trying to ease his headache.

-ROXAS MOVE! –Xigbar shouted, this helped Roxas to react and him barely managed to dodge the metal pieces from the Heartless.

Roxas used the opportunity that the Heartless was in pieces and with the help of Xigbar managed to finally defeat the Heartless. As soon as it was destroyed, Roxas smiled and felt to the floor. Xigbar approached him. Demyx seeing that there was no danger anymore approached Roxas also.

-What's wrong with you? –Xigbar asked again, this time more relaxed than the first time

-The flashbacks…my head is killing me! –Roxas said, Xigbar looked him confused

-What!?

-Roxas, I'm glad to see you're okay. That was a really strong Heartless, huh? –Demyx said loudly, Roxas made a pain gesture as soon as he heard Demyx's voice.

-What happened to your stomachache? –Xigbar asked, Demyx stared at him in confusion

-What stomachache? Oh! I mean… OOOHHHH, it's coming back! Xigbar…listen carefully…these…could be my last words… -Demyx acted throwing himself into the floor and curling up again, Xigbar got mad at this

-SHUT UP DEMYX!

-Hey… can you take me back to the castle? I'm not feeling well… -Roxas asked sitting still holding his head

-Well, I guess there's no problem since you already finished your mission… -Xigbar shrugged, Roxas weakly smiled

-Thanks…

-What about me Xigbar? I'm feeling really bad right now! –Demyx said still rolling in the floor

-You can stay here and die! –Xigbar shouted angrily as he helped Roxas get in his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess with this chapter you got an idea what day we're on...<strong>

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! They help and inspire me a lot!**


	36. Lazy Afternoons

**Chapter 36: Lazy Afternoons**

Xion was on the clock tower as usual waiting for her friends. Her mind however was completely busy thinking in other things: Why her information was on Castle Oblivion instead of being on Xemnas' main computer? Why didn't Axel wanted to take her there? For some reason, she thought those two questions were somehow related and made her even more curious to discover who she really was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a dark corridor close from behind her. She turned around to see Roxas smiling to her with his ice cream on hand also.

-Hey Xion, got here early? –the boy greeted getting close to the girl and giving her a soft kiss on her lips, the girl smiled back

-Yeah, I breezed right through my mission. –she replied as Roxas sat next to her and start eating his ice cream.

-And how was your mission?

-Easy. Heart collection on that ugly place… -Xion replied making a disgust face, Roxas laughed a little at her face

-Ugly place?

-You know, the creepy world with the pumpkins and all those kids making pranks on you! –the girl explained, Roxas immediately realized which world Xion was talking about

-Oh, you mean Halloween Town?

-Yeah, I hate it so much! Anyway, how'd your day go? –the girl asked, Roxas sighed

-Ugh, you'll never believe what Xigbar did… -Roxas was about to start telling the girl about his mission when they both heard a dark corridor behind them. They turned around and spotted Axel giving one last bite to his ice cream.

-Hey, hey. Oh, Xion what are you doing here? –the pyro greeted, for some reason his mood changed as soon as he spotted Xion, the girl actually got mad for the way Axel greeted her

-What, do you want me to leave? Sheesh! –the girl replied glaring at the pyro, Axel immediately realized this and tried to fix it.

-C'mon, that's not what I meant. –Axel apologized sitting next to Roxas. The girl sighed and decided to let it pass. After some seconds of silence, the girl spoke again

-Hey Axel…

-Uh-huh?

-You've been to Castle Oblivion, right? What's it like? –the girl asked, Axel sighed not wanting to talk about that, but decided to do it anyway.

-The Organization uses it as a research facility. –the pyro replied, Roxas looked at him curiously

-Seems like people are getting sent there all the time. Especially you. –Roxas pointed out, Xion nodded in agreement

-But they never send me or Roxas… -the girl added

-Well, they probably just don't need you there, that's all. –Axel explained, Roxas and Xion nodded

-…Maybe… -the girl replied after a short time.

Roxas stared at her, he knew something was bad with her, but he knew it was curiosity that was killing her from inside so decided no to say a thing. He couldn't said he wasn't curious also, but for some reason he didn't care so much about his life before being a Nobody. It's true he wanted to know but he had already realized that wouldn't make a difference in who he was right now, so it was not that important for him to know.

-I gotta go. –the girl replied after some silence again getting into her feet. Roxas sighed hoping she didn't had any bad ideas like getting into Xemnas Office again or something like that.

-XION! –Axel shouted alarmed which woke up Roxas from her mind, he turned to watch the girl who was holding her head and about to fall from the clock tower. Roxas managed to react quickly and hold her hand just in time.

-I…got you… -Roxas said holding Xion and trying to bring her back, Axel took her hand also and helped him to get her safe again. The girl sat and sighed in relief after she was safe again, Roxas and Axel stared at each other concerned for the girl.

-Man, that was close! –Axel exclaimed

-Are you feeling all right? Maybe you need to rest. –Roxas suggested, Xion shook her head

-No, it's nothing like that… -the girl replied sadly

The group stayed there in silence for a while. Roxas stared at the girl, maybe…where the memories from her previous life affecting her more or even worse as they were affecting him? He was about to ask her, but Axel spoke first.

-I've got it!

-Huh? Get what? –Roxas asked confused

-Let's go to the beach the next time we got a day off. –Axel smiled, Xion looked at him curiously

-The beach? Were did that come from? –the girl asked just or more confused than Roxas

-What, don't you wanna go someplace different for a change? –Axel said, Roxas and Xion stared at each other and nodded

-So, it would be only the three of us? –Roxas asked

-Yeah, exactly. –Axel said enthusiastically, Xion lowered her head thinking for a moment. She realized then it seemed she had more important things to do instead of hanging out with her friends. Was discovering who she was that important?

-I'll join you… if I can. –the girl said shyly after a moment, Roxas smiled to her

-Of course you can!

-You'll have a blast, trust me. –Axel said messing Xion's hair as he was used to do. The girl giggled and smiled.

-Well, all right, sure. Let's do it.

The next day after a full day of work for Roxas in Halloween Town, he was on his way to the clock tower when he spotted Xion and decided to go together. When they got there, Roxas sat and began eating his ice cream, but Xion stayed on the back absent on her mind…again.

-Aren't you gonna eat some ice cream, Xion? –Roxas asked when he noticed the girl was absent again, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and apologized

-Oh, sorry. I guess I've been tired. –the girl replied

-Tired of searching for Castle Oblivion maybe… -Roxas added, Xion glared at him

-What kind of boyfriend are you? Instead of being by my side and support me, you just criticize everything I do! –the girl scolded, Roxas didn't liked to see her angry so he quickly apologized

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Want me to help you searching?

-Hmph. I don't need your help. I can do it by myself. –the girl replied, Roxas blinked for a few seconds and then started protesting

-…But…Why did you scold me then? Why did you… -Xion made a sign with her hand to Roxas in order for him to shut up, the boy sighed and decided to leave things as they were since it was useless to argue something with Xion. Roxas just raised his eyebrow as he stared at his yawning girlfriend

-I need some rest, see you later. –the girl said opening a dark corridor

-Fine. I'll go and see you later at your room.

-Okay, bye. –the girl said as she disappeared in the dark corridor.

Roxas stayed there wondering once again why Xion was so curious about her previous life, it just made no sense for him. He decided not to think more about it and just enjoy hanging out with his friends. A few minutes later, Axel arrived and was surprised to see Roxas alone.

-What, all by your lonesome? –Axel asked

-Oh no, Xion's over here, you can't see her? –Roxas said signing the empty space at his side. Axel laughed at Roxas ridiculous sarcastic imitation. He continued walking and sat next to him.

-Where's Xion?

-She left. She's been kind of weird lately, don't ya think? –Roxas asked

-Well, curiosity can do such things… -Axel suggested, but Roxas shook his head

-Or maybe she's not feeling well…

-She'll be okay. Don't stress it.

-If you say so… -Roxas said not feeling so sure

Meanwhile on other place, Xion managed to get access to Xemnas' Main Computer again and was searching information about Castle Oblivion. She started to feel stressed since her time was running out and she couldn't find a thing about her objective.

The girl was about to give up when practically from nowhere in particular, the information she was searching for appeared.

-Got it! –the girl said enthusiatically


	37. Izumi's Keyblade

**Chapter 37 – Izumi's Keyblade**

_I can't believe it, I finally found a way to Castle Oblivion! I can create a dark corridor and go there whenever I want, but I'm not too sure if I should go alone so I'm going to ask Roxas if he wants to come with me. Another problem is that I heard Saix he was sending Axel to Castle Oblivion tomorrow so it's not a good idea to go right now. I should wait some days until he comes back, but right now, I can't wait to tell Roxas my discoveries!_

Roxas was peacefully sleeping on his bed, he was hugging his pillow and had it covered with saliva. Xion appeared from a dark corridor into his room and approached Roxas. She giggled when she saw how he had his pillow.

Xion was wearing her pajamas, which consisted on a black long nightglow. Xion sat on Roxas' bed and started poking his face with her finger.

-Roxas…Roxas…wake up. –she said softly as the blonde grunted

-…Xion…? –he said opening his eyes and barley distinguishing the girl's figure in the dark

-Yep. –she giggled giving a kiss on his cheek

-What're you doing here? It's…2:36 AM! –Roxas said checking the clock beside his bed

-I have to tell you something! It's really important!

-…And you can't wait 'till morning? –Roxas said putting his pillow on his head making the girl angry.

-Noooo! Don't be lazy and wake up! –Xion said taking Roxas pillow and starting to hit him with it.

-Okay, okay…but stop HITING ME WITH THAT THING! –Roxas said angrily taking the pillow from Xion's grip and starting to her with it

-I…found where Castle Oblivion is! –Xion said while Roxas was still hitting her, when he heard this he stopped.

-You…did? –Roxas gasped in surprised, the girl nodded

-Yep, but we can't talk here. We gotta make sure anyone's listening. –she said getting on her feet and opening a dark corridor.

-Where are we going?

-Twilight Town, now hurry! –she said getting on the dark corridor and Roxas followed.

They reappeared on the top of the clock tower, it was the first time they were there on night, it was beautiful scenery, but they didn't notice because of the current situation. Once they sat, Xion told everything she knew about Castle Oblivion's location. After this, Roxas crossed his arms and started thinking over the whole situation.

-Well, now we now hot to get there, but the question is: Why Axel doesn't want us to get there? What is that place hiding? –Roxas asked, Xion took a moment for thinking and then answer

-I think Axel already knows who we were before being Nobodies, and he doesn't want us to get there only to protect us. Maybe we weren't good guys like we thought. –Xion suggested, but Roxas shook his head.

-I don't know, I can't see you as a bad girl or something…There gotta be another reason… -Roxas said starting to think again, Xion started doing the same thing and after a few minutes of silence, another idea came to her mind

-Okay…what about this: Remember that months ago many of our members were sent there? Most of them were killed or something like that except for Axel, what if there's something there that can kill us also? If that's the reason, he just doesn't want us to go there because he's trying to protect us. –Xion suggested again, Roxas knew that made sense, but still he thought it didn't made sense at all.

-Why do you insist Axel is trying to protect us? What if he killed all of them by himself? –Roxas asked, Xion gasped in surprise when she heard this

-What!? Axel would never do something like that! Why are you talking so bad of him? You don't trust him or something? –Xion asked actually angry with Roxas for distrusting one of her best friends

-I don't know Xion, think about it…if he's trying to protect us, why isn't he telling us? Beside, let's think there's some kind of monster or something on that castle that killed our comrades, why hasn't the Organization done something to stop it? –Roxas asked, Xion gritted her teeth, she knew Roxas was right on that point, but she couldn't see Axel as a bad friend or something, she couldn't suspect of him after everything he had done for her.

-I don't know…but Axel isn't that kind of guy. I'm sure he isn't. –Xion said sadly, but still having faith in Axel, Roxas sighed, he didn't wanted to believe something like that either, but he couldn't see another explanation.

-Don't get like that, there can be another explanation… -Roxas said trying to make Xion feel better, the girl looked directly at him

-Let's just suppose for a moment you're right…Axel killed all the members who went to Castle Oblivion, do you think he can do something to us also? –the girl asked making Roxas gasp, he hadn't thought of that, he looked directly at Xion's blue eyes and could see the fear in them. Was Axel capable of killing his friends?

-…No…I don't think so. –Roxas said not so sure, Xion noticed this but decided not to ask.

-You're right, beside if he did kill them; he only did it because Saix ordered him to. But I'm sure he didn't! –Xion exclaimed still having her faith in Axel, Roxas giggled

-Anyway, let's not think in that for now, the question: When are we going to Castle Oblivion? I said "we" because by any chance I'm letting you go alone to that place. –Roxas said making Xion smile. She liked how Roxas was trying to protect her always

-Well, I heard Saix he was sending Axel to C.O. tomorrow, so we'll have to wait a couple of days. I trust Axel, but for now I consider better not telling him anything…just for now. –Xion suggested, Roxas nodded

-You're right. For now, let's just keep with our missions like always. –Roxas suggested, Xion smiled and nodded getting in her feet

-Yup. Let's go back before someone notices we left. –Xion said opening a dark corridor, Roxas got also in his feet, but before they entered they heard a female scream coming from the dark alleys of the town.

-…Did you hear that? –Roxas said, Xion immediately hugged him scared

-…Let's…go before something happens! –she said shaking from fear, but just after that they heard another scream

-Someone needs help! –Roxas said opening a dark corridor and stepping in it. Xion blinked a few seconds and then followed him

-DON'T LET ME ALONE HERE!

Roxas and Xion reappeared on the alleys of Twilight Town where they hear the steps of someone running from something. Roxas immediately imagined someone was being attacked by a Heartless and decided to get into the darker area of the alleys where the light of the moon couldn't illuminate everything. Xion didn't had any other choice but to follow him because she hated darkness and couldn't stand being in it alone.

As Roxas was running he summoned his Keyblade ready for anything that lied ahead. Finally he spotted a dark flying figure who was trying to attack a little girl with some kind of sword. The figure was about to hit the girl, but Roxas managed to get in time and deflect the attack with his Keyblade.

-Just in time… -Roxas sighed in relief as he faced the figure. The dark figure flied higher making the light of the moon illuminate it. It was a Heartless similar to an angel with a strange sword. Xion gasped

-You were right! It's a Heartless… -Xion said summoning her Keyblade just like Roxas. The little girl behind them gasped as she observed the two weapons from Roxas and Xion.

-Don't worry, you'll be okay. –Roxas said to the little girl to make her feel better. Xion started shooting her fire magic to the Heartless to make it come closer so that Roxas could hit him, but the Heartless easily dodged all the attacks and before they could notice it attacked and hit them with its sword sending them to the floor.

-Are…you okay? –the girl asked scared

-…Don't worry. We're… -Xion was interrupted because of another attack of the Heartless which she barely deflected, Roxas used the chance the Heartless was close and started hitting it with his Keyblade

The Heartless trying to avoid Roxas' attacks started flying away from him. Roxas not wanting it to go away started chasing it. Xion grabbed the girl's hand and starting chasing Roxas and the Heartless also.

When Xion spotted them, Roxas was being beaten by the Heartless and Xion came to his aid and deflected the blows from the Heartless. Xion was about to use a "heal" spell on Roxas when she was hit also and landed on the floor and making her Keyblade vanish. Roxas was trying to get on his feet when the Heartless grabbed him by the neck and started strangling him. Xion was trying to get on her feet wanting to help Roxas, but…

-Don't worry, here I come! –the girl shouted as she summoned a…Keyblade? Xion watched surprised as the little girl was holding a colorful Keyblade with flowers decorations and some kind of star attached to it in a chain.

The girl ran and charged against the Heartless and hit it making it release Roxas which fell to the floor coughing. The Heartless dodged and attacked the little girl which barely managed to dodge the attack. Xion used this opportunity and charged also against the Heartless and with a few blows the Heartless was finally defeated.

-…That was…close. –the girl said panting with her eyes wide opened, Xion approached and helped her to get on her feet

-You bet it was. Are you okay? –Xion asked kindly, the little girl nodded. Xion then ran and helped Roxas.

-Damn…A little more and I'll be dead. Thanks Xion. –Roxas said with a soft smile

-Mmmm, actually. You should thank her. –Xion said pointing to the little girl. Roxas immediately spotted she was holding that colorful Keyblade and approached her. Xion followed also because she was curious about how that little girl had a Keyblade

-How did you…wait a minute…Brown hair, those eyes… -Roxas said trying to remember…

_-Hello Mister, can I sit? –a little girl with brown eyes and black hair asked. The girl was carrying a lot of bags which she barely could hold._

_-Mmm…Sure. –Roxas replied to the little girl, she smiled and sit_

_-Much better, my legs were killing me. –she said relieved as she moved her legs, Roxas looked at her curiously._

_-It must be hard to carry all that bags for a little girl. –Roxas pointed out, the little girl giggled_

_-Yeah… My friend's mom is sick and I volunteered to do shopping for them. It's the only way to thank everything they've done for me. –the little girl explained, Roxas nodded_

_-That's a good gesture. What's your name? _

_-My name's Izumi. –the little girl answered with a smile, Roxas giggled at this_

_-Mine's Roxas. _

-IZUMI! It's you! –Roxas exclaimed finally remembering. Xion looked at him in confusion

-Do you know her, Roxas? –Xion asked, as soon as Izumi heard this name, she remembered who the blonde guy was.

-Roxas!? You're the kind guy who helped me carry my bags many days ago! I knew you somehow look familiar. –the little girl said with a smile

-What are you doing up so late? –Roxas asked concerned

-I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a short walk, but that thing appeared from nowhere and attacked me. I should be thankful I have this thing to defend myself! –Izumi said showing Roxas and Xion her Keyblade.

-Yeah, but how did you got a Keyblade? –Xion asked

-Keyblade? That's how it is called, huh? Well, one day I was being chased by one of those shadows and it suddenly appeared on my hand. It was pretty odd but it had helped me a lot. –Izumi explained, Roxas giggled

-Looks like those things are always chasing you, huh? –Roxas asked, Izumi glared at him

-Leave her alone, Roxas. Hey ummm, Izumi, right? It's late so we should take you home, okay? –Xion offered, the little girl smiled and nodded. The three began walking. After a few minutes of silence, Izumi talked again.

-By the way, Roxas… did you gave the collar I gifted you to your girlfriend? –Izumi asked, the question made angry Xion because it reminded the beautiful collar Roxas had and he didn't gave to her.

-Well…uhmm…actually… I still…have it. –Roxas said nervously scratching his head, Izumi was surprised to hear this and Xion couldn't help but to glare at Roxas.

-Huh? Why, don't you have a girlfriend? –Izumi asked again

-Well, yes…I have, but…

-But apparently she isn't that important to him because he has never given me a gift! –Xion interrupted angrily.

-I'm…I'm sorry Xion. By the time Izumi gave me the collar, we…we weren't together yet, but now I can give it to you…if you want. –Roxas said nervously, Izumi blinked trying to understand what was going on

-Forget about it. It doesn't make sense if you give it to me now.

-But…

-I said forget it. –she interrupted again. Roxas was going to protest more but decided it would be wiser to stay silent and try to understand Xion

-Ummm… guys, this is where I live. Thanks for coming with me –Izumi said nervously

-It's okay Izumi, nice to meet you. –Xion said with a smile, Izumi smiled also at this

-Nice to meet you two, Xion. Hope we can see each other again. –Izumi grinned

-Well, certainly the next time we see each other you wouldn't see me with him. –Xion reported pointing at Roxas

-But…

-I said shut up! –Xion interrupted with a yell. Izumi giggled at this

-Bye, bye. –the girl said waving her hand, but before she entered the house, Xion stopped him

-Wait. Before you go, I advice you not showing your Keyblade to anyone. –Xion advised, Izumi stared at her in confusion

-Why?

-Just trust me. Try using it just in emergencies. I don't want you to end like us. –Xion added, Izumi nodded

-I'm not sure I understand, but fine. I'll just use it in emergencies. –Izumi smiled, Xion smiled back at her

-Okay. See you later. –Xion said waving her hand.

-Well, now that we're alone… -Roxas started again after a short silence

-I SAID SHUT UP!


	38. The Old Mansion

**Here you got your weekly new chapter, this is the longest of all, so please I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: The Old Haunted Mansion<strong>

It was late night and almost everyone was gathered on the Grey Area, obviously except Xemnas, Saix and Axel because he still was on Castle Oblivion. Saix had informed everybody since earlier that tomorrow everyone was going to get a free day, so they were planning how to spend that special day.

-What are we going to do? –Roxas asked Xion

-I don't know. Axel said the next day off we had we were going to the beach, but he's not here. I think it's unfair going without him. –Xion answered with a sigh, Roxas nodded in agreement

-I think you're right…

-Why don't we just stay here and do something funny? –Xion suggested, Roxas was about to answer when Demyx entered the room running in Xigbar's direction.

-Xigbar! Xigbar! You were right! –Demyx exclaimed alarmed, everyone stared at them in confusion

-See? I told you. I've been investigation a lot that mansion. –Xigbar replied, Roxas and Xion stared at each other and continued listening

-It's this about that stupid investigation you got on that house on Twilight Town? –Xaldin added joining to the conversation, Demyx and Xigbar nodded. Roxas and Xion were so curious they decided to get in the conversation also

-What are you talking about guys? –Roxas asked approaching them being followed by Xion

-Oh we've been investigating an hidden old mansion on Twilight Town's woods. There are reasons to believe the mansion is…haunted! –Demyx explained saying the last word with a creepy voice.

-Haunted? You mean like with ghosts in it or something? –Roxas asked

-That's what haunted means, kiddo. People from the town have said they've seen people get in the mansion but never coming out. –Xigbar explained

-I heard people often listen to strange noises coming from the mansion, and also I heard from a group of kids they are sure they saw a blonde girl watching through the window… and then disappearing. –Demyx added, Roxas shook his head obviously not believing in that sort of things

-Sounds creepy… -Xion said getting scared just listening to the story

-You don't actually believe that, don't you? –Roxas asked in disbelief

-Of course we do! You don't? –Demyx asked, Roxas shook his head

-That things are no senses! Stupid stories created only to scare little children. –Roxas explained, Xigbar stared at Demyx and then an evil smile appeared on his face

-Are you sure you think are just "stories"? –Demyx asked with an evil smile on his face also, Xion stared at his face and then at Xigbar and gulped, she knew what was coming next.

-That means you're not scared, right? –Xigbar added

-Of course not! I already told you I don't believe in that kind of things!

-That means you won't be scared to proof we're wrong, right? –Xigbar said, Roxas looked at him in confusion

-What do you mean?

-One night. Stay a whole night on that mansion. If you do, you'll not just earn our respect, but also I promise we'll pay you 10,000 munny. –Xigbar proposed, Roxas and Xion opened they're eyes like plates when they heard this

-That much!? –Roxas asked excitedly immediately thinking in all the things he could buy with all that money, Xion looked at him in disapproval.

-Of course you're not going! I'm not letting you go into a place that dangerous! –Xion said determined not to let Roxas go, Xigbar and Demyx stared at each other clearly confused

-And who are you to take the decisions for him? –Xigbar asked

-Who I am? I am his gir… -Xion was about to continue when she remembered they were supposed to keep their relationship as a secret. Xigbar and Demyx stared at her still confused about the whole scene. Even Luxord and Xaldin who were playing cards on the other side of the room got curious for the sudden scene.

-You're his what? –Demyx asked again, Xion placed a cold glare on the Melodious Nocturne that made him stop talking. For a minute over there he forgot Roxas and Xion's relationship was supposed to be a secret. Xigbar on the other side couldn't help but to stare at Roxas and Xion, and then at Demyx…

-What's going on here? -Xigbar asked raising his eyebrow.

-It doesn't matter. What REALLY matters is that I'm accepting you're challenge. I'll spend one night at that mansion for all the money you previously offered. –Roxas challenged, Xigbar smiled as he saw the determined eyes on Roxas face.

-But…but…Roxas, are you insane? –Xion said stuttering

-Don't worry Xion, just think at all we can buy with all that money! I can buy that Nintendo Wii you love so much! –Roxas said excitedly, but Xion on the other side wasn't to sure about this idea. Xigbar noticing this got a new idea…

-Hey Roxas, seems apparently you're not afraid at all, what do you say if we change a little our terms? –Xigbar offered, Roxas glared at him when he heard this

-Don't you think it's a little late for that?

-Relax kiddo, you're going to like this: The only change is you have to go with Xion to that mansion, you both have to stay all night, what do you say?

-Absoulutely NOT! If Roxas wants to get eaten by a monster or something in that mansion it's his problem. I'm smart enough to know I shouldn't go to a place like that! –Xion said, Xigbar noticed the fear in Xion eyes as she talked and started thinking in a way to convince her.

-Come on, Xion! You're going to be with me, nothing bad is going to happen, I promise!

-I said NO, Roxas. –Xion said again crossing her arms. Roxas sighed in defeat, but Xigbar wasn't going to give up yet, not without playing his last card

-Oh, that's too bad. I think Xion wants me to tell the boss two teenagers were sneaking on his office some days ago… -Xigbar said in a low voice making sure Luxord and Xaldin didn't listened, he didn't cared if Demyx did however. Roxas and Xion opened their eyes as plates in shock, how did Xigbar knew that?

-You did that? –Demyx asked in disbelief

-…Of…course we didn't, why would we do something…like that? –Xion said extremely nervous, Roxas slapped his forehead. Of course anyone was going to believe them if Xion couldn't invent better excuses and lies.

-I don't know, but Xemnas would get mad when he discovers you were checking his personal files on his computer… -Xigbar added again in a low voice

-How did you find out? –Roxas said seeing no point on lying anymore.

-Do you really think you're masters of disguise? Anyone could see you under the desk! Well not anyone since Saix didn't find out, Oh, and do you think I kicked Xion's legs by accident twice? –Xigbar asked raising his eyebrow again, , Xion couldn't resist anymore and started hugging his foot and begging for mercy.

-Please don't tell him Xigbar, if he finds out we're going to be turned into Dusks! Imagine, this cute face will disappear and will be replaced with a stupid one with a zip on his mouth! –Xion said pointing to her face and then to a Dusk who curiously was passing by. Xigbar laughed

-You know what to do, spend one night with Roxas on the mansion and no one is going to find out about that little "incident". –Xigbar proposed again, Roxas and Xion glared at him.

-…Fine… -she finally accepted with a sigh

-Good. The terms are: If you succeed and stay a whole night in the mansion, I'm paying you 10,000 munny but, if you fail to stay all the night, you're going to do anything I tell you for a day, okay? –Xigbar said stretching his hand

-You didn't said that before, but we accept only for the money. –Roxas said accepting Xigbar's hand. Xion sighed.

-Good. It's 9:35 PM. now, gather everything you think necessary. I'll see you in front of the Old Mansion at Twilight Town's forest at 10:00 PM, Demyx will open a dark corridor for you. –Xigbar said disappearing in a dark corridor.

-Okay, let's go Xion. –Roxas said running excitedly to his room, Xion looked at him not as excited as he was.

-Whatever… -Xion sighed depressed and slowly following Roxas.

Some minutes later, Roxas and Xion were reappearing within the gates of the Old Mansion. Just to make things worse for Xion, there was a heavy rain on Twilight Town on that moment. Xion sighed and used her hood to cover her hair, Roxas not really caring about it didn't do anything to protect from the rain

-Where is Xigbar? –Roxas asked, Xion shrugged not really caring about him. Only to answer his question, Xigbar appeared from the sky and landed in front of them, Roxas and Xion stared at each other and then at Xigbar…

-…What were you doing? –Xion asked raising an eyebrow, Xigbar shrugged

-I was just finishing my special barrier, look at it. –Xigbar said pointing at the mansion. Suddenly, a transparent barrier appeared surrounding the entire house.

-And what's the point of that? –Xion asked again, Xigbar noticed the hostility on Xion's voice and smiled, he really enjoyed teasing everyone, and he was really enjoying teasing Xion.

-This barrier my girl, will make sure you don't exit the house in all night. If you quit this perimeter, I will immediately know and you loose you're money. The barrier will disappear at 6:00 AM exactly, so you must stay until then, understood? –Xigbar explained, Xion sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to escape from this.

-Okay, just make sure you have ready that money… -Roxas advised walking into the house, Xion followed making sure to be close to him.

-Don't worry about it, oh, and dark corridors won't be working until tomorrow, so you can't escape. See ya. –Xigbar said disappearing on a dark corridor behind them, Roxas shrugged and opened the door to the mansion which was surprisingly unlocked.

-We're lucky Xion, the door was unlocked! –Roxas said entering the mansion, Xion sighed

-Yeah, lucky… -she said as she followed the blonde. As soon as they entered, Roxas turned on the lights and they found the mansion was dirty and with old damaged furniture in it.

Xion examined everything just like the Organization had taught her, obviously the house was abandoned because of the condition of it, but who ever lived there before had an horrible sense for decoration, since the house was poorly decorated.

As she continued advancing and examining anything suspicious closely, she noticed not everything was as dirty as it should have been, the windows were clean enough to see through them, the kitchen also was surprisingly clean. She walked back to the main room and joined Roxas who was examining the other rooms on the first floor.

-Mmmmm Xion, I don't want to scare you or anything but this house doesn't seem completely abandoned… -Roxas told her, the girl nodded in agreement

-I know. It sure is dirty, but not dirty enough for being abandoned. Maybe those kids from Twilight Town use this place as their hide out or something. –Xion suggested, but Roxas shook his head

-Nope, I've been into those kids hide out before. Now that you mention it, one of those kids told me people have often seen a girl from the window of the second floor, want to check out? –Roxas asked, Xion shook her head scared not wanting to find out if someone really lived there, or what people often saw was a ghost or something.

-Come on, don't be so boring. We have to stay here all night anyway, so let's explore a little more! –Roxas suggested again, but Xion didn't moved and crossed her arms.

-I'm not moving from here. –Xion firmly said, Roxas rolled his eyes

-Fine, I'm investigation by my own. –he answered as he walked through the stairs, Xion looked at him, she was scared because Roxas was leaving her alone, but she didn't wanted to discover who knows what on the upper room, so she finally decided to stay on the first floor.

Just as Roxas was about to reach the second floor, the room was completely illuminated because of a thunder and just after that the lights went off. As soon as this happen, Xion couldn't help but to shout scared. The girl's shout scared Roxas also, and decided he couldn't leave her alone in the dark so decided to go back after her.

-Don't be scared, I'm here. –Roxas said giving her a hug which she quickly accepted.

-I'm so sorry, but you know darkness scares me. I can't help it. –Xion said holding the boy tightly; Roxas began messing with the girl's hair trying to make her feel better.

Roxas and Xion made their way through darkness and decided to sit on a corner; Xion laid her head on Roxas' chest as he continued messing her hair trying to comfort her. She closed her eyes trying to forget the place they were in that moment and trying to actually enjoy Roxas company.

They stayed in silent for some minutes, suddenly, Roxas heard Xion's breathing normalized, just like if she had…

-Xion? –Roxas asked, but the answer never came. He sighed, he didn't expected her to get asleep so early. As another lightning illuminated the room, he decided to do just like his girlfriend and get some rest, that way the night would go on faster.

Some hours passed after that, Roxas woke up first and a few minutes later Xion woke up also. The rain had stopped hours ago, but the lightning still illuminated the entire forest and obviously the house occasionally. The two were quietly talking about every stupid thing it came to their minds, and then they silently laughed of their own foolish talking topics. They continued with this until some specific sounds distracted them.

-Roxas…did…did you heard that? –Xion asked nervously as both of them hear clear footsteps coming from the second floor. Roxas gulped silently nodding, even though she couldn't see him because of the dark.

After a few seconds, the footsteps stopped. Roxas and Xion were hugging each other, both scared. They stayed like that a few seconds and then, just like in scary movies a lightning once again illuminated the room revealing a girl's figure who was staring at them from the second floor. Roxas and Xion gulped really scared this time.

On the other side, the girl's reaction was to gasp as soon as she saw them and started running. Roxas and Xion could just hear her footsteps and then the sound of a door closing. This made Roxas react and quickly got on his feet and made his way to the stairs running, Xion followed him but just because she didn't wanted to stay alone in that place.

-Roxas what are you doing? We should stay on the first floor; we don't know what that thing is. –Xion wisely suggested, but as it was usual, Roxas didn't obeyed.

-I know what it was: a normal girl Xion. If not, why wouldn't it run from us? She's just as scared as we are. –Roxas answered, Xion thought in it for minute, Roxas was right, but still that didn't make her feel better. Knowing Roxas wouldn't change his mind, she just stayed as close as she could from him.

Roxas not knowing which direction the girl took, decided to take the left corridor which conducted them to a door. Roxas and Xion breathed heavily and opened the door. They constantly summoned their Keyblades to illuminate a little the room, but they didn't saw anything strange. Some bookshelves and a table on the center of the room, not finding anything out of the ordinary they left the room.

Not being other way to take, they walked on the opposite direction which took them to another door on the other side of the mansion, once again they took a deep breath and tried to open the door, but this one was locked.

-Too bad, let's go back. –Xion said turning around and heading to the stairs, but Roxas stopped him.

-Wait, we can still open it with our Keyblades, remember? –Roxas said with a smile she couldn't see. Xion silently cursed herself for discovering that use for their Keyblades, she got really scared when Roxas summoned his Keyblade and began taking distance from the door.

-Roxas please, I have the feeling we shouldn't open this door in particular. –Xion said terrified holding Roxas arm. The blonde could feel how the girl was once again shaking from fear. Roxas sighed and withdrew his Keyblade and headed back to the first floor with Xion.

Once they were on the first floor, they were heading back to the corner they were before when Roxas started feeling a pain in his head which actually made his stop walking. Roxas hold his hand trying to ease the pain, but it was useless. He started growling as the pain got worse, and worse, and worse.

-Roxas…was wrong with you? –Xion said scared as Roxas fell to the floor holding his head. He could her Xion's voice farther and farther and farther until he couldn't hear it anymore.

_-Where…where am I? –Roxas said as he soon found himself on a white room, he turned his head confused; there were no doors, no windows, anything. It was just a room with white walls and a ceiling._

_-Thank you for not opening the door, I'm afraid we can't meet yet. –a female voice said, Roxas recognized the voice, it was similar to Xion's, but that wasn't her voice._

_-Who…who are you? –Roxas asked looking everywhere, there wasn't anyone but him on the room. This wasn't like his previous dreams, this one was different. He was pretty sure these were not memories, just a "normal" dream._

_-Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you or Xion. I just want to warn you… -the voice echoed once again on the room, Roxas started looking everywhere again, and just of a sudden, a girl about her same height with blonde long hair resting over one of her shoulders and with a white simple dress appeared in front of him._

_-You!? You're the girl… -Roxas exclaimed surprised_

_-Shhh… -the girl silenced him placing one finger on his lips. Roxas obeyed somehow getting lost on the girl's blue eyes which reminded him so much of Xion's…_

_-…What do you want to warn me about? –Roxas asked after a short silence period_

_-About Organization XIII, I know you find that place as your home but, you shouldn't trust so much in them. Instead, you should do just like Xion and try to discover more about your past, who were you before being a Nobody? –the girl asked looking directly at his eyes, Roxas lowered his sight, don't trust in the Organization?_

_-How…how do you know all of these? How do you know I'm a Nobody? –Roxas asked again, the girl giggled_

_-We're similar, Roxas. You and I have a connection you'll only find as time passes by… I hope we can see again. –the girl said waving her hand as it vanished, Roxas gasped at this and tried to hold her hand but he couldn't._

_-Hey…wait, can't you tell me your name at least?_

_-I'm sorry, but I can't. Remember what I told you Roxas, oh, and take care about Xion. –the girl's voice echoed once again. Roxas sighed and then he noticed how everything was starting to get dark again._

Roxas opened his eyes, he was still on darkness, but he was sure he wasn't dreaming anymore. He could feel he was lying on Xion's legs, he slowly sat up holding his head and remembering the blonde girl's words.

-Roxas!? You're awake! What happened? –Xion exclaimed happily hugging him, but Roxas didn't answered, his mind was completely busy. He couldn't forget about that girl's words. Who was she? And why did she know so much about him? He shook his head and got on his feet, feeling the need to have a short nap at least.

-Let's go back, I…I need some rest.- Roxas finally said, the girl would normally be glad that Roxas wanted to go back to the Castle, but this actually made her feel even more worried than before.

-Roxas…are you sure?

-Yeah… let's go. –he said still holding his head as he walked to the main entrance, Xion sighed and followed.


	39. The 255th Day

**Chapter 39 – The 255th Day**

_I can't wait anymore, Axel arrived from his mission on Castle Oblivion a few days ago, but now Roxas doesn't want to come with me. He's being acting strangely since we went to that horrible Old Mansion, I've tried to talk with him but he insists he's okay. I haven't seen him or Axel on the Clock Tower on the last days, I even feeling we're starting to distance from each other…_

_The dreams are starting to get even more often than before, the girl with red hair who looks like me, that boy with spiky hair, and I've even had dreams of Axel on a strange place which I believe is Castle Oblivion, I have to know what's there, no matter the risk…_

The three most important members of the Organization: Xemnas, Saix and Xigbar were together on the Round Room discussing the recent events from Organization XIII.

-I sent Axel to Castle Oblivion again last night on short notice, to help expedite the matter we spoke off. I also instructed him to clear out our facilities there too. He should RTC soon. –Saix informed, Xemnas nodded his head in approval

-And Namine? –Xemnas asked

-Still missing, sir.

-Missing indeed. Wherever she could be? –Xigbar laughed, Xemnas and Saix turned to him

-Why Xigbar, it almost sounds as though you know. –Saix told him, Xigbar simply shook his head while smiling

-What else? –Xemnas asked ignoring Xigbar

-Someone accessed our main computer without authorization. –Saix informed again, Xigbar laughed again when he heard this

-"Somebody"? Are we all gonna pretend we don't know who? Little poppet is turning into a problem, and I think you catch my meaning. –Xigbar laughed, but Saix simply shook his head

-Nonsense. I see no problem whatsoever. –Saix said closing his eyes, Xigbar laughed at this

-Well no, apparently you don't!

-Something you find amusing? –Saix said glaring at Xigbar, he simply shook his head

-If people see with their hearts, Saix, then you're even blinder than the rest of us. –Xigbar explained him, Saix simply ignored his comment

-Our plans remain unchanged. Axel, Roxas and Xion will play the roles Kingdom Hearts has chosen for them. –Xemnas talked again, Saix looked at him worriedly

-But sir, Xion, if we don't take steps…

-Take steps? How can you not see how perfectly this is? Xion is marching right into the arms of destiny. The only steps we need to take are to watch…and wait. –Xemnas explained with an evil smile on his lips.

Meanwhile on other place, Xion had taken the decision to explore Castle Oblivion by her own. She had insisted Roxas to go with her on previous days, but he always said it was a bad idea or some other excuse, so in the end she decided to go without telling him anything.

As soon as she entered, she couldn't help but to stare completely at the scenery, it was the same place of her dreams, she turned around to stare closely at everything, it was a simple place without much decoration, but still it was somehow beautiful, at least for her.

As she continued staring at everything, she felt a sudden pain on her head, the memories were coming back to torment her. She hold her head with one of her hands in an useless effort to ease the pain.

_Suddenly on her memory, she could saw Saix in front of her, She was still on Castle Oblivion except she was wearing her hood up as she usually did before. Saix then turned to her._

_-This is the last you'll ever see of these walls, Xion.-he said as he walked away being followed by her._

Xion fell on her knees as the pain slowly started to go away making her sigh in relief. Unfortunately for her, a dark corridor appeared in front of her, Axel appearing from it. He was surprised to see her there, but he didn't show it.

-Axel… -she muttered knowing he was going to scold her

-Xion.

-….What are you… doing here…? –she asked weakly

-Orders. Nothing to do with you. I'm not sure what you thought you'd find out in an empty place like this. –Axel lied trying to make her go back, but Xion knew when he was lying to her and glared at him.

-Don't lie to me! I know this is where I come from! The answers are here. –Xion told him angrily, Axel sighed not even staring at her

-Weren't you given some other mission? You can't just throw orders to the wind, Xion. –Axel advised her, the girl smiled with irony

-Or else what? They'll turn me into a Dusk?

-Not even a Dusk. They'll skip right past and destroy you outright. –Axel explained, Xion couldn't help but to feel bad when she heard this

-Because I'm useless?

-No, I didn't say that. Turn around and go home, Xion. –Axel said helping her to get on her feet. Xion stared directly at her eyes after this

-Axel, I'm remembering things…About who I was. –Xion told him. Axel couldn't help but to feel bad for her, obviously things weren't going like he planned. The pyro moved his head, trying at all cost to avoid eye contact with the girl.

-Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come from it. –Axel told her, but Xion ignored him and continued talking

-I have dreams every night. You're in them, Axel!

-Then they sure ain't memories. How can I be part of your past? Use your head, Xion.

-You can't fool me. We've meet before, Axel, right here in this castle! –Xion told him once again, Axel knew he couldn't lie more to the girl, but he couldn't told her the truth either.

-Have not… Go home, Xion. Don't keep Roxas waiting.

-Please, Axel, just…help me! I need to know who I am! –Xion begged him closing her eyes, Axel stared at him and shook his head. Xion hearing no answer knew Axel wouldn't help her so she started running trying to get to the door on the next room.

-Hey, stop! Xion, stay out of there! –Axel told him following her. She opened the door and entered a room just like the other, Axel was about to catch her but on a last effort she managed to dodge him and keep running.

-If you're not helping me, leave me alone! –the girl shouted still being chased by his friend. Once again she entered a new room but used a dark corridor to go away from Axel. He was about to reach her when she closed the dark corridor right in front of him.

-Damn it, Xion! I just hope you went back home… -Axel muttered angrily

A few hours later, after a tiring day with Luxord on Wonderland, Roxas was glad his mission was finally over and couldn't wait to share some time with his best friends. However, he was somehow concerned because he hadn't seen too much Xion on the lasts days which was starting to worry him. He gave the first bite to his ice cream when he heard footsteps from behind him.

-You're early. –he heard Axel's voice from behind him

-No, you're just late. –Roxas replied making Axel laugh

The two guys stayed there in silence, enjoying the beautiful view of the sunset, and how it looked on the building of Twilight Town. It took them little time to finish their respective ice creams. After that, Roxas remembered what he wrote on his diary on the morning and couldn't avoid to say it aloud.

-Today makes 255… -Roxas said with a nostalgic smile

-What's that about?

-It's been that many days, since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies.

-So, you got the number memorized do you?

-Yeah. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie. –Roxas reminded him, Axel smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder

-Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you're still kind of a zombie. –Axel smiled hitting his back making him lose his balance a little

-Oh thanks! –Roxas laughed taking away Axel's hand from his shoulder.

-Hey Roxas, bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one who travels the farthest. –Axel explained

-Like I asked! Know-it-all. –Roxas laughed hitting Axel with his elbow.

Roxas and Axel began laughing at their own nonsense and after that they stayed in silence, enjoying the view once again. As he was sitting there, he remembered the conversation about Axel he had with Xion weeks ago. He smiled as he recognized Xion was right, Axel wasn't a bad person. He recognized also Axel was sometimes…weird, but certainly not a bad person. He was sure he was just trying to protect them from whatever it is on Castle Oblivion, just that.

He noticed it was already late that day and he had no news of Xion. He sighed worriedly, maybe he needed to talk with her, after all she was eager to go and investigate Castle Oblivion and he always insisted her they should wait.

-Seriously, where is she? –he thought aloud, Axel who was lying on the floor sat up and looked directly at him, which actually worried him.

-Roxas…I'm not sure she's gonna show today. –Axel said sounding really serious, this definitely make Roxas worry even more than before.

-Did she collapse again or something?

-She… -Axel stopped as he saw at Roxas worriedly face, and somehow he couldn't tell him the truth, why did this had to happen to him?

-What's wrong? –Roxas pushed him, Axel stared once again at him and then looked at the sunset completely changing his expression

-What, didn't you hear? She got sent on a really important mission. Pretty cool, huh? –Axel said, Roxas stared at him, for some reason he didn't believed him

-And when she's coming back? –Roxas said raising his eyebrow, Axel stared at him grinning

-Well, I guess that depends on how well she does her job, right? –Axel said, Roxas laughed at his expression

-Fair enough.

On a distant world however, Xion managed to find what it appeared to be a laboratory on Castle Oblivion. It was similar to the one the Vexen replica had on "The World that Never Was" so it was normal she thought that lab was from the real Vexen who died in that same castle.

After some hours searching on the files and on the computer, she managed to find the information she was so eager to find on a small book with the name: "No. I – Xion". As she began reading, she couldn't believe everything she was reading there, horrified, she threw the book away from her as she sat on the floor, staring at nothing in particular.

-No…Then…I'm not…The person I was before…wasn't me. –she said resigned still not believing everything she was there.

She smiled weakly as she remembered how Axel insisted on her not to keep going into the castle, he knew perfectly who she was and was just trying to avoid her the feeling which was now tormenting her. She got on her feet and started picking up the mess she had done minutes ago, no matter what she had discovered, she couldn't let by any reason someone beside Axel to discover what she had being doing in there, she simply couldn't.

-What…what am I going to do now? –she said staring at the floor sadly

* * *

><p><strong>Here ya go, we finally get into Day 255! This is the part of the story where almost everything will be different from the game, so be sure to stay tuned to know what will happen! Thank you for reading and please read and review!<strong>


	40. The Leechgrave Battle

**Hi everyone, sorry for not posting in so long, I've been really busy with school duties and all of that, but in the next days I'll finally be free! Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: The Leechgrave Battle<strong>

It was a new day on The World That Never Was, unlike other days everyone was woken up an hour earlier due to some "important announcement" which pissed off most of the members, especially Roxas and Demyx who loved to sleep a lot.

Roxas lazily walked through the halls of the Organization until he got to the Grey Area where Saix was waiting. He looked everywhere noticing no one else was on the room except for him and Saix.

-Where's everyone? –Roxas asked raising an eyebrow

-Round Room. Lord Xemnas has an announcement, remember?

-Yeah, but I didn't thought it'll be so serious. –Roxas said shrugging, he turned around ready to leave to the Round Room but Saix stopped

-By the way, do you know anything about this? -Saix asked expecting if Roxas knew anything about the announcement, he turned around confused

-What do you mean? Aren't you supposed to be Xemnas' right hand? Why should I know what he is going to announce?

-Don't misunderstand. I meant Xion; do you know where she is? –Saix asked again, this time, the question worried Roxas

-What do you mean, isn't she on a mission?

-It seems like you still don't know… -Saix said walking away from Roxas, the blonde stayed there staring at Saix until he left. He remembered perfectly Axel told him the other day Xion was sent on a special mission, did he lied again?

-Xion… -he mumbled

A few minutes ago, Roxas got to the Round Room. Everyone was there expect for Xemnas. He silently sat on his chair as his thoughts were completely focused on Xion. He raised his sight and spotted Axel who was laughing about something with Xigbar and Demyx who seemed to be annoyed for something. Just after this, Xemnas appeared on his chair and everyone went silent. After a few moments he began talking.

-Xion is gone. –he said directly, Roxas gritted his teeth when he listened this. Once again Axel had lied to him. He stared at everyone on the room and just a few were surprised by the news, unfortunately for him Axel wasn't in that group.

-What!? Whoa, whoa, time out… you mean she, like flew the coop? –Demyx asked alarmed

-Hah, preposterous. What would drive her to choose her own demise? –Xaldin added

-On the contrary. No one is to go looking for Xion without my express permission. –Xemnas added. This time, Roxas couldn't stay in silence anymore and exploded

-What? Why not!? -he asked angrily. Everyone stared at him somehow surprised by the reaction of the apparently "quiet boy" from the Organization. Roxas looked at Axel and with the look on his eyes he understood it was wiser to stay silent.

-Your "friend" will be left alone. Or would you rather we find some punishment? –Saix talked again, Roxas glared at him.

-I'd rather you get her back!

-And why would we do that? –Saix asked once again, Roxas was about to respond when Axel silenced him with his eyes once again. He couldn't help but to swallow his words and groan.

-All will be revealed when the time comes. –Xemnas spoke again

-Hmm, which means if the time doesn't come, things stay as they are…-Axel said wisely

-Lord Xemnas has spoken. Obey or face your end. –Saix said once again. Roxas couldn't help but to glare at Xemnas and Saix, especially Saix. He was sure if he had a heart he would hate without doubt that guy.

A few minutes later, everyone was going to their respective missions. Roxas and Axel were paired to go to Halloween Town. Roxas wasn't happy with the idea of going with the guy who lied him about Xion but couldn't help it.

-Well, what's our mission anyway? –Axel asked once they reached Halloween Town

-Here says that for some reason the population of Heartless is really low. We have to find the cause and eliminate it. –Roxas read the mission report, Axel raised an eyebrow

-Eliminate it?

-Apparently there's some kind of monster or something that is catching Heartless, but this isn't confirmed… -Roxas answered after he read the report

-Alright, let's do this. –Axel said starting to walk through the streets of Halloween Town. Roxas stared at him for a moment and glared before following.

Roxas and Axel began searching and investigating why there was a low population of Heartless on that creepy town. The only weird things they found were some kind of strange tentacles all over town, which seemed to take the Heartless somewhere, but they couldn't find where.

-Let's take a break. This isn't going to be easy. –Axel sighed sitting on a gravestone

-If you say so… -Roxas said doing the same as Axel. The pyro noticed the strange mood of the blonde and asked the obvious

-Hey kid, what's wrong with you? You've been really quiet… -Axel pointed out

-It's nothing… -Roxas said avoiding his eyes, Axel sighed at this.

-This is about Xion, isn't it? Sorry for not telling anything. I just… don't know why I lied. I guess I just didn't wanted to worry you. I'm sorry. –Axel apologized placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder, the boy smiled a little

-If you lied to me is because you knew about this before everyone else, do you know where is Xion? –Roxas asked. Axel smiled, it looked that Roxas had become smarter as time passed by.

-Sort of. Last time I saw her was on Castle Oblivion, but she escaped from me and disappeared. I don't know where she went after that… -Axel explained, Roxas sighed

-Right, she wanted me to come with her, but I said it was better to stay off that place. Do you think she discovered something disturbing? Or worse, what if the Organization caught her there and they're lying to us? To tell you the truth, I don't trust in them. Actually I just trust you and Xion…

-Well, I've know these guys for a long time and I think is wise for you not to trust much in them, specially Saix. You don't know when he can betray you or something…

-I know, that jerk. I swear one of these days I'm going to make him pay for everything he has done, specially to Xion.

-I don't recommend you that. Even if he doesn't appear to, he is one of worst enemies you can face. It's better to keep him happy and you won't have problems with him. –Axel advised, Roxas smiled and nodded

-Okay. So…what about Xion?

-I don't know man. Let's see what happens in the next days, if she doesn't appear we'll go to look for her in secret, what do you think? –Axel suggested, Roxas sighed resigned

-I guess we don't have any other choice. I just hope she's fine. –Roxas replied concerned, Axel hit his back with his hand

-Don't worry, she's a strong girl. She'll be fine. Now let's finish our mission.

-Alright.

Roxas and Axel kept searching on Halloween Town for their objective for the next hours. They didn't had luck the first times, they only kept finding the strange tentacles which they knew were related to their target. Finally after some deep searching, they found a giant plant-heartless which was eating small Heartless like Shadows.

The two guys observed from the hill how the giant Heartless used the same kind of black tentacles to catch Heartless and then throw them into its mouth. Axel reasoned why no one found about this days ago, the Heartless was hiding on a somehow far place from the town, but it still had the ability to control its tentacles from over there.

-This sure is strange… -Axel commented

-Yeah. A Heartless eating other Heartless… -Roxas added

-Well Roxas, you know what to do. Let's finish this big guy so we can get home. –Axel said summoning his chakrams, Roxas nodded as he summoned his Keyblade.

The two guys jumped from the hill and stepped in front of the giant Heartless which just until now noticed Roxas and Axel. Immediately the Heartless used the tentacles to try and catch one of the guys but the two of them were fast enough to dodge the attacks. The tentacles kept attacking as the two guys couldn't help but to dodge and deflect.

-We need another strategy. Roxas, I'll take care of the tentacles here, you go and fight that awful thing. –Axel ordered, Roxas nodded and started running towards the Heartless while dodging the tentacles which were trying to catch him.

As soon as the tentacles got busy fighting Axel, Roxas could freely attack the monster with his Keyblade. After some successful blows, the Heartless began to spread some poison smoke in order to paralyze Roxas. The guy however was smart and as soon as he noticed the Heartless intentions he got away from there without breathing as fast as he could.

-This thing is smart, how are we supposed to get close now? –Roxas asked once he was close to Axel. The pyro deflected an attack and threw his chakram to destroy a tentacle and then turned to his friend.

-I don't know, but this tentacles keep appearing even if a destroy them all.

-Well what can we… ahhhh Axeeeeeel… -Roxas yelled as one of the tentacles grabbed him and introduced him into the ground. Once there he felt how he was taken somewhere through darkness and then felt a great pain in his whole body.

-ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU? –Axel said alarmed as he dodged the tentacles

-I DON'T KNOW! –Roxas yelled back, Axel noticed his voice came from the monster and could see how it was somehow absorbing the blonde's energy.

Ignoring the poisonous fog around it, Axel run with his chakrams in hands and started attacking the Heartless which after several blows released Roxas sending him flying. The guy fell heavily on the ground. Axel noticed this and run to his aid but was heavily hit by a tentacle which tried to catch him just like it did with Roxas moments ago but Axel dodge it just in time.

-Why does this happen to me? –Roxas asked to himself still stunned. Just after that Axel got to his side

-You ok buddy?

-Do I look ok? That thing drained my energy over there and then sent me flying through the skies. What makes you think I'm ok? –Roxas asked sarcastically, Axel blinked a few moments before answering

-Man you spend too much time with Xion. You just sounded like her right now. –Axel answered helping Roxas get into his feet

They couldn't keep talking because the Heartless began shooting at them some kind of giant magical seeds. The two guys began running around the giant heartless in order to dodge the seeds but at the same time at a safe distance from the poisonous gas around it. At the same time, they were dodging and deflecting the tentacles which were trying to catch them at all cost.

Feeling exhausted, Roxas and Axel hid behind a rock to take a small break. Still panting, they heard how the seeds were hitting the rock behind them. Roxas gulped starting to get scared by the giant Heartless.

-Axel…I think we should escape, this thing is to powerful. Not just that, I'm feeling weak, and tired… -Roxas commented panting

-That's because we both breathed that poison gas. We have to defeat that thing now before we lose all our energy.

-Isn't it better to escape? –Roxas suggested raising his hand, Axel angrily hit the back of his head

-Don't be a coward! The only thing I have to do is to get inside it again. –Axel said as if it was the simplest thing on the world

-How are you going to do that? –Roxas said rubbing the back of his head

-Well, I only have to…

-NOOOOT AGAAAIN! –Roxas shouted interrupting Axel as one tentacle grabbed him once again. Axel slapped his forehead

-Stupid Roxas, I said I have to get into the monster not you! –Axel said throwing his chakram in fire into the monster's direction. A few seconds later he saw how the heartless spitted Roxas once again.

-This is disgusting. –Roxas said quickly getting in his feet and deflecting a tentacle's attack

-I'll show you how it is done. –Axel said fighting with the tentacle. Once he noticed it was taking him to the monster, he didn't deflected the attack and let the tentacle dragged him.

-Oh yes Axel, very intelligent. –Roxas said sarcastically

-All right. Burn baby! –Just after that, the Heartless was consumed by a giant wall of fire destroying everything near it. Roxas had to step back in order to escape from the flames. After about ten seconds, the flames disappeared and the monster fell to the ground. Axel easily stepped out from it and started walking in Roxas direction.

-Whoa Axel, that was amazing. You completely defeated it!

-I'm done with my part of the job, now finish it with your Keyblade and get the hell out of here.

-Yup.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all folks. I had to include this fight on the story because it is one of the most difficult from the game, or at least it was really hard for me. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and keep with it, it makes me happy :D<strong>

**See ya later! :P**


	41. Kairi

**Chapter 41: Kairi**

It had passed more than a week, and still no one knew anything about Xion. Roxas of course couldn't be more worried, but due to Xemnas orders he couldn't do a thing. Just if thinks couldn't get worse for him, it had been a while since the last time he saw Axel on the clock tower either, it was only natural that he felt so alone in the Organization.

Having the need to socialize with someone, Roxas started meeting her new little friend Izumi for ice cream on the clock tower. For some reason, Roxas felt he could completely trust in her, maybe for the reason he felt identified with her because she could wield a Keyblade just like Xion.

In just a few hours, Roxas told her everything about his life, including he being a Nobody, the tedious life he had working for Organization XIII, his relationships with other members and about his "friends" Axel and Xion. Incredible for him, the little girl believed everything the young Nobody told her, well, what else he could expected from a seven-year little girl.

-Wow Roxas, your life is really amazing! –the girl said after Roxas finished telling her everything.

-Not really, but it was tolerable with Axel and Xion. –Roxas sighed heavily

-Well, as you say your lives are, this guy Axel must be working really hard and that must be the reason you haven't seen him. Xion on the other hand… -the girl sighed heavily

-I've been looking for her secretly, but… -Roxas added sadly. The little girl placed her hand on her chin starting to think how she could help Roxas, but she didn't know Xion well enough to be useful for him.

-Don't give up, Roxas. Think. She must be somewhere related to something she likes, what does she likes? –the girl asked the obvious, however Roxas being Roxas hadn't think in that before and had been looking randomly on some worlds for Xion.

-Uhmm… What does Xion likes? –Roxas asked himself staring at the sky. After a few minutes of thinking, Izumi stared at him in disbelief and started to shook her head in disapproval

-You don't know anything about her, do you? –Izumi asked when she got tired of waiting

-She likes ice cream, that counts?

-She's your girlfriend and you don't know anything about her! What's wrong with you? –Izumi shouted angrily at him, Roxas laughed nervously as the little girl scolded, until something came to his mind.

-Wait, I remembered something. She strangely loves seashells. I remember she said to me the sound of the waves on the sea somehow relaxed her! –Roxas said remembering a conversation she had with Xion months ago

-Oh, then that means it's possible she's on a beach. Have you searched on a beach for her?

-Not really… She could be on Destiny Islands, that's the only beach I know. –Roxas said thinking it over for a moment

-We have a beach not too far from here also, she can be there also. –Izumi suggested, Roxas smiled at this

-Good. It's late now, so I'll start looking tomorrow for her. –Roxas said with a smile, Izumi smiled also.

-Don't worry Roxas; I'm sure you'll find her. –the girl said placing her hand on his shoulder, the guy smiled

-Thank you Izumi.

The next day, after a tiring mission on a new world for Roxas: Deep Jungle, he went straight to the world he was sure he'll find Xion: Destiny Islands. Since he placed a foot on the sand, he sensed it, Xion's here. He started looking everywhere for the girl, first on the main island and when he made sure she wasn't there, he went to the other island where almost all teens went after school to hang out.

Since the island was smaller than the other, it didn't take long for Roxas to search the entire place. Unfortunately for him, Xion wasn't there either. Starting to feel irritated, the boy sat heavily on the sand. And hit the water with his hand.

-Xion…where are you? –the boy said once he relaxed. Roxas raised his sight and stared at the endless sea still thinking in the girl he "loved". He started staring at the small island he was into and recognized it as the place where most of his dreams took place.

He got on his feet and started walking around, obviously this was the island he was on his dreams. He started staring at the people over there expecting to recognize anyone from his dreams, but he didn't, or at least that was his though 'till he saw a girl with red hair walking through a bridge that connected to another small island.

The boy knew that girl was from his dreams and started running expecting to meet her. Once he was on the bridge, he noticed the girl was sitting on a log staring at the sunset. Roxas gulped and slowly started walking to her starting to feel nervous for some reason.

-Ummm…hi. –Roxas greeted once he was close to the girl. The girl turned around staring at Roxas. As soon as he saw her, he definitely found many similarities with her and the girl from her dreams and not only that, he could find the girl looked a lot like Xion.

She had beautiful sapphire colored eyes just like Xion; her peculiar red hair reached her shoulders. The girl was wearing a school uniform like most of the kids on the island. Roxas could notice how the girl's expression changed when she saw him.

-…Hi. –the girl greeted back, Roxas smiled when he heard her voice, the last proof he needed

-I knew it, you're the girl from my dreams! –Roxas said excitedly, the girl stared at him in confusion

-Excuse me?

-I knew you looked familiar since the moment I saw you. –Roxas added, the girl raised an eyebrow

-Do I know you?

-I don't think so, maybe you knew me before, but I guess I must be different as how I was before turning into a Nobody. On the other hand, I do know you! –Roxas explained, the girl got on her feet starting to freak out

-Really? Then…what's my name? –the girl asked, Roxas started thinking placing both hands behind his head and staring at the sky, a gesture the girl immediately recognized

-What was it again? I know I've listened to it on my dreams… -Roxas said thinking, the girl stared at him for a moment, he looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't guess why, maybe he knew him after all.

-Kairi. My name's Kairi. –the girl answered for him, Roxas slapped his forehead due to his lack of memory

-Damn it, I knew I've heard it before. Mine's Roxas.

-Roxas? Well, your face looks familiar to me, but I definitely haven't heard your name not even once in my entire life. –Kairi responded

-You look a lot like Xion also… -Roxas added, Kairi stared at him in confusion

-I'm sorry, but maybe you're confusing me with this "Xion".

-No. I have dreams about you. You're in this island with some other guy with spiky hair! –Roxas explained, Kairi stared at him surprised by Roxas poor explanation, however, guy with spiky hair…

-Spiky hair? You mean Sora?

-Yeah, that guy with red clothes who can also wield the Keyblade. I don't know why, but I constantly have dreams of you two, except that in my dreams you look…younger. –Roxas explained, Kairi giggled at this

-Really? Do I look like an old lady to you?

-No, I mean you look a bit smaller, and your hair was shorter. Just like Xion. –Roxas noticed again, thinking about it, the younger Kairi looked just like the actual Xion, except obviously for the red hair. Roxas started thinking it could be more than just causality.

-You seem to know a lot, tell me more. –Kairi said with a smile. For the next hours, Roxas and Kairi stayed there talking about Roxas strange dreams. He eventually started talking about his life in the Organization and his life as a Nobody. Lately, he had been talking too much about the Organization, but again just like Izumi, he felt he could completely trust in Kairi, maybe because she looked so much like Xion.

Unlike Izumi, Kairi didn't believed Roxas so fast. She found hard to believe in a complete stranger that came and talked to her about he having memories which obviously didn't belonged to him. On the other side, she had an incredible adventure about a year ago which included traveling to other worlds and facing the same Heartless Roxas said he was used to fight as an Organization XIII member. Kairi however was completely convinced Roxas was telling the truth once he showed her his Keyblade. Identical to that of Sora she remembered, she immediately knew the blonde wasn't lying after all, but then: Who was him? And why did he have a Keyblade? And even a more important question:

-Roxas, if you travel around many different worlds, do you know where is Sora right now? –Kairi asked with hope on her voice, but she got depressed as Roxas shook his head

-I'm afraid I don't. –Roxas could notice how Kairi's face changed after his replied making the guy feel somehow bad.

-What about a guy named Riku? Long silver hair, blue eyes… -the girl asked still with a little hope on her voice, but it disappear once again as Roxas shook his head

-What about you, have you seen a girl named Xion? As I said, she's just like you, except her hair is black a little shorter. I'm sure she's wearing the same uniform as me also. –Roxas explained, but this time he was the one who's hope disappeared as Kairi shook her head

-I'm sure I haven't seen anyone like that, but I'll ask around and if I found something I'll tell you. –Kairi assured with a smile. The girl's smile made Roxas smile also, her smile was just like Xion and made him feel that warmth on his chest

-Thank you. –Roxas said, but not as enthusiastic as he was. Kairi even though she didn't know him, she knew the boy was still sad and worried for this girl named Xion

-Is she someone important to you? –Kairi asked, Roxas immediately turned at her and answered

-She's the most important person in my whole life. She's the only reason my life as a Nobody actually have sense and is worth living another day only to see her. –Roxas replied with a big smile on his face. Roxas' answer actually surprised Kairi, how was it supposed a guy without a heart could have such strong feelings for a girl? But this answer also made the girl smile and happy.

-Looks like you two are more than friends, right?

Yes. I miss her so much. I should be leaving now, it's really late. –Roxas said getting in his feet, the girl nodded and got on her feet also with Roxas help

-How would I tell you if I found anything about Xion?

-Don't worry. I'll come tomorrow to see you. –Roxas replied with a smile

As the blonde guy opened a dark corridor in order to leave, Kairi couldn't help but to feel sad for the boy's leaving. On the other side, Roxas felt the same way with her, Kairi brought him so many memories of Xion he didn't wanted to leave her. Roxas felt the need to at least hug the girl, but Kairi was faster than him and hugged him first.

They stood there for a while, together, until Kairi separated from the boy. Roxas stared at Kairi's face which was blushed and was trying at all cost to avoid eye contact with him. Roxas smiled once again remembering how similar she was with Xion.

-I'm sorry Roxas, I know I just met you, but I felt the need to at least hug you. You remind me so much to Sora. –the girl said still blushed but this time staring at Roxas eyes.

-Well, you make me think in Xion also. See you tomorrow. –Roxas smiled waving his hand and disappearing in the dark corridor.

During the next days, Roxas tried searching for Xion on the beach Izumi told him, but she wasn't there, and just after that he went back to Destiny Islands to see if Kairi knew anything about her, but again anyone had seen her there either.

After that, giving up and not in mood to search for the girl anymore, Roxas started meeting Izumi and Kairi on both Twilight Town and Destiny Islands since Axel didn't showed up for ice cream on the clock tower either. For some reason, he really liked spending his time with both Izumi and Kairi and helped him not to think much about Xion.

One day, in which Izumi and Kairi weren't available for him, he decided to spend the rest of his day alone eating ice cream on the clock tower, but this time it was different than others. Just as Roxas was getting to the clock tower with his ice cream on hand, he noticed Axel already there eating his own ice cream.

-Wow, you're actually up here. –Roxas grinned making Axel smile

-Been that long, huh? –Axel smirked as Roxas sat next to him and started eating his ice cream. After a short silence, Roxas spoke again

-I met a girl who looks just like Xion. For some reason, I think she's connected to her, but I don't know how. I've been talking with her the last days. I think I do…because I miss her so much and because she looks so much like Xion, I somehow imagine she's actually Xion or something. Man I'm crazy… -Roxas sighed as he finished his ice cream. Axel stared for him for a few moments and then got on his feet

-You wanna go look for her? –Axel asked all of a sudden. Roxas was shocked by Axel's suggestion, not sure if because he was completely disobeying Xemnas' orders or because he had already been searching for Xion before him

-Huh? But Xemnas orders…

-Orders, shmorders. Starting tomorrow, let's use our spare time between work and coming here to try and find Xion. –Axel explained. Roxas thought it over for a moment, he had already searched every world he knew for the girl, and yet hadn't found her. But, maybe with Axel's help they would have a higher chance to find her, and maybe look to some other place he forgot to.

Okay. Yeah, it's a deal! –Roxas finally answered with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>How you liked Roxas new friend? I'm always think they should have met at least once in the game, and not just a somehow telephatic conversation as that on Kingdom Hearts 2. Anyway, I want to tell you in advance Izumi and Kairi are both going to be important for Roxas, specially Kairi.<strong>

**Thanks for you reviews, as I say always, they make me happy and make me keep writing. See you all later :D**


	42. Castle Oblivion

**Hello everyone, this is an special update since this story has a year of being published! YAAAY! I wanted to post to chapters on a row but I couldn't since I have a lot of studying to do, but here at least I bring you this and not on a weekend xD**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Castle Oblivion<strong>

Roxas and Axel spent their spare time after missions to try and find Xion, just like Axel had suggested, they however didn't had any luck since no matter how much they tried and searched for the girl, it was impossible for them to find her. It had passed at least a week since they started searching for all the known worlds, but Xion wasn't in any of them. Roxas started to loose all of his hopes on finding the girl, but Axel still cheered him up saying she must be somewhere.

One day, Axel had a really important mission so he wouldn't be able to search for Xion with Roxas. The blonde decided to rest a day since he wasn't motivated to search and went to have some ice cream with Izumi.

The little girl observed Roxas carefully as she gave a bite to her ice cream. It's true she still didn't know him well enough, but she was sure that was the first time the blonde wasn't cheerfully talking or telling jokes or anything, he was just there staring at the sunset while his ice cream was slowly melting.

-Roxas…you're ice cream is melting. –the girl pointed out, Roxas quickly gasped at this when he heard the girl's voice

-Yeah…thank you.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Izumi was sad because she knew how Roxas had searched for every place hoping to find the girl he loved, but destiny didn't seem to be his friend. She even started to feel frustrated since she couldn't help Roxas the way she wanted to, the only she could do was to wait and cheer just like she had to do this time.

A weak smile suddenly appeared on Roxas lips which make Izumi gasped. The boy started searching for something on his pockets. The girl was surprised as she saw how Roxas took out the same collar she gave him some time ago.

-Is that…the collar I gave you? –Izumi asked surprised that the boy still had it with him

-Yeah…I wanted to give it to Xion, but…I didn't. –Roxas said staring at the collar directly.

-Why you didn't? I gave it to you a long time ago AND I remember Xion got mad when I told you to give it to your girlfriend! –Izumi said, Roxas laughed when he remembered how angry Xion was with him that night

-I didn't give it to her on that moment because she was going to think the only reason I gave it to her was because she told me to. I wanted to wait sometime but… -Roxas explained, Izumi nodded.

-It makes sense.

The next day Roxas had another exhausting mission on Olympus Colliseum, as almost always he went there, he was ordered to train against his will with that strange coat guy named Phill. Not wanting to do anything after training, he went directly to the Clock Tower again since he had practically lost hope on finding Xion.

This time, Axel had also appeared on the Clock Tower, but also not feeling in mood for doing some searching both of them decided to call it a day off. Roxas thought it over for a minute, not only he wasn't in mood for doing some searching, but also there wasn't any place for exploring and searching for Xion. It was just like if she had completely disappeared from existence or something like that. Having this last thought on his mind Roxas sighed in defeat.

-It's no use. We're never going to find her.

-You sure there isn't someplace you're forgetting to check? –Axel asked what was obvious, a weak smile appeared on Roxas lips since Axel was asking the same as Izumi. With a sigh the blonde guy shook his head

-I've been everywhere I know how to get to.

-Right… -Axel nodded while scratching the back of his head. Roxas closed his eyes searching on his mind for hints of a location where Xion could be. Maybe searching for beaches wasn't a good idea, so he quickly discarded it. Suddenly, Roxas remembered a place where it had sense the girl could be.

-What about Castle Oblivion? Xion was asking about it, remember? And remember that was the place where you last saw her, Axel. We've been assuming she escaped as soon as she saw you, but what if she stayed there for some reason? If she's trapped or something else?

-Yeah, but the place has been cleaned out, man. There's nothing there. –Axel said in a not to convincing tone, Roxas stared at him for a moment and then sighed

-Xion might be there.

-You know that where she comes from, Castle Oblivion? –Axel suddenly said surprising and making Roxas gasp

-What? Really!?

-That's probably why she was asking so much about it.

-I had no idea.

-Hey, neither did I. I only found out about it a little while ago by myself. –Axel explained, Roxas remembered some time ago when he and Xion accessed Xemnas computer for information about them. It was odd for them to discover all the information about the girl was stored on Castle Oblivion's computer, but now it made sense for him.

-She must have a lot of questions. Poor Xion…

The next day, Roxas was lazily walking through the halls of the Castle. He sure was tired of doing the same every day. He hated his life so much at this point! As soon as he entered the Grey Area, he noticed Saix and Axel were waiting for him.

-Great, I have just arrived and I already have a mission. Fantastic. –Roxas protested lazily but Saix completely ignored him

-The impostor has been sighted again. –Saix informed. The information about the Impostor actually attracted Roxas attention.

-Impostor? You mean the one Xion…

-He's prowling around Castle Oblivion as we speak. –Saix interrupted. This interested Roxas even more! His first thought was to use the mission as an excuse to search for Xion on Castle Oblivion.

-Castle Oblivion? I'll go.

-Not by yourself, you won't. The target is extremely dangerous. –Saix reminded. Roxas nodded as he remembered how Xion returned from the mission the Impostor defeated her.

-Then how 'bout I tag along? I know C.O, better than anybody else in this outfit. –Axel suggested making Roxas smile. After thinking it for some seconds, Saix nodded

-Fine. Go, then and teach this fraud the price for wearing the coat. –Saix said walking away from them. Roxas and Axel stared at each other and nodded in agreement. Roxas grinned at the thought of taking this as a double opportunity, not only he was going to search for his girlfriend, but also he was going to make pay the guy who beat her some time ago. Sweet revenge.

A few minutes later, Roxas and Axel had teleported to Castle Oblivion. Roxas stared at the whole place which was strangely familiar for him, but at the same time he was pretty sure that was the first time he was on that place. Deciding not to give it that importance he just decided to ignore that feeling.

-So this is Castle Oblivion… -he muttered not being able to ignore the familiar feeling of being in that place before. Axel nodded

-Yep. Let's search for this impostor fast so that we'll have more time for searching Xion. –Axel suggested, Roxas grinned and happily nodded

Roxas and Axel started walking through the Castle, but Roxas suddenly started feeling a little dizzy. He shook his head trying to ignore the feeling, but the dizziness was followed by a strong headache that made Roxas hold his head with his hands from the pain.

-Roxas!? –Axel said alarmed as Roxas fell to his knees from the pain

-AGH…my…my head… -Roxas managed to said. Axel grabbed him by the arm trying to pick him up from the floor

-Hey, easy man! C'mon, let's retreat for now and…

-Noo…we have to…find Xion… -Roxas interrupted violently removing Axel's grip from him. Roxas stayed in his knees there for a moment until he felt the pain was starting to go away.

-You feeling better? –Roxas heard Axel's distant voice echoed in his head.

-What's happening?

-Roxas!? –he listened once again Axel's voice echo, but this time even farther.

-All these…pictures…rushing into my head… -Roxas muttered as the pain came back on him

-We're leaving, NOW! –Axel said grabbing Roxas arm once again

-No…wait. There's something…I can almost… -Roxas said weakly as he passed out

_Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that._

_**-**_RIKU! –Roxas shouted alarmed. He blinked for a few seconds trying to recognize were he was. After a few seconds he realized he was now on the alleys of Twilight Town.

-Whoa, you okay there? –Axel asked helping Roxas to get on his feet

-What happened to me? –Roxas asked clearly confused. Axel blinked not believing he couldn't remember anything that happened a few moments ago.

-You collapsed right into the castle doors, don't you remember? –Axel asked somehow surprised, the blonde kid shook his head

-I remember going in, that's it.

-You should take a rest. –Axel suggested but Roxas shook his head

-I'm okay, we should get back to… -Roxas started but stopped as he stared at a certain direction. Axel curious stared at the same direction as Roxas and there they were: Two hooded figures. By the height of one of them, he was sure that was Xion.

-You…who are you? –Axel said staring at both of them

-Xion…is that you? –Roxas asked in disbelief staring at the short hooded figure.

The mysterious figure opened a dark corridor and stepped in it. Roxas noticing this started running in that direction but the other guy stepped on his way making the other one escape.

-Get out of the way! –Roxas said glaring at the impostor. They stared at each other for a while and then it started running. Roxas gasped at this but immediately started running behind him.

-Roxas, wait up! –Axel said as he started running behind them also.

Roxas and Axel started following the impostor as he tried to escape through the underground tunnels. Just as Roxas was about to catch him, the impostor used a light attack to stop Roxas which he barley dodged. Even though the impostor gained some distance, he was shortly trapped in a dead end.

-You're trapped! Give up, now! –Roxas said firmly. The impostor smiled teasingly as he disappeared in a dark corridor.

-I thought the impostor was sighted on Castle Oblivion, what's he doing here? –Axel said angrily, Roxas by the other side fell with a thud to the floor and sighed

-Xion…

-No way that was Xion! –Axel cheered him up, but Roxas shook his head

-The other one was. The one who escaped before. But, I don't get it. Why would she run away from me?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, very similar to the game this chapter, but I assure you changes are near. It's been a year since I started this story and I want to thank everyone who was being reading and following it, you're all awesome. It's thanks to you and your reviews I keep updating it.<strong>

**I'm thinking on doing a Kingdom Hearts Halloween One Shot, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, stay tuned so that you can read it if I write it.**

**And as I always say, Please read and review :D**


	43. Capture

**Chapter 43: Capture**

_I went to Castle Oblivion with Axel to find Xion, but I don't remember anything about it. Axel said I collapsed as soon as I got there. I woke up in Twilight Town and incredibly enough Xion was there, but she wasn't alone, there was another guy with her, and he was wearing the Organization coat. I could tell by his build that he wasn't one of us, though. Who is he?_

Roxas was walking through the halls of the Organization, his mind was as almost always busy thinking about Xion. Why did she ran off him? Who was the guy who was with her? This and many other questions were on the boy's head. With a sigh and trying not to think about the girl at least for a few moments he kept walking, however destiny never seemed to listen him.

As he walked through the halls, he caught Saix and Axel in a somehow heat conversation. Axel seemed annoyed by some orders Saix gave him or something like that…

-You're ordering me to what!? –Axel said angrily

-Tell me what choice is left, now that Xion has had contact with the man in the black coat. –Saix replied as simple as always, he then looked how Roxas was staring at them from the corner of his eye and left. Axel also stared at him for a few seconds and then left in the same direction as Saix not feeling ready to tell Roxas about his new orders.

Roxas stared how his friend was going away and started thinking over in Saix words, the blonde guy sigh starting to understand how bad things were getting for Xion. Trying to convince himself all of these weren't happening he started running to the Grey Area were Saix probably was.

Just as he thought, Saix was there giving all the other members their respective missions. Axel also was on his side, which resulted perfect for Roxas. As soon as the pyro noticed the look on the blonde's eyes he sighed knowing things were going to get even worse now.

-Xion has betrayed us. –Saix said once Roxas was near to him. Roxas confirming his fears couldn't help but to glare at Saix while still having a confused look on his face.

-No! She hasn't betrayed us!

-You saw the creature consorting with the impostor. What more evidence do we need?

-That's not evidence! Who knows why she was with him? –Roxas said angrily again. He then stared at Axel so that he could help him convince Saix, but the pyro just didn't found the correct words and decided to remain silent.

-I think we all know, and just you don't want to accept it. –Saix said noticing Axel wasn't defending Xion either. Somehow, Saix words hurt Roxas. Deep inside him, he knew Saix words made sense, but he knew Xion very well and he knew she would never do such a thing like betraying them.

-He might be forcing her. –Roxas said after a short silence. Incredible for him, Saix drew a smile on his lips that made him angry

-Ha! Spare me you and your repulsive displays of would-be sentimental.

-It's not a display! Why is such a crime to give each other the benefit of the doubt? –Roxas said angrily, Axel placed a hand on his shoulder trying to make him relax a little

-Roxas, enough…

-The impostor has resurfaced in Twilight Town. Go and destroy him, Roxas. Like I expected you to do yesterday. Axel, you bring Xion back. Gagged and tied up, for all I care. –Saix ordered, Axel nodded even though he didn't like the orders and the way they were given

-Yes, sir.

-If that proves too troublesome, then you are authorized to adopt a more permanent solution. –Saix added making them both gasp, Roxas especially.

-WHAT!? Saix, NO!

-Get going. –Saix said opening a dark corridor for him.

-Well, this is pretty icky, huh? –Axel said as he stepped with Roxas through the dark corridor.

-You're not going to actually follow those orders, right? –Roxas said as they walked through the dark corridor. The red haired sighed and smiled at Roxas.

-Relax. I'll think of something clever once I find her. You just worry about yourself, huh? That guy in the coat didn't look like the type to go down without a fight. –Axel advised making Roxas smile for once that day.

-I know. –he said as he stepped out of the dark corridor and into Twilight Town.

Once there, Roxas and Axel separated so that each could fulfill their respective missions. Roxas was not sure about what Axel would do if he found Xion, but he couldn't do anything to stop him so each took their own ways.

With his hood on, as always when the Organization did missions on towns like Twilight Town, Roxas started searching for the impostor through all the town, but he couldn't find anything but Heartless on some hidden places. While he walked among people, he remembered the tactics Vexen taught him when he first got into the Organization and decided to start searching from higher places.

Once he was on the roofs of the buildings, he started searching again everywhere for the impostor. While he was on the roofs, he found a lot of different things, which included some weird guy eating food from the floor but nothing about the impostor. With a sigh, Roxas decided to sit on a roof for some rest.

-This is ridiculous. It's obvious the impostor is not here. I wonder if Axel had luck with Xion. –Roxas wondered aloud as he stared how people passed by through the streets.

As he continued slacking off, he suddenly listened to a melodious feminine voice coming from one of the alleys of the town. Roxas recognizing the voice started looking down searching and found how a hooded figure walked happily was singing.

-_Na Na Naaaa, Hey Jude. –_the girl sang unaware of Roxas who was staring at her with a big smile on his lips

-The Beatles, huh? That's definitely you, Xion! –Roxas said getting on his feet and jumping down on the girl's direction

_-And I said: Na Na Naaaaaaa… -_the girl continued singing louder, but stopped when Roxas fell from the sky and landed in front of her. Both of them stared at each other eyes, not knowing exactly how to act, or what to say. Roxas smiled as he approached the girl.

-Xion… -Roxas whispered, but when he was about to reach the girl she started running making the boy gasp in surprise, but he reacted fast and started chasing her.

-Why Roxas? Why can't you leave me alone? –the girl whispered to herself as she dodged people while Roxas was still on her tail. The girl decided to run through people so that she could loose the blonde kid's easier.

-Come here, Xion! I'm not going to loose you again! –the boy shouted still chasing her. After a few minutes of chasing, the girl managed to loose Roxas hiding through people. The boy got irritated as he looked what direction Xion took for escaping.

-I'm sorry, Roxas… -the girl said softly as she got away slowly, but…

-Xion? Is that you? –a girl's voice asked aloud making Xion turn around at the girl which resulted to be Izumi. Roxas listened to the little girl's voice and turned to stare at Xion which was trying to escape.

-Damn it! –the girl said starting to run this time being chased by both Izumi and Roxas. While running, the girl tried to open a dark corridor so that she could escape easier, but it was useless to do it while running, she didn't had enough practice for it.

-Roxas, is that really Xion? –Izumi asked while running beside Roxas

-Yep. I haven't seen her face, but I'm sure that's her.

-Then why is she running away from us?

-I'll ask you when I know.

Xion used her wind magic so that she could jump higher and land on a floor. She sighed relieved once on a roof as he stared down the surprised faces of Roxas and Izumi, but then the surprised was her as Roxas used the same trick and landed in the same roof as her.

The girl started running again jumping from roof to roof trying to escape from Roxas which was easily getting close to her. Xion continued with her sight on the way wondering: When did Roxas got so fast? Or when did Roxas learned to use magic so well as her?

Jumping down to the floor again, Xion started using people to cover herself from Roxas. Not knowing exactly how, the girl managed to loose Roxas again through people and this time she acted fast and got into a dead end where she was sure he was not going to find her. The girl sighed relieved as she recovered her breath.

-Xion… -she listened Roxas voice from behind her. The girl sighed in defeat and turned around taking off her hood revealing her face. Roxas smiled when he saw her face, it had been a long time since he last saw her.

-Roxas…

-Where have you been? Axel and I have been looking everywhere for you. –Roxas said getting near to her.

-You have? Sorry.

-Let's go home. If you come back voluntarily, Saix will let all this drop. He has to. I don't care what he said to you, I'll be there. Me and Axel will make sure… -Roxas stopped as Xion steeped back to get away from him when he offered his hand to her making him gasp in surprise.

-I really can't.

-Why not? Come on…-Roxas said starting to get frustrated by all the trouble. Xion stared at him for a few seconds and then tried to get away from her, but before she did Roxas grabbed her hand.

Both teenagers stared at their eyes for a few seconds without saying a word or emitting a sound, until Xion took away her sight from Roxas. The girl took a deep breath and summoned her Keyblade with her free hand to Roxas surprise, and not just that, she used it to point at Roxas making him release the grip from her hand.

Xion kept aiming at Roxas with Keyblade as Roxas stared at her in disbelief, until a chakram which she barely deflected went flying towards her. Both teens stared surprised at the direction where the chakram went flying and observed how Axel was walking to them calmly.

-Well hello there, Xion. –he greeted raising his hand

-Axel? –Roxas said in disbelief as Xion charged against him.

Axel summoned again his chakrams so that he could deflect Xion attacks. She tried to hit him with her Keyblade but he deflected all of her blows easily. She took her distance from him to recover her breath, Axel used this opportunity to attack and started throwing his chakrams at her. Xion had to jump to dodge the first one and then had to use her Keyblade de deflect the second chakram.

Xion knowing Axel didn't had a weapon to protect himself used this opportunity to attack, but Axel created a shield of fire and then started attacking the girl with small but fast little fire balls which the girl barely dodged.

Roxas couldn't do anything but to watch how his friends were trying to kill each other. After some minutes of fighting, he couldn't stand it anymore and exploded

-STOP! –Roxas shouted, Xion turned around to stare at him and Axel used this chance to hit her on the back of her head and leave her unconscious

Axel grabbed the girl by her hood before she fell to the floor. Axel's action made Roxas gasp, and he started running towards them. Axel stared at him with a face mixed with disappointed and shame, and disappeared on a dark corridor with Xion.

Roxas gritted his teeth and was about to open a dark corridor and follow his friends when he remembered he hadn't finished his mission yet. With a sigh he decided to search for the impostor once more and go back to the Castle once he finished.

Just as he expected, the impostor wasn't at Twilight Town anymore, no matter how hard he searched for him, he simply wasn't there. Deciding he already had enough of trouble searching for him, he decided to go back to Twilight Town and search for Xion. Just as he appeared on the Grey Area, he saw Axel who was about to leave the room and stopped him.

-Axel!

-Oh, hey Roxas? Had any luck with your mission? –Axel greeted him like if anything had happened making Roxas even angrier with him, but decided to let that one pass and ask for what it was important for him.

-Where is she?

-She's safe resting on her room. Lord Xemnas doesn't want anyone to visit her, so, sorry for you. –Axel explained shrugging. Roxas nodded slowly and glared at the pyro

-How could you do that to her? I mean, you didn't have to use force.

-Didn't I? –Axel said, pretending to be confused. Roxas shook his head

-No…of course not! We're supposed to be best friends.

-This isn't about friendship, now if that's all, I gotta go. –Axel said walking away from Roxas. The boy stared how his "friend" was leaving like if he didn't cared for Xion at all.

-If that's all? –he repeated his words

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, now I know I've said this a lot of times by now, but this time is for real: From now on, the story is going to be completely different from the game. So expect lots of changes and surprises.<strong>

**By the way, since I'm already out of school (HOOORAAAAYYY), I'm going to update twice a week, maybe every monday and friday (except this monday) so stay tuned up xD**

**As I always say: Please Review :D**


	44. Reconciliation

**Chapter 44: Reconciliation**

It was a new day in The World That Never Was, no matter how hard he tried, Saix didn't let Roxas see Xion the last night, so he practically couldn't sleep waiting for the next day to talk to her. Unfortunately for him, when he started searching for her, Saix informed him that she was on a meeting with Xemnas.

This worried Roxas even more since he wasn't sure what Xemnas would do to her. He deduced Saix orders to eliminate Xion given to Axel came from Xemnas, so it was only natural for him to be worried. Saix on the other side sick of Roxas attitude send him on his mission once and for all so that he could stay away from Xion during the time being and stop asking him about her.

In the mean time, Xion was on Xemnas Office staring at the Organization leader who seemed to be filling in some papers. What is he doing anyway? I sincerely doubt he's organizing his taxes or something else. Maybe he's checking for the mission reports of other members, but that is Saix job. The girl sighed resigned while these and other ideas came to her mind.

After a long time of silence between them, Xemnas finally spoke and invited Xion to sit on the chair in front of his desk. The girl sighed relieved and sat, who knows what was going to happen to her, maybe this would be her last day of life, or she was going to be turned into a dusk for turning against the Organization.

-So Xion, I do hope you enjoyed your vacations. How was it? –Xemnas asked cordially. This question surprised Xion, why did his leader acted with so much hospitality towards her?

-…Are you…serious?

-I care for you, Xion. You're a valuable member to this Organization.

-Really? So that's why you bother so much in creating me, huh? I'm flattered. –Xion said sarcastically. Xemnas stare directly at her making her feel uncomfortable

-Xion, I know you have discovered a lot of things while you were away. I think you understand why we decided not to tell you anything, do you?

-I don't. You all have treated me like an object since I joined, why didn't you told me first instead of hiding it to me? Do you understand how much did I suffered? –Xion asked hurt, Xemnas laughed when he listened to Xion words.

-Suffer? Do you realize what you're saying Xion? I remind you Nobodies don't have hearts, which means we can't feel a thing, and that goes for replicas too.

-Maybe…you need to do a little research, Xemnas. I know I have a heart, I love Roxas and Axel. They're the only reason which makes being around all of you somehow pleasant. And I know they feel the same way…

-So that's what you have learned? You're so stupid, Xion. I guess Vexen couldn't do a better job while creating you. –Xemnas said laughing making Xion angry.

-Well, that's your fault also. Why do you recruit useless guys into this stupid organization anyway?

-Well this is new. What happened to the quiet shy Xion? –Xemnas said raising his eyebrows while smiling

-What makes you think I would be the same girl after discovering the truth? In any case, unlike other members here, I'm not scared of you.-Xion said staring directly at Xemnas eyes. The Organization leader smiled even more at this.

-Really? –Xemnas said getting to his feet and showing Xion his hand which started glowing. After that, Xemnas hand started emitting a screeching sound as blue electricity started covering his whole arm.

The power on his hand could have scared at whatever person at this time, but not Xion. She just stared directly at Xemnas eyes ready for anything he had in store for her. Trying not to get surprised, the girl summoned her Keyblade and aimed it directly at Xemnas' head making the leader laugh.

-You couldn't beat Axel, what makes you think you can defeat me in battle? –Xemnas said as the electricity on his arm started disappearing making Xion somehow feel relieved.

-I know I can't beat you, but I also know you can't kill me. You need me and my Keyblade. –Xion reminded showing her Keyblade before making it disappear. Xemnas once again laughed at this making Xion glare at him.

-Xion, it seems you haven't discovered the reason we created you. True, thanks to you we have collected a lot of hearts in a short time, but you have a higher purpose, not to mention that as long as you live Sora will stay asleep.

-What…what do you mean? –Xion said confused by Xemnas words

-What I'm saying is: It doesn't matter if you're alive or death, you're helping us in both states. We don't even know if we should eliminate you or let you live, but on the time being, enjoy your life because you don't know when it is going to be over. –Xemnas warned with a big smile, Xion glared to him as she got on her feet.

-Well, thanks for the advice "Lord" Xemnas.

-One more thing, Xion: To avoid you from running away again, we took the liberty to relieve you of creating dark corridors. Your duty with the Organization starts tomorrow again. You can leave now. –Xemnas said getting back to his papers. Xion glared at him while she was leaving the room.

Once outside the office, Xion took a time to think on Xemnas words. What will the Organization win with her death? Maybe Xemnas was just trying to confuse her, or maybe they were hiding something else. With a sigh she decided she had enough because of her curiosity and decided to go to her room to read a good book.

Some hours later, Xion noticed it was time where almost everyone was coming back from missions, so she decided to go to the clock tower to see Roxas and Axel. At first, she doubted if she really wanted to see her friends, she had some explanations to do after all. In the end, she decided to go and look for her friends, but when she couldn't open a dark corridor, she remembered Xemnas words.

With a sigh she went to look for Saix so that he could help her create a dark corridor again, Saix smiled when he saw the girl coming to him.

-Well, well, looks like your life was forgiven…Too bad. –Saix greeted making the girl sigh. If there was one thing in special she didn't missed while she was away, that would be Saix and his stupid sarcasm.

-Yeah, yeah, I missed you a lot too. Hey, I have a problem: I want to open a dark corridor to Twilight Town, can you help me? –Xion asked trying to be as gentle as possible

-Xemnas orders were clear: You can't go anywhere without authorization.

-Come on, I just want to have ice cream with Roxas and Axel. I'm not running away! –Xion said starting to get irritated. She turned around as she saw Xigbar was coming to them

-Hey Poppet, if you're looking for Roxas, we've just came back from a mission. –Xigbar informed, Xion smiled when she heard this

-Oh, really? Thanks Xigbar! –Xion said as she started leaving running

Once she was in front of Roxas' door, she took a deep breath and knocked the door. A few moments later Roxas opened the door and gasped in surprise as soon as he saw her. The girl giggled silently as she waved her hand.

-Hi, do you want to go for some ice cream?

A few minutes later, Roxas and Xion were walking at the top of the clock tower with their ice creams on hand, they gasped when they saw Axel was there eating ice cream. The pyro also looked at his "friends" surprised since he wasn't expecting them to come.

-Hi Axel. –Xion greeted happily as she sat in her usual place followed by Roxas. Axel was surprised to see the girl acting like if anything had happened. Axel greeted back the girl as he kept eating his ice cream.

They stayed in silence for a while, it had been a long, long time since they were together again and now it seemed like if none of them knew what to say. On one side, Roxas felt happy for Xion's coming back, but still he couldn't just forgive Axel for attacking her.

On the other side, Xion was happy to be back with her friends, but she couldn't help thinking in everything that happened to her in the last days. The girl sighed knowing her friends were waiting for an explanation.

-I think…I have some explaining to do, right? –the girl said with a weak smile on her lips. Roxas nodded, Axel just stared at her for a moment, when Xion noticed the pyro eyes were on her, she stared back at him making him turn away his face from her.

-So…-Roxas said trying to make the girl start explaining, but she was still staring at Axel.

-Before I start, Axel, I forgive you. –the girl said still staring at the pyro which turned his head and stare back at the girl

-What?

-I said I forgive you. You know, for all the lies, and the secrets. You were just trying to protect me. –the girl apologized, Axel stared surprised at the girl. On the other side, Roxas couldn't understand what was happening, and couldn't help but to stare at Axel and Xion back and forth.

-Xion… -Axel started, not knowing exactly what to say. Xion then stared at the confused face of Roxas and giggled. He hadn't changed a bit.

-Roxas, I'm not sure how to tell you this…

-Just say it, Xion.

With a large sigh, the girl started explaining Roxas everything she discovered when she went to Castle Oblivion. She started with the most awkward part, telling her who she really was. Roxas was really surprised when she told him she was a "replica" built by the Organization so that they could collect hearts faster. Xion was about to continue with her explanation, but Roxas interrupted her.

-A…replica? But that's crazy! If you were actually my replica, you would look just like me, right? I mean, that's what the word means. –Roxas pointed out, Xion smiled as she listened to Roxas.

-Do you know who Sora is?

-Sora? He is the guy with red clothes from my dreams, and he's the one who can also wield the Keyblade, right? –Roxas asked, Xion nodded

-Yeah. The reason you have memories from him is because you're his Nobody, Roxas.

-What!? I'm his Nobody? Then, that means I died? I was turned into a Heartless? –Roxas said not believing what Xion was saying. Axel for the first time talked doing some explanations.

-Don't mix up things, Roxas. Keep in mind that despite you being Sora's Nobody, you two are completely different people.

-Then…what happened to Sora? –Roxas asked turning to Axel who seemed to know about him.

-Remember when I was on C.O. many months ago? –Axel asked making Roxas nod. Xion smiled when she remembered those days, it was then when she started hanging out with Roxas, and like if they were connected, Roxas thought the same thing too.

-Yeah, it was when I started meeting Xion. –Roxas recalled

-Well, the main reason of the mission was that we knew Sora was heading to that castle. During that mission, Sora's memories were scattered by a witch, that's why you two have memories that belong to him now.

-As a replica without identity, you served as a connection with Sora to me, so when he lost his most important and precious memories, I absorbed them giving me an identity. Right now, Sora's been put to sleep so that he can recover those memories. –Xion added remembering Riku's words. Curiously, Roxas replied the same she did when he was talking with him.

-Except, he can't. Because some of those memories are inside us, right? –Roxas asked making Xion nod in agreement. There was a short silence until Axel spoke again.

-Guys, I'm sorry I hid this from you too. I thought it was best if you two didn't know anything about this. I never imagined it was going to cause all this mess. –Axel apologized; Roxas and Xion nodded accepting his apologies.

-I already forgave you, Axel. Remember?

-I'm sorry for attacking you yesterday too, Xion. I didn't wanted to do it, but I was ordered to bring you back, and obviously you weren't coming back on the easy way. –Axel explained making Xion giggle

-Hey, that stills leave me a question: What were you doing with the impostor? –Roxas asked

-His name is Riku, a friend of Sora. I was with him because he knew from the start I wasn't a real Nobody. He knew my Keyblade was a fake, and that I was a fake too. I somehow felt he was the only one I could be with.–Xion explained.

There was a short silence between them once again. Axel and Xion were giving Roxas some time to think in everything he listened, it was a lot of shocking information after all. After some time passed, Axel decided to talk once again.

-So…what happens now?

-What do you mean? We're finally together again! Everything can get back the way it was. –Roxas said cheerfully, Axel and Xion stared at each other and then at Roxas again

-Roxas, things can't be the way they were before. Anything is going to be the same. –Xion said sadly making the blonde confuse

-Huh? Why not?

-Let's start with us: We can't be on a relationship anymore. I mean, don't you think is weird to have a relationship with your replica? It's like having a relationship with yourself. –Xion said feeling a hollow on her chest, but knowing she was doing the right thing. Roxas shook his head at this.

-I don't care about that! I don't care if you're a replica or not, for me you're the same Xion I fell in love with. –Roxas said holding Xion's hand. The girl stared at the boy's eyes still not believing what she was listening, she expected a lot of reactions coming from the boy, but she certainly didn't expected him to react that way, it was like if she forgot who Roxas was.

-Yeah, technically you WERE a replica of Roxas. Now with a combination of Sora's memories and your own experiences, you have created a whole new identity. A cute, brave and smart girl named Xion which is my buddy's girlfriend, got it memorized? –Axel added making the girl feel even better.

Roxas and Axel gasped in surprise as they saw how tears started falling down from the girl's cheeks while she was drawing a big smile on her face. Without any word, the girl got on her feet and hugged both Roxas and Axel as strong as she could.

-Thank you, thank you so much guys. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much. –Xion said as even more tears fell from her eyes. Roxas and Axel hugged her back. Axel as he was used to, he started messing with girl's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all everyone, I'm sure you didn't expected that!<strong>

**Not too much to say, just as always: Leave your reviews! :D**


	45. Lazy Friendship

**Chapter 45: Lazy Friendship**

Everything was normal once again on The World That Never Was. Due to Xion recent actions, she now had to do her missions with someone, usually Xigbar. The girl was actually happy that Xemnas chose Xigbar to be her partner. Of all the members from Organization XIII, Xigbar was the only one she respected on the Organization, besides Roxas and Axel of course.

She didn't cared he called her "Poppet", actually she saw it as a way to show his…affection, maybe? He usually was nice with her and he always respected her. Xion was very grateful for these, especially because he knew all the way what she really was, and yet he never said anything that could offend her or make her feel bad.

A week later after Xion's coming back, the girl decided to celebrate a sleepover in her room with her best friend and her boyfriend, Axel and Roxas respectively celebrating a day off they would have the next day, so they could play videogames, tell stories and jokes like they were so used to.

It was 2:30 AM, the girl's room was a complete disorder. There were two empty boxes of pizza on the floor, many bags of snacks and cookies also. On the bed which was also a disorder, Xion and Axel were playing Mario Kart while Roxas was watching them while eating a slice of pizza.

-Come on…just a little more. –Axel muttered as he was getting closer to the finish line and to victory. Xion smirked getting closer to him.

-A red shell. It would be a shame…if someone decided to use it, huh Axel. –Xion announced making Axel fear for his most obvious chance on beating the girl. Axel gulped as Xion used her red shell and was getting closer and closer to Axel.

-NOOOOO! –the pyro shouted angrily as he was hit by the red shell in front of the finish line and Xion passed through it. Axel glared at the girl who was doing a victory dance with Roxas while jumping on her bed.

-When will you learn, Axel? Cute girls never lose. –the girl said sitting on her bed again while winking an eye to the pyro.

-How is this possible? Roxas, you saw it! It was practically impossible for her to win, how did she get that red shell? Why does she never lose? –Axel asked dramatically, the blonde kid simply shrugged

-Because…cute girls never lose?

-Why I'm asking you anyway? –Axel said as Xion was kissing Roxas cheek.

-Hey, I'm sick of video games. Let's do something else. –Xion suggested turning to Axel, the boy raised his eyebrows in surprise

-Something else? Xion, it's late. Why don't we go to sleep? –Axel suggested back, the girl stared a few seconds at the clock on her table before answering.

-But we don't have to be up early tomorrow. We can stay up all night if we want!

-But Xion…I want to sleep also. I have a tough day, you know? –Roxas added, the girl glared at Roxas when she listened this

-It's a sleepover Roxas. That means we don't have to sleep tonight! –Xion explained crossing her arms, the boy stared at her for a minute and then answered

-Then what are you doing on your nightdress? –Roxas said staring at the long black nightdress the girl was wearing.

-Yeah, why are we on pajamas if we're not going to sleep? –Axel added

-Look, it's my sleepover and I decide what to do. If you want to go to sleep, the door is over there. –Xion said pointing at the door and turning her head away from the boys. Roxas and Axel stared at each other for a moment, but it was Axel who acted

-Well, see ya later then! –Axel said getting in his feet. The girl gasped at this and threw herself into Axel's feet so that he couldn't go away.

-I was kidding, Axel, I was kidding!

-Xion! –Axel said irritated as Roxas was approaching his ear.

-Hey, I know how we can get to sleep without making her feel bad… -Roxas whispered on his ear, the pyro stared seriously at the blonde

-How?

A few minutes later, Roxas, Axel and Xion were lying on the bed, talking about their future. Axel said he wanted to have an easy life, without dealing with complications once he got a heart of his own. Roxas on the other side, as he had expressed several times, he just wanted to be with Axel and Xion, so that they could hang out forever.

-So…what are you going to do, Xion? –Roxas asked turning to the girl. Xion just smiled, not staring at any of them.

-Well, I'm not sure I can get a heart. You know, being a replica and all…but I do have a dream. –the girl said staring at the ceiling

-What is it? –Axel asked

-I…I want to…have a family. –the girl said blushing a little. Roxas and Axel stared at each other and then at the girl again.

-A family? –Roxas asked intrigued

-Yeah. You know, having a nice handsome husband, and having some nice and cute children to love with all my being. I really hope I can achieve that, but I'm not sure I can. –the girl explained sadly.

-Don't worry, Xion. You'll be able to. After all, you have a complete girl's anatomy, right? If you know what I mean. –Axel said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

-I guess… -the girl shrugged

-And… a nice husband and children, huh? I think Roxas have a lot of work to do, huh? –Axel teased making the girl blush madly. The reaction of the girl made Axel laugh while Roxas just stared at them with a smile on his face.

-Well…that depends if Roxas wants me to be his… wife. –Xion said completely red as a tomato. She wanted to stare at Roxas's eyes, but she couldn't, she was way too nervous.

-Of course I want. I'll be happy to be your beloved husband. –Roxas said happily making the girl smile also. Axel smiled when he heard the sincerity on Roxas's words.

-And…you'll be the father of my children…? –the girl said still red as a tomato. Roxas nodded in agreement making the girl smile once again.

-Of course, but…I have no idea how we're going to do that. I heard babies come from space or something like that. –Roxas shrugged innocently making Axel laugh, but was ignored.

-Eh? Oh, I heard they grow from soil or something like that. It doesn't matter, there is still time before we think in that, right? –Xion asked with a smile, Roxas nodded in agreement as he hold the girl's hand.

They stayed in silence lying on the bed for a few moments. Slumber was starting to take them over. Sometimes in the middle of silence and darkness, one of them made a joke making them laugh again. At this time, even the silliest joke was funny for them.

-Hey Xion… -Axel whispered quietly getting closer to the girl

-What is it?

-I know you're a smart girl, but answer me this. You really don't know where do babies come from? –Axel asked not believing what Xion said some minutes ago. The girl giggled silently at the question.

-Of course I know, but one thing I love from Roxas is how innocent he can be. I mean, most of the boys aren't like him. Most of them are stupid and perverted.

-Whoa! And since when you know how other boys are?

-I learned a lot of things when I escaped, Axel. You wouldn't believe the ugly things some guys on Hollow Bastion told me.

-Well, you're right. Most boys are that way.

-Yeah, but you two are not that way. Actually, any guy from the Organization seems to be like that. How is it that people with hearts sometimes act like if they didn't have a heart to feel with? Those are the things that make me wonder if we really need a heart… -Xion said while remembering some of the experiences and things she saw while she was away.

-Well, with or without a heart: People can choose to be evil or not. What I just don't understand is why most of the people decide to be bad. I'm tired Xion, I need to sleep. –Axel said giving his back to the girl and closing his eyes.

-Okay. Good nights, Axel.

-Nights.

The hours passed, and passed and passed. It was 1:00 PM, and the trio was still asleep. Somehow starting to feel worried, Saix sent Demyx into everyone's room to see what was wrong with them. Demyx started to worry also when he noticed Roxas and Axel weren't on their rooms, and their beds were neat.

Thinking that the trio had vanished from existence or something, Demyx went running into Xion's room knowing that she couldn't teleport because of her previous actions. The blonde tried to open the door desperately, but it was locked. He then started knocking it loudly expecting someone to open it.

-Oh no, oh no! What should I do? –Demyx said worriedly until the door in front of him opened harshly

-WHAT!? –Xion shouted irritated. Demyx yelled happily as he hugged the girl waking up Roxas and Axel because of the noise.

-Oh Xion! It's terrible, Roxas and Axel has vanished from existence! They're dead! DEAD! –Demyx shouted as he continued hugging the girl who was angrily trying to push Demyx away

-What are you talking about? Release me!

-Umm Demyx, we're over here. –Axel said raising his hand

-What is going on here? And Number XIV…what… happened to you? –Saix asked noticing Xion's appearance. Unusually for the girl, she had dried saliva on her face and her hair was a complete mess, not to mention she had a face like if she was ready to kill someone, or maybe she was.

-What do you mean with…what happened to me?

-I think he means your appearance, Xion. –Demyx said pointing her

-WHAT!? YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A GIRL WITHOUT MAKE UP? OR WITHOUT BRUSHING HER HAIR? GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW! –the girl shouted angrily pointing at the door scaring Demyx and surprisingly Saix too which left the room as soon as they could.

-Way to go, Xion. –Axel laughed. The girl stared at the two boys angrily.

-Roxas, I'm hungry. Go and buy some pizza. –Xion ordered

-What? Why me?

-I said: Go and buy pizza. –the girl said again starting to get even angrier than before.

-Yes, dear. –Roxas said opening a dark corridor, but Axel stopped him.

-Wait, make it two pizzas better. –Axel said pushing Roxas into the dark corridor and closing it before he could reply.

After a short shower, Xion stood out of the bathroom being the adorable cute girl she was. While waiting for Roxas, she challenged Axel to another race of Mario Kart. About an hour later, Roxas came back with two boxes of pizza being accompanied by Izumi.

-Hey Izumi, how you've been? –Xion greeted giving the girl a hug

-Hi, Xion! It's weird; Roxas said you were on a bad mood.

-Bad mood? Of course not, I'm fine. –Xion said giving a hug and a kiss on the cheek to Roxas which just stare seriously at her.

-Ummm….who is your friend? –Axel said pointing at Izumi. The girl smiled as she offered her little hand at Axel.

-Hi, you must be Axel. My name is Izumi, nice to meet you. –the girl said with a smile. Axel raised his eyebrows staring at her

-And…you're a normal girl?

-Yeah. I'm not a Nobody like you. –the girl replied with a smile. Axel gasped in surprise when he listened the girl's voice and turned madly at Roxas and Xion.

-Really? Let me see if I get this straight. You two befriend any stranger and you tell them about us? You know, you tell them we're all Nobodies and that we capture hearts and al of that? –Axel said closing the door and staring at Roxas and Xion which started to laugh nervously.

-Izumi is…not a stranger, Axel. –Xion started

-Yeah. She's a good friend. She helped me search for Xion.

-AND? You can't go and tell what ever person you consider a "friend" about us! I think that was obvious! What is wrong with you? And what's worse, bringing her into our world, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ROXAS? –Axel shouted obviously pretty angry.

-I'm sorry Mr. Axel… I didn't thought it could be a problem. –the girl apologized staring directly at Axel's eyes. Axel saw the little girl closer, and couldn't get mad with her, she was just totally cute.

-It's not your fault little girl. It's their fault. –Axel said pointing angrily at Roxas and Xion again. Xion started to walk getting close to Axel.

-I'm sorry Axel. I didn't thought it could be a problem. –Xion apologized staring at Axel's eyes just like Izumi had done earlier. Unfortunately for her, her cuteness wasn't going to save her from this one.

-Stop it, Xion. That's not working for you. –Axel said glaring at the girl. When Xion looked at Axel's glare, she understood how angry he was and decided to stop. Roxas sighed and got next to Xion.

-We're sorry Axel. We really didn't thought it could be a problem. But don't worry; she's not going to tell anyone, right Izumi? –Roxas said as Izumi was shaking her head. Axel sighed and decided it had no point on scolding them now.

-All right, I guess there's nothing we can do, now. But be sure not to tell anyone else. We are a secret Organization! And make sure no one here finds out about this, understood? –Axel asked making Xion immediately nod in agreement.

On the other side, Roxas couldn't nod since he remembered he also told Kairi about his life on the Organization. Axel noticed Roxas was a little nervous and stared directly at him waiting for his answer, but noticing he wasn't answering he asked again.

-Is there something you want to share, Roxas? –Axel asked raising an eyebrow. Xion and Izumi stared at him waiting for his answer. The boy shook his head trying to keep away all of his crazy thoughts and answered.

-Nope. I Understand, Axel. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I wanted to stop a little with the suspense and I added a chapter filled with some funny randomness. Enjoy these ones because they're not going to be much of them on this story. Thanks everyone for your reviews, I really enjoy reading them and they inspire me to continue. I'm so grateful. :D<strong>


	46. Shocking Truth

**Chapter 46: Shocking Truth**

_After everything I have been through, I never thought I was going to say this again, but: I'm happy! Actually, I'm the happiest girl in all the worlds. Seriously, I have two good friends who really care for me, a very nice, gentle and handsome boyfriend which I hope I'll marry in some years, and I somehow see this Organization "jungle" as a home. Who cares if I'm a replica? I'm happy the way I am, and that's all that matters. To make things better, Roxas and I are going on a mission together today! _

Xion walked into the Grey Area ready for leaving to her mission. She looked for Roxas, but he wasn't there yet, and he didn't show up for breakfast either. The girl shrugged and sat on a couch and started reading a book while she waited for the blonde. Saix noticed her slacking off and approached at her.

-Number XIV, where is Number XIII? –the Luna Diviner asked, Xion took away her eyes from the book and stared at Saix who was staring at her also, well more glaring than staring. The girl glared at him also and answered.

-Is it too hard to call us for our names? –the girl teased. Saix glared at her even more and sighed.

-Xion, where is Roxas? –Saix said trying to sound calm, but he couldn't making Xion smirk in victory.

-I don't know. I guess he overslept. In the mean time, I'm reading a really interesting book so, leave me alone. –the girl replied getting back to her book. Saix stared at the girl for a moment and smirked.

-The main character dies on the end. –he replied getting away from the girl who glared at him.

-Damn it, Saix! –she yelled angrily throwing the book away from her. The girl sighed bored not knowing what to do while waiting for her boyfriend. Getting her feet on the little table in front of her, the girl started remembering the conversation she had with Axel the last day.

_Roxas and Izumi were sitting on the floor enthusiastically playing Mario Kart at Xion's room, yelling and glaring at each other every time one of them beat the other. Axel and Xion were on the girl's bed watching and laughing at Roxas and Izumi. _

_For a moment, Xion got distracted and start thinking on Sora. Deep inside her, she felt guilty because Sora was asleep and he wouldn't be able to wake up thanks to her. Being asleep without being able to wake up is the same thing as being death, did that made her a murderer?_

_-No…I'm not. –Xion said in a low voice, but not low enough for Axel not to listen_

_-What? _

_-Ummm, nothing, nothing! –Xion said nervously not wanting to tell anyone who she sometimes felt while she remembered Sora._

_-Come on, you can tell me. –Axel insisted making the girl sigh in defeat. Before talking however, she made sure Roxas wasn't listening; she definitely didn't want him to know about this._

_-Axel…is it fair to live at someone else's expense? Sora is technically dead thanks to me. I don't think it's fair for him; he hasn't done anything to deserve it! _

_-You're right, maybe it's not fair for him, but you don't have anything to do with that. No one can blame you for that! If there is someone to blame, that would be Xemnas._

_-Maybe…but still, I'm here enjoying my life with you, having fun with my friends, eating pizza like if there is no tomorrow, and where is him? He is sleeping who knows where, maybe dreaming with his friends. That, if he can remember them... –Xion explained sadly. Axel stared at her understating why she felt that way, scratching the back of his head not knowing what to say to make her feel better._

_-Let's talk hypothetically. What are you ready to give in order to wake up Sora? -Axel asked directly surprising Xion with the question. The girl took a few minutes before answering._

_-I remember him as a good guy, so maybe I could give…my life? Maybe… –Xion finally said. Axel raised an eyebrow, Xion wasn't sure about her answer and Axel could notice this easily._

_- Well, remember that if for some reason you were to disappear, Roxas would need to disappear also in order for Sora to wake up. Remember that he has many of his memories also, not only you._

_-Yeah…_

_-Anyway, it's not your fault he's on that state. You're not responsible for it, so you shouldn't feel bad for him. –Axel advised, Xion smiled and turned to him._

_-Yeah, you're right. I would be a fool if I gave my life for someone I don't actually know. Besides, I may not have a wonderful life like other girl of my age, but I'm very happy,. as long as you two are by my side._

-Axel is right. I don't have to feel bad for him; it's not my fault he's on that state. –Xion said aloud, even though no one was near to her. Just after that, Roxas entered the Grey Area making the girl smile.

She got on her feet and ran towards him ready to hug him, but stopped as soon as she saw him. His clothes were wrinkled, and he had a really bad face which reminded Xion of two guys after a whole night of drinking.

-Morning…-Roxas greeted extremely tired making Xion giggle.

-Dear, looks like someone had a hard night…

-Not really. As long as I remember I slept perfectly all night, but for some reason I feel extremely tired. –Roxas replied sitting on the couch. Xion stared at him worriedly and placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

-Are you sure you're not sick?

-I'm not sick, and my temperature is normal. Besides, how are you supposed to feel it if you're wearing gloves?

-Oh. That's right. –Xion realized starting to laugh while taking away her glove and placing again her hand on his forehead.

-Stop it, Xion. I'm just tired. Let's just finish this stupid mission. -Roxas said taking away Xion's hand from his forehead and getting on his feet

-Are you sure you can do your mission?

-Yeah. Let's go. –the boy said opening a dark corridor and stepping in it. The girl sighed and followed his boyfriend.

Roxas and Xion reappeared on a roof from a building on Agrabah. Specially that day, it seemed for Roxas it was hotter than usual which he obviously cursed due to his condition. A few seconds later, Xion appeared as he placed her hood up to protect her from the sun.

-I hate this place; I always end up with a lot of sand on my beautiful hair.

-What do we have to do? I want to be on my bed already…

-Actually, we have to investigate the ruins we found the other day, remember?

-Yeah…I fought a really tough Heartless in that place.

A few minutes later, Roxas and Xion were on the desert ruins not too far from Agrabah. Once there, they started walking and investigating anything that looked suspicious for them. Even though the ruins were fascinating, there was nothing suspicious or that could be useful for the Organization there. After a few hours of searching, Roxas and Xion decided to take a break and sat down next to a statue that gave them enough shadow.

-I think this mission is useless. There is nothing here. –Xion said after drinking water from a bottle. Roxas nodded in agreement.

-You're right. We should go…wait, what's that? Over there? –Roxas said pointing at what seemed a huge tower next to some sand mountains.

-A tower maybe? That looks interesting. Let's go and see. –Xion suggested while Roxas was drinking water from the bottle.

-If we don't have other choice…

Roxas and Xion teleported and reappeared on the feet of the giant tower which had no entrance. They examined the building carefully until Xion spotted there was an entrance very high, and teleported there. Once up there, they entered the tower, there was a lot of dirty and destroyed furniture in it, and two stairs: Ones that lead to the highest area, and others that lead to the lowest part.

-Which way should we go? –Roxas said, Xion went outside and gulped noticing how high they were and got back into the building

-You know I hate high places and I think we're high enough. Let's go down instead, yes? –Xion pleaded making Roxas laugh a little as they started walking down.

As they descended, the place started to get darker and darker, which was another thing Xion was scared of, so she decided to create a small ball made of light to illuminate their way down. After some minutes descending, Roxas started to feel dizzy and sat on the stairs just in case he fell unconscious.

-Roxas, are you ok? Is it because of the memories? –Xion asked pretty concerned for the boy

-No…I feel…weak. –the boy replied as his vision started to blur and he listened to Xion's voice each time was farther. Just after that, a huge roar was heard from the bottom making an echo in the whole tower.

-What was that!? –Xion said scared as the tower started to shake followed by other roar. Xion feeling really scared, hugged Roxas who was practically unconscious. The girl gulped and illuminated the bottom of the tower to see what was going on and as soon as she did a huge Heartless scared her off roaring at her again.

The Heartless had the form of a giant flying dragon and his eyes were scary and yellow. Xion started trembling from fear hugging Roxas who still didn't know what was going on. The girl gulped, scared but knowing she had to fight summoned hey Keyblade and got in front of the beast.

-All right, give me your best shot! –the girl said aiming at the Heartless with her Keyblade. The dragon just stared at her for a few seconds and roared again.

Xion got terrified because of this, grabbed Roxas and carried him on her back and started running up escaping from the monster, feeling incredibly strong because she was able to hold the boy's weight and still run at a considerable speed. She turned back and noticed the beast was following her at an incredible speed also making her run faster. Xion decided to use her wind magic to jump higher so that she could get up faster.

She arrived at the entrance of the cave and was about to exit the tower when she remembered they were on a real high place, the girl fell to the floor panting as the dragon flew from behind her and grabbed her with its claws.

-Xion…what's going on? –Roxas said as his dizziness went away.

Xion couldn't answer because she was too scared because the Heartless was flying higher and higher. Roxas gasped when he realized how high they were. The blonde summoned his Keyblade ready to hit the dragon, but Xion grabbed her Keyblade so that he couldn't hit the monster.

-Xion! What are you doing? –Roxas shouted angrily as tears from fear start falling from the girl's eyes

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED. –the girl shouted back.

Roxas shook his head ignoring the girl and once again tried hitting the Heartless. After a few blows the monster growled from pain and released them from a really high place. As the two teens were falling at a really high speed, Xion managed to hug Roxas and start hitting his chest with her hands.

-YOU'RE A FOOL! –Xion shouted as loud as she could at Roxas's face.

The blonde knowing that the girl wouldn't react at time to save their lives decided to hold her and place her on his back as they were getting near to the floor. Just as they were about to land to a sure death, Roxas used his wind magic in the floor to reduce their speed and they fell safely on the soft but yet hot sand.

-We made it… -Roxas said panting, for some reason that little use of magic weakened him as his vision started once again to blur.

-I…am…alive. –the girl said panting heavily as the monster started to fly at a high speed at their direction. The girl managed to react quickly and dodged the monster who tried to catch the girl with its jaws landing in the sand.

The girl used this chance and summoned her Keyblade and started hitting the Heartless with it. The monster reacted and once again tried to bite the girl, but she dodged the attack. The dragon started flying in circles around Xion, and then tried to catch her with its claws, but this time Xion was prepared and defended herself in a shield made of fire severely hurting the monster. Xion was about to hit the Heartless once again but it used its tail to hit the girl and throw her into the sand.

As the girl was stunned on the sand the monster used the chance to crush her and try to bury her into the sand. The girl growled not only because of the pain, but also because of the hot sand in which her body was trying to get buried. Xion tried to fight back, but it wasn't easy for her in that condition, fortunately for her Roxas came to her aid and hit the monster with a strong hit on the head releasing her.

-Are you ok? –Roxas said helping her to get on her feet

-Yeah…I guess… -Xion said still stunned for everything. They both stared at the monster that apparently was unconscious. Not wanting to take any risk, this time Xion used her Keyblade and then her air-light slashes to hit the monster who quickly was defeated.

-It's over… -Roxas said relieved, but still not feeling well. Xion noticed this instantly and got next to him. She decided enough risk was for him to go to this mission on that state and teleported back to the castle.

As soon as they arrived, Roxas had a short shower and went to his room to rest. Xion also had a short shower and then to Roxas's room to take care of him while he was asleep. While the boy was sleeping, Xion was once again reading the book Saix ruined for her. A few hours later, Axel arrived worried for his friends.

-So…what happened? –Axel asked making the girl sigh

-Well, we were attacked by a monster twice our size and we nearly died. Same as always. –the girl joked making Axel laugh

-And Roxas…

-I don't know what's wrong with him. He said he's been feeling weak since the morning. He also said that he didn't rest anything in all night. –Xion explained. Axel stared at her cautiously making her feel uncomfortable

-And how are you feeling?

-Me? I'm perfectly fine. Actually, I feel better than any other day, so refreshed and strong.

-That's what I feared. –Axel said closing his eyes. Xion got mad when she heard Axel's words

-Excuse me?

-This is happening because you're borrowing a little more power than you ought to be. –Axel explained, but his explanation just confused even more Xion

-What!? –the girl said clearly confused. For some reason, this irritated Axel

-What's wrong? Did they forget to build you with common sense? –Xion gasped in surprise and pain as her eyes widened. Axel gasped also realizing what he just said and as he saw the pain on the girl's eyes.

-Axel…-she muttered with pain lowering her head and staring at the floor.

-Xion…I'm sorry. I didn't mean… -Axel tried to apologized, but was interrupted by the girl

-It's ok, Axel. You only said what you really think about me. What's happening to Roxas? –Axel was about to reply the girl's previous words, but her sad look on her sapphire eyes made him stop.

-Look, you know you were created to duplicate Roxas's power, right? If he's getting weaker and you're getting stronger…well, that means you're borrowing a little more than you ought to be. –Axel explained. Xion stared at him surprised.

She always thought she was built so that they could have two Keyblade wielders between them, but she never imagined she was just a part of the plan so that Roxas could get even stronger.

Just now she started to remember Xemnas's words and understand them completely. If she were to disappear, Roxas would inherit all her power, and maybe even the Keyblade. But that was not the worse, she realized now that not only her existence was preventing Sora from waking up, but also there would be times were it will affect Roxas. The girl bit her lip starting to feel nervous and feeling a lot of doubts on her head again.

-That means…this will keep happening? –the girl asked with fear as Axel nodded.

-Actually, I'm surprised that this is the first time it happens. –Axel said sincerely.

Xion started remembering even more, the days were she still didn't know Axel. Maybe the reason Roxas fell unconscious for so many days was also because of her, those were the days she learned she could also wield the Keyblade. And what will happen if things started to get worse? If because of her Roxas fell unconscious on a dangerous mission and gets killed because of her?

-Xion…I'm sorry. I didn't want to say that. –Axel apologized again, but Xion ignored him

-Why…why is this happening to me? –the girl said closing her eyes and running away from Axel. The girl listened to the pyro's voice calling her back, but she didn't even dared to look back. She wanted to be alone.

As she ran, she closed her eyes trying to get out of a nightmare, but all she gained were the memories from Sora and the girl with red hair who looked so much like her. She opened her eyes again while shaking her head trying to erase those memories who didn't belong to her from her mind.

-Why? Why is this happening to me? Just when…I thought things were going to be…better. –the girl said to herself as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, just when everyone thought things were finally starting to get better, Xion starts to get doubts again. What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned in order to find out! <strong>

**Thank you for reading and please, Review! **


	47. Doubts

**Chapter 47: Doubts**

Xion was sitting on her bed curled up making of her body a little ball, while her head was resting on her arms. It had been a few hours since her "discussion" with Axel. She had already decided to stay in the Organization, even if that meant Sora wouldn't be able to wake up. But if her only existence was affecting and risking Roxas's life, things were different. She wouldn't forgive herself is something were to happen to him because of her.

The sudden sound of a knock on her door startled her. The girl raised her head staring at the door doubting if she should open or not. A few seconds later someone knocked her door once again. With a sigh she got on her feet and walked to her door. Before opening, she cleaned her eyes, hoping that no one will find out she has been crying a lot recently.

-Xion…you're awake? –she heard Roxas's voice from the other side of door. She stayed there as once again the doubts struggle her. The girl gulped before opening the door. She saw how Roxas was leaving; maybe thinking she was already asleep.

-Roxas. –the girl called him with a small smile. Roxas could barely hear her voice, but was enough for him to turn around and stare at the girl.

-Oh, I thought you were already sleeping.

-Come in. –the girl said turning around and walking back into the darkness of her room.

As Roxas was walking into her room, she turned on the light. He thought it was weird for her to be in complete darkness, especially because she was so afraid of it. Roxas gasped and felt a pain on his chest when he noticed the state of the girl: Her eyelashes were wet and her eyes were red and seemed really tired.

-Xion…-the boy muttered walking to her. Xion knowing Roxas had already find out she was crying stopped holding her tears and burst into tears as she hugged Roxas as strong as she could.

It took a few moments for the boy to react and hug the girl as she was crying on her chest. Roxas felt the pain on his chest again knowing that he was the reason the girl he loved so much was crying like maybe she had ever done. The boy closed his eyes trying to think on a way for the girl to stop crying, but maybe that was impossible at that point.

Just after he woke up, Axel told him the reason he had been feeling weak the whole day, he didn't believed him at first, but after thinking it slowly, he realized that Axel's words made sense. After the red haired told him Xion's reaction after finding out about the same thing, he didn't doubt to come and talk to the girl. And now, as he was standing there, hugging and trying to comfort her, he knew he made the right choice.

After some minutes, Roxas and Xion sat on the bed and started talking about what had happened that day. Roxas explained the girl he already knew the reason of his weakness and that he didn't blame her for that, after all, it wasn't her fault. Xion smiled after hearing the boy's words, he surely was too nice for his own good.

Roxas was ready to live getting weak every now and then as long as the girl always remained by his side. Xion had always thought Roxas was a real good person. He had already helped her in lot of tights situations, but this time, this time she wouldn't let him risk his life for her. She was now seriously thinking on leaving the Organization again, but this time she would do it so that she could go back to Sora. That way, Roxas wouldn't have to suffer anymore because of her.

-Roxas…remember I told you things were never going to be the same? Well, I was right. –Xion said suddenly with a weak smile on her lips. Roxas stared at her for a few seconds and sighed.

-We're going to get through this. Don't worry.

-How can you even say that? Roxas, maybe you do not understand this: If you hadn't wake up at the moment that "dragon" had us on its claws at that height, we would probably be death by now. What will happen if you start feeling dizzy on a mission and you're alone?

-I'll be ok, Xion. I'm sure if we tell the Vexen replica about this, they'll find out a solution. That's what we're going to do tomorrow, understood? –the boy replied with a smile.

Xion blinked for a few seconds staring in disbelief at the guy, expecting him to be joking. The girl sighed resigned when Roxas stared at her with a "What's wrong?" face. Obviously, Roxas wasn't the smartest guy.

-Roxas, you're completely missing the point. –Xion said while she shook her head

-What?

-Roxas, I was created to duplicate all your powers, and that includes the Keyblade.

-I know.

-Well, if I'm taking energy from you, that means that if by some reason you were to die, all your power will be transferred to me and vice versa. And that is exactly what Organization XIII is waiting for. In other words, they're waiting that one of us absorbs the other. –Xion explained as she felt more tears coming from her eyes.

That was their sad reality. In the end, the two teens who loved each other had their destiny already decided. In order for one to survive, the other would have to give his or her life, and by any means she was going to let Roxas be the one to sacrifice for her. She had already been a hassle for both Roxas and Axel, but that was not going to happen again.

Roxas stayed in silence processing the girl's words. Now he started to understand why Xion was so worried. He didn't know now what to say to make her feel better, maybe because he himself didn't know what to think to make himself feel better. How did things got so complicated for them?

-So…what do you think we should do? –Roxas said staring at the girl's eyes.

-Want to know what I think? I think you will all be better without me. All I do is to cause problems to you and Axel. I'm sick of being a hassle. –Xion said not daring to see at the boy's eyes. Roxas placed his hand on the girl's cheek making her finally stare at his eyes.

-You're not a hassle, and you're wrong. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been by my side all this time. –Roxas said caressing the girl's cheek. Xion lowered her head staring at her bed not sure about the blonde's words.

-Really? Tell me what have I done for you?

-You really want me to tell you? Well, let's see: When I fell into a comma, you brought me those beautiful shells, one for everyday I was asleep. Also, on our firsts missions, you saved me from that giant Heartless. ALSO, you saved my butt from Saix the day you woke up from your comma. AND ALSO...

Roxas continued telling Xion about all the times she had helped him. The girl couldn't help but to smile at every story. She hadn't realized before, but the two of them had a lot of adventures together. They were always doing something funny, or getting into some trouble for which Saix will scold them later.

-Oh, and remember when those stupid Dusks used to draw in my face? You scolded them and for some reason they obeyed you. –Roxas reminded. Xion laughed when she remembered all the pictures the Dusks used to draw on Roxas's face for the first time on that night. The girl got closer to the boy's face and kissed him.

-Roxas, thank you for everything. You always make me smile and laugh when I need it. –the girl said caressing the boy's face with the sweetest of her smiles.

-Whenever you need it, Xion. It's late now, you should get some sleep. –the boy said kissing the girl's forehead making her giggle. The boy got on his feet to let the girl get some sleep, but she stopped him grabbing his head.

-Wait, could you stay with me tonight?

-Of course, Xion.

The next day, Roxas and Xion had a really difficult mission on Neverland. They had to defeat a giant flying Heartless called "Ruler of the Sky". Even though this monster could fly just like the one they had fought on Agrabah, Xion wasn't that scared this time because she could at least fly and knew she wouldn't fall off.

On the other side, once again Roxas felt weak and dizzy during the entire mission, but he tried not to make it so obvious so that Xion wouldn't be worried. Fortunately for him, the girl didn't find out.

After a hard battle fighting the Heartless, they somehow managed to defeat it making it fall into a ship not to far from them. The two teens high fived on victory when they saw the heart coming out of the defeated monster. After a short rest, they went back to Twilight Town to have ice cream with Axel who was already waiting for them.

-Hey lovebirds, I thought you weren't coming today. –Axel greeted with a smile. Roxas and Xion greeted him also with a smile.

-Hey Axel, how was your mission? –Xion asked while sitting on her usual spot.

-It was strangely easy. How was yours?

-It was hard, but we managed to do it. What's better is that Roxas has with a lot of energy and strong, right Roxas? –the girl turned to him with a smile.

-What!? Oh…yeah. I've been feeling really good today. –Roxas lied trying not to worry his friends. The girl smiled pleased with his answer and gave a bite to her ice cream.

The trio stayed there happily talking and joking about absurd things. Axel was happy to find out Xion was in a good mood. He really thought the girl wasn't going to show up today after what happened yesterday, but it seemed Roxas had talked with her and convinced her everything that happened to him wasn't her fault. After some minutes, Roxas needed to go to the bathroom and he left for a few minutes.

Just after Roxas left, Xion changed her smile and sighed relieved, like waiting for Roxas to leave. Axel blinked a few times and stared at the girl confused by her reaction. The girl turned to him and a weak smile appeared on her lips.

-You're not going to ask? –Xion said noticing Axel's long silence. The pyro scratched the back of his head and asked the obvious question.

-You wanted Roxas to leave, why?

-Because I've been lying. Axel, I don't know what to do. –Xion said staring at the people down on the street. Axel nodded understanding the girl's feelings. In the end he was right, Xion was thinking on the conversation she had with him yesterday.

-I don't know Xion. You have to do what you think is better for everyone. What your heart tells you to do. –Axel advised placing a hand on her shoulder.

-Well, if I had to do what's better for everyone, I should go back to Sora. That would help him to awake and I wouldn't hurt Roxas anymore.

-But… -Axel added knowing something else was troubling the girl

-…But if I do that, I would only do what the Organization planned. If I were to disappear, Roxas would get stronger and that's exactly what the Organization wants to.

-I know. Xemnas is only waiting that one of you absorbs the other. But why does it bother you if Roxas gets stronger? Even if that's what Organization XIII wants, it wouldn't be that bad. And think about it, if you go back to Sora, Roxas would definitely betray the organization, and I would too.

-You too? –Xion gasped surprised yet happy

- Xion, I don't want you to go. You're my best friend; remember your dream of being together the three of us for the rest of our lives? Well, that now is my dream too. –Axel said staring at directly at Xion's blue eyes. The girl smiled and hugged him. Axel wasn't too used to the Xion's ways of showing affection, but always she hugged him, he felt the need to hug her back.

-Then…what should I do? –the girl said pressing her face stronger to Axel's chest. The pyro sighed and took away Xion from him grabbing her from the arms and making sure she was staring at his eyes.

-Xion, this is a decision you have to take by yourself. No one can decide for you. But I want to tell you, whatever your decision, you can count on me. –Axel said sincerely. Xion stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled, strangely Axel understood her more than Roxas did.

-Thank you, Axel. You're the best. –the girl said getting on her feet and opening a dark corridor. Axel stared at her in confusion

-Where are you going?

-I need to be alone. I need some time for thinking and clear my mind. Tell Roxas I had something important to do. –Xion said stepping into the dark corridor and disappearing in it.

Axel sighed and finished his ice cream. Even if he didn't show it, he was really worried for Xion. But he couldn't help her in this decision, for once; she had to do what she thought it was better. He could only hope she decided wrong, so that they could all stay together forever.

-Where's Xion? –Roxas voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

-Oh, she said she had something to do and went back. –Axel explained making Roxas nod

-Oh…

Meanwhile at The World That Never Was, Xion not wanting to be near anyone decided to go to the Dark City, sitting on the top of Memory Skyscraper. No one ever went there, so she knew she'll have some time on her own for thinking. She had her hood on so her hair wouldn't get wet by the slight rain.

After a few minutes being there, she suddenly listened to a dark corridor opening on her back. The girl glared at the dark corridor, she wanted to be alone at all cost, and yet she was now being bothered by someone, probably Roxas she thought. However, the girl gasped in surprise when she saw the person who stood out of the dark corridor.

-…Riku. –the girl said after a few seconds.

-Xion, it's been a while. –the boy answered walking to her. The girl lowered her head feeling somehow ashamed of being with him. The boy noticed this and smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl finally stared once again at him.

-Riku, I…I still don't know what to do. I have a lot in my mind right now: Sora, Roxas…

-But if you're here, that means you're thinking exactly about this, right?

-Yeah. You know? I sometimes wonder what will Sora do if he where in my position...Or if he knew MY position right know, what will he choose. –Xion wondered staring at Kingdom Hearts

-If Sora knew your position, he wouldn't let you sacrifice by any chance. He'll prefer that everything stayed the way it is. You staying with your friends, and he staying the way he is now. Asleep. -Riku replied surprising Xion with his answer. It took a few moments for Xion to react.

-He surely is a nice boy then. I wish I could meet him... -the girl replied with a smile

-Well, I was sent here to take you to Sora, but this is what we'll do: I will give you seven more days to take a decision Xion. In seven days, I'll be waiting here for you. If you don't show up, I'll take you back by force. You AND Roxas, you want it or not. –Riku warned opening a dark corridor. Xion smiled when she heard Riku's words.

-Fine, but listen this carefully, Riku. Whatever my decision, I'll come here anyway. But if I decide to stay with my friends, I'm gonna get rid of you once and for all. –Xion warned back with a confident smile on her lips. Riku smirked at her words.

-Just like you did the last time, huh?

-I can defeat you now, Riku. It won't be easy like the last time. –Xion smiled. Riku laughed as he disappeared on the dark corridor. The girl sighed and sat once again where she was before Riku came.


	48. The One Winged Angel

**Hello everybody! As you may have noticed, I'm updating every tuesday and friday, so that the story advance faster! I'm pretty sure that just by the chapter's name, you know who is going to appear in it, so please enjoy it:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: The One Winged Angel<strong>

_The last four days have been a real torture, and not only because I have to decide what to do with my life, but also because Saix has been assigning me and Roxas impossible missions. I can't believe how my life changed in just some days. I still can't believe a few days, I considered myself the happiest girl in all of the worlds, a now, here I am: Thinking and deciding if my life is going to end in three days or not. In either case, I should enjoy these days. After all, this could be the last days I spend with Roxas and Axel._

A dark corridor opened in the mountains of Hollow Bastion, stepping from it Roxas and Xion. The two Keyblade Wielders had once again a mission together. The teens had to search the reason Heartless were disappearing on the mountains of Hollow Bastion and take care of it.

-What do you think Saix has gotten us into this time? –Roxas sighed as they started searching the mountains for their target.

-Beats me. But judging the last missions we had, I bet we're going to have a loooong day. –Xion replied with a sigh

-Well, it isn't that bad, right? At least, we're together. –Roxas said placing a hand around Xion's shoulder. The girl glanced for a second at Roxas. As always, he didn't understand the true purpose of Organization XIII pairing them together on such difficult missions.

-Roxas, do you really want to know why they keep pairing us together on these difficult missions? –Xion said staring at Roxas's eyes.

-You know? Why?

-Because if one of us dies, Roxas, the other one absorbs it. After all, that's the reason they created me, right? –Xion said with a weak faked smile on her face.

-Xion, don't say that. You can't be serious anyway, I'm sure the Organization is sending us because powerful giant Heartless are appearing everywhere and we're the only ones who can capture they're hearts. Simple. –Roxas explained shrugging. The girl shook her head at the boy's innocence.

-Then tell me why we're supposed to defeat something that take care of Heartless? I mean, anyone can do these, why us?

-Because we're great? –Roxas suggested with a shrug. The girl giggled at the boy's jokes. As always, he was the only one who could make her smile even when she was in a situation like she was right now.

Roxas and Xion kept searching all over the mountains outside the town. Xion was marveled when they found a small crystal cave depth in the mountains. Just as they were there, they heard the sound of clashing metals and the sound a Heartless made once it was destroyed.

Both Roxas and Xion stared at each other and started running on the direction the sounds came from. The teens exited the cave and kept getting higher into the mountain until they reached the summit, but no one was there. Roxas and Xion examined the area searching for hints, but they couldn't find anything.

-I'm sure the noise we heard before came from up here… -Xion commented

-Yeah, but there is no one here…

-Oh , really? Thanks for letting me know Roxas. You're a big help. –Xion said sarcastically making Roxas rolled his eyes making the girl giggle.

-I'm just saying we should search for our target elsewhere. –Roxas suggested making the girl nod. Just as they were about to leave the mountain, a tall man suddenly appeared in front of them making them gasp in surprise.

-Target? Perhaps you're talking about me. –the man said staring seriously at them. He had blue but terrifying eyes and long, long silver hair and also a black with red armor. Also, he had a strange blackened wind.

-Are you the one who has been destroying Heartless? –Roxas asked pointing at him. The silver-haired guy smiled

-And what if I am?

-I'm glad you ask. –Roxas said with a smile summoning his Keyblade and aiming at the silver-haired guy with it.

-Roxas, do you think we can defeat him? –Xion whispered at Roxas's ear

-I don't know, what do you think? –Roxas whispered back

-I think…this guy is really hot! What's your name? –Xion asked making Roxas face palm

-My name is Sephiroth, and I thank you for that compliment, dear. But your little friend seems to be looking for trouble. –the silver-haired guy said pulling out a very, very long sword making Roxas and Xion gasp in surprise and step back.

-I…I don't think we can defeat this handome guy, Roxas. –Xion said also summoning her Keyblade ready for battling.

-Stop that! –Roxas replied back annoyed. Sephiroth stared at them and chucked in silence making Roxas and Xion turn to him.

-What's so funny hot guy? –Xion asked

-Yeah! We were ordered to take you down, so prepare for your end. –Roxas said ready to clash his Keyblade against Sephiroth's body, but as soon as they made contact, the silver-haired guy disappeared in front of them leaving just a few black feathers behind.

Roxas didn't even had time to gasp when Sephiroth appeared from behind Xion, passed beside her and hit Roxas with his long sword sending him flying to the floor. Just after Sephiroth was in front of her, Xion could gasp in surprise and wonder what just happened. The girl gritted her teeth and launched against him, but just like happened with Roxas, as soon as her Keyblade made contact with the man, he disappeared leaving behind just some black feathers. Xion immediately realized this and without seeing she placed her hand on her back and deflected Sephiroth's attack.

-You're skilled. –the silver-haired guy said with a smile.

-Thank you. –the girl smiled and attacked once again, but this time instead than disappearing, the guy started deflecting all of Xion's attacks at an incredible speed.

After a few blows, Xion stepped back to catch some air, but Sephiroth used this chance to attack her at an even more incredible speed and even though Xion deflected the first attacks, she couldn't stand much time and received a lot of damage by Sephiroth.

Just as the girl landed on the floor, Roxas attacked again as fast as he could, but couldn't hit even one time at Sephiroth. Not giving up, Roxas kept attacking and attacking and after a few blows, Xion joined him making Sephiroth recoil.

Being in disadvantage, Sephiroth disappeared the same way like he did before. Xion anticipating everything created a fire shield around her and Roxas, but Sephiroth's attack never came. Xion made her shield disappear, and they both saw how Sephiroth was flying staring at them with a smile on his face.

A dark energy ball formed on the silver-haired hand and launched it against Roxas and Xion. The girl reacted quickly and once again created a fire shield around them creating a huge explosion. Sephiroth smiled on satisfaction and descended to the floor.

-Xion…where are…you? –Roxas said injured trying to get on his feet and searching for the girl between the cloud of dust that was around him.

Roxas closed his eyes and used his "Cure" magic to heal himself and search for the girl, but just as he got on his feet he identified Sephiroth's shadow walking to him making him glare at the silver-haired guy. A glow surrounded Sephiroth's body making Roxas gasp and before he could do anything, he was hit several times by Sephiroth's sword many times falling injured to the floor again.

Xion was healing herself when she heard Roxas's shout coming from the cloud of dust behind her. The girl frowned and walked slowly into the dust watching everything careful. As she walked, she spotted Roxas's body on the floor wounded. The girl got on her knees and used her magic to heal Roxas.

-Are you ok? –the girl asked worried helping the guy get in his feet

-I am now. Thank you, Xion.

Roxas and Xion feeling in disadvantage got away from the dust and started searching for Sephiroth who was already waiting for them. Roxas and Xion glared at him and attacked at the same time just like they did before, but just as they were getting close to him, Sephiroth fired another dark energy ball against them, but Roxas reacted in time and hit the attack with his Keyblade sending it back to Sephiroth hitting him and causing another huge explosion.

-Way to go, Roxas! –Xion congratulated happily, but Roxas was still serious

-It's not over yet, Xion.

Just as Roxas finished talking, Sephiroth appeared from behind them and attacked, but both of them managed to deflect his attack. They quickly counterattacked making Sephiroth once again recoil. The man smiled as he deflected all the attacks and his body started glowing just like before making Roxas eyes widened in shock.

-Xion stay… -Roxas couldn't finish as he and Xion were hit by a huge fire wall that surrounded Sephiroth injuring them severely. When the fire wall disappeared, both Roxas and Xion fell to the floor exhausted and hurt.

-It's over. –Sephiroth said coldly as Roxas and Xion got on their feet as they could.

-You know? I don't think you're hot anymore. –Xion said casting her magic to heal both Roxas and Xion.

-Stop with that, Xion! –Roxas said starting to get sick of the girl's attitude towards their enemy. Sephiroth smirked at Roxas.

-What's wrong? You're afraid I take away your girlfriend? –Sephiroth teased making Roxas glare at him

-You would? –Xion exclaimed excited

-XION!

-Enough. I need to finish this once and for all. –Sephiroth said closing his eyes as a dark aura started surrounding his body. Roxas and Xion were in battle position ready for anything he had in store.

Just as he opened his eyes, several dark energy balls appeared surrounding Roxas and Xion. Both teens stared at the energy balls surrounding them, and quickly realized they had lost the fight. Roxas quickly created a dark corridor in an attempt to escape, but it was useless because they were hit by all the spheres creating another huge explosion.

Sephiroth walked were Roxas and Xion were standing before, but stopped as soon as he noticed the place where they were standing had collapsed into the forest. The silver-haired man smiled satisfied and disappeared.

A few hours later, Xion started to open her eyes. She tried to get on her feet, but she couldn't because she was wounded. She summoned her Keyblade in a useless attempt to cure herself, but she didn't have enough energy to use magic. The girl stared at her side where Roxas was still unconscious.

-Roxas…-the girl muttered in pain. She closed her eyes wishing that the pain expecting the pain that covered all her body and specially her head go away. Just if things weren't bad already, Xemnas had somehow disabled the ability to create dark corridors for her.

The girl tried to settle down her mind and forget about the incredible pain she was suffering. She closed her eyes. It did not take enough time for the girl to remember the complicated situations she was into.

-Only three days more…-Xion muttered.

-…Xion? –Roxas said getting close to her. Xion immediately opened her eyes as she heard Roxas's voice.

-Roxas…I'm glad you're ok. –Xion said smiling at him, but he just stared worried at the girl

-Xion…you're bleeding. –Roxas said noticing how her head and face were covered by blood. Roxas used his magic to cure her. The girl smiled in relief as the pain from her head started to disappear.

-I don't have enough energy to cure all your wounds, sorry.

-It's ok. At least my head is better now.

The boy grabbed his girlfriend and leaned her on his legs so that she could rest a little. The girl blushed at the boy's gesture and closed her eyes. The two of them stayed in silence for a while. After a few minutes, a sad smiled appeared on the girl's lips. Roxas stared curiously at her wondering why she was smiling.

-You know? These awful experience only proofs I was right. –Xion commented as if reading Roxas's mind. He once again stared at her but this time confused

-Right? About what?

-About Saix and Xemnas plan. I'm sure they were expecting that one of us died on this mission. Why else do you think they ordered us to fight against that powerful guy? –Xion reasoned.

Roxas tried to answer her question, but couldn't find any answer. Deep inside him, he knew the girl was right about everything, but he lied and tried to convince himself there was another explanation for everything. The girl smiled as Roxas didn't find an answer to her question, and by accident, she said something aloud.

-That's why I want to abandon this stupid organization once and for all. –she said and immediately realized the mistake she had done by saying that a loud. She opened her eyes and saw a completely surprised Roxas staring at her.

-Xion…you can't leave the Organization. The last time you did, Saix ordered Axel to destroy you! If you go again, I'm sure he'll not doubt a second to go himself and destroy you. –Roxas warned, but he only made Xion laugh weakly.

-I'd like to see that. I would like to beat Saix at least once in my life. –Xion said sitting down. Roxas glared at her by her attitude.

-What the hell are you talking about? Why are you taking this as a joke?

-Because that is exactly what my life is, Roxas, a joke! Most of the members from Organization XIII knew what I really was and my true purpose, and yet nobody told me a thing. Some are eagerly waiting for the moment the "puppet" absorbs the "Hero's" Nobody, or that the "Hero's" Nobody absorbs the "puppet". They are just waiting for one of us to die, like if it entertain them and you don't seem like if you care!

Xion was panting after everything she said. Roxas was staring in disbelief at the girl with a pain on his chest. He do cared for what could happen to her or to him, but he didn't wanted her to worry. The blonde sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

-Xion, I care for you, but leaving the organization is stupid.

-Then I'm stupid. Hopefully, one day Sora is going to exterminate Organization XIII once and for all. –Xion said getting in her feet.

-Sora? This is all about Sora? What's your problem with him? Do you think that if Sora were on your position he'll sacrifice for you? –Roxas said angrily getting in his feet and staring directly at the girl. Xion smiled.

-Actually, Riku knows him way better than you do, and he told me he would probably do it.

-And do you believe him? Remember this is the same Riku who beat you on Beast's Castle. He just wants you to disappear so that his stupid friend can wake up.

-Maybe that's what I want to do. –Xion said seriously staring at Roxas's eyes. The boy gritted his teeth at the girl's insistence.

-Xion, don't be stupid…

-Just open a dark corridor. You can't treat me like a puppet and decide by me, Roxas.

-Xion… -Roxas said but was interrupted by Xion again.

-Open the dark corridor. –Roxas stared at her for a few seconds and with a sigh he opened the dark corridor that will take them home.

Roxas and Xion reappeared at the Grey Area. It was still early so most of the other members were still on missions, except for Saix of course who was on the Grey Area and was actually surprised that both Keyblade Wielders were stepping out of the dark corridor. As Xion started walking, she could notice the surprise on Saix's eyes and approached him.

-Nice try, Saix. But, you'll have to try harder than that if you want me death. –Xion said coldly and left. Roxas gritted his teeth once again and followed her out of the room and placed a hand on her shoulder making her stop.

-Xion, please, you don't have to give your life for Sora, it's not your fault. I know you well enough for knowing the real reason you're doing these is because you feel guilty, but…

-I already decided, Roxas. There's nothing you can do. –Xion said walking away

-Xion…

-And you don't know me that well, you know? The real reason I'm leaving is because I don't want to hurt you anymore. –Xion added while walking. Roxas wanted to reply, but he didn't know what to say to try and convince her.

* * *

><p><strong>I needed to write at least one Sephiroth chapter. I'm trying to beat him at KHII actually. I have beaten the game several times but I can't defeat him!<strong>

**Anyway, looks life Xion has already decided what to do, but obviously Roxas isn't going to let her sacrifice just like that. So what will happen next? Discover it next friday!Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Also, I'm updating my "Holidays" story next thursday for Thanksgiving Day. It isn't a holiday or else where I live, but I know many people on USA actually celebrate this holiday so I'm posting a new chapter, so be sure to check :D**

**And to end, as I always ask: Please, Review! :D**


	49. Number XV, Calixa

**Chapter 49: Number XV, Calixa**

_I can't believe it, this is the day. Riku told me he was going to be waiting for me on Memory Skyscraper when everybody was asleep, so I guess I'll have to wait for the rest of the day to pass._

_I'm really sad that since the mission with Roxas on Hollow Bastion, we hadn't talked that much. I had another mission with him yesterday, but we remained silent the most of the time. I tried talking to him after the mission, but we just ended up arguing again. It really hurts me that I'm leaving and I don't feel like we are even friends, but I can't let that to change my decision. He has to understand that these isn't about him or me anymore, it's about The Organization…and about Sora._

It was a new day on Organization XIII, but certainly not a normal one, especially for Xion. This was going to be the day she'll put an end to Organization XIII's plans, the day she'll put an end to the pain she caused on Roxas, the day she was going to put an end to her life.

The girl exited her room and headed to the Grey Area, ready to perform her last mission with Organization XIII, and the last chance to settle things with Roxas. Unlike other person will do on her position, the girl walked through the halls of the castle singing happily. The girl gasped when she noticed no one was present on the Grey Area, which was pretty strange for her.

-Where is everybody?

-On the Round Room. It seems the big boss has some great news. –she heard Axel's voice from behind her. The girl smiled actually happy because of new, it will be the perfect chance to talk with Roxas.

For some reason, Roxas and Xion shared the same seat on the Round Room even though there were the empty seats from the fallen members on Castle Oblivion. This was just another proof Xion didn't counted as an official member to Xemnas. Roxas and Xion didn't care for this however, since they spent most of Xemnas's boring meetings talking and making jokes about him.

Axel and Xion warped to the Grey Area where still some members were missing. The girl warped into Roxas's seat where he was waiting for her. Just as the girl turned to greet Roxas, he laughed making the girl also laugh.

-Looks like we're going to have a funny meeting. –Roxas commented still laughing, Xion giggled at him.

A few minutes later, everyone was already on the Round Room and Xemnas started his boring meeting as the kids usually called it. Xion wanted to apologize to Roxas, but for some reason she started to feel nervous about talking with him. With a deep breath, the girl finally decided to start talking.

-Roxas, I'm sorry. I know we've been arguing a lot in the last days, and I don't want that. –the girl said staring at his eyes, the boy smirked and stared at her sadly.

-Does that means you're leaving today or what? –he said actually surprising Xion, but she didn't show it. She definitely didn't expect that answer from Roxas.

-What are you talking about? I just want to settle things with you. –she explained feeling offended by the boy's answer, even if it was right.

-I'm not stupid, Xion. If you're doing this specially now is because you're up to something. You don't fool me.

-Well, for your information I don't even know what I'm going to do. –Xion said starting to get irritated by Roxas attitude.

-Well I hope you don't do anything stupid. –Roxas said turning away so that Xion couldn't stare at his eyes making her glare at him.

-Stupid you said?

-Come on, Xion. Sacrificing your life to save one you don't even know, if that's not stupid then I don't know what it is. But be sure to remember I'm not letting you do it, you'll have to fool me before leaving. –Roxas said turning again and staring at the girl's eyes.

-That's not going to be difficult then. –Xion answered with a smirk.

Once again, Xion's plan to settle things with Roxas had ended in arguing. She felt bad on the inside, but she still insisted that was not going to stop her. She already had made her decision, and no one and nothing was going to make her change her mind.

The girl stared at Xemnas as he was still saying his nonsense, probably talking about Kingdom Hearts. The girl rested her head on her hand while her mind was completely absent thinking in what was going to happen later to her. While she was absent on her mind, she caught something important from Xemnas's speech that actually made her gasp from surprise.

-I want you all to greet our new member: Number XV, Calixa. –he said as a hooded figure started walking into the center of the Grey Area.

-What!? –she and Roxas gasped in surprise, just as everyone else on the room.

The new member took off the hood revealing a beautiful girl that looked the same age Roxas and Xion were. She had a long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. The girl stared at everyone who was as well staring at her in surprise making her blush a little.

-She's really beautiful! –Demyx exclaimed who was hypnotized by the girl's beauty. Roxas stared at Demyx for a few seconds and then at the girl.

-Yeah, she is. –Roxas agreed nodding making Xion glare at him. Xemnas cleared his throat so that everyone went silent again.

-I hope you treat our new member with respect and make her feel at home. Axel, since you seemed to be good with kids, you'll be in charge of her. –Xemnas said while Axel was staring at him in disbelief.

-WHAT!? Why Lord Xemnas? I already hate babysitting Roxas and Xion, why do I have to babysit the new kid now? –Axel said making Roxas and Xion laugh at his reaction.

-Axel, obey or face your doom. –Saix said staring at him seriously. Axel sighed in defeat feeling like if there. The new girl stared at who was going to be his mentor and smiled.

-Don't worry, Mr. Axel. I promise not to a hassle. –the girl said shyly making Demyx express himself with an "ouuuu". Axel stared at her and smirked.

-Fine, but be sure not to add the "Mr." again, got it memorized? –he warned with a smile making her laugh and nod.

After the meeting was over, everyone went to their usual duties with missions. As Xion walked again into the Grey Room, the girl couldn't help but to compare the coincidence that the day she was just to abandon the Organization, a new girl was joining them. She couldn't help but to consider the new girl her "replacement".

When she entered the room, she spotted how Axel was explaining her how things worked on the Organization. She gave a sweet smile to Axel. Even though he said he didn't want to be the girl's "babysitter", deep inside her, she knew he was actually happy to be instructing her. Axel seemed to notice her stare on him and smile as soon as he saw her.

-Here, I want you to meet one of my best buddies. –Axel said walking towards Xion. The girl gently shook Calixa's hand.

-Hi, my name is Xion, nice to meet you.

-Nice to meet you too, Xion. Ummm, are we the only girls in here? –Calixa asked making Xion giggle.

-Yep.

-So you were the only girl here before me? How did you make it? –she asked surprise making Xion laugh this time. Axel rolled his eyes at the girl's question. Boys weren't that bad, or were they?

-Well, I had two good friends who are always by my side when I need them, Roxas and Axel. You don't miss a female friend when you have these two. –Xion said with a big smile on her lips. Calixa nodded staring at Axel who was blushing lightly.

-He seems like a good guy. What about Roxas? –she asked staring at him who was talking about something with Saix. Xion sighed; she really wasn't in mood to talk about Roxas. Axel seemed to notice this on the girl and talked for her.

-He's a good friend. Actually, he is the best friend you can have around here. And also, he is Xion's boyfriend. –Axel explained with a smile making Xion blush. Calixa stared at her making her blush even more.

-Oh, really? That's why you're so close, huh? –Calixa said with a grin making the girl laugh nervously. After talking with Saix, Roxas walked towards them looking relieved.

-Hey, good news. We won't have any missions today. –Roxas informed Xion making her smirk.

Her last day in the Organization, and she met a new girl who could easily become her best friend, and had no mission for that day. For a moment, she even doubted if leaving the Organization was a mistake just like Roxas told her many times. But she then remembered this wasn't about her anymore, like she had tried to convince herself, this was about Sora.

-Ummm, hi Roxas, nice to meet you. –Calixa greeted extending her hand. Roxas gently shook her hand while introducing also.

-Well friends, looks like Calixa will come with us to eat ice cream at Twilight Town. –Axel informed placing a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

-Ice cream? –she asked curiously.

-Sea-salt ice cream. The best ice cream you'll have the pleasure to eat. We eat it all days on Twilight Town after missions; would you like to join us? –Roxas asked gently. The girl smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

-Good. I have some things to do. Go and tell me when you're leaving, ok? –Xion said making Axel and Calixa nod. Roxas just stared at her suspiciously. He was sure she was up to something, and if she was planning to leave, he was going to stop her.

Xion went to her room to make her final preparations. She sat on her bed and stared at the Nintendo 64 who gave her and her friends so much hours of fun. Nostalgic, the girl started to remember all the good experiences she had with her friends. Xion couldn't help but to cry at all the good memories she had from them, but she wasn't going to change her mind now.

She got on her feet and started writing a letter to each of her friends. First, she wrote one to Demyx. Even though she didn't get along that well with him, he had helped her in some tight situations on the past. Next, she wrote one to Calixa. Even though she had just met her, she thought that if she had met her a few weeks earlier, she would've been the perfect female best friend every girl needed. She also apologized to her she was leaving so early and wasn't going to be with her on the awful jungle that was Organization XIII, and of course she wished her luck with that.

Next was a letter to Axel. She couldn't help but to cry again while she was writing this letter. She thanked him for everything he had done in the past to help her, and she also thanked him for not trying to stop her when she told him she was thinking on leaving the Organization. And most importantly she thanked him for letting her take her own decision and not to do what other people ordered her to do. She was sure she was doing the right thing for the first time on her life and that was something she thought was thanks to Axel.

And finally, she started writing a letter for the guy she was always going to love: Roxas. Even though she had been constantly arguing with him about her situation, she really appreciated she was that worried about her. She wrote on that letter all the feelings she had for him and explained her just like she usually did the reason she was leaving everything she loved hoping he'll one day understand and follow her to Sora.

When she finally finished, she warped into every room placing the letters on specific places so that they'll only find them with time and not before she left. She then warped again to her room and rested on her bed waiting for the time to arrive.

Many hours later, Xion was walking through the halls of the castle with her hood on. This was going to be the last time she was going to walk through these halls. A tear fell from her eyes as she reminded her last day on the clock tower with her old friends and her new friend.

_Roxas, Axel, Xion and Calixa were eating their respective ice creams. Everybody was on their usual place on the clock tower; the only difference was that Calixa was on the empty space at Xion's side. Calixa at first have doubted if she was going to like it, but after tasting it just like everybody else, she loved it. The three of them were explaining everything she needed to know about Organization XIII: Who were the "good guys" and those who you should never, ever mess with._

_-The sunset is really beautiful today. –Xion said as she gave a bite to her ice cream which seemed to be really salty this time. Roxas and Axel stared at her confused by her words._

_-Why? It is just as always, Xion. –Roxas pointed, but Xion shook at his words._

_-Nope. Today looks way better than the other days. –Xion said with a melancholic voice. _

_-Well it does looks really beautiful. –Calixa added agreeing with Xion, even though it was the first time she saw Twilight Town's sunset._

_-Yeah, I hope we can be all together to see it again. –Roxas said staring seriously at Xion. The girl however gave him and Axel a sweet smile and nodded._

_-We're going to be together. I promise. –she lied with a big smile. Roxas and Axel nodded understanding what she meant with that, or at least what she tried to make them believe._

Xion continued walking until she reached "Nothing's Call". A weak smile appeared on her lips as she walked through the last section of the Castle. However, as she continued walking, voices startled her and make her stop.

-Where are you going, Xion? –she heard Roxas's voice from behind her. She remained silent for a few seconds until she turned around and spotted Roxas who was staring at her.

-What are you doing here?

-"We're going to be together. I promise." Does that sound familiar to you? –Roxas asked quoting Xion's words on the clock tower. Xion frowned at Roxas words.

-You have to understand, Roxas. This is the right thing to do. I know the consequences and I'm ready to confront them.

-Xion, I can't let you do this. I love you, and that's why I insist so much on this. –Roxas said staring sadly at her. The girl lowered her head not wanting to stare at the boy's eyes.

-I love you too, but there's nothing you can do to stop me. –Xion said turning away and starting to walk, but she then stopped as she listen how Roxas was summoning his Keyblade making her eyes widened.

-Xion, if I have to fight you in order to stop you, I will. –Roxas said aiming his Keyblade at her. The girl slowly turned around and took off her hood revealing her face.

-Fine. I accept your challenge. If you beat me, I promise I will not go anywhere and I'll stay in the Organization. But if I beat you, you have to promise you'll let me go without complaining. –Xion proposed making the boy actually smile for the first time.

-Sounds fair.

-Then so be it! –Xion said summoning her Keyblade and getting ready for battling.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everybody, I guess most of you were expecting things to be decided this way, huh? I really hoped you liked this chapter.<strong>

**Also, I don't own Number XV's name: Calixa. The name is a creation from Neox-Chan. I really loved the name from the Nobody on one of his stories so I decided to use it.**

**Please Review! :D**


	50. Showdown of Fate

**Hi everyone, I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for not updating. I don't have internet on my house right now and I feel miserable. It's incredible how a simple thing as internet means so much to you when you don't have it. At least for this week I'll be on a place with internet and since I have some chapters already written I'm going to update them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Showdown of Fate<strong>

Roxas and Xion were staring at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Roxas remembered the first fight he had against Xion and knew that waiting and keeping his distance from her was only going to give Xion advantage. However, Roxas also knew that just running into her was going to wasn't going to help either. As a fighter, Xion wasn't the predictable type. She could perfectly use melee attacks just as her magic and light attacks from distance. This made Roxas doubt if it was actually a good idea to fight against Xion.

Noticing that Roxas wasn't even moving, Xion raised her eyebrows staring curiously at Roxas.

-What's wrong? You changed your mind? –the girl asked with a smirk on her face.

Roxas frowned but still stayed there waiting for the perfect moment for attacking. Xion knowing that Roxas wouldn't make the first move smirked as she prepared to attack.

-Fine. If you're not making the first move, I will. –the girl said using her wind magic into the floor in order to give a very high and fast jump into Roxas who gasped in surprise at the girl's action.

Before Xion could clash her Keyblade against him, the boy deflected the girl's fast attack with his Keyblade. Being in a short distance with him, Xion started attacking Roxas as fast as she could while Roxas couldn't do anything but to deflect and dodge her attacks. After a few seconds without a successful blow, Xion stopped attacking giving Roxas the perfect opportunity to counterattack.

The girl smirked as Roxas started attacking her while dodging his attacks. As the attacks continued, Xion used her fire magic to create a shield against her that hurt and stopped Roxas. As he was taking his distance from her, the girl quickly counterattacked and started hitting several times Roxas with her Keyblade sending him finally to the floor.

Xion stared at Roxas who was getting on his feet panting. When Roxas finally got on his feet, he couldn't help but to glare at Xion who was already beating him easily. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath in order to relax; he knew he couldn't lose his mind while fighting, especially on this battle.

-Roxas, you should understand you can't defeat me. Remember that if we continue with this, I will start to involuntarily steal energy from you and the battle will be even harder for you. –Xion said not wanting to keep fighting Roxas. The boy smirked at the girl's words.

-I don't care about that. I'm not fighting with my physical strength; I'm using the strength of my heart, and that is the most powerful strength. –Roxas said with a small smile. Xion stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled at the boy.

-Fine. Show me the strength of your heart then. –the girl said charging power on her Keyblade and attacked using her light slashes. Roxas expecting this move from her started avoiding her attacks and getting away from her with dodges.

As Roxas was at a certain distance from her, the boy smirked as he charged also light power in his Keyblade surprising the girl. When he finished charging, he raised his Keyblade on the air and it started to fire multiple small light beams that went at an incredible speed at Xion who was still surprised by that attack.

The girl started deflecting, jumping and dodging the boy's attack but just after a small time she got damaged by the constant beams that Roxas's Keyblade kept sending. After a few seconds attacking Xion, Roxas's Keyblade stopped glowing and the boy fell to his knees panting and staring at the girl who was damaged on the floor trying to get on her feet.

-When…when did he learn to do that? –the girl said severely damaged getting on her feet. Before she could heal herself, she noticed how Roxas was again running into her and started attacking her. The girl at first deflected the attacks, but because of her injuries the girl couldn't continue like that and started receiving damage from Roxas who was attacking her just like if he were her enemy.

Finally closing her eyes the girl once again managed to create a fire shield damaging Roxas. Just as the fire stopped surrounding her, she used her magic to heal herself before Roxas attacked again.

The girl closed her eyes while she defended herself with her Keyblade by instinct expecting another attack from Roxas, but this attack never came. The girl slowly opened her eyes and noticed how Roxas was only staring at her seriously. Quickly the girl started running towards Roxas and started attacking him as fast as she could while Roxas was only deflecting.

After some time of unsuccessful blows, the girl stopped attacking and glared at Roxas who was panting just like her. Roxas used the chance that Xion was tired and continued attacking her. As he continued attacking, Roxas noticed Xion was really tired since she was now only deflecting his attacks and not also dodging like she always used to.

The girl once again used her fire magic to take some distance from Roxas. As soon as the fire surrounding her disappeared, she ran as fast as she could from Roxas who started chasing her just in case she tried to escape. Being faster than him, when the girl was at a moderate distance from Roxas, she turned around and attacked him with her light slashes that caught Roxas off guard and hit him sending him to the floor.

Xion used this chance and kept attacking Roxas at a certain distance with her fire and thunder magic. Roxas dodged as he could all of Xion's attacks who was still panting while attacking. After a short time, the girl stopped attacking giving her and Roxas a little time to recover their breaths. Xion closed her eyes as she concentrated her light power around her body. Roxas gasped and got in position ready to defend himself.

Xion opened her eyes as her body was surrounded by a white aura and her Keyblade turned into a white light beam blade. Before Roxas could react, Xion started running at him at an incredible speed and then started attacking him also at an incredible speed. Roxas started deflecting Xion's attacks but he couldn't do it for a long time and started receiving a lot of damage and finally Xion sent him to the floor. Panting heavily, Xion stared at Roxas who was still on the floor while the white aura surrounding her body disappeared and her Keyblade returned to normal.

-It's over, Roxas. –the girl said after a short time. Roxas gritted his teeth as he tried to get on his feet and fell to the floor again.

-I'm…I'm not letting you leave, Xion. –Roxas informed her as he barely got on his feet. Xion allowed him to heal himself; she knew he wouldn't give up that easily.

-Don't you understand Roxas? If I stay, I'll eventually absorb you. Organization XIII doesn't want us to coexist. They're waiting the time one of us absorbs the other, why can't you understand that? –the girl asked closing her eyes while gritting her teeth.

Roxas stared at her choosing the correct words on his mind. It's not like he didn't understand what would happen to him if she stayed longer, the problem was she never came with another solution to it. Roxas closed his eyes expecting to find a way they could "coexist" the way both of them obviously wanted. Not finding an answer, he opened his eyes again and noticed how Xion's eyes were also staring at him.

-We can't be together. We should understand it by now. –Xion added as she felt how tears were forming on her eyes.

-Xion, there has to be a way, this can't end like this.

-There isn't. I have spent entire nights thinking for a possible solution, but the only is for me to disappear. Even if that means doing what Xemnas is expecting me to do. –Xion said finally releasing the tears she tried so hard not to show.

Roxas felt a pain on his chest as he observed the girl he loved on that situation. For a moment he felt he needed to release his Keyblade and go and try to make Xion feel better. Just as he gave a step forward, Xion aimed him with her Keyblade.

-And if to do so I have to defeat you, I will not doubt on doing it. –Xion said cleaning the tears from her eyes with her other hand. Roxas frowned as he saw how Xion eyes started staring at him coldly.

-Fine. –Roxas said as his body began being covered by a mysterious light just like it did with Xion a few minutes ago. Xion frowned as she also began covering her body in light and just a few seconds later, both Keyblades turned into light blades.

Roxas and Xion began running and clashed their Keyblades constantly leaving small light waves with each clash. The two of them continued clashing their Keyblades trying to hit their opponent without success. After about a minute of unsuccessful attacks, the auras surrounding their bodies disappeared and their Keyblades returned to normal. Roxas and Xion however continued clashing, deflecting and dodging the opponent attacks. Finally after several hits, Roxas fell to his knees exhausted and Xion used this chance to hit him as much as she could. After hitting Roxas several times, she also fell to her knees exhausted

Xion stared at Roxas as she panted expecting those hits will finally let him unconscious, but after a short time, Roxas started getting on his feet smiling weakly at the girl who stared in disbelief at him.

-That's all you got!? –Roxas shouted at her as he started attacking at her who couldn't block his attacks on time and received lot of damage.

As she was still receiving his from Roxas, Xion somehow managed to react and started deflecting Roxas's attacks, but she couldn't do this much time and started receiving again heavy damage from the blonde that sent her to the floor seriously injured.

Roxas didn't even let Xion to get on her feet as he grabbed her by her hood and started attacking her like he had never attacked. Xion understanding that if things continued that way she was going t be defeated, the girl started attacking Roxas forgetting about defending herself. The two of them continued like that making damage to the other without caring about themselves and after a short time blood started appearing on both of them injures.

As Roxas continued attacking, he felt how his vision started to blur due to all the fatigue and his severe injuries. Grabbing his Keyblade as hard as he could he hit Xion as strong as he could sending her rolling to the floor. Even though Xion had received a lot of damage on that blow, the girl somehow quickly got on her feet and started attacking Roxas with her fire and thunder magic hitting successfully at him. Finally after all the damage he received, he fell to the floor panting heavily. The girl stared at him on her knees as her vision also started to blur. She definitely didn't expect such a difficult battle.

-He can't stand after all of that damage. –she muttered as she split blood to the floor.

Surprising Xion, Roxas started to get on his feet revealing how his face was slightly covered with blood just like hers. Xion felt how tears started to form on her eyes once again as she stared and admired Roxas's fighting spirit.

-Roxas…stop it. I don't…want to keep with this. –Xion said as tears started rolling down from her cheeks. Roxas stayed in silence staring at her panting heavily. Xion noticed how his eyes had lost that special shine she had always loved in them.

-I…won't give up, Xion. –Roxas managed to said between pants. With a low shout his body was covered in light and his Keyblade transformed into a light blade. Without having chance to move, Roxas started attacking Xion as fast as he could while she only deflected his attacks however she could.

After several attacks, Roxas took a small distance from Xion staring at her. The girl gritted her teeth panting as Roxas attacked again, but this time he made a single blow that she somehow managed to deflect, however just as his blade clashed with her Keyblade, four giant pillars of light were released from the attack hurting Xion who somehow managed to stay on her feet. Roxas continued attacking the girl with the same attacks and the same four pillars of light after each blow, but after a few hits, he lost control of his body and the light around his body disappeared and he felt to the floor panting heavily.

Xion, still on her feet, stared at Roxas panting heavily. The girl closed her eyes involuntarily due to the pain she felt on all her body. She felt warmth on her arms, chest and feet, probably blood she thought. Xion opened her eyes and saw how Roxas was again on his feet staring at her. Xion gasped in surprise, she didn't expect him to get on his feet after all the energy he had lost on his previous attacks.

-Roxas, please give up. You're going to kill yourself if you continue with this! –Xion begged as tears once again rolled down her cheeks. She definitely was afraid she somehow absorbed Roxas due to his weak state.

-So…you're not going to leave? –Roxas asked with a smirk on his face.

-Why do you insist so much? This is the first time on my whole life that I take my own decision, and now you're telling me I'm wrong? Let me do my own mistakes! Please. –Xion begged once again closing her eyes as hard as she could.

-The problem is…that if you do this mistake, you'll have no chance to learn something from it. You'll not have a second chance.

-I know, but I don't have anything to learn from it. I know this is the right thing to do. If I don't do it, you'll disappear. Why can't you understand?

-I understand, but still I don't want you to go. –Roxas said as light covered his body with light again. Xion sighed as she did the same thing with her body.

-As stubborn as always. –she said holding tightly her Keyblade. She knew this was going to be the last attack for both.

The two took their time preparing for their last attack with their eyes closed. Just like if they were synchronized, both of them opened their eyes and started running to each other ready to defeat the other.

A few moments later, the victorious from the last clash was staring at the fallen opponent who was unconscious on the floor. A small smile appeared on Xion's lips, not understanding how, but she somehow managed to defeat Roxas. The girl started walking slowly to the boy and got on her knees as she continued staring at him.

-Thank you for everything, Roxas. I really appreciate all the sacrifice you did for me, but you have to understand this is the right thing to do. –she said caressing Roxas's cheek with her hand.

The girl got on her feet and casted her cure spell. As the magic started to make effect on her body, she started walking away from the unconscious Roxas ready to leave. However, before she exited the castle, she turned around and stared at Roxas one last time.

-Good bye, Roxas. Even if you don't remember, I will always, always love you. I hope we can somehow meet again. –Xion said with a sad smile as she exited the castle and started descending into the Dark City.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, as most of you guessed, Xion is the winner. Now the question is: What will happen to her? Well, wait a few days and you'll know it. By the way, thanks for all the reviews. Don't think I don't read them, I do and I appreciate every of them.<strong>

**By the way, I'm not sure I'll be able to update my "Holidays" story because as I already told you, I don't have internet on my house right now. If I update it, it wouldn't be on Christmas, in other words, before December 25th. **

**See you all later :D**


	51. Fugitive

**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter of a story that has taken the timeline of the game again, but this will obviously change. I really hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51 – Fugitive<strong>

_I did what I thought I was never going to do. I finally abandoned Organization XIII, and I can't believe it I had to fight Roxas to do so. I'm really worried for him, but I don't have time for that now. I just hope he can forgive me for everything I did to him. Of course, if he remembers…_

Xion walked through the empty streets of the Dark City. She turned around and stared at the Organization's floating Castle. As she looked at the place that had been her home for her short existence, she started wondering if she was doing the right thing. She shook her head trying to make her understand that there was no turning back now, she had already made her decision and she wouldn't change it.

The girl continued her walk through the streets as her vision began to blur due to all the energy, blood and damaged she received. Once again she shook her head trying to forget all her thought and her lack of energy and continued walking until she reached Memory Skyscraper. She set her sight on the top of the building wondering if Riku was there waiting for her, but she couldn't see a thing due to the constant rain that The World that Never Was always had.

Like if reading the girl's mind, Riku appeared in front of her from a dark corridor. Riku immediately felt the lack of energy from Xion and moved a little the band on his face revealing his blue eye staring at the girl. Xion stared at him curiously since it was the first time he did that in front of her.

-What's wrong? You can't see with that thing anymore? –Xion said giggling. After all she had always wondered how Riku could see with that thing always covering his eyes. A smirk appeared on Riku's face as he shook his head.

-Why don't you better tell me what happened to you? You look awful! –Riku said putting back the band on his eyes correctly.

Xion stared at her coat for a moment. It had received a lot of damage and was ripped from many places because of her battle with Roxas. It also was covered with blood on several places. The girl's smile disappeared as she noticed this; at least she had recovered herself from all the damage, but what about Roxas? He was probably still unconscious on the floor, injured. The girl once again shook her head, even if it resulted impossible for her, she had to stop thinking on Roxas and the others, as Riku had told her, she had to think in who ever need her more.

-Are you ok? –Riku told him a little worried because of Xion's sudden change of attitude. The girl stared at him and with a small smile she shook her head.

-Not really. I had to fight Roxas before coming here. I just wish I didn't have to do all of this. I wish I could stay with my friends. –she replied turning back and staring at the Castle.

-So…what's your decision then? –Riku asked really serious. Xion stared at him and smiled.

-I have to do what I have to do, right?

-I'm sorry, Xion. I also wish there was another way, but… -Riku said placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl smiled at him and removed his hand from her shoulder.

-It's ok, we all wish the same, but there's nothing we can do about it. –Xion said resigned and accepting her fate. Suddenly just after that, Dusks started appearing around them. Riku and Xion summoned their respective Keyblades getting ready for fighting.

-Xion, you brought them? –Riku said staring seriously at her.

-What!? No! I don't even know how to call these things! –Xion defended herself as she deflected a Dusk attack. Riku noticing how Dusks continued appearing making practically impossible for them to beat them, he created a dark corridor for Xion.

-Get into it, once there search for blonde girl named Namine, she knows what to do. Get going! –Riku said as he started fighting the Dusks giving Xion time for escaping. The girl needed a moment to react but then nodded and did as she was told.

Xion reappeared on a dark alley she quickly recognized as Twilight Town. As she stepped out of the dark corridor, she wondered where she had so start looking for that girl Riku told her to look for. As she started walking away, she felt again how her vision started to feel dizzy again and how her vision started to blur. The girl placed a hand on the wall waiting for the dizziness to go away, but this didn't happened and instead she slowly fell to the floor until she finally fell unconscious.

Roxas was lying on a bed on the nursery room while the Vexen replica was treating his injuries. Roxas was serious, thinking on Xion of course. It had just passed about two hours since his fight with her, but probably that was enough time for her to disappear. It didn't pass long enough when Axel entered the nursery room worried for his little blonde buddy.

Roxas explained everything that happened with Xion some hours ago when Vexen left them alone. Of course Axel already knew the girl planned to leave the Organization that night, after all he managed to read her letter that same night.

-Axel, we have to go and bring her back. If we don't, Saix is going to eliminate her! –Roxas said making Axel gasp in surprise. Even after all the damage he received from the girl, he still wanted to go and bring her back.

-I know…but, I don't really think we have enough time now. Besides, this was Xion's decision. She knew exactly what she was doing and the consequences of it. –Axel replied not being able to stare at the boy's eyes. Roxas blinked for a few seconds hoping for Axel to be kidding, but noticing how serious he looked, he started to get angry at him for his attitude

-What are you talking about? She is going to disappear! Our best friend is going to disappear!

-And she knows that. I know it hurts, but I think we should let her do what her heart tells her to do. –Axel said still not looking at the younger Nobody's eyes. Roxas gritted his teeth still not believing what Axel was saying.

-What's wrong with you two? I can't believe what I'm listening. Fine, if you don't want to help me, I'm going to do it by myself. –Roxas said somehow getting on his feet despite his injuries and slowly walking to the exit.

-Roxas, you have to understand. This is not only for Sora; she's doing this for you also. Even if we don't like it, her only existence is harming you, you can't coexist! –Axel shouted making him stop. Roxas angrily turned away and glare at him as he had never glared at someone.

-SHUT UP! You never cared for her! You only want her to disappear because that's what Saix told you to do before. You're always doing what he tells you to do; you never take your own decisions! –Roxas yelled as loud as he could. He turned back again and spotted Calixa who was staring at them with a surprised.

-Mmmm…Lord Xemnas… has summoned us on Altar's Naught. –the blonde girl said a little nervous. Axel glared at Roxas and disappeared on a dark corridor. Roxas started walking trying to leave the room, but fell to his knees due to his injuries. Calixa gasped and quickly helped him get on his feet.

-Thank you. Would you mind taking me to the meeting? –Roxas asked her kindly. The girl gave him a sweet smile before nodding.

Roxas and Calixa appeared on Altar's Naught were almost everybody was already gathered. Xemnas as almost always was staring at his Kingdom Hearts on the sky. Even though everyone was gathered, Xemnas didn't move and continued staring at his moon making Roxas start tapping his feet impatiently. Finally after some more minutes, Xemnas turned away and started the meeting.

-As you must already know, Number XIV has abandoned Organization XIII. She has betray us and…

-She hasn't betrayed us! Why do you always insist on that? –Roxas interrupted angrily staring at Xemnas. Everyone was staring at Roxas surprised because of the way he was talking to the leader of the Organization.

-Really Roxas? Because it sounds like if you know where she is now… -Saix commented attracting everyone's attention.

-Is that true, Number XIII? –Xemnas asked standing in front of the blonde kid. Roxas frowned and turned his sight away from his Superior.

-I don't know where she is now, but I can tell you that we don't have much time left. We have to find her now! –Roxas said turning to his fellow members who were still looking at him surprised.

Calixa smiled admired because of how much Xion meant to Roxas. Of course she already knew what happened to her new friend, after all just like Axel she managed to read her letter before going to bed. Suddenly, Xigbar's laugh caught everyone's attention, especially Roxas who immediately glared at him.

-What's so funny?

-Why don't you ask our leader? –Xigbar replied with a smirk on his face. Roxas turned to the Organization's Superior who was also smirking at him.

-I'm not letting anyone look for her for the time being. –Xemnas said turning around making Roxas gasp and glare at him.

-And to be sure no one is leaving, you'll be unable to create dark corridors for the time being. That's all. –Saix added making most of the members leave the place, except for Xigbar, Calixa, Roxas, Saix and Xemnas.

-Are you deaf or what? If we don't find her now, she is going to disappear! –Roxas shouted starting to get desperate by the situation.

-Roxas, obey or face your doom. –Saix said getting in front of him.

-You fools. –Roxas said gritting his teeth and running away from the place as fast as he could. Calixa blinked for a few seconds and then decided to follow the boy.

-Saix, keep an eye on him. He's up to something. –Xemnas said staring at the way the two teenagers have gone.

A few minutes later, Roxas reached the Nursery Room and started to look desperately for potions and elixirs to heal his injuries and replenish his energy. Just after that, the Vexen replica also entered the room and noticed how Roxas was drinking one elixir after another.

-What do you think you're doing? Trying to kill yourself? –the replica asked raising an eyebrow. Roxas glared at him and ignored him while still drinking elixirs. After a few seconds, Roxas realized something and turned to face Vexen.

-You, tell me how Xion abandoned the Organization if it was supposed she couldn't create dark corridors. –Roxas said still glaring at Vexen who was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

-Oh, I don't know. Maybe that thing got help from someone or something. –Vexen said sarcastically. Roxas took a few seconds to meditate Vexen's words and realized.

-The Impostor…Riku. –Roxas said in a low voice, but still Vexen could listen to him.

-That's right! Your little "puppet" is in somewhere in Twilight Town now searching for Sora. It's just a matter of time before she disappears.

-Then that means…everyone knows about… her?

-Most of the members. The ones who don't know are the ones who definitely don't care for that stupid puppet. –Vexen said once again with a smirk on his face. Roxas glared at him for the way he was calling Xion, but decided to ignore it.

-Why are you telling me all of these?

-Because there's no way for you to leave this place. Once Xemnas let us use dark corridors again, it will be too late for your little Puppet. And what's worse you'll not remember anything about her because she was never meant to exist. –Vexen explained with a smirk on his face while Roxas was gritting his teeth glaring at him. Suddenly, some claps behind him attracted their attention. Roxas and Vexen turned around and noticed how Axel was staring at them with a smile on his face.

-Very well, Vexen. But you're forgetting that Xemnas doesn't have power all over this world. We can still create dark corridors on the Dark City. –Axel explained surprising both Roxas and Vexen

-What? How do you know that? –Vexen said surprised, but Axel shook his head ignoring him.

-Bye bye. –the pyro said snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, Vexen's body was covered in fire as he shouted in pain asking for mercy making Roxas gasp in surprise and fall to the floor.. Axel simply ignored the scientist's words as he started disappearing on darkness until he disappeared completely. Roxas was staring in disbelief at Axel; he had just eliminated one of the Organization members.

-I never get tired of watching him die. –Axel muttered in a low voice. Roxas still on the floor was still staring in surprise at Axel who was smiling at him.

-Why…why did you do that? –Roxas finally asked

-He was too annoying. –Axel simply replied with a shrug. Roxas shook his head not really caring about that on that precisely moment.

-It doesn't matter. What do you mean we can still create dark corridors on the Dark City? –Roxas asked still with hope on his eyes. Axel's face changed to one serious and got on his knees to be on Roxas's same height.

-Listen to me, Roxas. I still insist we should let Xion do what she thinks it's better for us, but I know you're not let her just disappear like that. If you go to the Dark City, you'll have a chance to create a dark corridor. The farthest you go from the Castle, the more chances you got to create a dark corridor. –Axel explained making Roxas smile sincerely at him for the first time on a long time.

-Really? Thank you, Axel. But, aren't you coming with me? –Roxas asked hoping for an affirmative answer, but the pyro shook his head disappointing the blonde kid.

-I'm sorry, Roxas. But I already told you I already decided to let Xion do what she thinks its better. –Axel explained making Roxas stare at the floor.

-Ok, I think I should be going then. –Roxas said trying to leave, but Axel stopped him grabbing him by his shoulder.

-Wait, before you go, I want to ask you for a favor: If you find Xion, and by some reason you convince her not to go back to Sora, you must not by any chance come back here. You have to hide where the Organization can't find you ever because if you do, trust me you wouldn't like what they'll do to you. –Roxas stared at the floor meditating his friend's words and after a short silence he nodded.

-Ok, I promise I won't let our friend to disappear, but if by any chance I can't stop her, this will be the last time we'll see each other, Axel. This may be our last meeting… –Roxas said placing a hand on the pyro's shoulder. Axel smiled sadly and nodded.

-I understand. Now go before it's too late. –Axel said hitting Roxas back.

Roxas nodded and started running out of the Nursery Room. Roxas started running all the way out of the Castle as some Dusks stared confused at him. After some minutes, the boy finally reached the Organization's elevator and started descending to the firsts floors. Roxas finally reached the last room which was "Nothing's Call" as he remembered the battle he had with the girl of his dreams. The boy shook his head as he continued running out of the castle until…

-We don't accept resignations, Roxas. –he heard Saix's voice behind him.

-Oh no… -the boy muttered as he turned around and spotted Saix staring seriously at him from the same spot he had surprised Xion leaving the castle a few hours ago.

-Is it clear? –the Luna Diviner added making Roxas glare at him

-I've got nothing to say to you.

-Very well, then lets keep this short and quiet. –Saix said summoning his Claymore as Roxas summoned his Keyblade ready for battling. If he had to defeat Saix in order to save Xion, he'll do it. He was ready to defeat who ever got on his way to save the girl he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Just like in the game, Roxas will have to face Saix, BUT, will he beat him here too? Well, you'll have to wait for a few more days coz' as I told you, I don't have internet at home (I feel so miserable without it xD).<strong>

**Anyway, hope you like it and review :D**


	52. Roxas's Resolve

**Hello everybody, I hope you all enjoyed your holidays, I wish I would but I didn't enjoy it as I wanted. Anyway, I bring you the last chapter for this year. It's going to take a little time to bring the next one, but it's not my fault. I still don't have internet. In any case, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, so I really hope you enjoy it:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: The Last Choice<strong>

Saix was staring at Roxas with a smile on his face, a strange gesture coming from the Luna Diviner. But he couldn't help it, Roxas and Saix were constantly arguing and about to fight because of different situations, but most of them related to Xion of course. The last time he finally managed to fight Roxas, Xion had intervened on their battle. This time, it was only the two of them with no one to intervene. Even if Xemnas was against it, he'll get rid of Roxas once and for all.

Roxas on the other side was ready for fighting the guy who had insulted Xion so many times. The last time they fought, Xion managed to rescue him just in time, but now he was going to proof the last battle was just an accident he was lucky to be alive from.

A yell from the Luna Diviner indicated Roxas the battle had started as his opponent entered in his famous "Berserk Mode". A strange energy surrounded Saix's body and his hair somehow became spikier as he started attacking Roxas with his claymore. The blue-haired guy attacked Roxas at an incredible speed and strength while the blonde could only dodge and defend from his attacks. After several attacks, Saix jumped and from the air, the blue-haired threw his Claymore at Roxas hitting him and sending him to the floor.

-How you liked that? –Saix said as his claymore reappeared on his hand once again ready to attack Roxas.

The blonde rolled in the floor in order to dodge the attacks and then counterattacked at an incredible speed inflicting some damage on Saix. As Saix stepped back defending himself from Roxas's attacks, the blonde used this time to get at a safe distance from the Luna Diviner. No matter how strong he was, he wouldn't do any damage to him at distance.

-Where do you think you're going? –Saix yelled getting once again on "Berserk Mode" and running to him. Roxas frowned as he started running away from Saix, but he quickly caught him and started to hit him with his claymore inflicting him a lot of damage. Finally, just like before he threw his Claymore at him before his Berserk Mode finished, but this time Roxas dodge the attack.

-Let's see if you like this! –Roxas shouted throwing his Keyblade to the floor and grabbing Saix's claymore and attacking him with his own weapon. After some successful hits, the claymore disappeared from Roxas and reappeared on Saix hand.

Roxas used the chance Saix was glaring at him with pain as he raised his Keyblade to the air as light was surrounding it. Saix smirked thinking he knew what Roxas next movement was, but was surprised when his Keyblade began emitting a great light power. Roxas turned at Saix and smirked when he noticed the surprise look on his face.

-I don't have time for this, Saix. –Roxas said as his Keyblade began firing small but powerful light beams that went at Saix at an incredible speed.

At first the Luna Diviner ran trying to dodge the attacks, but it was useless as after a short time the light attacks began hitting him and severely damaging him. After about a minute of attacks, Roxas's Keyblade went back to normal and Roxas fell to his knees panting, but not taking away an eye from Saix who was on the floor.

Knowing that Saix was not going to be defeated so easily, Roxas started running towards him with his Keyblade in hand and started attacking Saix as fast as he could. Saix started defending Roxas's attacks with his claymore and after some seconds defending, Saix entered his "Berserk Mode" and quickly counterattacked Roxas inflicting him severely damage and finally sending him to the floor injured. Finally, Saix as always jumped and threw his claymore at Roxas from the air hitting him once again while he was trying to get on his feet sending him to the floor again.

Roxas stayed on the floor without moving while Saix was staring at him. After a few seconds, Saix started walking into Roxas direction and finally got next to him. Saix looked for a few seconds at Roxas who was now unconscious on the floor. His body was covered with injuries and there was some blood on his head. With a smirk on his face, Saix raised his claymore on the air ready to finish off Roxas once and for all.

-Good bye, Roxas. –Saix finally said with an evil smile on his face. The Luna Diviner launched his attack with all his strength towards Roxas, but before hitting him, the blonde opened his eyes and rolled away from the attack barley dodging it.

-You're right, good bye, Saix. –Roxas said as his body was covered in light and his Keyblade turned into a light beam sword.

Saix tried to raise his claymore to protect from Roxas's attack, but he couldn't do it in time and the blonde began attacking him with his Keyblade at an incredible speed. The blue-haired couldn't do anything but to receive all the damage while trying to protect himself with his arms.

After about a minute of constant attacks, Roxas gave a step back and then attacked with a single blow. This time, every single attack he did was followed by four pillars of light that hurt Saix even more. After four of these attacks, Roxas's Keyblade and body returned to normal as Saix was wounded, panting and glaring at Roxas.

-You're lucky I don't have time to finish you off. –Roxas said as his Keyblade disappeared from his hand and he started walking towards the entrance of the castle.

As Roxas walked by his side, Saix turned around and tried to stop Roxas, but he fell to his knees instead and then to the floor. When Roxas heard Saix's body fall to the floor, the blond turned around and stared at him for a few seconds. Roxas glared at him once more time as he finally exited the castle.

After some hours, Xion started to slowly open her eyes. The first thing she saw were her hair and her coat that was slightly covered with blood thanks to her previous fight with Roxas a few hours ago. For some reason, she felt really, really weak on that moment.

-We need to get help for her. She's wounded. –she heard a girl's voice said

-Yeah. I'll go and get some help. You two take her to the hideout. –a boy added as she heard footsteps going away from her.

The girl raised her head and spotted a boy and a girl who were staring worriedly at her. The boy was blonde and had brown eyes. She had seen him before, and he didn't look like a nice guy, but now she quickly changed her mind when she noticed the worry on his eyes. The girl had brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Just like the boy, she had seen her before also hanging around with the boy. The two teens gasped in surprised when they notice Xion was trying to get on her feet.

-Don't move! You're wounded. –the girl said trying to stop her, but Xion ignored her and got on her feet.

-I'm not wounded, I'm just tired. –Xion said in a low and weak voice.

-Are you sure? Because you don't look you're fine. –the boy added still looking at the girl worried. Xion smiled somehow remembering Roxas on that boy.

-I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry…uhmm… -Xion stopped not knowing the names of the teens that were so worried for her. The girl with brown hair realized and helped her.

-Oh, I'm Olette and this is my friend Hayner.

-Nice to meet you. I'm Xion. –the girl replied with a smile

-Is there anything we can do for you, Xion? –Hayner said kindly

-Yeah. Do you know a girl named Namine? Or where she lives? –Xion asked, Hayner and Olette looked at each other and then shook their heads at Xion making her sigh.

-What does she look like? –Olette asked. Xion placed her hand on her chin trying to think, Riku didn't gave her too much information

-I don't know. My friend only told me she was blonde. –Xion sighed making Hayner laugh at the lack of information.

-You have a lot of searching to do, then.

-Don't be rude, Hayner. –Olette scolded him. Hayner and Olette started arguing, but Xion didn't pay any attention to them and started walking away. After a few moments of arguing, Hayner noticed Xion wasn't there anymore and stopped.

-What happened to the girl?

Meanwhile, Xion was walking through the people towards Station Heights. The girl raised her sight to the sky, it was really early. A small smile appeared on the girl's lips. It was really weird to look at that particular sky without it being orange with red thanks to twilight.

The girl finally got to Station Heights and stared at the view of all the houses and buildings from the town. Xion closed her eyes wondering how Roxas was doing. Maybe, by that time everyone knew she had abandoned Organization XIII, which meant she was running out of time.

-Where I should start looking…If she is with Sora right now, they must not be at a usual place. A blonde girl… -Xion said to herself trying to find a hint on her own words. After some minutes of thinking, Xion opened her eyes widely after a memory came to her head.

_-Oh we've been investigating a hidden old mansion on Twilight Town's woods. There are reasons to believe the mansion is…haunted! –Demyx explained saying the last word with a creepy voice._

_-Haunted? You mean like with ghosts in it or something? –Roxas asked_

_-That's what haunted means, kiddo. People from the town have said they've seen people get in the mansion but never coming out. –Xigbar explained_

_-I heard people often listen to strange noises coming from the mansion, and also I heard from a group of kids they are sure they saw a blonde girl watching through the window… and then disappearing. –Demyx added, Roxas shook his head obviously not believing in that sort of things_

_-Sounds creepy… -Xion said getting scared just listening to the story_

-THE OLD MANSION! –Xion shouted happily as she started running towards the forest. The girl ran avoiding people while thinking on what will happen to everyone once she was gone. She was so lost on her thought she didn't even realized when she got to the forest. Once there, the girl stopped running and walked to the mansion.

As she walked through the woods, she started remembering all the good times she had with Roxas and Axel. The first "date" she had with Roxas when they went together to see a movie, the day they found a little fat pig and saved it from being eaten, the first storm they spent together, gosh there were a lot of memories.

The girl cleaned her eyes feeling how tears were starting to form on her eyes. The girl finally reached the Old Mansion's gates. A small smile appeared on the girl's lips as she spotted Riku and the blonde girl waiting for her on the entrance of the mansion at the other side of the gates. The girl summoned her Keyblade ready to open the giant lock from the gate, but just as she unlocked the gate, a familiar voice called her name.

-XION, XION! –she heard Roxas's voice behind her. Xion turned around slowly and widened her eyes when she spotted Roxas running to her as fast as he could.

-Roxas… -the girl whispered as she felt once again how tears started forming on her eyes. Roxas finally got into her and hugged her as tight as he could surprising Xion even more.

-Xion…I thought I was late… -Roxas said as tears started rolling down from his cheeks.

Namine and Riku stared at the weird scene for a few seconds, not knowing exactly how to react. Namine couldn't help but to smile sweetly at them, not even after all they went through, especially Roxas, he had never given up to her, he was ready to fight for her no matter the cost. Riku turned to her and immediately know what the girl was thinking.

-Things definitely change like this, huh? –Riku asked staring seriously at her, the girl shook her head.

-Not really. If they still want to do it, they will, but if they don't, DIZ will order you to bring them. I'm sure you can handle them… -Namine commented not taking away her sight from Roxas and Xion who were still hugging each other.

-I could defeat Xion once, but I don't know if I could do the same with Roxas. After all, he is Sora's Nobody. –Riku reminded with a small smile, Namine smile also at Riku's answer.

-You got a point there… -Namine said smiling and staring back at Roxas and Xion, but her smile disappeared as soon as she saw them together.

-Is something wrong? –the boy asked once again, Namine sighed sadly and stared at him.

-It's just…why does it have to be this way? It's not fair to do this to them. After all, they don't have anything to do with all this mess, unlike me… -Namine said feeling ashamed for her actions on Castle Oblivion.

-…Well, what will you do? –Riku said turning to her who just sighed

Roxas…why are you here? Why can't you understand? –Xion said staring directly at his eyes as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

-I understand…But, I need to ask you one more time: You really want to left everything behind, only for Sora? Even if that means putting an end to your life? –Roxas asked placing a hand on her cheek and caressing it. Xion stayed a few seconds on silence staring at his beloved eyes.

-Roxas, you should understand I'm also doing this for you. If I stay longer…

-Just say yes or no… -Roxas interrupted her. Xion bit her lip before answering

-I have too, I'm sorry. –Xion said not even daring to say it while looking at his eyes. Roxas felt a pain on his chest when he heard Xion's answer and sighed in defeat.

-Ok, I won't stop you then. But…if you're disappearing for him, I will also do it. –Roxas replied sadly, Xion turned to see him again and stared at him with a confused face

-What…what do you mean?

-I mean that if you're going back to Sora, I will too. After all, he needs me also in order to wake up, not only you. –Roxas said faking a smile. Xion stared at him knowing he really did not want to do it.

-Why?

-Because I can't imagine my life without you.–Roxas answered turning away and walking into the Mansion's entrance where Namine and Riku were waiting for them. Xion stared sadly as he walked away.

-Roxas… -the girl whispered lowly before following him

Riku stared seriously at Roxas once he got next to him. Roxas did the same with him and then turned at Namine who couldn't even look at his eyes. After some seconds of feeling the heavy weight of Roxas's sight on her, the blonde girl finally raised her sight and stared at the boy's eyes.

-You must be Namine, right? –Xion interrupted making Namine quickly turn to her and nod shyly

-Well, we should keep this short and quiet, right? –Riku said walking into the room. Roxas quickly nodded and followed him making Xion sigh depressed and followed them.

-Riku…what do we have to do? –Xion asked not as enthusiastic as she usually was.

-We should go to the place where Sora is sleeping now; Namine will handle things from there. –Riku answered not turning to see her. Namine who was just entering the mansion frowned not standing the whole situation anymore.

-Roxas! Xion! –Namine called them closing her eyes. When she opened them, Roxas, Xion and Riku were staring at her, making her a little nervous.

-What is it, Namine? –Riku asked noticing the girl was stunned. Namine shook her head trying to make her shyness go away.

-Guys…I haven't think too much on it, but…maybe all of these isn't necessary. –Namine finally said confusing Roxas and Xion. Riku on the other side simply smile knowing that the girl will try to change her mind on the last minute.

-What…what do you mean? –Roxas asked, talking to her for the first time.

-I mean…maybe is not necessary for you two to disappear. Maybe I can find a way to extract Sora's memories from you. –Namine added making Roxas and Xion gasp in both surprise and happiness

-Really? –Roxas exclaimed happily

-You…you can do that? –Xion added with hope on her eyes.

-I can't promise I'll find a way, but you disappearing can't be the only way either. –Namine explained making Roxas and Xion hug each other

-I knew it! I told you there had to be another way, Xion. –Roxas said hugging tightly at the girl who was also yelling happily. As Roxas and Xion celebrated their new hopes of survival, Riku walked next to Namine.

-You have been thinking for a solution for months, Namine. –Riku said making the girl sighed depressed.

-I know, but maybe I missed something. There has to be another way, I can't make this to them. I can't end their lives. –the blonde girl said closing her eyes. She opened them slowly when she felt Riku's hand on her shoulder.

After receiving the excellent news from Namine, Roxas and Xion followed her and Riku to the library of that Old Mansion Roxas and Xion visited a few months ago. Riku hold Roxas and Xion at the entrance of the room as Namine walked into the table on the center of it where a sketchbook and some crayons were. Roxas and Xion stared curiously at Namine who started drawing something on the sketchbook. As soon as she finished, the girl started running where the others were as the floor started emitting a strange light and after a few seconds it disappeared revealing some secret stairs heading to a basement.

-This way. –Riku said as he walked on the stairs being followed by the others.

-Ummm, where are you taking us exactly? –Xion said noticing the mystery Riku and Namine were hiding.

-You're going to meet a man named DIZ. He gave us this hideout to take care of Sora while he's asleep. –Namine answered while they got to the basement.

-Really? And why are we meeting him? –Xion asked confused

-He's been in charge of Sora's memory restoration, so its only normal we tell him Sora's awakening is going to be delayed a little more. But you should know he's not going to be happy when he knows this, try not to talk until we told you. Is it clear? –Namine warned making Roxas and Xion nod in agreement.

Roxas, Xion, Namine and Riku opened a door on the basement and walked through a small hallway and finally after a short walk, they reached a small laboratory. Roxas and Xion looked at every machine surprised; it was the first time they were on a place like that. Suddenly, a computer caught Xion's attention and walked into it. There was a picture of a boy on the screen which Xion quickly recognized as Sora.

After a few seconds staring at the screen, Xion closed her eyes holding her head which was now on a big pain. The girl fell on her knees attracting everyone's attention. Roxas got also on his knees trying to help her as Riku and Namine approached the girl who was still on her knees. After a few seconds, Xion opened her eyes slowly as the pain started to go away.

-Feeling better? –Roxas asked placing a hand on Xion's shoulder who just nodded.

-It was about time that you brought them, Riku. Now all we have to do is place them at the simulated town as Namine extracts their memories. –a deep voice said. Roxas and Xion turned to the other side of the lab where a man was staring at them.

Roxas and Xion stared curiously at the man who was wearing some strange red ropes on his face leaving only one of his eyes visible. He was wearing some strange armor also and a red cape, definitely not ordinary clothes for someone who was supposed to be a "normal" person.

-Simulated town? –Xion asked obviously confused

-Ummm, DIZ, actually I prefer we wait some time, you know, to search for another solution. –Namine said lowly as DIZ looked at her confused

-Another solution? What do you mean Namine? –DIZ asked getting in front of her making her feel nervous. Riku noticed this and got between her and DIZ.

-DIZ, what Namine is trying to say is that she is going to take some time trying to find a way to extract Sora's memories without Roxas and Xion having to disappear. –Riku explained. DIZ stayed in silent for a few seconds and then moved Riku to stare directly at Namine's eyes.

-Is that true, Namine?

-Yes. –Namine said after a short silence.

-I forbid it then. Nobodies doesn't deserve to share with normal people. They are like Heartless, they need to be eliminated.

-How can you say that? We have rights just like you. –Xion said getting on her feet. DIZ turned to her and laughed loudly making her glare at him

-Nobodies doesn't have rights. You're all destined to fade into darkness.

-You think that? Then perhaps we will change our destiny then. –Xion answered glaring at the old man who once again laughed at her

-Who are you anyway? As far as I know you have no part to play in here. What's the worse you can do to us? –Roxas said facing and glaring at DIZ.

-I can make Riku take care of you whenever I want. –DIZ answered. Roxas smirked and summoned his Keyblade.

-Then bring him. I'll take care of him in a sec. –Roxas yelled turning to Riku who was just staring seriously at him.

-STOP GUYS. Remember Sora is the reason we are all here. –Namine yelled angrily, something strange on her shy personality.

-And you are delaying his awakening –DIZ reminded making Namine bit her lip

-And what? I'm the one who can control his memories and those connected to him. I will take some time to find other way to extract his memories from them without making them disappear. –Namine said staring directly at DIZ. The man stared at the girl for a few seconds and sighed.

-You have 30 days, Namine. If you don't find a way, you'll have to take care of them. –DIZ finally said before disappearing in a dark corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys, Roxas and Xion have 30 more days before...who knows. In any case, thank you for reading and as always: Please, Review.<strong>


	53. Adjusting to New Life

**Hi everybody, how was your holiday? Hope it was better than mine. Anyway, here's the new chapter of the story, hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: Adjusting to New Life<strong>

A few hours after Namine's and DIZ "discussion", the blonde girl showed Roxas and Xion the mansion were they will live for the next 30 days. After a small tour through the mansion, Namine finished showing Roxas and Xion where they will sleep: A small room on the second floor of the mansion.

-This will be your room for the next days. Hope you like it. –Namine said showing them the small room.

-Thank you, Namine. –Roxas said with a smile entering the room with Xion. It was a simple room with one medium-sized bed, some old furniture and a window.

-It's amazingly clean, for a room on an "abandoned" mansion. –Xion pointed out sitting on the soft and comfortable bed.

-That's because Riku sometimes do some cleaning on the mansion. –Namine answered joining Xion on the bed while Roxas was checking the furniture

-Really? You should learn something from him, Roxas. –Xion teased making Roxas show her his tongue, a gesture that made her giggle.

-I hope you don't mind sleeping on the same bed. –Namine asked blushing a little while Xion shook her head

-That's not a problem, right Roxas? –Xion smiled turning to Roxas who sat next to her.

-As long as you don't punch me and kick me like the last time it'll be ok. –Roxas replied as Xion hit him with her elbow making Namine giggle.

-Anyway, I'm hungry, where do we get some food here? –Xion asked with a smile

Many hours later, Roxas and Xion were on the bed trying to get some sleep, after all they both had a tiring day, especially Roxas that fought Xion AND Saix. It was early of the next day; Roxas opened his eyes and smiled when he spotted Xion's peaceful and beautiful face in front of him. The boy gave her a soft kiss on her forehead trying not to wake her up. Even though she didn't wake up, the girl smiled on her dreams.

Since both of them thought the Organization's coat was too inconfortable for sleeping, both decided to took them off and sleep with their respective sleeveless shirts and pants. Black shirt for Xion and white for Roxas.

Roxas turned around and looked at the ceiling as he meditated the big changes on his life on such a short time. Roxas got off the bed trying not wake up Xion and exited the room. As he walked he spotted DIZ was on the living room reading a book. He couldn't help but to glare at the man who wanted he and Xion gone. Namine who was also exiting her room got next to Roxas and giggled.

-He's not that bad, Roxas. He just wants Sora to wake up, which is good. –Namine said as both stared at DIZ. Roxas frowned after hearing the girl's words.

-I couldn't care less for Sora. –Roxas said with disdain surprising Namine.

-What!? Why? I thought that you were ready to give your life for Sora. –Namine pointed out making Roxas smirk

-I was ready to give my life because Xion wanted to give hers for Sora. If you ask me, I couldn't hate Sora more, even if I wanted to. –Roxas explained seriously. Namine studied his face for a few seconds, it was obvious he felt like that towards his "other", after all he was one of the reasons he and Xion had suffered so much on the lasts days.

-Roxas…I understand why you feel like that towards Sora, but…you should understand also that I'm the main reason of this mess. I was the one who messed with Sora's memories on the first place. You should hate me instead of him. –Namine said depressed staring at the floor, but Roxas's hand on her shoulder made her look at his eyes.

-It's not your fault. As far as I know, the Organization ordered you to do it. They also ordered me to do some things I'm not proud of. –Roxas said remembering how they ordered him to destroy other Dusks for training, even when they knew they were Nobodies just like them.

-Thank you, Roxas. You're a really nice guy. –Namine smiled sweetly at him.

-He always gets like that when he's next to a girl. Get used to it. –Xion said from behind them surprising them.

-I don't act different around girls. –Roxas defended himself; Xion looked at him with a funny expression on her face for a few seconds making the boy feel nervous

-Really? Let's see: You act like that when you're around me, when you're around Izumi, and you even acted the same around Calixa. Oh, and even with the lady who sells us ice cream! You obviously act different around girls, Roxas. A normal girl would get jealous, but not me. –Xion said shrugging making Namine giggle. She always laughed at Roxas and Xion's strange actions, or at least they were strange for her.

-That's because you're a weird girl, Xion, but MY weird girl in the end. –Roxas said with a smile hugging the girl making her blush a little. Riku appeared suddenly on a dark corridor from behind them and stared at the scene with a smile.

-I thought Nobodies couldn't feel anything, can you explain this Namine?

-Hey Riku, did you bought everything I told you? –Xion said interrupting Namine before she could answer Riku's question, while she was still hugging Roxas. Riku nodded not too sure what Xion was going to do with all the provisions she "told" him to buy. Namine stared curiously at Xion and Riku not knowing exactly what they were talking about.

-What did you brought?

-Provisions. I'm going to prepare and incredible breakfast for all of you! Just wait and see. –Xion answered with a smile and went downstairs to the kitchen as fast as her feet allowed her. Riku and Namine blinked a few times and then stared at Roxas who was also surprised by Xion's strange good mood.

-She can cook? –Riku asked still surprised by Xion's fast run, Roxas turned at him and smiled

-Yeah, she's a professional chef actually. Let's go and help her. –Roxas said getting downstairs and into the kitchen just like Xion did before.

Riku and Namine blinked again a few times and then smiled before following the two Nobodies. DIZ who was still reading his booked looked at Riku and Namine entering the kitchen from the corner of his eye, obviously not liking the idea of Roxas and Xion being near him.

The next days were "normal" for Roxas and Xion. For the first time on their young life, they could do sleep as much as they wanted, they could eat what ever they wanted and could spend their time doing what ever they wanted, well, as long as it was inside the mansion walls. They both knew that could be their last days together, so they enjoyed their mutual company as much as they could. They quickly considered Namine as a friend also, even though all the things she did against her will, she was a good person. Shy, but still a good person.

Five days have passed since they became "guests" on the Old Mansion. Roxas and Xion were bored, sitting on the stairs waiting for something amazing to happen. Namine have disappeared for the entire day, probably she was with Sora they thought. In any case, they were desperately waiting for her to return and hang out with them. Even though they liked to be alone, they also felt the need to be with some one else, a role that Axel played when they were still on Organization XIII.

After a whole boring day, Namine finally came back at night. Roxas and Xion rushed into her as soon as they saw her making her a little nervous. After some brief conversation, the three young Nobodies went into the blonde's room.

Namine took out her sketchbook and continued a draw she had been making on the last days, Xion stared at her for a few seconds and sat next to her. Roxas sat on the blonde's bed and stared at the two girls who started to happily talking and giggle. Roxas sighed bored missing the company of another guy. The boy reflexed a few seconds on her actual situation and realized Xion must have felt the same when they were on the Organization, missing the company of a girl. The girls turned and noticed Roxas strange silence.

-Roxas...are you ok? -Xion asked getting on her feet and sitting next to the boy on the bed. Roxas raised his sight and started at the girl's sapphire eyes for a few seconds and shook his head. Xion studied the boy's face for a few seconds, she knew he was lying, but before she could reply, Namine interrupted her.

-I know! You sure miss Axel, don't you? -Namine said excitedly making Roxas and Xion turn to her. The blonde blinked a few seconds and blushed a little lowering her head. Xion took a few seconds for thinking and then turned at Roxas again.

-I understand now. It must be boring hanging out with girls all day. -Xion said placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. Roxas raised his head and stared at his girlfriend's eyes and smiled.

-It's not boring. I like hanging out with you two, but, I sure miss Axel. I wonder what he's doing right now...

-Well, if I know Axel and I do know him, he must be slacking off. Probably sleeping. -Xion laughed. Roxas stared at her for a few seconds and started laughing also. Namine giggled also and continued with the last details of her drawing.

-I'm done. What do you think of it? -Namine smiled showing Roxas and Xion the drawing. The two Nobodies stared surprsied at the amazing drawing the blonde have made. Namine have made a perfect picture of Roxas, Xion and her smiling on the beach. Roxas and Xion agreed Namine had amazing drawing skills, or at least amazing for them who couldn't even draw stick people.

-You're very talented Namine. You could earn lots of munny with this. -Xion praised making the blonde blush again

-Thank you, but I'm not selling them. Every drawing I make is special. Especially this one because is of my friends. -Namine explained blushing again. Roxas and Xion blinked a few seconds and smiled. Beside of a good person and shy, Namine was also a sweet girl.

The next day, Xion decided to prepare an incredible breakfast for everyone. However, her plans did not include her feeling amazingly weak that morning. Probably because Roxas was now stealing more energy from her. Xion realized then how Roxas must've felt when Roxas had to do missions feeling like that. She could barely stay on her feet. Xion shook her head deciding to ignore her lack of energy and continued preparing breakfast as she had planned.

A few minutes later, everyone was awake and surprised by Xion's kind gesture of preparing breakfast for everyone. Xion decided not to tell anyone about her lack of energy so that no one would worry for her. Roxas and Riku were on the table while Namine was helping Xion, not aware of her weakness.

-It smells sooo good. -Roxas said sniffing like a dog making Namine giggle

-You're disgusting. -Riku replied shooking his head

-You're just jeaolous my girl can prepare what ever meal you ask her to, right Xi-Xi? -Roxas smiled turning back at Xion

-Yeah. Sure. -Xion said weakly while carrying some plates. It was until then Namine noticed Xion looked really bad worrying her.

-Xion, are you ok? You look pallid. -Namine said worriedly getting next to her. The blonde's words caught Roxas and Riku's attention too and make them turned around.

-It's true Xion, are you ok? -Roxas added getting on his feet and getting next to her also. Xion closed her eyes and turned her face feeling she was about to start crying. She then turned her face back and faked a smile at Roxas.

-I'm ok, dear. Let's eat already. -Xion said grabbing some plates and placing them on the table. Roxas and Namine blinked a few times and nodded.

Just as Xion grabbed the other two plates, she felt how her vision blurred for a moment. The girl shook her head ignoring it. The girl walked with the plates on her hands, but just as she was half the way from the table her vission turned completely black. Roxas, Riku and Namine turned again at Xion when they heard the noise of the plates falling into the floor and how the girl was falling to the floor.

Roxas's eyes widened as he got on his feet and caught the girl before she fell on the floor. Riku and Namine also got on their feet and got next to the girl, worried for her health.

-Xion! Xion, wake up! -Roxas said desperately moving the girl waiting a reaction on her, but it was useless. Namine started to panic when she noticed Xion wasn't moving or anything and think on the worst.

-Don't worry, she's just unconscious. It's not the first time. -Riku commented attracting Roxas and Namine's attention

-What do you mean? -Roxas said with a mix of anger and confusion on his face

-One time, I found her uncounscious on a mission. Apparently, she also suffers of constant headaches, just as you. Maybe because of Sora's memories you two have. -Riku said surprising both Roxas and Namine. Roxas stared seriously at him for a few seconds, he knew exactly all the problems they suffered.

-Well, it doesn't matter. She needs to rest right now. -Roxas said grabbing Xion tightly and taking her to their room.


	54. The Organization Strikes back

**Chapter 54: The Organization's Strikesback**

Some hours had passed since Xion's sudden lost of conscious. The girl slowly opened her sapphire eyes feeling refreshed. The quickly recognized the place she was as Namine's room because of the white decoration. Xion gasp in surprise when she felt Roxas caressing her cheek and then messing her hair making her giggle.

-I'm glad you're awake. Feeling better? –Roxas asked with a sweet smile. Xion looked at him and smiled also as she slowly nodded.

-Yep. This may sound childish, but I simply adore how you and Axel like to mess with my hair. Obviously I like it much when you do it. –Xion said taking Roxas's hand and giving it a soft kiss. Roxas once again started playing with Xion's hair on his fingers.

-I think that makes sense. –Roxas said as Xion sat on the bed and then put herself comfortable on the boy's chest. Roxas placed his hands around Xion making sure she felt safe with him. Roxas gave a soft kiss on the girl's head making her close her eyes and smile.

-By the way, what I'm doing on Namine's room?

-She said you'll feel more comfortable here. –Roxas simply answered shrugging

-Well, she was right. –Xion smiled closing her eyes again, allowing Roxas to continue playing with her hair.

Xion couldn't help but to smile. She was lucky to have Roxas whenever she needed him. He had always been there: When she couldn't summon her Keyblade for some reason; when she collapsed, he brought seashells to her bed just like she did with him; When Saix insulted her, Roxas was always defending her. The girl opened her eyes when she heard someone opened the room's door. She spotted Namine who was staring at her with a big smile on her face; Xion smiled back letting her know she was okay.

After some talking, they stayed in silence for a few minutes. On her silence, Xion started to remember her previous life on the Organization. She stared down at her clothes: A now old black sleeveless shirt, her old pants and her boots which were on the floor near the bed. A smirk appeared on her face as she found funny how she missed her casual dress.

-I definitely need my old clothes back. –Xion thought aloud attracting Roxas and Namine's attention. The girl raised her head and noticed she had actually said that when she saw Roxas and Namine's curious faces.

-What do you mean? –Namine asked. Xion stared at her and smiled deciding it would be better to tell them now.

-I mean…look at me! Pretty girls don't use this kind of clothes all the time! I miss my old dress, I miss my pajamas! I just want to feel comfortable! Is that asking too much? –Xion said crossing her arms making Namine giggle by her childish attitude. Roxas also laughed at her attitude, but after meditating a few seconds, a stupid idea came to his mind.

-Maybe…maybe we can get our old things back. –Roxas started. The two girls stared at him with confused looks on their faces. After a little time, Xion finally understood his words and stared at him not too sure it was a good idea.

-Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? –Xion said pointing a finger at him making him chuckle. Namine looked back and forth at them not understanding what they were planning.

-Come on, Xion. It will just take me some minutes. An hour at much. –Roxas shrugged as Xion looked at him still not convinced by his idea.

-What if someone finds you? In the worst of the cases Saix? You won't be able to handle him by your own! –Xion said worriedly. Roxas stared at her and smiled ironically.

-Do I have to remind you I already beat him once? It was not easy, but I'm sure I can handle him again. –Roxas said closing his eyes with confidence as Xion looked still not sure about the idea.

-I don't know, Roxas. It's too risky. –Xion said once again as Namine looked back and forth at them.

-But what are you talking about!?

The next dawn, Roxas was ready to depart to The World That Never Was. This was probably his most stupid idea, and what's worse, Xion had supported him. The three young Nobodies were on the entrance of the mansion. They decided not to tell Riku or DIZ about this, or else they will be furious at them. As Roxas prepared for leaving to the place where once he called "home", Namine looked at the two of them with a disapproval face. She didn't like the idea because if they were caught, DIZ was going to blame her.

Ready to go, with his Organization coat on, Roxas waved the two girls as he opened a dark corridor.

-Namine, take care of Xion while I'm gone. You know she's not healthy yet. –Roxas asked as the blonde nodded making him smile gratefully at her.

-I'm fine, Roxas. Just don't be sure to miss anything because this is the last time you're going to that horrible place. –Xion warned while pointing him with her finger. The blond laughed nervously and nodded before entering the dark corridor.

He felt somehow strange walking through the darkness again. As he walked through the dark corridor, he realized it had been a while since he last did it. He finally reached the end of the corridor and reappeared on one of the Castle's halls. He smiled nostalgic as he started walking through the halls of his old home.

Meanwhile, Namine and Xion were on the blonde's room. Xion was telling Namine about their previous life working for Organization XIII. Namine couldn't help but to smile at every story Xion told her. Even after all the suffering she passed during her stay with the Organization, she was always smiling and laughing. Xion was a really brave and admirable girl.

After finishing her stories, they stayed in silence for a few minutes. Xion closed her eyes and asked the question she was so afraid of asking…

-By the way Namine…what's going to happen to us? Have you figured out a way for saving us from disappearing? –she asked, still with her eyes closed. After hearing no response from the blonde, she opened her eyes and noticed the worry on Namine's blue eyes.

-I've been investigating, and I think I found a way for saving Roxas…

-Really? That's great! Why the long face then? –Xion asked excitedly. Namine turned and stared sadly at Xion's eyes.

-Xion…I…I don't think there is a way for saving you. I mean, Sora's memories about Kairi are what make you the girl you're now. Technically, if I take them away from you, I'll be eliminating you! You'll end up being an empty vessel, someone without a face.

Namine closed her eyes not wanting to see the reaction on Xion. She expected her to cry, or sob at least. Namine slowly opened her eyes and noticed Xion was smiling at her, something that made her gasp from surprise. Namine blinked a few seconds, maybe she didn't understand what she had just said. Or, maybe she was in shock and could only smile at that moment.

-Oh well, as long as Roxas it's okay… -Xion shrugged making Namine stared in disbelief at her.

-But…but…but Xion! –Namine exclaimed, but stopped when Xion got on her feet and placed a hand on her shoulder.

-It's okay, Namine. Honestly, I was expecting something like that. Besides, when I'm gone, you and Roxas can be together. I think you make a cute couple. –Xion said hitting Namine with her arm. Namine stared at Xion not believing not even a single word from her, was she really serious?

-But…

-Just one thing: Don't tell Roxas anything about this. Who knows how he'll get if he ever finds out I'm going to disappear. –Xion said getting serious for the first time. Namine bit her lip and nodded.

On other place, Roxas was on Xion's room quickly taking all the things the girl told him to pick from her room. The blond was quietly singing while packing, not aware of a presence so near to him, watching his every move. As he was packing, he noticed a strange shadow on the floor, the boy turned around, but no one was there.

-That's weird, I thought for a moment I… -Roxas stopped mumbling when he spotted a shadow next to him once again. He quickly turned again, but there was no shadow.

Roxas gulped as he walked away from the suitcase and into the middle of the room. He started looking everywhere for something strange, but everything seemed normal. Roxas shrugged not giving importance to what he thought he saw and continued packing Xion's clothes on the suitcase, but he definitely got scared when the door to the room suddenly closed.

-I…I really hope the dusks are playing a prank on me or something. –Roxas said as he walked nervously to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

-I didn't know you were such a baby, Roxas. –He heard a familiar girl's voice behind him. Roxas slowly turned around and spotted Calixa levitating and covered by a giant shadow, which was holding the suitcase he was packing a few moments ago. Some kinds of shadow "tentacles" were moving around her. All combined made the blonde look really creepy.

-Ca…Calixa?

-I see you haven't forgotten about me. I'm flattered. –the blonde said with a smirk. Roxas stared at her not knowing exactly what to do. Roxas shook his head and walked towards Calixa who was staring seriously at him.

The boy took the suitcase from one of Calixa's shadow "tentacles". The boy raised an eyebrow at her as he opened a dark corridor. Calixa smirked and with a movement with her hand, the dark corridor disappeared before Roxas could step on it. The blond stared surprised at the girl who was still smirking. Roxas frowned as he tried once again to open a dark corridor, but again with a move with her hand, the dark corridor closed in front of Roxas.

-Alright, you're not letting me leave. What is it that you want, Calixa? –the blonde smiled at the boy's words. The shadows surrounding her disappeared as her feet finally touched the floor.

-I want answers. –Calixa said getting serious once again. Roxas looked at her confused, not really understanding the girl's words.

-Answers?

-Yes. I want to know, why did you and Xion abandoned Organization XIII? –Calixa asked frowning. Roxas got serious just to remember all the bad experiences he had in that place. Calixa looked at the sudden change on his face and looked at him confused.

-You wouldn't understand, Calixa. –Roxas simply said ignoring the girl's questioning look.

-Why? Was it because Xion is a puppet? –Calixa said surprising Roxas. The girl immediately smiled knowing she was right.

-How…how do you know that?

-Even if that's the reason, what's the point on going away? You can't change what you are. And running away from reality isn't going to help either.

-Shut up. You don't know anything. –Roxas said irritated making Calixa smirk

-Then tell me the real reason. Or yet, I won't let you go. You don't want Saix to know you're here, right? –Calixa warned still with a smirk. Roxas frowned and bit his lip.

-And why I don't take care of you? –Roxas said summoning his Keyblade and aiming with it at Calixa. The girl stared at him and started laughing quietly.

-You gotta be kidding me, Roxas. –Calixa challenged as the room started to be covered completely by darkness making Roxas frown.

Back on the old mansion, Namine and Xion were happily talking and giggling. Despite Xion's previous words, Namine managed to establish another conversation with her and forget what she had said before, but even if she thought she was going to disappear, Namine will do everything on her power to make her live. After all, someone like Xion deserved the chance to live her life the way she wanted it, not how other people have planned it.

Namine was laughing of Xion's jokes and experiences. As she laughed, she got close to the window and gave a quick look at it. Her smile disappeared when she spotted many Dusks near the mansion gates. The blonde gulped and stared worriedly at the creatures.

-Oh no… -Namine mumbled as Xion stared confused at her. The girl got on her feet, but DIZ appeared on a dark corridor between her and Namine.

-Namine, they've found us! All thanks to you and your compassion for these Nobodies. –DIZ said angrily. Xion blinked confused and ran to the window and spotted the Dusks in front of the mansion's gate. Xion bit her lip and frowned.

-I'll take care of them. –Xion said decided leaving the room. Namine got on her feet alarmed and followed her while DIZ just stared at them

-Xion, wait! You're not in top form. Remember what happened to you the other day! –Namine shouted while Xion was walking down the stairs. The girl stopped and meditated a few seconds the blonde's words. Xion shook her head realizing this was not time to think on the consequences.

-I don't care. We can't let the dusks inform the Organization we're here. –Xion said as she continued walking down the stairs. Namine bit her lip and sighed knowing she'll not be able to stop her.

-Wait, at least….put on your Organization coat. It'll protect you more than those clothes.

Meanwhile, at the outsides of the mansion, the Dusks running and jumping around the gates of the mansion. The way they were moving was like if they were trying to tell someone about something from the mansion; probably informing Roxas and Xion were inside it. A few minutes passed and Xion exited the mansion with her coat on and her Keyblade on hand. She quickly used her Keyblade to open the gate and then got ready to fight the dusks.

-Alright…there are seven of them, not big deal… -Xion mumbled studying closely the movements of the Dusks which were starting to round her.

All the Dusks attacked the girl at the same time. Xion frowned and used her magic to create a fire shield. Just as the shield disappeared, Xion quickly charged against the Nobodies. In just a matter of minutes, all the Dusks were defeated. Xion looked everywhere searching for more Dusks, but it seemed all of them had been defeated.

-I…I guess I worried for nothing. –Namine sighed relieved looking at Xion from her window.

Xion smiled as the Keyblade disappeared from her hand. She passed her arm on her forehead cleaning the sweat from it when suddenly she felt a strange sensation, like if something was coming. The girl gave a step back as she stared everywhere to see if someone was coming. Just as she expected, a dark corridor appeared in front of her, and from it stepped the person she least expected.

-Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs.

-…Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY, what most of the people were waiting: Axel's come back and the Organization also. Thank you for reading and please review. <strong>


End file.
